


These Wicked Games We Play

by amitiel



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Character Death, Childhood Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Coercion, Consensual Sex, Death, Drugs, F/M, Gang, Gang AU, Gang Violence, Gay, Gore, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mafia AU, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, More tags to be added, Multi, Older Gladiolus Amicitia, Older Ignis Scientia, Older Noctis Lucis Caelum, Older Prompto Argentum, PTSD, Pain, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Tattoos, Torture, Trauma, Violence, Violent Death, Yaoi, alternative universe, consensual sex in major ships, mafia, mental health, no noncon between main ships, only consensual stuff between ships, potential bondage and BDSM IDK this fic is gonna be wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 155,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Insomnia is a darker world, one of violence and bloodshed. Among the wealthy and elite is Noctis Lucis Caelum, the leader of the most fearsome gang in Lucis. By his side is the ever faithful Ignis Scientia and Gladiolus Amicitia. Rumor has it that the Izunia gang is trying to move in, to take the territory that they had fought long and hard for. With Lunafreya of the Nox Fleuret gang on Noctis's side and Ravus wavering, Noctis knows he has to be prepared for the worst.Meanwhile, Prompto Argentum is a prostitute, trying to survive from one day to the next. When he encounters Noctis, he is struck with a proposition that seems too good to refuse. When he accepts the offer, he anticipates that his life will change just enough to give him the chance to get out of the life and go somewhere far from the city. Little do they both know, their lives are going to be irrevocably altered, giving them an opportunity to heal the wounds of the past or die trying.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Nyx Ulric, Prompto Argentum & Cindy Aurum, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 386
Kudos: 253





	1. Life in Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto escapes a john and Noctis takes a walk

The skyline of Insomnia looked peaceful, the lights flickering on and off like twinkling stars fading in and out as the city came to life in the night. Overhead the full moon shone down on the cityscape, highlighting both the decent and indecent actions down below. The city streets came alive in the night amongst the entertainment district, the business district now closed for another day, and the youth of Lucis came out to explore their pulsing bodies at the night clubs through the use of illicit drugs and alcohol.

On the street corners, outside of the main lights of the clubs, were drug peddlers, lackeys in a connected network of the mafia that were hoping to one day be at an elevated status. They were pushing the newest product, working to meet the demands of their bosses, lest they face retribution from a night of bitter disappointment. It was easy to tell the difference between the lower level drug peddlers, usually dressed in baggy clothes to hide their product, and the upper tier mafia, typically dressed in sleek black suits and driving expensive cars. They gave the lackeys something to look up to, even though the chances of elevation through the ranks was slim to none for those down below. 

It was another busy night in Insomnia, the crowds of people pushing past each other excitedly as they looked for their next high, whether it was with someone or something. A sleek black car drove by a nightclub, the windows tinted as whoever was inside looked out at the strobe lights flashing blue and green and purple. There was a line outside the club, as usual, the bouncers doing their due diligence as they let in only the most attractive, famous, and wealthy individuals first. The rest had to wait. As the most popular nightclub in all of Eos, it was no wonder that people clamored for entry to The Kingsglaive. 

Everyone knew that the club belonged to the Caelums, the wealthiest and most dangerous family in Lucis, perhaps in Eos. Certainly in Insomnia, everyone knew that the Caelums ruled the city, even though no one dared mention them by name except in hushed tons of giddy delight. It was taboo to so much as glance at a Caelum without expecting to deal with their wrath. They were too dangerous to approach, and the group of bodyguards they had was both a reminder to the world of their importance and a warning to others not to approach. One didn’t approach the Caelums. The Caelums made the first move, and it was usually the last.

The nightclub wasn’t the only popular destination. Insomnia’s redlight district was full of tourists coming in and out, brothels enticing men and women alike for a night of frivolity. Women and men advertising their bodies were all doing what they could to sell their wares, usually reporting to a madam or pimp who would take a cut of their revenue. There were a few renegades, prostitutes who didn’t operate under the watchful eye of a pimp or mafioso who provided protection for a cut of their profits. Those in the brothels all worked for the Caelums, the mafia having the monopoly on the official establishments in Lucis. The night belonged to them, and everyone knew it.

Amongst one of the few renegades, one of the few prostitutes who eschewed the protection of the mafia or another pimp or madam, was Prompto. He was petite, blond, with freckles and blue eyes that were jewels of sapphire and lapis. Prompto considered himself to be lanky, rail thin with aching joints, despite only being thirty years old. Thirty was old for a prostitute. The fact that he wasn’t a drug addict, that he was just doing what he had to in order to survive, kept his tired eyes young and his pouting lips supple. He was popular among the higher end clientele seeking a taboo excitement without the mafia using it against them. 

Prompto was a drifter, never settling in one place within the city for too long. Having the gil on hand to make ends meet was far different than having the safety on hand to be in a stable apartment. He knew that being near any gang member was dangerous, and Prompto was careful to navigate the streets like a ray of light passing through a filtered screen. Occasionally he would catch the eye of a passing pimp or madam, but some of them had given him his space to work his trade while they worked theirs. It was an unspoken agreement that as long as he didn’t step on their territory then they wouldn’t worry. And any stolen client from the Caelums was a win for the independent pimps and madams working their networks.

As a beautiful man, Prompto kept his blond hair long and pulled back into a low bun. He didn’t have to dress in any particular way, but his black jeans were tight and his black shirt was cut off at the sleeves. A black band covered his wrist to hide the barcode tattoo he had hidden, a reminder of the reason why his life had ended up as anything but a fairytale. Prompto had several piercings which seemed to bring in the clientele who had more dangerous tastes, including his nose, ears, nipples, and tongue. The tattoos he had were beautiful, giving him the look of a painted lady instead of a tattooed whore. Always tasteful, Prompto was unassuming, and therefore, a favorite amongst the elite.

Right now, though, Prompto was trying to get away from the rich CEO of a company that he didn’t bother to ask about. The man had invited him to his place to live for the past six months, and Prompto had accepted since he had nowhere better to go and living in a highrise penthouse suite was far better than being homeless. He had been pampered, spoiled, all for the trade of using his body to pleasure the man until he got tired of him or Prompto determined it was time to get out. He was the one he got his nipple piercings from, someone who enjoyed bondage and rough foreplay more than the average person. Prompto knew when he had recommended a piercing in a more sensitive area that it was time to leave.

Weaving in and out of the crowd, Prompto kept his only bag on his back, his bare feet padding on the sidewalk as his heart raced in pure adrenaline. His former john was trying to find him, sending out a network of his guards to bring him back to his bachelor pad. There was no way Prompto was going back to someone who tried to get him to pierce his dick. He needed to find a way to survive, but it didn’t have to involve him doing anything he was uncomfortable with. Prompto had rules that his johns had to follow, one of which was honoring his right to say no. This man was not honoring it, and so he had to get away.

Prompto passed by a brothel with a woman standing outside, her long legs enticing a local tourist as the lights flashed red and blue behind her. She was wearing shorts that barely covered her ass, a pink bra, and a crop top jacket that kept her flat stomach exposed. Her blond hair changed color in the strobing light, and she looked at Prompto with her bright blue eyes. Cindy flashed a sign to him, indicating that two men were following him with just the flick of her wrists. It didn’t matter if the pimps and madams and mafiosos were against them interacting. All the prostitutes working their trade looked out for each other.

With a nod of recognition, Prompto signed a quick thanks and then took off, moving faster than before. He heard laughter around him, tourists and businessmen alike enjoying the nightclubs and brothels until they were sated for another night. Prompto hated each and every one of them, but if the money was right he would do what he had to so he could survive. For the past several years he had been couch surfing, drifting from hotel to hotel, or staying with a john for a prolonged period of time until it was time to go. Sometimes he slept within the homeless networks in Insomnia, knowing he was safest there. That’s where he would go for the night, but getting there wasn’t the safest path. Not with someone tailing him.

The pulsing lights and laughter around Prompto only served to heighten his anxiety, his adrenaline giving his legs the energy they needed to move swiftly and carefully. Prompto had taken off from the man’s penthouse suite with little ceremony, carrying everything he owned in his backpack, including his shoes. There hadn’t been time to put them on his feet. Not when he knew that he had to get out. Prompto was acutely aware of the two men following him, both of them wearing dark grey suits that set them apart from the black suits that were typical of the Caelums. They were hired help, and right now they were tasked with finding and bringing Prompto back.

Prompto cursed himself under his breath for thinking it was a good idea to go with the man in the first place. He weaved in and out of the people, dodging down an alleyway that was far darker and emptier than he had originally hoped for. It left him vulnerable, exposed and afraid. When he heard the two men behind him, Prompto made sure that he was already down the alleyway, turning the corner before the men had a chance to catch up with him. He was fast, faster than most thanks to his life as a runner when he had been in middle and high school. Prompto missed the youthful, optimistic teenager he once was. It had been a long time since he was that smiling, youthful boy.

It was lucky enough that Prompto had been able to dodge and lose the security detail that the CEO had sent after him. Despite his assurances that he could get away, he kept moving quickly, knowing that the homeless network would welcome him back at any point in time. They were set up in the middle of Insomnia Central Park, the largest space of vegetation that was occupied by the homeless at night and kept pristine during the day. Underneath, in the subways and abandoned tunnels of Insomnia were the hovels and cleared out holes that the homeless occupied during the day. It was a forgotten world, an acceptable blight on Lucian society as long as they were unseen and unheard during the day when polite society operated in the sunshine. 

The park was removed from the nightlife and joviality that came with the revelry of losing oneself to the darker side of Lucis. Prompto hated the nightlife and preferred the quiet of the park, the hush that came with the swaying of the trees in the wind, the smell of the freshly cut lawn and beautiful flowers tantalizing his senses. If he had his way, he would like to have a small cottage in the countryside, chocobos chirping in the distance while he sipped a morning coffee and stared out the window. But that was a pipedream that was never going to happen. Prompto was barely surviving day to day.

The homeless men and women of Insomnia all gathered in the same open lawn of the park, tents erected each night and taken down gruffly by the police each morning. Prompto would hide among them until the CEO lost his patience and gave up searching. Then he would come out of the woodwork, find another john, and continue on the cycle. It had been something that Prompto had fallen into years ago, and it was his best way to survive in this cruel world.

“Hey Prompto,” a homeless man said as he passed through a row of tents, fires burning in several barrels for light, warmth, and a way to heat whatever food was on hand. The man was old, grumpy, and well seasoned in his bitterness towards the world and its inhabitants. “How’s tricks?”

“I’m here, so what do you think?” Prompto asked with a tired smile. “Another john seems to think I love him.”

“Stop being too sweet on them then,” the man replied with a laugh.

Prompto waved him off as he navigated through the tents, looking for a place to hide and rest easy. He found a place next to a young mother rocking a baby who was clearly sick. Sighing, he took out a prescription bottle of antibiotics he had stolen, instructing her to crush them up and give the child a small dosage to see how it worked with his system first. Prompto had seen it before and knew that something was better than nothing. The mother gratefully accepted it and offered him a spot in her tent to rest. He accepted the offer, neither of them looking for sex between each other, and he fell into an uneasy sleep for another night until he was too anxious to sleep anymore.

Sighing, Prompto sat outside the tent, looking up at the night sky as he pulled out one of his few sweatshirts from his bag, the chilly air making him shiver. This was Prompto’s life, and there was no changing it. Nothing, no one, could bring him out of such darkness that he found himself free.

***

The music in the nightclub was louder than it needed to be, but that was intentional. The walls were solid black, the strobe lights dancing across the vision of the patrons seeking a night of ecstasy and bliss. Waitresses and other staff moved seamlessly throughout the crowds, delivering drinks to the VIPs and throwing out the occasional asshole who got too drunk and belligerent. A DJ stood in front of a wall of lights that changed color as it pulsed to the beat, the music segwaying seamlessly from one tempo to the next.

At the back of the club on the upper deck was the VIP box that others were unable to access without explicit permission. The upper deck had a full bar, a bartender mixing drinks for the guests, with several security guards standing at the bottom and the top of the steps. On a plush black velvet sofa sat Noctis Lucis Caelum, the leader of the Caelum group and the most dangerous man in Eos. He was annoyed by the beat, but he knew he had to make his presence known at least once a week.

Noctis had grown his dark hair out down to his shoulders, his stormy grey-blue eyes standing out against his pale skin. At thirty years old, Noctis kept his facial hair finely trimmed, a slight beard growing that was not quite trimmed enough to just be a five o’clock shadow. He wore a black suit, finely tailored like silken lingerie, his thin frame both muscular and lithe. He wasn’t as tall as most, and he wasn’t as built as others, but he could hold his own easily in a fight.

Standing just behind him was his personal bodyguard and brother in arms, Gladiolus Amicitia. He wore a black suit, just as Noctis did, with longer brown hair pulled back into a hair tie, his eyes of liquid honey looking for any sign of danger. Under his suit was his wing tattoo covering his arms and chest, his broad muscles both intimidating to their enemies and comforting for those he protected. Noctis had been raised to treat Gladio as his brother, and the bodyguard had, in turn, treated him like someone worth dying for.

They were as close as Noctis was to Ignis Scientia, the Tenebraean advisor who sat to his right, tall and proud. If Noctis had a lithe frame then Ignis was a wild coeurl, dangerous and deadly and ready to strike at any moment. He gave every appearance of being calm, demure, and sophisticated, but Noctis knew better. He had seen Ignis fight and be ruthless in his assignments and knew that it was better to be friends with Ignis than his enemy. The advisor wore glasses, his green eyes like shining emeralds in a dark room. His dirty blond, nearly brown, hair was kept slicked back, making his black suit even more refined.

Ignis was just as much a brother to Noctis as Gladio was, and together they were far more dangerous than any other group of men in Eos. Noctis knew that he was considered the most powerful man in Eos, let alone Lucis, something he had inherited from his father and mother before their untimely demise. It was still a sore spot for him, and one day he would get revenge on the party responsible. Until then, he would maintain and expand their kingdom in the darkness of Lucis that was meant to one day take over the rest of the world. They were constantly locked in a battle, a fight to gain territory and ground that had to be played out carefully and cautiously. One misstep meant death.

A waitress came over, setting a cocktail for Ignis and Noctis on the low sleek back table in front of them. Ignis was drinking a cocktail in a martini glass, the liquid a mixture between a strong liquor and coffee, just enough to feel pleasantly warm in his system while bright enough to keep him awake and focused. Noctis’s cocktail was sweeter, masking the taste of alcohol while shimmering like liquid mercury, a ridiculously expensive drink that was made of a silver substance that looked like a potion rather than an alcoholic beverage. Gladio wasn’t drinking. He never drank when he was on duty, and he was rarely off duty.

There wasn’t any space to talk, and their presence at the nightclub was more for show than for planning or action. The Kingsglaive was a popular destination for tourists and locals alike, and they knew that making their presence known was a warning to those who thought to move on their territory. Insomnia was theirs, and they wouldn’t let anyone try and take that from them. Recently there had been talks of the Izunia gang moving into their territory, but so far they had been able to stay one step ahead. Noctis needed to be ten steps ahead. There was little chance for rest.

Noctis watched as a ray of moonlight ascended the steps and was let past the security guards with little fuss. Lunafreya walked towards him, wearing a tight white dress, her blond hair pulled back delicately. A smile danced on her lips, kind and demure, as her deep blue eyes offered a warm greeting that she couldn’t vocalize over the sound of the music swelling. Noctis knew why she was there, and he offered her the seat next to him on the left side of the sofa. She sat next to him, leaning into his chest as he put an arm around her shoulders comfortingly. 

They had known each other for years since they were children. Noctis’s parents had hoped that one day they would marry and unite their families, but so far Noctis had been able to resist the idea. Lunafreya knew his secret and why he couldn’t marry her, and she had only been supportive of his decision to stay single. Her brother, Ravus, was a different matter in the issue, though, insisting that Lunafreya one day marry him. Unless it was absolutely necessary, they would both decline.

Lunafreya was of the Nox Fleuret family, the other major player besides the Caelums and Izunias. They acted more independently between the three with Ravus in charge and Lunafreya at the helm. She was very kind, far kinder than how her brother was, but it was the type of kindness that had a real sense of strength behind it. Noctis knew that she was really the one in control of the Nox Fleuret business and fortune, able to easily manipulate her brother into believing her ideas were his ideas from the beginning.

Noctis spent the better part of the hour with Lunafreya on his arm, looking like they were a perfect power couple to all the outsiders who might look in. It was a display of power for them both, an indication that the Nox Fleurets had sided with the Caelums, or at least Lunafreya had. Noctis had no doubt that Lunafreya would go back to her brother and tell him everything that she had seen, heard, and discussed. It would be foolish to think he could trust anyone other than Ignis or Gladio. He learned that very early on in his life.

Eventually, Noctis got tired of the nightclub, his mind weary from the lights and the noise. He untangled himself from Lunafreya, who sat up straight and gave a nod of departure before leaving. Noctis watched as she descended back down the steps, several patrons looking at her in awe as she was joined by her bodyguards waiting for her at the base of the steps. Noctis stood up, buttoning his suit jacket. Ignis smoothly did the same, and he and Gladio followed him down the steps towards the exit, all of them ignoring the gaze of the many patrons staring at them in amazement. They were slow and deliberate in their steps, standing tall and walking proud to indicate that they were unafraid and unintimidated by anyone watching them.

Once out into the night air, Noctis felt like he could breathe a sigh of relief. It was impossible, of course, for him to ever truly relax in public, but it was easier once they were out of the nightclub and into the cool air welcoming a cold winter just on the horizon. The valet had their car, a pristine black Regalia, ready and waiting for them, and Ignis got behind the driver’s seat with Gladio sitting in the back with Noctis.

“Where to?” Ignis asked, knowing that business didn’t have to be tended to until the next day. They had made their appearances, and so far all of their brothels were operating smoothly, the drugs they were pushing doing well in the market. It was another peaceful night on all fronts. “A brothel perhaps?”

“I’m thinking Insomnia Central Park,” Noctis said to no one’s surprise. He wasn’t going to throw himself into his own product’s arms in a brothel, nor was he going to indulge in anything that would potentially make him weak or compromise his position as the leader of the biggest gang in Lucis. Noctis preferred solitude, and the park was a place he frequented when he needed it. “I need to take a walk.”

“There’s talk of a CEO being upset with a prostitute,” Ignis commented as they drove off, switching the subject back to business. Noctis frowned, considering the implications of that. If one of his whores had upset a client then it would be bad for any of their businesses. He couldn’t let that stand.

“Do you think it’s one of ours?” Noctis asked, taking his phone out of his breast pocket and looking at his notifications. None of the brothels had called with any concerns. His frown deepened.

“Most likely not,” Ignis replied as he drove the car towards the park. He kept both of his hands on the wheel, gloved for the driving excursion. It was an odd compulsion he had, but Noctis wasn’t going to say anything about it.

“They would be foolish to do something like that,” Gladio replied with a slight chuckle. “No one could handle the punishment you’d give them.”

“Then let’s hope it’s not one of ours,” Noctis pointed out. He needed a break from being the boss of the underbelly of Insomnia. Whenever that happened, he went to the park to clear his head. Right now the music and strobe lights were still pulsing in his temples, and he sighed as he looked out the window. He needed to be amongst nature to get his head right for another day ahead of him.

“I’ll look into it and let you know,” Ignis offered, although he already knew that his advisor was assessing the situation. They pulled up to the park, and Ignis turned the car off, the keys lingering in the ignition. “Gladio, go with him.”

“It’s fine,” Noctis argued with a dismissive wave as he got out of the car. “One five minute walk by myself isn’t going to end me. If there’s an assassin with the homeless then I deserve to die.”

“Your sense of nihilism is worrying,” Ignis said with a frown, his lips pursed together in a tight line. “Fine. Five minutes. After that, Gladio and I come for you if you’re not back at the car.”

“Done,” Noctis agreed as he opened the car door and got out of the right passenger side. He looked at them with a teasing smile that was familiar to the group. “Don’t make out too much while I’m gone.”

Ignis bristled at the notion while Gladio gave Noctis a wide grin. Noctis didn’t need to know what was between them to be able to tell that Gladio had been trying to work his way into Ignis’s heart for years. Instead, he just laughed as he closed the door and stepped into the park. He had a few guns and blades on him, and right now he kept his gun in its holster tucked in his suit jacket, ready to pull it out at any moment. It didn’t matter if he thought that five minutes alone wasn’t going to make a difference. He still had to be prepared for the worse.

Noctis felt bad for the homeless population as he wandered through the park, looking at row upon row of tents set up for those who needed shelter for the night. He had set up a few public programs to aid with the homelessness problem, but it wasn’t enough, and he knew he had to do more. Despite being the leader of the most fearsome gang in Eos, Noctis did have a heart and wanted to see people suffering raised out of poverty. Then again, he also thought it was a way to soothe his guilty conscience, knowing that he had done plenty of bad at the detriment of others.

“You think he’s gonna get away from the guy?” Noctis overheard an old man saying to a younger man, both of them homeless and standing around a barrel that had been lit to warm them through the increasingly cold nights. 

“Who? Prompto?” the other guy replied with a laugh. “He’s able to work his way out of anything. If he can’t get away from this dick then we’re all screwed.”

Prompto. That was a name Noctis hadn’t heard in a long time. He wondered if it was the same Prompto he was thinking of, but he doubted it. The last he heard, the Prompto he knew had left Insomnia for Altissia, disappearing on a ferry carrying him to the city, never to return. It made him feel nostalgic for a past that was and a future that could have been, even though he knew he was deluding himself entirely. Noctis never had the nerve to so much as talk to Prompto in school, let alone befriend him. 

Continuing on his way, Noctis thought about how the past could have been so vastly different if they had all made drastically different decisions. They were the more difficult decisions that he would have had to make, and Noctis had always been one to go with the flow of doing whatever his father had asked of him. There was a slight twinge in his leg, his old injury acting up, as he thought about how life may have been kinder if he had just taken the time to try a little harder. Then again, life seldom worked out the way he wanted, and no reminder of the past could change that now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoohooo!!! I am so excited to start this fic! I have been wanting to revisit the gang AU genre, and I hope that everyone will enjoy this as much as I will. There will be tears as this fic is supposed to be a lot darker than my others, but trigger warnings will be provided with the heavier chapters in the summary. 
> 
> Please keep in mind that I may not be able to add all trigger warnings as this work does imply sex, coercion, blood, violence, and other topics.


	2. Cat and Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is offered a deal he cannot refuse

“What the fuck is he doing here?” Prompto heard a woman mutter, just loud enough for the other homeless to hear, but not quite so loud that the target of her wrath would be able to hear her. He looked up, too tired to have the energy to be angry but too awake to be able to sleep.

His nerves were frayed like the strands of a thread that had been pulled one too many times, worried for what would come next. It was in these moments that he took stock of his life, his emotions, and his failures. Right now he was feeling worn out, tired. He felt as if he had spent too much time running and not enough time resting. It was the truth, really. He had been running for so long, and right now he just wanted to sleep. But with sleep came the nightmares, the painful memories of the life he had escaped all those years ago and the life he was enduring now to survive. And now that there was an intruder in the park, Prompto knew that he had to be cautious, that he had to close off those thoughts once again in favor of survival. It could easily be the man that he was trying to escape.

Sighing, Prompto got up, knowing that he was going to have to flee very quickly if the CEO had somehow tracked him to the park. The homeless network was vast, but so was the power of the business elite, and Prompto was already planning on how he could escape to the subway tunnels beneath the city to find shelter there. Grabbing his bag, he took a cautious step forward, weaving in and out of the tents until he saw who the woman was referring to. It wasn’t who he expected, and he immediately wanted to run and hide. Too little, too late, he caught his gaze, both of them awkwardly stopping and staring at each other.

Prompto didn’t think that Noctis would recognize him. It had been so many years since they were in high school together, attending the prestigious private academy that was a part of a life that he had long since forgotten. He was sure that Noctis would take one look at him and keep moving, or at the very least feel a huge amount of pity for him. Pity was something Prompto didn’t need. But then there was another, terrible, sinking thought that Prompto had as he looked at Noctis, so beautiful and regal in his status as the king of Lucian underworld.

Noctis was looking at him like the johns looked at him. There was lust and desire in his eyes, like he had seen Prompto and immediately fell in love. Prompto didn’t like it, and he felt very uncomfortable knowing that someone he had gone to high school with, someone who was too dangerous to deal with, was staring at him like that. From the way that Noctis stared at him, it was evident that he didn’t quite recognize who he was. If he did remember him from school then he wasn’t making the connection between the Prompto of the past and the Prompto of now.

Then another, much more terrible, thought came over Prompto. He knew that if Noctis, king of Lucis, the king of the underworld and leader of the most fearsome gang in all of Eos, wanted to pay him the right price for a night with him, then he would accept. It wasn’t that he liked the idea of being with someone he had known of in passing in school, but if the price was right then it could give him the chance to leave Insomnia once and for all. And he knew that Noctis was wealthy beyond belief, that he could easily afford to drop the gil on the high ticket price that Prompto would ask for. Even if he had never spoken to Noctis in high school, even if he had never really known him, it was still an uncomfortable transition he would have to deal with, going from the shrewd prostitute that he was and the emotional turmoil he would have to deal with later.

But Noctis just continued to stare at him, his eyes wide and hungry. Prompto would have to make the first move if he wanted to, but he knew how to turn tricks for the elite of the underworld. They wouldn’t want him to approach them so quickly. They liked the chase, to think that it was part of some game of cat and mouse where Prompto was the mouse that would eventually be in the cat’s claws. Little did they know, Prompto was the cat, knowing exactly what he was doing, devouring them and leaving just when he had taken enough. If that was what Noctis wanted, he would oblige and take him for what he was worth then get out before things got too dangerous.

Instead of approaching Noctis, Prompto only gave him a sly glance, a longing look that he knew worked with every member of the elite of Insomnia, before he walked away from him, heading out of the tents and towards the subways. Prompto had to make it look like he was just heading to his next destination, beginning the game of cat and mouse where he was actually the cat luring the mouse into his trap. As expected, Noctis stared at him a long moment before walking towards him. The game had begun. 

“Wait,” Noctis called after him, his voice gravel and sin and temptation rolled into one. If Prompto wasn’t so embittered by the world, if he wasn’t trying to turn his tricks and survive, he would have honestly found Noctis to be quite attractive and enticing. But he wasn’t that innocent person that he once was, and so he continued walking, luring him away from the tents and to a private spot where they could negotiate terms. Men like Noctis thought that they were always in control and would be able to swindle Prompto for a night of passion. Prompto would carefully negotiate while ensuring Noctis still believed that.

Prompto went deeper into the park until they were alone, walking on a paved walkway that was surrounded by rows of trees. It was dark, only a few lamplights to guide their way, the leaves on the trees a beautiful array of oranges, reds, and yellows. The chilled air blowing made the leaves sway, and Prompto shivered involuntarily as the wind blew in the promise of winter. He heard Noctis following behind him, thinking about how this could easily be his demise if Noctis wasn’t so immediately captivated by him. It was so easy, like stealing candy from a baby.

“Wait,” Noctis called again, making Prompto stop this time. They were alone, and Prompto stood in the lamplight to give him a better view of what was going to happen. He needed to see the microexpressions on Noctis’s face to assess if things were going well or getting dangerous. There was a gun in his backpack, but he kept that tucked away as Noctis approached him, looking beautiful in his black suit with his stormy eyes staring at him like swirls of obsidian and sapphire. Prompto had the strangest sense that he was about to do something against his better judgment, that he shouldn’t even be playing this game in the first place. But he needed the money, and he had nowhere else to go.

Prompto stood still under the moonlight, looking at Noctis and his dark beauty, like a shadow passing under the lamplight. It was the first time that Prompto felt his own heart stutter, but right now was not the time for his own emotions or feelings. There was a wall around his heart, a wall around his feelings, that he kept carefully up whenever he was with a john. There was no room for emotional engagement, no matter how long or short of a time he was with someone. As long as it was for work, he couldn’t let his heart be open. It would only end up hurting him even more, especially when things got dangerous.

“I’m sorry,” Prompto said innocently enough. He didn’t think that Noctis would find him completely innocent, but he kept his eyes wide and unassuming, as if he didn’t anticipate the Noctis Lucis Caelum to pursue him. Prompto knew how to use his body to his advantage. “I didn’t realize you were calling for me.”

“I didn’t mean to startle you,” Noctis attempted, looking at Prompto with both caution and wonderment. Prompto wondered if he did recognize him from school, even though he didn’t think there was any way he was on Noctis’s radar back then. “Are you…?”

“Turning tricks?” Prompto finished bluntly for Noctis, making the gang leader furrow his brow in concern. Perhaps it was too much, but Noctis knew how dark and dangerous the life was. Just because he lived in luxury didn’t mean he wasn’t privy to the dangers he supported and the darkness in which he lived. “Yeah. Are you interested?”

“How much?” Noctis asked, even though he was still frowning. Prompto wondered what he was thinking, a feeling of concern growing in his stomach. Was Noctis expecting him to just give into him because he was the leader of a notorious criminal organization? Prompto had to survive, and if that meant seducing the one at the top of the chain, then he would do it.

“I don’t come cheap,” Prompto pointed out with an air of seduction. “Bills to pay and all.”

“Do you have a pimp? Or do you work in a brothel?” Noctis asked. Prompto knew what he was probing him for. He needed to know if he was employed by the Caelum group, if Noctis could just take what he wanted without owing him anything in return.

“Nope,” Prompto said with a shrug. “Just me. So how about it? If you’re interested then-”

“Come live with me,” Noctis blurted out, stunning Prompto into silence. He had been given propositions like that before, but never to earnestly and never so suddenly. Noctis didn’t strike him as the sort to want to have a whore on his arm, and he certainly had a litany of prostitutes at his disposal. But if Noctis was the leader of a gang, having a male whore not beholden to a pimp or a brothel would likely be a safer option for him.

“How long?” Prompto asked, already running tallies in his head, crunching numbers, thinking of the safety plans he would have to have in place once things went south. And things always went south. Prompto knew it, and being hired for a night or for a month by the leader of the Lucian gang wouldn’t change the fact. If anything it only made it more of an inevitability. 

“I’m sorry?” Noctis asked, as if he didn’t understand the question. He looked almost innocent, as if he was asking someone out on a date and not a prostitute that he was asking to move in with him. It annoyed Prompto, and he grimaced in his irritation.

“How long do you want me to live with you?” Prompto asked with a sigh. He didn’t anticipate Noctis to be so willfully ignorant, and it annoyed him greatly. He didn’t anticipate Noctis to be one of those types. “I need to know how much to charge. Or did you think because you’re the leader of the most notorious gang in Lucis that I’m just going to fall at your feet and be grateful that you noticed me? Let me make myself clear. If you want me to live with you, then you are hiring me to live there. This isn’t some sort of movie where I fall in love and want to be with you. My body is my business, and I run it accordingly.”

Prompto was glaring at Noctis, likely ruining every chance he had at making money on this deal. Noctis would turn around and walk away or find someone to come in and kill him if he slighted him badly enough. He knew it was likely and dangerous, but he had been approached by so many in the past that thought they were the only john out there wanting to take him away from the life. He was good at his job and good enough to convince others that he loved them, even though they were paying him to further the delusion. It annoyed him that Noctis, a gang leader who ran more of the seedier businesses in the country, was one of those johns.

“I know,” Noctis said, regaining some of his composure as he realized that he was staring at Prompto with disbelief. Prompto saw the businessman in him come out and thought maybe there was some hope that Noctis wasn’t as delusional as he thought. “I’ve found myself a bit lonely and would like some company. For each month you stay with me, I will give you twenty five thousand gil, or is that not enough?”

“Fifty thousand,” Prompto countered, knowing that twenty five thousand gil was already over what he was going to ask for. If Noctis was ready to come out with that, then he would drive the price up.

“Thirty five,” Noctis said. When Prompto agreed, he nodded. Prompto was disbelieving that he was going to be paid that much per month. He wondered what the catch was. “I will put it in a bank account for you and give you a card to have access to the funds. There’s just one condition.”

“Alright,” Prompto said, preparing himself for the worst of it. Perhaps Noctis was a sexual deviant, one who relied on all sorts of taboo pleasures that he couldn’t ask for from someone who wasn’t a prostitute. BDSM, S&M, and bondage were all in Prompto’s wheelhouse and wasn’t something he particularly hated by any means. Usually people like Noctis thought that those sorts of sexual acts were something to be ashamed of, but Prompto had never thought that, even before he became a prostitute. 

“You can’t leave my place while you’re there,” Noctis said, sending a red flag off in Prompto’s mind. “It’s too dangerous for you to be out and about without protection, and right now things are volatile. I don’t want you to get hurt and it’s the easiest way I know how.”

“Sure…” Prompto conceded, understanding that there were things about the life of a gang leader that he didn’t need to know or understand. Noctis was likely doing it for his own benefit, but he could see how it would be necessary to be protected as well. It didn’t make him feel any better or any less alarmed by it.

“But you can leave at any time,” Noctis said hurriedly, like he wanted Prompto to know that it was his choice to stay or go. He was perplexed by Noctis, wondering where the businessman ended and his desire for Prompto began. “It’s just that if you leave, you can’t come back. It’s too dangerous once I let you into my home.”

Prompto understood then what he was getting at. Noctis was the leader of the gang and where he lived was private and not known to many out there. It also meant that if Prompto wasn’t smart about it, when he did leave he would end up dying. That was the likely reason why Noctis didn’t mind paying him so much for his presence and his sexual favors. Chances were, Prompto would die before he even stepped foot outside his place. He knew that he should have just turned away at that moment, but there was a strange nihilism in him that told him he would die anyway if he didn’t get out of Insomnia. The money was so great a temptation to give him the chance to finally leave that he couldn’t say no.

“I think I can do that,” Prompto agreed. Even just one month with Noctis would be enough to help him get out of Insomnia for good. The thought of going to a chocobo farm and living a simple life suddenly didn’t seem so far fetched if he could survive this ordeal. “I’ll make sure that when I leave I don’t disclose your location or anything. I’m not looking to get involved in that shit.”

Noctis nodded in understanding. “Did you need time to get your stuff together or get things in order at home or…?”

“Nope this is it,” Prompto said, indicating to the bag on his back. Noctis frowned, which was typical. Most expected him to live lavishly, but whatever he had on him was what he owned. He had to travel light for when things got bad, always prepared and ready for the worst. Most of the money he had from his life as a whore had been spent just on basic survival needs. Before Prompto could say anything else, Noctis’s phone rang, and he sighed as he took it out of his breast pocket. Prompto was not unaware of the gun that flashed dangerously inside his suit jacket.

“What is it, Ignis?” Noctis snapped into the phone, making Prompto’s stomach churn uncomfortably. He knew of Ignis and Gladio in high school as well. They were two years older than he and Noctis were, and they ended up becoming Noctis’s personal entourage and bodyguards. Of course they would be nearby, but Prompto didn’t like it. It wasn’t just him with a john. There were others involved, and that was dangerous. “Yeah, I’ll be there in a second. I know my five minutes is up. I’m bringing back a friend with me. Does it matter who? Yes, a legitimate friend, okay? I’ll be there in a minute.”

Noctis hung up the phone and cursed at it as he put it back in his breast pocket. Prompto was staring at him worriedly, his mind thinking back to the CEO he had just spent the past six months with. Stupidly, Prompto had gone with him thinking that he was going to have an easy time despite the level of security he kept on hand. Now he had spent the better part of his night running away from the security detail that he had been surrounded by. Of course Noctis would have a security detail, but it made him anxious to think about it. If he was a smarter person then he knew he would listen to the red flags going off in his mind.

“Come on,” Noctis said as he indicated towards the edge of the park. “The car is parked over there. It’s just a short distance away.”

Awkwardly, Prompto followed Noctis, feeling like he was being convinced to do something that was going to end in his demise. He told himself that there was no reason to feel that way, that he was just being overly cautious since the last time he lived with a john had ended so badly. But he also knew that he had to accept that there was a risk that came with being with Noctis, even just for a month, and he had determined that risk was worth the lofty price tag he put on it. 

Prompto recognized Gladio and Ignis leaning against a sleek black Regalia as they waited for him. Gladio looked angry, and he only got angrier when he noticed Prompto in tow. Ignis had his back to them at first, but when he turned around, Prompto suppressed the urge to shrink back. The daggers that Ignis stared at him were far worse than any of the intimidating glares that Gladio could give him. While they had all aged over ten years now, he could still recognize them from his high school days. And it wasn’t like everyone in Lucis didn’t know what they looked like either. They all needed to know who not to cross.

“And who is this?” Ignis asked as he put his gloved hands on his hips. His gaze went from Prompto to Noctis very quickly, clearly not at all intimidated by the leader of the Caelum group. “Was this planned?”

“No,” Noctis said sheepishly. “This is…”

“Prompto Argentum,” Prompto said with an anxious wave at Ignis and Gladio. The last name would be unfamiliar to them, something he had picked after he left home and his father a long time ago. They looked at Noctis in shock, Gladio standing upright a bit more.

“He’s coming home with me,” Noctis said with a tone that left no room for argument. “As a guest.”

“Noctis,” Ignis said, his shock turning to concern. Noctis ignored him and walked over to the vehicle, opening the door to the backseat and holding it open for Prompto. “Can we talk about this for a moment?”

“Get in,” Noctis commanded Prompto, and he obliged without a word. When he was in the vehicle, Gladio slammed the door shut behind him before Noctis could get in as well.

He watched as Gladio and Ignis surrounded Noctis, arguing with him about the decision. Prompto wasn’t surprised, nor was he hurt by the confrontation. It wasn’t the first time someone tried to stop their friend or brethren from being with him. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, just a muffled argument, with Gladio pointing at the car and throwing up his hands in defeat while Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

“Sorry about that,” Noctis said as he opened the backseat and got in next to Prompto. Gladio took the front seat as Ignis got in the driver’s seat. There was an awkward tension, an uncomfortable silence, as they drove off, the city flying by them in a blur of swirling lights. Prompto only stared out the window, knowing that his presence would make things awkward for a while. For the amount of money that Noctis was paying per month, he could endure just about anything.

Prompto couldn’t keep track of where they were going. It had been a while since he had been in a car not servicing someone, and the lights were dizzying as they drove. He felt off balance, like he was going to be sick, and he realized that he was getting carsick. It had been so long since he had known the simple luxury of riding in a car that it was making him sick. If things weren’t already so tense and awkward then he would have laughed or asked them to pull over. Instead, he leaned back into the seat and closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths to calm his nerves and nausea. 

Noctis touched Prompto’s hand as the car slowed, making the prostitute jump and startle in surprise and fear. He looked at Noctis with wild eyes, ready for the danger, his hand on the handle of his backpack so he could flee at any moment. But there was no danger. They had pulled into the parking garage of a high rise, a place that was far off Prompto’s radar for being too expensive and too stable of a place to live. It made sense that Noctis lived somewhere so fancy and pricy. He was richer than anyone in this world.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Noctis said as Ignis turned off the ignition. Gladio turned to look at them, but Ignis only stared straight ahead, his hands on the wheel still as if he was trying to decide whether or not to turn the car back on and take Prompto back to the park. “We’re here.”

“S-Sure,” Prompto replied, not at all sure as to why he felt so off guard. Had he fallen asleep in the car? Was he that exhausted that he would let himself fall asleep in front of a john? He didn’t relax, but instead he followed Noctis as they got out of the car, telling himself to be more cautious around them next time. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“It’s fine,” Noctis replied as they walked towards an elevator at the back of the parking garage. “You can sleep as much as you want while you’re here.”

Prompto was a bit perplexed by Noctis, but he didn’t say anything until they were in the elevator. He noticed Ignis and Gladio were still in the Regalia, leaving them alone as the doors closed and took them to the top floor. Standing next to Noctis, he realized that he likely looked like a mess compared to someone so put together. After all, he wasn’t even wearing his shoes.

“So what else do you want me to do?” Prompto asked, now that they were alone and in a private location. Noctis looked at him inquisitively, like he didn’t know what he meant, making Prompto sigh in exhausted frustration. “You hired me to do a job. What do you want me to do to please you? Bondage? Foreplay? I have some boundaries, but there’s not a lot that I won’t do. And I reserve the right to say no at any point in time.”

Noctis finally understood what he meant, his eyes going wide in surprise. If Prompto didn’t know any better, he would have thought that Noctis didn’t even know what prostitution was. It made him wonder just what he had gotten into again. He had a feeling it would be impossible to tell until it was too late.

“I don’t want to do anything you don’t want to do,” Noctis said after a moment’s hesitation. “I don’t want you to kiss me or touch me unless you have fallen in love with me.”

Prompto suppressed a rather long sigh, trying not to be both upset and frustrated by Noctis’s naivete. “And what if I never fall in love with you? I’m a whore. You know I am. I don’t fall in love with the johns who hire me.”

“Then I’m just paying you for your company and friendship,” Noctis offered as the doors opened onto a beautifully laid out suite. They stepped off the elevator and Prompto looked around at the lavish place, decorated in soft shades of black and grey. “I can’t be with anyone who isn’t singularly devoted to me. I hope you understand.”

“It’s whatever you want,” Prompto said, looking at the place that was far more expensive than any place he had ever been before. He could see where Noctis was coming from. It was different as the leader of the gang. He had to protect his assets and keep only those loyal to him close. “You’re the paying customer.”

The flat was designed with a sophisticated taste in mind, something that Prompto automatically felt didn’t suit Noctis at all. To the right was a vast kitchen that looked like it was only used for instant ramen and coffee. It had black marble countertops and sleek silver industrial appliances with a large kitchen island that was completely cleared off save for a bowl of fruit in the center. There was a black kitchen table that seated ten that ran along the right side of the flat, far too big for just one person. A few photographs of the city skyline hung above it, and Prompto felt a longing in his heart for something that never was.

The living room was vast and sprawling, with black leather sofas that were facing the entertainment system that looked far more used than anything else in the place. The television was mounted on the wall with every gaming console imaginable and a wall of games and movies next to it. A black coffee table was littered with controllers and papers, giving Prompto the impression that Noctis spent most of his time at home there. Along the entire back wall were floor-to-ceiling windows looking out over the entire city from up high.

Further down to the right was a hallway that had several closed doors. Prompto could figure out which rooms were which. There was at least one, if not two, guest rooms, a hall bathroom, and a master bedroom, likely the door at the end of the hall. The walls in the place were painted a dark grey color, the color of dark slate and gravel that made the place seem more warm and inviting than Prompto expected. Nevertheless, it didn’t feel particularly lived in, and Prompto understood what Noctis meant by feeling lonely in the space.

“The place is yours,” Noctis explained as he showed him around, indicating to the kitchen and the living room. “I’ll show you how to use the consoles if you want. The kitchen is fully stocked. Ignis keeps insisting that I eat something decent even though I won’t touch anything green to save my life. Do you know how to cook?”

“I’ve never tried,” Prompto admitted, thinking about the last time he had tried to cook something. He had been in high school and it had been something instant. When he thought too hard about that moment, the other memories resurfaced and he pushed them back down in an instant. “I guess I can give it a go.”

Noctis nodded and took him down the hall, opening each door as he went along. “This here is linen closet. Take whatever towels you need. Here.” He handed him a few grey towels and a wash cloth before closing the door. He opened the door to the beautifully ornate bathroom. “This is your bathroom. Shower runs hot and you can set it for whatever temperature you like.”

“It’s nice,” Prompto said honestly, setting the towels down in the bathroom as he looked at the black marble sink, his feet warm on the black tiling. There was a large bathtub that had several jets in it to make it bubble and relax the user’s muscles. The shower had a clear glass door and looked like it had several high tech functions to play music, set the temperature, and do whatever else rich people did in the shower. He had never seen a shower this expensive before. Even the toilet was too high tech, making him wonder what needed to be fancy about a toilet.

“I’ll show you to your room,” Noctis offered as he stood by the door. Prompto followed him, his feet running along the warm wood floors, realizing they must have been heated. It made his tired feet ache, and he realized that he had cut them in a few places. They were dirty from running through the streets of Insomnia and the park, and he knew that he needed to clean them. When he looked down and saw a trail of dirt and blood he felt guilty for the mess he made. 

“This will be your room as long as you want to stay here,” Noctis said as he opened the door across the hall from the bathroom. “Sorry it’s not bigger.”

“My room?” Prompto asked curiously as he looked inside, not putting his dirty feet on the black carpet. There was a large bed, tall and comfortable looking, with the headboard against the right wall. Floor-to-ceiling windows ran the length of the back wall like a bedroom with high tech shades that blocked out the light by turning the windows into a black wall. Along the wall with the door was a full length black dresser, and the bed faced a television with several gaming consoles on the left side of the wall.

“Yeah,” Noctis said awkwardly. “You can set your stuff down if you want. I’ll get you more clothes while you’re here. Do you have a cell phone?” When Prompto shook his head, thinking of his phone still with the CEO, Noctis frowned. “I’ll get you one then. If there’s anything else you need, just let me know.”

“Thanks,” Prompto said stiffly, not really knowing what else to say. He kept hold of his bag anyway, not wanting to let go of it. “Is your room bigger than this?”

Noctis nodded. “Yeah. I know this is small, but it’s the biggest of the guest rooms and the most comfortable.”

“Small?” Prompto asked in surprise as he looked at him. “It’s not small at all. Dude, you really have no concept of how rich you are, do you?”

“Probably not,” Noctis admitted. “I’ve lived a charmed life. Do you need to shower or anything? It’s getting late, so you probably want to sleep.”

“Yeah, a shower would be good,” Prompto said, thinking about how he probably smelled from the sweat and exertion of running through the streets. He wasn’t going to ask Noctis to see his room if he wasn’t offering. It was easier to keep things separate, and it confused him how Noctis wouldn’t want to have sex with someone who was usually hired for that very reason. Maybe he was looking for some sort of entertainment that Prompto had yet to discern. Something darker and more taboo than anything he could ask for from the start. Something that he had to work his way up to asking Prompto.

“Do you have any clean clothes?” Noctis asked as he showed him back to the bathroom. Prompto thought about the few clothes he owned, stashed away hastily in his bag. He had left most of his stuff behind at the CEO’s place, and he realized that what he did have on hand were all dirty clothes that were easily accessible for him to grab. He shook his head, trying not to be too embarrassed by it. “It’s alright. I have some stuff you can use before I send for some clothes tomorrow. Go ahead and shower and I’ll leave some clothes on the sink for you. I won’t touch you or anything, so don’t worry.”

“Sure,” Prompto replied awkwardly, not really knowing what else to say. He stepped into the bathroom, and Noctis closed the door behind him. He stood for a long time, staring at the bathroom, unsure of what to do with himself now that he was alone in an environment where he was typically being used for the pleasure of whoever had hired him. As he set his bag down by the sink, he looked in the mirror running the wall over the marble faucets and stared at his reflection.

How Noctis had even thought he was someone worth hiring was beyond him, or maybe it was the exact reason why he liked him in the first place. Maybe he liked the roughed up type. His long hair looked a mess, but not in the cute way that it always was. Instead, it was all over the place with traces of dirt and grime in it. His face had been streaked with dirt, and his cheeks were flushed red like he had been crying or had a fever. His pupils were dilated, like a scared animal ready to fight or flee at any moment. It was almost a manic look. He looked like he was on the verge of bolting and never coming back.

Prompto started the shower, figuring out how to turn it on and set it to the scalding hot water he preferred. He took off his clothes and looked at his body in the mirror, the tattoo of a gun and flowers on his right shoulder running down his arm covering up some of the bruising he had from the last man he had been with. There were bruises and cuts and scrapes all over his body, most of them faded with time, save for the fresh bruises from the CEO who was into some more brutal bondage than what Prompto had experienced before. He looked at his pierced nipples and considered taking them out then thought better of it. They looked nice and didn’t hurt. It made the pleasure he received from a sexual act better anyway.

There was a knock on the door, and Prompto jumped and startled, snapping him out of his reverie. He thought about pulling his pants on then thought better of it. Noctis was a man, and while he had insisted on not wanting to have sex with him, there was an obvious air of desire and longing emanating from him. Prompto opened the door just enough for Noctis to be able to tell that he was naked, but not enough for him to see everything. He didn’t need to see the barcode tattoo on his wrist.

“Here,” Noctis said as he offered him a pile of fresh clothes. “It’s just some sweats and a shirt I have lying around. I’ll get some good clothes for you tomorrow.”

“This is fine,” Prompto replied as he grabbed the clothes and offered a strangled smile. “I won’t be long.”

“Take your time,” Noctis offered. “I’ll just be on the couch relaxing. There’s no need for you to rush.”

“Sure thing,” Prompto said as he took a step back and closed the door behind him. The shower was definitely hot enough, and he set the clothes on the sink before he took his hair out of the tie and stepped into the running water.

It took a while for him to really start to let the hot water relax his muscles, his shoulders slowly unwinding and unknotting themselves. He felt the water run down his back and legs, the heat warming his hips and arms. That was when he felt his exhaustion, and his knees nearly buckled when he let his body relax into the warmth of the water. It was a strange sensation that he wasn’t being bent over and taken for all that he had, and he ended up on the floor of the shower, his body giving out after running for so long.

There were certain things that were expected of him as a prostitute, and the fact that Noctis didn’t want anything from him other than his company unless he fell in love with him was baffling to him. Usually the men in Noctis’s position would assume that fucking him raw and hard would correct the issue, but Noctis didn’t really seem to care about sex at all. It made him wonder if the king of darkness in Lucis really was just as lonely and longing for company as he said he was. It made Prompto uncomfortable, knowing that he didn’t know how to be with himself, let alone with someone else.

Prompto’s feet were aching, and he took the time to pick out the pieces of glass and debris that had gotten embedded from his run through Insomnia. Eventually he peeled himself off the floor of the shower and stood up, his tired muscles aching and protesting angrily. His feet were bleeding more now that he had removed all the glass that he didn’t even realize was there. He turned off the shower and considered how to ask for some gauze or something to wrap them with.

Time had passed, and Prompto wasn’t exactly certain that Noctis was still awake. Stepping out, he wrapped a towel around his head and one around his waist. The feather tattoo on his left hip trailed down to his leg, and he had another pattern of flowers and thorns on his right ankle running up his calf. Before opening the door to the bathroom to request medical supplies, he pulled the black band over his wrist to cover the barcode tattoo. Noctis didn’t need to see that.

“Hey Noct,” Prompto called, deciding on the nickname swiftly. There was a resounding silence, save for the sound of the television reciting the nightly news in the living room. Prompto stepped out into the hallway, noting that Noctis really didn’t clean the floors that much. Why would he when he could just hire help?

He walked out into the living room and saw Noctis sleeping on the couch, his head back and phone in hand like he had been trying to do some work and couldn’t really keep his eyes open. Prompto stared at his features, suddenly much softer now that he was asleep and away from the worries of the world. Prompto was struck by how beautiful he was and felt a longing in his heart that he couldn’t quite place. His suit jacket was off, his guns still in their holsters draped over the couch, his suit vest unbuttoned. He was vulnerable in his sleep, and Prompto felt like he was looking at something he shouldn’t have been privy to.

When Prompto took a step forward, Noctis’s eyes fluttered open quickly, looking for the danger just as much as Prompto did. Prompto could tell that they were both exhausted from running, and he felt bad for waking him up so suddenly. But he was bleeding more from his feet now and needed to figure out where the bandages were. Once that was taken care of he could clean up the mess and get some sleep.

“Sorry,” Prompto apologized immediately as Noctis looked at him with wide eyes. There was no doubt in Prompto’s mind that Noctis wasn’t anticipating so many tattoos or piercings. What did he expect? A pristine body? After the life he had lived that was impossible. “I need something for my feet. They’re bleeding. If you just point out where it is then I’ll take care of it.”

“Go wait in the bathroom,” Noctis stated, more of a recommendation than a command. “I’ll bring something to help you.”

“Thanks.” Prompto walked back to the bathroom and sat on the toilet with the lid down, waiting for Noctis to return. He didn’t like to sit still for too long, and by the time Noctis was opening the bathroom door with medical supplies in hand, Prompto was fidgeting and about to jump up. Noctis frowned, but Prompto felt relief by his presence, oddly enough. He didn’t like to be alone with his thoughts too long. “Thanks. I got it from here.”

“Let me,” Noctis offered kindly as he knelt down in front of Prompto, setting the supplies next to him. Prompto stared at him nervously, unsure of what he was going to do. “It looks bad. How long did you have something in your feet?”

“I don’t know,” Prompto said with a shrug as Noctis gently held his ankle and propped his foot on his knee. He was so tender, so gentle, and Prompto felt his heart ache at his touch. He didn’t know why he wanted to cry, and he hardened his heart at anything he was feeling emotionally. The last thing he needed was to start believing so quickly that Noctis was somehow genuine in his care for him. “I was running for a while.”

“What were you running from?” Noctis asked as he took antiseptic and began to clean the first foot, making Prompto wince from the stinging pain. “Sorry.”

“You gotta do it,” Prompto replied. He hesitated. “I was running away from a john who couldn’t take no for an answer.”

“Is he a CEO?” Noctis asked, frowning as he set the antiseptic down and took the gauze, wrapping Prompto’s foot before starting on the next one and repeating the process. “It doesn’t look like you need stitches, so you should be fine.”

“Thanks,” Prompto offered. “And yeah. I guess word gets around fast in these parts. Usually I don’t like to talk about other clients with whoever I’m with right now.”

“You can tell me whatever you want to,” Noctis said without glancing up, cleaning Prompto’s other foot. Prompto thought about it a moment and decided to test the waters, to see how much Noctis could take. If he was going to be living with him then he might as well find some sort of honesty between them. It made living a lie easier.

“He was into S&M, which I’m fine with, but it gradually escalated,” Prompto explained. Noctis hesitated then, but he ultimately resumed his process and wrapped his other foot. “He’s the one who had me get my nipples pierced, but he wanted me to pierce my dick and I said no. He didn’t respect it, so I left.”

“I’m glad you got out of there,” Noctis said as he looked up at him, a gentle smile on his face. His eyes looked tired, and Prompto had the sudden compulsion to reach down and kiss him. He refrained, knowing that it was only because of his life as a whore and not because he genuinely loved Noctis. It was the desire built of his attraction for the man and for his need to survive, nothing more. “All done.”

“Thanks,” Prompto said. He knew he was blushing, and it made him feel strange to be in a vulnerable position with Noctis taking care of him instead of the other way around. He no longer felt like the cat in the game, and he had to turn the tide quickly before things ended horribly for him. “I guess I’ll get dressed and go to bed?”

“That’s a good idea,” Noctis replied. He gathered up the supplies and put them on the sink. “I’ll leave them there for you in case you need to change the gauze and clean them. Don’t worry about the mess in the hall. I’ll clean it tomorrow. Just forewarning you. I sleep late into the day, so if you’re an early riser please let me sleep.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Prompto said as he stood up, surprised by how well wrapped his feet were. There was extra padding, making it easier to walk. He wondered just how many times Noctis had been injured before to know to wrap feet like that. “I will probably sleep all day if the bed is comfortable enough.”

“Great,” Noctis replied with a smile as he walked to the door. “I’m glad you decided to take me up on this offer.”

“Why though?” Prompto asked. He couldn’t help it. He was curious as to why Noctis had taken an interest in him. “Why are you being this nice?”

Noctis looked like he wanted to say something, but instead he shrugged, no longer smiling. “Guilty conscience maybe? I just need a friend who doesn’t care about my status or what I can give them. Can you pretend to be that for me, just for a while?”

“Ever at your side,” Prompto said jokingly, although it felt lame to say it and he ended up blushing at his false joke. It was horrifying to think that Noctis had somehow thrown him off guard by not demanding him to fill the space by using his body. Noctis only gave him a smile, though his eyes were pained, and he left him alone to get dressed.

By the time Prompto was dressed, the clothes comfortable and freshly laundered, Noctis was turning the television off and getting ready for bed. Prompto felt strange to be in someone else’s clothes untouched, in an actual bed where he could sleep instead of having to be ravaged whenever the mood struck the john he was with. When Noctis said goodnight to him, he lingered by the door to his new room, unsure of why he was hesitating. It had to be because he wasn’t used to being alone in a place so nice, to not being used by someone who hired him just to hang around him.

Prompto ended up in the bed, his backpack by his side. He tucked the gun under his pillow, something he always did secretly whenever he stayed somewhere. The black sheets were made of silk, and the blankets were warm and inviting. His limbs ached from the welcome comfort as he curled into the bed, his body craving sleep more than his mind was telling him to stay alert for danger. As he drifted off to bed, he couldn’t help but wonder again just what he had gotten into.

Quickly his dreams took hold, his nightmares taking over once more, waking him throughout the night until he realized he was still safe and could go back to sleep. It was how he always slept, and this was the first time in years he had slept in a bed alone and unencumbered to just rest. His body wasn’t used to it, and it wasn’t until the early morning that he finally fell asleep and didn’t wake until much later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started writing this chapter thinking that I could do the first have from Prompto's POV then the second from Noctis's.... Then it turned out to be this long and I was like "Welp I guess Noctis's POV starts next chapter."
> 
> There is SO MUCH I cannot wait to include in here, so many small and subtle details that I can't wait to get to, but right now I'm just trying to set the tone and the pace for what is to come because this is a darker and more dangerous world and I want to really drive home that both Prompto and Noctis are a bit more embittered by the world. 
> 
> I hope you all are enjoying it so far! <3


	3. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis goes into the office
> 
> TW: Violence, blood, death

“Are you…?” Noctis had been unable to finish the sentence, but the answer wasn’t what he had been expecting.

“Turning tricks?” Prompto had asked in return. That was not what Noctis meant to ask, though, and he had been taken off guard by the response. “Yeah. Are you interested?”

Noctis had meant to ask him if he was Prompto Besithia, aged by over ten years and looking wild and beautiful in the lamplight. He meant to ask him if he was the Prompto he had just been thinking of, if he was the same Prompto he had gone to high school with. He meant to ask if Prompto had remembered him at all, even though they had never spoken in school. Despite how he was now pierced, tattooed, and tattered, he still looked like the young, shy student that Noctis had admired from afar all throughout high school. 

But Prompto’s response caught him off guard more than he anticipated. They had both gone to the same prestigious academy, and Prompto had gone to Altissia to study his art after graduation, hadn’t he? Then why was he turning tricks, a renegade prostitute living in Insomnia? Why was he offering to do sexual favors for Noctis with no indication of knowing that he was the same Noctis he went to school with? What had happened in Prompto’s life to get him to this point?

Noctis knew he was likely making a grave mistake, but he had asked Prompto to live with him impulsively, immediately wanting to take him from the life he was in. Prompto’s annoyance at the proposition left him concerned, realizing that there was a gap between his memory of Prompto and the Prompto in front of him now. Of course he needed compensation. He was in the trade of selling his body, and it didn’t matter if Noctis knew him from school or not. It wasn’t like Prompto was going to just fall for him and welcome him with open arms. There had been too much time that had passed, and they hadn’t once spoken to each other in school.

It was strange to think that Prompto, someone who he had longingly stared at each day from across the classroom as a teen, was accepting an offer to live with him for compensation under the assumption that Noctis wanted sex from him. The shock and fear he saw in Prompto’s beautiful blue eyes when he told him he didn’t want to have sex with him unless he loved him made his heart ache. From what he had known about Prompto in school, he was just a shy kid who hid behind a camera and was overly studious. What had happened to him?

Ignis and Gladio were upset. Although, upset didn’t seem to quite cover it. They knew about Noctis’s crush on Prompto in high school, and they had been the ones to prevent him from talking to him in the first place. They had reminded him of his status as the future leader of the gang and that he couldn’t just pull in a bystander, a Besithia of all people, to the group. He had listened to them, and now Prompto was a prostitute, barely surviving from day to day. He wasn’t going to listen to them now.

There was no way Noctis was deluding himself. He knew that Prompto had a rough life, that things didn’t go the way either of them had planned, that something had happened to get him to that point. He wasn’t trying to tell himself that he was raising Prompto out of his position and giving him a charmed life. It wasn’t some fairytale where he would show up in a white chariot with a bouquet of roses and a sword and rescue him from a dastardly dragon. This was reality, and Noctis knew that Prompto had been hardened the way every other prostitute had to be hardened to survive in the game.

If anything, Noctis hoped that he would just give Prompto the space and the means to get out of the life. He hoped that Prompto would take the money and one day leave Insomnia and go somewhere far away from the pain that the city brought with it. There was no fooling himself into thinking that Prompto would ever fall in love with him, and he wasn’t asking for Prompto to surrender his heart to him. He knew he was just like every other john in his eyes, and that was okay with him. The only thing he wanted was to give Prompto the means to heal enough to get out of the forsaken city and stay far, far away.

Of course there were risks that were inherent to hiring on a prostitute, which Noctis had tried to control for. When he was bandaging Prompto’s feet, he thought about how it was good for them both that Prompto had agreed to his terms of staying there without leaving. It was dangerous out there, and Noctis would have to track down the CEO who had disrespected and dishonored his boundaries. Having Prompto stay there under the presumption that if he left then he couldn’t return was an assurance that Noctis kept his residence safe and secure while also ensuring that Prompto wouldn’t be harmed by anyone out there. It was a selfish request, but he had to do it, and Prompto had agreed to his terms.

The next day, Noctis woke up earlier than he anticipated, likely because his nerves were shot at having a stranger in his house. Because Prompto was a stranger, so different from his memory of him. He wasn’t the sort to be with anyone, preferring to keep his secret tucked away only for the closest in his life to know of. The fact that he even hired Prompto gave his secret away to him, but Prompto didn’t seem at all bothered by it. After all, he was a male prostitute who had likely been with women and men before. The fact that Noctis was the leader of the Caelum group and gay probably didn’t even phase him.

It was still late in the morning, almost noon, before he got up and dressed. Noctis sat on the edge of his bed, gun in one hand and phone in the other, his elbows on his knees as he thought about just what he was doing. He always slept in just his black briefs, preferring to let his body breathe as soon as he didn’t have to be in a stuffy suit. His back ached, the long scar on his body screaming for a massage or something to make the scar tissue ache just a little less. His leg was aching terribly, and he reached over to grab the pain pills off his bedside table. He took one before beginning his day, the pain lessening just enough to make it tolerable. Being a gang leader was far more painful than he cared to admit.

Once the painkiller did the trick, he got up and got dressed, promising himself that he would get a massage at one point or another. In truth, he had been telling himself that for about two years now, and having Prompto in his life was likely to deter him from doing anything other than coming straight home for a time. He thought about Prompto being the one to give him a massage and immediately dismissed the idea. There was no way he was going to demand anything of Prompto. That wasn’t why he brought him there.

Then again, why did he bring Prompto there? Noctis knew he wanted Prompto to get out of the life, to escape Insomnia, to take whatever gil he was putting into an account for him and run. But more than that, what else did he expect of Prompto? Did he expect him to be his friend? His lover? Did he expect him to fall in love? Or did he expect him to leave him high and dry, to take what he wanted of him and to get out as all the others in his life did? He knew that he was setting himself up for failure, that one day Prompto would leave and he would be left alone, but in the same breath he also hoped Prompto would do just that. Without knowing all the details, he knew it was time that life was a little kinder to Prompto and he had the chance to get out and be free. 

Prompto was already awake by the time Noctis brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and got dressed. Suits were always so tight on him, but it was something that Ignis insisted that he wear. He had to look the part or else others would take advantage and assume he was weak. Prompto was in the kitchen, looking exhausted and sleepy, like he had just woken up himself. Noctis couldn’t help but find him attractive, his long hair dancing around the nape of his neck, but he kept his impulses to himself as he stepped into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of already brewed coffee.

“I see you’ve found everything alright,” Noctis greeted him, making Prompto jump and turn to him as he nearly spilled his cup of coffee. He smiled in kind greeting at the blond, indicating that he meant no harm by sneaking up on him. “Thanks for making the coffee. Ignis got me hooked on this stuff after high school.”

“Coffee is a blessing from the Six,” Prompto agreed, his voice hoarse and raspy. He coughed, and Noctis frowned, not at all convinced that he wasn’t actually sick. “Sorry. I get like this in the morning when I’m just waking up. Allergies.”

“Are you sure you’re not sick?” Noctis asked. He set the cup of coffee down and instinctively walked over to Prompto. As he lifted his hand and pressed it against Prompto’s forehead, feeling for a fever, he couldn’t help but wonder just how many of his johns had raised a violent hand to him instead. By the way that he had flinched, it was pretty obvious that it was more than a few. “You’re a little warm. Ever see a doctor?”

“No,” Prompto replied, his cheeks flushed pink, the freckles dancing on his skin beautifully. Noctis lowered his hand and grabbed his coffee, leaning against the counter as he took a sip of the bitter liquid, considering his options. “Not for ten years at least.”

“I’ll send a doctor to come check on you,” Noctis offered. Prompto looked like he was about to protest, but Noctis continued before he could. “You need to have your feet looked at in the very least. I’ll be here while he gives you a check up so that he won’t do anything you don’t consent to. Is that okay?”

“Fine,” Prompto agreed reluctantly after a moment’s hesitation. Noctis wondered just why he was so afraid of seeing a doctor, but Prompto’s body language was telling him not to press the issue, so he let it go for now. “So do you have work today?”

Noctis nodded, pulling his already ringing phone out of his breast pocket, his guns tucked neatly in their holsters. Ignis was calling, and he had a few texts from Gladio demanding that they meet at the office regarding “personal” matters. He sighed as he answered the phone, taking his coffee into the living room. 

“Hello Ignis, the light of my life,” Noctis said sarcastically as he sat on the couch, taking another sip of his coffee to try and push out his weariness. The painkiller was helping with his aches, but it always made him a bit more tired than he really preferred. The coffee helped to some extent, but he was already always tired. Maybe it was because of the constant nightmares. 

“Don’t give me that,” Ignis replied in his perfect Tenebraean accent. “You’re needed at the office. Urgently.”

“Is it business or you trying to yell at me?” Noctis inquired before taking another long drink of his coffee. Prompto was still in the kitchen, but he could feel the blond staring at him.

“Does it matter?” Ignis replied curtly, indicating that it was the latter. “Just get into the office so we can discuss matters. Before you do anything else you might regret.”

Ignis hung up the phone before Noctis could say anything else. He sighed and put his phone back in his breast pocket before getting up and looking at Prompto. Prompto didn’t look phased by the call, which either meant that he was entirely bothered by it or not bothered by it at all. He was difficult to read, save in those moments where Noctis somehow caught him off guard. Right now he was impossible to understand. It was protective, something that Noctis did himself, a way to hide himself from those who would otherwise hurt him. And Noctis was just another john to Prompto, someone he couldn’t trust with his true self.

“Looks like the boss is calling me in,” Noctis said with a rueful smile. “I have to go into the office, but I’ll get some clothes and other stuff for you. Just bear with me and make yourself at home. I know it might be boring, but there’s pretty much every game you can imagine too.”

“Doing nothing sounds amazing,” Prompto said with a relieved sigh. His hands were shaking as he was holding the cup of coffee in his hands. Noctis had the sudden sense that Prompto was not taking care of himself and likely hadn’t been in a safe environment for years. He doubted that Prompto would immediately consider this a safe haven, but he hoped that he would find some comfort here.

“Make sure you get something to eat,” Noctis advised. “If you want to order any takeout then the front desk will bring it up for you. We’ve taken the back elevator, but there’s a front entrance as well with security there. They won’t question it if you order a pizza or something.”

“I might just sleep,” Prompto said as he looked at the couch, his eyes suddenly very tired. Noctis had a feeling that he didn’t sleep well either, and he couldn’t blame him. Being in a strange new place, not knowing what would happen, was enough to make anyone on edge. 

“Sure,” Noctis offered. “Sleep wherever you’re comfortable. I won’t be gone too long, hopefully. It just depends on how angry Ignis is at me.”

“First time buying a whore?” Prompto asked with a self-deprecating grin. Noctis smiled weakly and nodded at Prompto’s sense of nihilism, like he was going to self-destruct at any moment and take whoever was in his path down with him. Prompto walked over to him, then sat down on the couch and lounged like he had been living there all along. “The first rule is to only spoil us so much so we don’t get comfortable. You’re already breaking that rule.”

“Well you can feel as spoiled as you want,” Noctis replied. “I told you. I’m only looking for friendship if-”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Prompto said with a dismissive wave. He looked annoyed by the reminder, but Noctis had to keep that boundary there. It was more for his own benefit than for Prompto’s. “I’m not trying to steal your heart or anything, so it looks like we’re just friends. Sorry to burst your bubble.”

“My bubble is still intact, thank you,” Noctis said lamely. He groaned internally by the comment he made, opting to down the rest of his coffee before he walked over to the kitchen and put it in the sink. “Well, I’m off. Have a good day at home.”

“Don’t kill too many people, dear,” Prompto said like he was a housewife seeing a husband off to the office. Noctis suppressed a smile, albeit falteringly, as he grabbed his wallet and keys and pressed the button for the elevator. “I’ll have dinner on the table by seven.”

“Seven it is then,” Noctis said as he got in the elevator and stared at Prompto looking far more handsome than he had any right to look, laying on his couch about to drift off to sleep once more. Noctis had a surge of concern for Prompto welling in his chest as he made his way to the office. He couldn’t quite place why other than the fact that it was apparent he hadn’t taken care of himself in years. Who knew what damage had been done to his system.

Ignis and Gladio were already there, waiting for him, so it was up to Nyx, Libertus, and Crowe to take him to the office this time. Crowe was the designated driver with Libertus in the front seat and Nyx sitting next to Noctis, a strategic move to put the one they had dubbed The Hero next to his boss. It was important to put the one who would sacrifice everything next to the one who would need to have everything sacrificed for him. 

The three of the gang members were higher ranking, just beneath Ignis and Gladio’s status in the gang. They joined when Noctis’s parents were still alive and in charge, protecting him until Ignis and Gladio were old enough to take over. Nyx and Libertus grew up in Galahd until they moved to Insomnia in their teen years, and as far as he knew Crowe was an orphan who found her way to Insomnia to be raised in and out of the foster care system with the rest of them. They all treated each other like family, getting into trouble together, and eventually joining the Caelum group when Noctis’s parents took a shine to their potential.

Nyx and Libertus kept their hair braided on the sides with an undercut in the Galahd style, with Nyx’s dark hair longer than his brother-in-arms. Crowe’s brown hair was a tangled mess on her head, and several times Ignis had tutted that she should just cut her hair if she wasn’t going to keep up with it. Noctis liked the rough look, especially since they all wore the same finely tailored black suits that made them stand out as the elites of the group. Several times Noctis felt like Nyx was going to see into his soul with his piercing blue eyes, but he figured if he could keep up with Cor’s stern gaze then he could deal with Nyx’s. Libertus blue eyes were softer than Nyx’s, and Crowe’s brown eyes were often full of mischief. 

“Ignis seems to be in a fowl mood today,” Libertus probed once they were in the car on their way to the office.

“Hmm,” Noctis replied non committedly, looking out the window at the city as they drove past the many buildings. “Hey, do any of you know the name of the CEO who was looking for that prostitute last night?”

“I think his name is Gruber or something like that?” Crowe replied after they were all silent in consideration. 

“Gruber?” Nyx replied with a grim expression. Noctis wondered what the look was for. “Well, there’s your problem. If it is him, then the guy’s a skeeve. He’s been kicked out of almost every brothel the Caelum group owns.”

“Why haven’t I heard of this until now?” Noctis asked them all. There was an uncomfortable silence in the car. It didn’t matter how amiable Noctis was most days. He was still their boss and needed to be updated on information like this. “Well?”

“We thought Ignis told you,” Libertus finally conceded. “I guess he thought he had it handled? Gruber isn’t the sort to step on toes now that he knows not to come around to the brothels anymore. It’s probably just some renegade who he’s after.”

“Bring him to the office,” Noctis commanded as they pulled up to a towering building in the center of the business district. By all accounts it looked like a standard office building that was a dwelling for legitimate dealings. Instead, it was a front, a place where Noctis could operate the Caelum group in the public eye without so much as a backward glance. Not even the police could touch them. “I need to speak with him.”

“Yes, sir,” they all said in response. Ignis was already waiting outside, looking pissed off that it had taken him so long to get there in the first place. He opened the door for Noctis, and the leader stepped out and buttoned his suit jacket at the same time. When Ignis slammed the door shut, the car sped off to carry out their next assignment.

“Come on,” Ignis seethed as they walked into the building, the dark walls of black marble and gold trim as familiar as his home was. Most people were unaware of how vast his network was, but stepping into the building would give any citizen a decent idea. 

There was a lobby to the left with black furniture and gold trim where a few of the lower ranked gang members were hanging out, waiting for a taste of glory. They saw Noctis walk by and immediately stood up and greeted their leader, who gave them a subtle nod that made them beam just to be noticed even in the slightest. A black carpet with gold filigree ran the length of the marble floor to the receptionist’s desk, and a woman with silver hair and green eyes sat behind it, staring at him as if she was constantly unimpressed by him. It made him laugh, knowing that Aranea acted as his receptionist but was easily one of his most high powered assassins in the group. It was the entire reason he put her in front. On either side of the wall were elevators taking them to various departments depending on the dealings they had going on.

“Good morning, Highwind,” Noctis said as he gave her a wave. Ignis steered him with his hand on his shoulder to the elevator, angrily pressing the button to go to the top floor. “How’s the hunt?”

“Like shooting fish in a barrel,” Aranea replied with a longing sigh. She was constantly trying to find a hunt worthy of killing that would give her at least a small challenge. “Next time, try and give me something that tests me.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Noctis agreed as they got on the elevator. When the elevator door closed, he expected Ignis to yell at him and scold him like he always did. Instead, he was met with stony silence. It was difficult for him not to feel some sort of gleeful anarchism about Ignis’s anger. “Uh-oh, I sense an intervention coming on.”

“This isn’t a game,” Ignis said darkly, not elaborating any further. “You literally could not have picked a worse time to start being stupid.”

“You’re wrong, Ignis,” Noctis said as the elevator doors opened to the top floor where Noctis conducted all his business. He stepped off and turned around to look at his friend and brother. “I’ve always been this stupid.”

Ignis was trying not to grin, and Noctis could tell. They both walked into the large office, Gladio waiting for them over by Noctis’s large, ornate desk. The black marble floor stood in stark contrast to the floor-to-ceiling windows, and Noctis could see his flat from the building, even though it was too far away for him to see anything inside. He had strategically picked that building because it was impossible to see inside the windows no matter where someone was in the city. No one would ever know that he lived there, and he wondered if Prompto was sleeping peacefully on the couch.

The left side of the room had a television with gaming consoles and black leather couches, meant for down time when Noctis needed a break or a nap. The right side of the office was full of bookcases and filing cabinets on the right wall with his desk and computer overlooking the room. The bookcases were mostly for show, particularly since Noctis relied on Ignis to carry around his black book full of deadly secrets that kept government officials, politicians, and other sophisticates in check. It kept the police off their back and the politicians mindful of their interests come election time.

“About time,” Gladio said as Noctis approached him. He was in a dour mood, and Noctis suppressed an eyeroll. “Did you finally get your dick polished?”

“Don’t be rude,” Noctis chided him before Ignis could. “I haven’t touched him.”

It wasn’t exactly true, but they didn’t need to know that the only thing he had done to Prompto was wrap his feet and check his forehead for a fever. That seemed to make Ignis and Gladio angrier, as if they were hoping that Noctis would fuck Prompto then let him go the very next day. He had told them that Prompto was coming to live with him. Why did they expect him to suddenly change his mind?

“Noctis,” Ignis said as Noctis walked around his desk and sat down, his injured leg aching just a bit more than he wanted it to. “You are the leader of the Caelum group. You cannot afford to just take in a whore off the streets because he reminds you-”

“He doesn’t remind me of anything,” Noctis said. “He’s Prompto Besithia. I know it. I would recognize him anywhere.”

“Prompto isn’t a very common name, but his last name is Argentum,” Gladio pointed out. “How can you be sure it’s him at all?”

“You know what his name means?” Noctis asked. He took out his phone and tossed it onto the table, as if to make a point. “I looked it up. Quicksilver. He changed his last name to Argentum so his name could be Quicksilver. And would any of you want to be remembered as Verstael Besithia’s son if you could help it?”

There was a silence in the room, none of them wanting to think about the awful truth that Prompto had probably run from. Verstael Besithia was of the Izunia group, a high ranking gang member who specialized in human sex trafficking. He spent most of his time in Niflheim, but there was talk of him being on the move. Noctis knew the risk of taking in Verstael’s son when he offered him a place to stay. He also knew that if Prompto was homeless and as damaged as he appeared then it had been a long time since he saw his father. 

“It’s even more reason to get rid of him,” Ignis said. He pulled something up on his phone and showed it to Noctis. It was a headline from an old paper that read _Besithia Son Missing. Foul Play Suspected!_ “If Verstael is looking for his son or wants anything to do with him then things will get dangerous for you.”

“He’s not allowed to leave my place while he’s there,” Noctis explained. “If he does leave, then he knows he can’t come back.”

“And what if he comes back with an army?” Gladio demanded. “The Izunia group is on the move. We know that. What if he was planted there in an attempt to get his way into your heart? What has he done to already make you think he’s yours forever?”

“First, I was the one who asked for him to live with me,” Noctis said. “And second, he hasn’t done a damn thing to make me think that. If anything, he’s done the opposite. He treats his body like a business. I swear, if you just spoke to him you’d see that he’s been on his own for years.”

“That doesn’t instill a lot of confidence,” Ignis said with a sigh. “Prostitutes are meant to make you believe that everything you’re doing is your choice. They’re master manipulators and know how to get what they want. So what is it that Prompto wants?”

“Money,” Noctis considered after a moment. “I’m hoping a way out of Insomnia. And I want the same thing for him.”

“Then why don’t you just give him all the money and let him go?” Gladio asked, making Noctis hesitate. “It’s not like he couldn’t just take whatever you want to give him and just go.”

“Maybe I’m looking for some company,” Noctis said with a shrug. “Maybe I’m just being selfish and want to pretend for just a little while that I’m not some gang leader who has to pretend I’m not gay so that other groups can’t use it against me. Maybe I just want a friend.”

“Maybe you’re trying to make up for mistakes from the past,” Ignis pointed out, bringing them to the heart of the matter. “You’re thirty now, Noctis. Even if he does remember that you two went to school together, it’s not like you ever spoke to each other. He’s not the same person he was back then. None of us are. Just let him go.”

“I’m not deluding myself, Ignis,” Noctis sighed, looking out the window at the high rise complex where his flat was. “I know that none of us are the same people we used to be. I’ve got the scars to prove it. I’m not asking for anything from him or anyone else. I just want his company.”

“It’s a mistake, and you know it,” Gladio argued, looking at him with angry eyes. “You will both regret it.”

“Probably, but I’d rather live with the regret after trying then never having done anything,” Noctis shrugged again, thinking about how he should have spoken to Prompto in high school all those years ago. “Listen, let’s not turn this into a bigger deal than it is. I’ve come to an arrangement with Prompto, he’s going to be staying there until he’s not, and that’s the end of it. Maybe I’ll regret it, but for now there are other issues we need to attend to.”

Ignis nodded, conceding to the fact that Noctis was right, at least for now. They had other business to worry about, and Prompto was not even near the top of the list. Recently there had been rumors of trouble brewing in Niflheim, of the Izunia group preparing for something, but what exactly they couldn’t say. All intel coming in and out of Niflheim was being strangled, cut off like a victim falling prey to a vampire’s bloodlust. If the Izunia group was looking to move in on Lucis, then things would escalate quickly.

The Izunia brand of gang violence was different from the organization that Noctis ran. While he didn’t consider himself to be a good or decent person by any means, he still had some morals and values to uphold. The prostitutes working the brothels he ran earned a fair wage, we treated well, and they were expected to perform while taking care of themselves. The Izunia group, on the other hand, dealt straight into human sex trafficking, putting Verstael at the forefront of shipping men, women, and children into the slave trade in Niflheim and its territories in an effort to pimp them out or even sell them directly to one sole buyer. 

The drugs that Noctis dealt in were different too. While they were strong, based off of sylleblossom and other substances that proved to be powerful uppers and downers, they also were kept well regulated and pure. He had a stage in big pharma and was one of their top suppliers, making him a legitimate business in Lucis. He didn’t like the notion of putting additives in his drugs and causing interactions and unwanted overdoses. Noctis also directly contributed to the efforts of spreading life saving medication to the community at large for those who took too much. The Izunia group had no such compunction. Whenever their drugs entered the Lucian market, there were always unintentional overdoses caused by the interactions of the drugs and the additives they included to bulk up their supply.

Then there was the violence in recruiting. Noctis was raised with the standards of who to recruit, who to scout, and who to deal with quietly. Everyone knew of the Caelum group, but not because they were spilling blood in the streets. They were swift, quiet, a passing shadow with death left in their wake. People knew of the Caelum group because they were like a mythical daemon, incapable of being caught or stopped until it was too late. Noctis was kind but firm to his underlings, knowing that there was a time for compassion and a time for retribution. As much as he was feared, he was also loved. His parents taught him well.

The Izunia group was far different. They often relied on scare tactics to get what they wanted, and they frequently were in the media for the blood that had been shed in the streets. As quiet as the Caelum group was, the Izunia group was equally loud. They treated their recruits less as family and more as objects to be used up until they were left bleeding out or dead. No one was safe from the wrath of those in charge, and Noctis was constantly wondering just how someone as kind as Prompto was a product of Verstael Besithia in high school. Then again, to see how scarred he was now wasn’t much of a surprise, even if his father had nothing to do with it.

“The last piece of intel we’ve received is that Ravus is meeting with the leader of the Izunia group,” Ignis said, revealing the reason why Lunafreya was really in town right now. Noctis grimaced, not particularly surprised to hear the news. Ravus had always been fickle. “Now it’s hard to say if he’s just meeting with them to weigh his options, but for all intents and purposes, we should consider Ravus loyal to the Izunias.” 

Noctis nodded in consideration. “And Lunafreya? What does she think of all of this?”

“She thinks that her brother is an idiot,” Lunafreya said as she walked towards them, stepping off the elevator just in time to hear the question. She was dressed in a tight white miniskirt and a nice white blouse with a black sylleblossom pinned over her left breast. Her white heels clicked on the marble, and she smiled at Noctis in an offer of friendship. “I told him he was making a mistake by even agreeing to meet with them.”

“Do you know what he’s meeting them about?” Noctis asked. He knew that she would get to the point of the matter, but it was easier to navigate her there if he just asked for it outright. Sometimes she circumnavigated the conversation as a weird form of word play and flirtation. 

“Territory,” Lunafreya replied simply. “There’s a lot of talk of the Izunias trying to push drugs and prostitutes into the market in Galahd. They know that your group’s presence is strong there and they want to see if you will be able to stand your ground. If not, then they know to push forward for more territory.”

“So they’re going to make a move on Galahd,” Gladio considered gruffly. “Hmph. Do they really think they’ll succeed there?”

“Maybe,” Lunafreya said with a shrug. “I would urge caution, though. Ravus willingly offered up this information before he left for Niflheim and I for Lucis.”

Noctis took her meaning well. This could all be information that Ravus was hoping he would take and use, rushing into Galahd and strengthening their defenses, only to leave them vulnerable in other areas. He needed to be smart about this, strategic, and he looked to Ignis for his consideration. Noctis was a good leader, but part of being a good leader was knowing when to defer to others. 

“Might I suggest sending someone to Galahd and having them run intel?” Ignis offered. “Let us stretch our networks and see what’s going on there before we make any sudden moves.”

“Good idea,” Noctis agreed. Everyone knew that Ignis was the one who usually made the strategic moves. But Noctis was in charge, and he ultimately had to be the one to give the order. It also helped him preserve his leadership in front of Lunafreya, ensuring that she knew he was the one who had the power alone to say yes or no.

“And…” Ignis said, hesitating as they all looked at him. Noctis waited, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, like he already knew what Ignis was going to propose. “I already know what you’re going to say, but-”

“Then don’t say it,” Noctis argued, but Ignis ignored him.

“You should really consider-” Ignis tried again.

“It’s not going to happen,” Noctis insisted, his anger growing.

“Marrying Lunafreya will only help strengthen our ties with-” Ignis attempted finally.

“Enough!” Noctis shouted, looking at Ignis angrily. There was a silence between them, deafening and full of everything that words couldn’t say. Noctis never got mad, never got angry, at Ignis. Ever. It wasn’t something he liked to do, and his heart was beating wildly because he had gotten angry at him. But he had a right to his anger, and all of the people in the room knew why. They were the only ones he trusted with the knowledge that he was gay, and to have Ignis suggest he marry Lunafreya despite his sexuality was like a slap in the face. 

“I’ll send someone to Galahd,” Ignis said as he pulled out his phone and walked towards the windows to make a call. Noctis immediately felt bad, like he shouldn’t have gotten so angry, but it was a conversation they had several times over already. He wasn’t going to marry, wasn’t going to produce any heirs, and he wasn’t going to continue to listen to this madness about marrying someone who wasn’t even within the gender he preferred. He had told Ignis as much time and time again.

“Either way, marriage would make Ravus happy, but I am not interested in making myself miserable for my brother,” Lunafreya said finally. The doors to the elevators opened as she spoke, and Nyx approached them with Crowe, Libertus, and a man in a grey suit. “There are other people within your group that would be more suitable.”

Noctis caught her gaze, and he realized that she was staring at Nyx. Nyx would be a good choice for her, and he offered up a prayer to the Six that it would correct the issue. But his attentions turned to the man they led towards Noctis, a man with brown hair and eyes and a goatee. He looked like he was willingly walking towards them, and Noctis had the impression that Nyx had convinced him that he was there by invitation and not by threat.

“Who is this?” Ignis asked as he ended his call and looked to them, apparently unsuccessful in getting in touch with the gang member he had in mind. 

“Gruber, I believe,” Noctis said as he stood up. He walked over to Lunafreya and kissed her lightly on each cheek. “It was good seeing you, my dear. We will pick up this conversation. Perhaps over drinks.”

“Of course,” Lunafreya said as she stood up. For all those looking in, they looked like a couple that had been together for years. Never once had they been explicit in such a relationship, preferring to let rumors do work for them as they both remained single. “Take care, love.”

Lunafreya walked over to the elevator and pressed the button waiting for the doors to open. “Go with her,” Noctis encouraged Nyx. “Be her guard for the duration of her stay here.”

“Yes, sir,” Nyx replied. He glanced at Gruber before he gave a stiff bow and walked away, joining Lunafreya just in time to step on the elevator and leave the scene that was about to follow. 

“Gruber, thank you for joining me,” Noctis said as he turned to the CEO and focused his attention on the matter at hand. “Do you know why I’ve asked you here?”

“I’m assuming it has something to do with a business proposition?” the CEO asked in a deep voice. Ignis frowned, and Noctis understood well that Ignis had made the decision not to tell him about the man who had been kicked out of his brothels. Why was Ignis keeping things from him? Was there something else he was playing at that he didn’t know of, something that would be to his detriment? He thought he could trust Gladio and Ignis with his life. Was he wrong?

“It’s about a business proposition of sorts,” Noctis agreed. He stood up and walked around the desk, leaning against it with his arms folded across his chest. His back was twinging, and he cursed himself for not taking a stronger dose of his painkillers. “I’ve heard you’ve been kicked out of every one of my brothels. Tell me about that.”

Gruber suddenly looked very nervous, and Crowe and Libertus stood behind him, ready to grab him if he tried to flee. Noctis maintained his nonchalant posture, showing him that he was far from worried, even though his heart was beating rapidly. Gladio and Ignis stood up a little bit straighter, one on either side of their boss, waiting for an answer. The CEO looked between the three of them, standing tall and firm, sure of himself.

“Your whores can’t handle what I asked of them,” Gruber said indignantly. “So I found someone who could.”

“Hmm,” Noctis considered, knowing that Gruber had walked right into his trap. “Yes, I’ve heard. From what I understand, you ultimately asked something of him that he couldn’t handle. And when he said no, you didn’t respect that and are trying to get him back.”

Gruber looked far more nervous now when he realized his mistake, too late. “He just needs to cool off and realize that what I’m offering him is more than he deserves.”

“Ooh,” Gladio said grimly, shaking his head as Noctis felt a switch in himself go off. There was a slight chuckle in his voice. “Bad choice of words.”

Noctis didn’t get angry like this easily. It wasn’t the loud anger that he had towards Ignis. That was a brotherly spat that they would work through. With this it was calm, deadly, and calculated. To hear that Gruber didn’t value Prompto and sought to hurt him for his own amusement and pleasure was enough to set that switch off in his mind, enough to drive him to the brink of madness. It was a sudden and strong feeling that came over him whenever someone he cared about was hurt, worrying him about what it meant that he felt that way towards Prompto. After all these years, his high school crush just didn’t easily go away.

Crowe and Libertus each put a hand on Gruber’s shoulders and forced him to his knees with just a flick of Noctis’s wrists. He pulled out his gun and set in on the desk next to him, staring at Gruber with a sinister smile on his face. Ignis and Gladio stood back, well aware of what was going to happen now that Noctis had pulled out his gun. Gruber fought to stand up, his eyes wide in fear, but Crowe and Libertus kept him firmly in place.

“Having you treat a whore, any whore, like that is bad for business,” Noctis said darkly, carefully evading the knowledge that Prompto was likely badly bruised because of Gruber. “It makes them afraid, and I need to make sure they are protected and cared for. I can’t do that if you are out there, prowling the streets, looking for someone to hurt.”

“I’ll stay away from the brothels,” Gruber said as he struggled. “I have a whore who I know will do whatever I ask of him. He just needs to come around on one thing, and I’ll even drop that!”

“You’re not listening to me,” Noctis said as he took the gun in his hands, staring down at it before cocking it and pointing it at Gruber’s forehead. “I can’t have men like you out there hurting whores and not respecting their boundaries. I can’t have you hurting him.”

Gruber looked past the gun at Noctis in sudden understanding. His eyes flashed angrily, and the others looked at him in concern. Noctis didn’t care, his anger singularly driven towards the man in front of him and the gun in his hand. “You think that doing this will make him love you?! He’s just a whore, and he’s going to end up running from you too! Tell me, how does his ass feel knowing I’ve been in it?! How does-”

Noctis fired the gun, the silencer muffling the sound as the bullet struck Gruber’s forehead quickly and efficiently. There was a sickening sound, one that could only be understood if the listener had heard a bullet entering into a skull before, the sound of a brain being lodged with something forcibly inserted quickly. Gruber stared at him with wide eyes as Crowe and Libertus let him go. He teetered for a moment, his body catching up with the fact that he was now dead, and he toppled forward onto the floor, the blood barely trickling out of the entry wound with the bullet lodged in his skull.

“Noctis,” Ignis said in concern, wondering if his anger had subsided. Noctis put the safety back on the gun and put it back in its holster in his suit jacket, looking at Ignis. 

“Consider yourself warned, Ignis,” Noctis said threateningly, his anger not quite gone. “Don’t ever keep anything from me again. Ever.”

“My apologies,” Ignis said with a bow, his expression inscrutable. “I have only ever done everything I have with your success in mind.”

“I know,” Noctis said, his anger receding quickly. He looked at the man on the floor, dead, knowing that he would never do anything like that to Ignis. How could he when he was his brother? But he couldn’t let that on, not when he was the leader of a gang. It didn’t matter if he was his brother or not. If Ignis or Gladio or anyone crossed his path, then he had to be cold and ruthless. “Clean up this mess. I have other business to attend to.”

“Yes, sir,” Ignis said quickly, pulling out his phone to dial for those who were experts in gang cleanups. “We have one for take out. Yes. Full service is requested with a higher tip. Thank you.”

“Crowe, Libertus,” Noctis said in consideration, both of them staring sternly ahead, knowing that even asking what Ignis had done to deserve the threat or who Gruber was talking about was a terrible idea. They were smart, though. They would know it was because Ignis kept information from him. “You’re both familiar with Galahd, aren’t you?”

“Yes, sir,” they both replied, looking at him, barely blinking. They were both obedient, unable and unwilling to defy their leader.

“One of you go to Galahd and get some intel,” Noctis said with a sigh. “There’s talk that the Izunia group is trying to move in there. I need someone I can trust to go there and see if there’s any truth to the matter. Figure out which one of you will go and then check in with me when you get there.”

“I’ll go,” Crowe volunteered before Libertus could. “I’m familiar there, but not too familiar like Lib or Nyx. They wouldn’t be able to run any recon like I could. It’s better if I go.”

Noctis nodded in agreement. “Alright. Get ready and when you get there, let me know what you find out. I need to make sure the Izunia group doesn’t think they’re going to take the city, and if they are going to try anything rash I need to be prepared.”

“Yes, sir,” Crowe said. “I will let you know when I get there and what I find out.”

“If you need reinforcements, reach out to the local chapter of the group,” Noctis advised her. “And if that happens, you need to let me know as well. Any other questions, defer to Ignis.”

“Yes, sir,” Crowe said with a bow before leaving with Libertus, both of them knowing when they were dismissed. Noctis rarely took over handling a situation directly, but with Ignis’s recent misstep he couldn’t be sure that he wouldn’t withhold any vital information regarding Crowe’s assignment. It was not a good feeling knowing that he couldn’t quite trust Ignis anymore.

Noctis sighed as he looked at the dead man on the floor, thinking about what this all was going to mean. Killing a CEO of a major corporation was problematic, but after what he had said he knew he couldn’t let it stand. There were cleaners who would take care of the problem too, and he knew that he was better off with the man dead than he was with him alive. It worried him that he had let anything slip about Prompto’s presence in his life, but the worst of it was his own emotions sending him over the edge to the point of killing Gruber. 

“Ignis,” Noctis said once they were alone. Gladio and Ignis were both still, waiting for him to make his judgments. “What else have you hidden from me?”

“Nothing, Noctis,” Ignis replied quietly after a moment of consideration. “I cannot, for the life of me, think of anything else. I didn’t think this matter was important enough to bring to your attention and so I took care of it. I thought you have enough to worry about.”

“You don’t get to decide what is important or not,” Noctis said as he looked at his strategic advisor and his brother. “I trust you with my life. I can still trust you with my life, right?”

“Yes, Noctis,” Ignis said seriously. Noctis looked at his brother, really looked at him, considering what he was going to say next. “Noctis, you are my brother. I am not going to leave your side. Ever. You take precedence over anything in my life.”

Gladio frowned at that, and Noctis had a feeling he knew why. “I know, Ignis,” Noctis sighed as he looked between them both. “Maybe consider giving yourself some space to tend to your own affairs so you can clear your head a bit and not make mistakes going forward.”

“Are you firing me?” Ignis asked, frowning deeply. Noctis knew what the question really meant. Once one was part of the Caelum group, they didn’t just easily leave. 

“No, I’m not firing you, Ignis,” Noctis said with a sigh. “I’m just saying, there are other things in this world that are important too. Of course, I’ll always be the most important.” He paused to smile and indicate he was not mad anymore, that it was a display of power that he had to make known in front of the others. “But there are other things you can focus on when you’re not working.”

“Such as?” Ignis asked, perplexed.

“Gladio will show you,” Noctis said as the elevator doors opened and the cleaners arrived.

He greeted them warmly, the Amicitias always so quick and efficient in their capabilities. When Regis had died, Gladio’s father had retired from being a bodyguard and went into the cleaning industry for the Caelum group. He worked with his daughter, Iris, as the sole people that Noctis and his members relied on to come and clean up their mess and ensure that the police didn’t know that it was their doing that someone had been killed. Whispers and rumors made it known for them. They had other cleaners that worked for them to help, but Noctis preferred to rely on Gladio’s family for the help. 

“Hi Noctis,” Iris said with a bright smile, dressed in biohazard gear that was too big for her petite frame. She had brown hair and eyes like her brother, but she looked far sweeter and kinder than all of them. At five years younger than they were, she was probably tougher than they gave her credit for. Noctis was very much aware of how much she had a crush on him and was holding out hope that they would date. 

Clarus shot him a warning glance, one that was wholly unnecessary. He kept his hair cut short, his blue eyes not quite as bright as Prompto’s or Cor’s, and he was wearing the same biohazard suit that his daughter was wearing. Noctis considered him a parent just as much as his own parents were, and he had made the promise that even if he was forced to marry a woman, it wouldn’t be Iris. Being with the leader of a gang was glamorous, but it was also very dangerous. If it was a marriage by force, Iris was the last person he would pick to protect her.

“Hey Iris,” Noctis greeted her tiredly, suddenly feeling very drained. “Thanks for coming. Just… Make it look like someone else killed him or it’s a suicide. You know the drill.”

“We’ll take care of it,” Clarus offered. “Make sure you three take care of each other.”

“We do,” Gladio said, glossing over Noctis’s anger and Ignis’s faux pas. There was a tension between them, something that Noctis knew he would have to deal with later. But for now, he was tired and his back and leg were aching. 

“I’m heading out,” Noctis said as he looked at them all. “I’m tired. Send me any paperwork that needs to be done.”

“We’ll go with you,” Ignis replied quickly. “At least let me drive you home.”

“Fine,” Noctis replied. “Come on Iggy. Take me home.”

They were silent as they stepped on the elevator while Gladio remained behind, giving Noctis a warning look that said to fix whatever pissiness he was experiencing towards Ignis. Tensions were already high, and it was impossible to say if it was because of Prompto or Gruber or the Izunia group. Of course Noctis trusted Ignis with his life, but he couldn’t show weakness in front of anyone. They were silent because of that simple fact until he was sitting in the front seat of the Regalia, letting Ignis drive him back home.

“I’m sorry,” they both said at the same time once they were on the road. They both sighed in frustration and relief, but Noctis was the one who continued. “Ignis, listen. I’m sorry. You’re my brother, and I love you. But I cannot and will not marry Lunafreya. Please stop asking me to do the impossible.”

“I’m sorry too, Noctis,” Ignis said with a furrowed brow. “I guess I am just concerned about how you have decided to bring Prompto so suddenly into your life. It worries me that he will be your undoing. We are barely hanging onto what we have already. Please just be cautious.”

“I will,” Noctis offered. “And seriously, Ignis, I need you to be upfront about everything with me, even if it’s something that seems benign. It can cause bigger mistakes later. Like today. And you really should consider giving your own personal life some attention.”

“There is nothing to pay attention to in my personal life,” Ignis said tersely, giving Noctis the impression that it was just the opposite. He wondered how Gladio felt about that.

“Well we’ll just agree to disagree then,” Noctis considered. “Ignis, I know things haven’t been the easiest, but you’re still my brother, and you know I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you.”

“That’s your problem, Noctis,” Ignis said as they pulled into the parking garage of the complex. He parked the car and smiled at him, making Noctis’s heart feel at ease. “You are too kind to those you love.”

“If anything, you and Gladio are going to be my undoing,” Noctis considered with a grin. “You two should come over and talk to Prompto sometime this week. Get to know him. Oh, can you send the doctor up to check on him? I’m worried about his health.”

Ignis furrowed his brow, his lips pursed together in a thin line. “I will call for him. Let us hope you live until you’re old and grey and die happy in your bed.”

“We both know that’s not how this life goes,” Noctis said as he opened the door, his back twinging in pain as he got out of the car. “But it’s a nice thought.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Ignis asked with a sad smile. “Take care Noctis. I’ll keep you updated on whatever happens.”

“Thanks. Oh, can you send some clothes for Prompto?” Noctis asked. “A cell phone too. I don’t want him to be disconnected from the world outside.”

“You’re so needy,” Ignis teased. “Fine. Just don’t let him take advantage too much.”

“He hasn’t asked for anything,” Noctis pointed out. “I don’t think it’s in his nature to ask or demand. See you, Iggy. Come over later.”

He closed the car door and walked away, heading up to his flat. Noctis hadn’t anticipated spending such a short time at the office, but he was tired and frustrated by Ignis. They had spent decades together, so for Ignis to be keeping something, even something small, from him now worried him. On the way up to his flat, Noctis considered what that meant for his future. It made him wonder just how likely it was for Ignis to betray him in the end. He didn’t think it was possible, but then again, betrayal happened in the strangest of places.

When the doors to the elevator opened, he expected Prompto to be fast asleep on the couch or in his room. He didn’t anticipate hearing a series of curse words and sizzling in the kitchen. Looking down at his watch, he knew he was a bit earlier than anticipated, but time had a funny way of passing by. It was later in the day than expected, and he wondered if Prompto had taken the notion of making dinner seriously. It smelled like something was cooking, but Noctis couldn’t be sure if it was burning or not.

“I’m home,” Noctis called, making Prompto yelp in surprise. He stepped into the kitchen and saw Prompto hovering over the stove, sauteing something that smelled delightful, although Noctis couldn’t see exactly what it was. Prompto looked at him with scared eyes. When he realized that it was just Noctis, he sighed a little, although he remained tense. Noctis tried not to frown in concern for what kept Prompto so on guard, knowing that it shouldn’t have been a surprise to him. Prompto was a whore after all.

“You’re early,” Prompto said shakily, looking from Noctis to the food in the sautee pan. “I was attempting dinner.”

“It smells good,” Noctis said. “I’m going to do some work in the living room. Let me know when it’s done. Ignis should be sending some clothes up and a doctor. Did you get some rest?”

“Not really,” Prompto admitted. Noctis noticed how tired he looked and knew that he probably hadn’t slept well in years. “I’m not used to this place yet.”

“You’ll get used to it and then hopefully get some sleep,” Noctis said with a smile. “If not, there’s always pills to help with that.”

Prompto’s eyes widened in fear and panic. “No!” He nearly shouted it, leaving a silence between them as the food in the pan sizzled. “Sorry, I mean…”

“No drugs,” Noctis said with a nod of understanding. There had to be something there that Prompto wasn’t mentioning, some pain that he couldn’t fully express. Was it because of his father? Or maybe it was a john that had drugged him? “Got it. Just let me know if you need any help with dinner. I can’t promise I will be able to help with anything, but I will try.”

“S-sure,” Prompto replied nervously. Noctis wondered if he anticipated him hitting him or hurting him.

Instead, Noctis walked over to the couch, sat down, and let out a long and low sigh. Achingly, he pulled out the painkiller in his suit jacket and took one, swallowing it and waiting for the pain in his back to recede. Once it did, he got to work, focusing on all the other tasks he had left behind at the office until it was time to eat. Prompto’s presence left him both concerned and excited, and he wasn’t sure exactly which was more alarming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took longer than expected to write it! At first I thought it was due to some personal stuff going on, then I realized that this chapter was much longer than anticipated- but I wanted to make sure I included everything that needed to go in here. When it comes to world building I know I need to make sure I set the right tone, and there are a lot of subtle details that go into that. :)
> 
> This fic idea is something that I'm loving writing, which is something I didn't wholly expect since I've done the gang genre before. But this is a whole lot darker and I'm enjoying it a lot more because of it. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this!


	4. Frustrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio makes a proposition for Ignis to accept

Ignis stared at the steering wheel as he sat outside the office, his hands clutching it tightly, his heart racing and shattering in the same instance. The mental image of Noctis threatening him since he had kept something so simple from him replayed in his mind over and over again. No matter how much he was a brother to the leader of the gang, the simple truth remained. Everyone was necessarily expendable, and Ignis was not excused from that, no matter how much Noctis purported he was. At the end of the day, if it came down to it, Noctis would be forced to kill him if he betrayed him, whether he wanted to or not.

“Fuck!” Ignis screamed into the steering wheel, releasing his frustration and pain in one loud, long scream. The Regalia was soundproofed so that even a gun going off in the vehicle couldn’t be easily heard. So he continued to scream, angry at Noctis, but mostly angry at himself for making such a careless mistake. He screamed until his voice was hoarse and there was a knock on the passenger side window. The windows were tinted, so he doubted anyone knew what he was doing. Gladio was waiting for him to get out, able to tell that something was off based on what had happened earlier.

Sighing, Ignis took the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car, straightening and buttoning his jacket as if he hadn’t just been screaming at his own folly a moment earlier. The door slammed shut as he looked to Gladio, the chilly air blowing through him like death on the wind. He looked to Gladio, staring at him with concern, and finally understood what Noctis had meant by spending more time on his own personal affairs. It wasn’t going to happen. Ignis hadn’t been with anyone romantically since high school, and he planned on keeping it that way.

“What’s the verdict?” Gladio asked as the valet took Ignis’s keys to Noctis’s car and they walked back into the building to continue their work. Iris and Clarus had already cleaned up the mess in Noctis’s office, taking the body through the service elevator and ensuring that Gruber would look like he had died by other means. It would be in the news tomorrow, but for now his body was being positioned somewhere strategic to ensure no suspicions were raised.

It just had to be Gruber who had been with Prompto. It had to be the one person that could jeopardize all he had worked for, the one person who could destroy everything without even trying. He hated Prompto in that moment for making Noctis so weak and for making Noctis’s faith in him waver. Why did he have to be with the one whore who had been with Gruber, the one incident that Noctis hadn’t been privy to? It was going to destroy everything he had done and would very likely end his life in the process. 

“Noctis apologized,” Ignis said once they were on the elevator and alone. There was a tension between the two of them, but that was a different sort of tension that Ignis ignored. He could feel the electricity between them, as he always did, but he chose to look past it as usual. “But I am worried about what this… whore will do to him.”

“You’re not the only one,” Gladio replied with a nod. “I haven’t seen him that mad in a very long time. And I haven’t seen him ever get dangerous with you.”

“That was my fault,” Ignis conceded, his heart tugging in his chest painfully. Noctis was more than just his boss. He was his friend, his brother, someone he would gladly die for. “I kept something from him because I thought I had it handled. It came back to haunt me. I will not repeat that mistake again.”

The elevator doors opened to the floor containing Ignis’s office. He stepped off and Gladio followed him, clearly not finished with the conversation. Ignis didn’t want to continue this. He wanted to get his work done and over with and go home so he could then continue his work once he got home. Ignis devoted his life in service to Noctis, so for this to have happened hurt his heart far more than he cared to admit. Noctis was someone he would die for. For him to feel betrayed by Ignis was more than he could bear.

The floor just beneath the top floor was dedicated to all the upper echelons of the group, all with private offices to conduct their business that was both legitimate and illegal. Ignis’s office was the biggest. Gladio had been given one, but it wasn’t nearly as big since it was hardly used. Cor Leonis, the Immortal, had an office since he opted to stick around in the group. He was the oldest gang member amongst them, which wasn’t saying much. Most gang members didn’t make it to old age unless they were honorably retired or entered another related business, such as what Clarus had done. Either way, Ignis knew that he wasn’t likely to survive into his old age without drastic changes taking place.

Right now Cor was in his large office, looking over the documents for the different contracts for the pills they were marketing within the pharmaceutical companies. Noctis often relied on him to handle those aspects of the business, primarily because he was a force that most CEOs couldn’t deal with. They always caved readily at Cor’s cold, blue-eyed stare. As Ignis passed by the office, he considered talking to the stern man, but he was currently involved in his paperwork, and Ignis thought better of it. Telling him about Prompto’s presence in Noctis’s life was likely not a good idea.

Instead, Ignis lifted his hand in greeting as he passed by, stepping into his own office with Gladio still trailing behind him. Gladio shut the door so they could talk, but Ignis had no doubt that Noctis had bugged the office. It was not an attempt to be paranoid or to keep tabs on Ignis. It was a safety precaution that they were all used to growing up. They would find small spots and secret hiding spaces to speak freely about the things they didn’t want their parents to know. Now none of them particularly cared about whether or not Noctis was listening in. They had no secrets between each other. Ignis sighed when he realized just why Noctis was so upset. He didn’t anticipate Ignis keeping anything from him, and he likely didn’t even check the audio recordings in his office.

“Do you think he’s becoming unhinged?” Gladio asked as Ignis sat at his black desk, the wood smoothed down from many years of use. Cor used to occupy the same office before Noctis promoted Ignis. He had insisted on moving to a smaller office once the change in position was determined. The back wall was floor-to-ceiling windows, the side walls bookshelves stacked with Ignis’s personal favorites. There were two black leather chairs facing the desk, both for business deals and for intimidating victims. A sleek black laptop sat on the desk that was perfectly neat, a far cry from the mess that Gladio’s desk usually was.

“No,” Ignis replied in careful consideration. Gladio sat in one of the leather chairs, leaning back comfortably and looking at Ignis with the same longing gaze that Ignis ignored. “I think he is being very thoughtful and calculating, but there is another force that has come into his life and made things difficult.”

“Prompto,” Gladio stated matter-of-factly. When Ignis nodded, Gladio sighed in frustration, running a hand over his face. “Why, of all people, did it have to be the one guy he had a crush on in high school?”

“We should have let him experiment with Prompto when he was in high school,” Ignis admitted, angry at himself. “If he did that then maybe he would have seen him and just kept walking. Hindsight is always twenty twenty though.”

“So is he just trying to recapture his youth?” Gladio inquired. When Ignis didn’t respond, he sighed again. “How long do you think it will take for him to get tired of Prompto?”

“I’m hoping that soon enough he will realize that Prompto has changed, as we all have,” Ignis answered. “He will see that Prompto is far more scarred than he anticipated and let him go. He’s too broken and battered, and Noctis will see that and move on quickly.”

“And what if he doesn’t?” Gladio asked. “What if he decides that Prompto is everything he ever dreamed of and more?”

“Then I think it’s obvious that Noctis has had some dreadful nightmares,” Ignis said with a wry smile. He opened his laptop and let it turn on, the machine whirring in protest at being woken from its slumber. “If he’s smart, he will let Prompto go. I will find out what I can about Prompto, and then if anything particularly horrible comes up I think it is important Noctis knows about it.”

“Do you think Noctis will be receptive of that?” Gladio asked, referring back to Ignis’s previous misstep. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“He’ll be angry in the beginning when he finds out that I did the research,” Ignis admitted. They knew Noctis as well as they knew themselves though. “But if there is something really terrible there then I know he will eventually be thankful he found out.”

“Do you think that there’s something in Prompto’s past that’s really that terrible, though?” Gladio looked at him in consideration, the most hopeful out of the three of them. He still believed in the goodness of others, that there was something inherent in each person that could shine through the darkness. Ignis had no such feelings.

“There is something terrible in all of our pasts,” Ignis explained. “I can guarantee you I will find something that Prompto is hiding. Something he will keep hidden unless we force it out of him. When Noctis finds out, he will realize his mistake and let him go.”

“Remind me never to get on your bad side,” Gladio grinned. He paused a moment, his smile faltering a moment. “You know, Noctis did have a point about making time for your own personal affairs.” 

Ignis knew what he was referring to. Growing up, he and Gladio had practically hated each other for the first few years. Ignis hated how overtly joyous Gladio was, and Gladio hated how studious Ignis was. They got along for Noctis’s sake, until there was one incident that changed everything. Gladio got jumped on the way home from school from a local street gang that thought it was a good idea to attack a member of the Caelum group. Ignis had been on hand and managed to fight them off, saving Gladio’s life. It showed Gladio that Ignis could be trusted with his life, and when Gladio later returned the favor, Ignis felt the same.

The only issue that arose from them getting closer was that Gladio had so obviously fallen in love with Ignis. At first Ignis thought it was a harmless flirtation, and by the time they were seniors in high school, Gladio had singularly devoted himself to protecting Noctis and pursuing Ignis. The flirtations didn’t stop when they went to college together, even though Gladio did end up dating other people, mostly women. The relationships never lasted, though.

Eventually, Gladio gave up and ended up admitting to Ignis one night that he had fallen for him. Ignis was swift in his rejection. He told Gladio that he couldn’t be with him, that he was singularly devoted to Noctis and couldn’t be beholden to anyone else whether at work or personally. Gladio had only taken that on as a challenge, both respecting his space but constantly and shamelessly flirting with him. When Ignis asked why he continued to flirt with him, Gladio had only said it was because it meant that Ignis was single and he wanted to convince him that they were meant to be together.

What Ignis didn’t tell Gladio was something that he refused to admit to himself. He had fallen in love with Gladio from the first moment he met him, which was the biggest reason why he had hated him so much at first. But he had been raised from an even earlier age to watch over Noctis, to protect him with everything he had, to take a bullet for him if need be. There was no one, nothing, that would come in his way, including his personal feelings towards Noctis’s bodyguard. He kept that part of him closed off, and Gladio didn’t need to know about anything that he felt towards him. For all the world knew, they were as close as brothers, and Ignis was not about to destroy that illusion. If he dated Gladio and things ended horribly, as they inevitably would, then it would only make things worse at work. He refused to put Noctis in jeopardy like that.

“I make enough time for my personal affairs, but thank you for your concern,” Ignis said dismissively. He had other matters to attend to, things he would rather be concerned with. Whoever he spent his nights with was not a concern to anyone but himself.

“Hmm… I think you’re full of shit, but alright,” Gladio said with a shrug. “You know, I’ve been thinking about going out and dating someone new. What do you think?”

Ignis kept his eyes expressionless, but his heart panged with an ache he didn’t like. It wasn’t something he could just let Gladio know, though. If Gladio wanted to date anyone, then it was his role as his brother-in-arms to support him. After all, Ignis had no intention of being with anyone more than a one night stand. He had no right to get upset.

“I think you need to make sure you’re not doing anything to jeopardize our position,” Ignis explained. “But I am sure you are already aware of that.”

“Which is why I would rather take you on a date more than anyone else,” Gladio pointed out flirtatiously. When Ignis rolled his eyes, Gladio was no longer smiling. “If you tell me no now, I will let this go. I will stop pursuing you and I will move on once and for all. We’re both thirty two. I can’t wait forever.”

“You shouldn’t have to,” Ignis replied, struck by Gladio’s sudden seriousness. There was a large part of him that was screaming at him to tell Gladio not to date anyone else, that he could only ever be with Ignis. But Ignis had resolved to never being with anyone, and as much as it pained him to consider Gladio being with someone else, he needed to honor his right to move on.

“So is that your answer, then?” Gladio asked seriously, his amber eyes staring into Ignis’s, like they were piercing into his soul. Ignis swore that he could see what his true feelings were, and he was trying everything to hide them from the bodyguard before it was too late.

“It is,” Ignis said, his heart demanding that he immediately retract the sentiment. He couldn’t, and wouldn’t, do that. A long time ago he made a vow to dedicate his life to Noctis and the group. Gladio would not be his downfall. “You know it is.”

“Damn,” Gladio said with a sigh. He stood up and looked at Ignis with pained eyes, making Ignis regret his decision. “Well, this is it then. I guess I shouldn’t have been surprised by your answer. I’ve got a date tonight. If Noctis needs me then don’t hesitate to call.”

“I’m sure we’ll be fine,” Ignis said, his heart aching painfully. He did it to himself, and there was no reason for him to be so upset. “I don’t doubt that Noctis will be spending all his time with Prompto.”

“Right,” Gladio said slowly. He paused a moment, like he wanted to say something else, but ultimately left the room, leaving Ignis alone. 

The number of expletives Ignis let out were too numerous to count. He knew that he didn’t have a right to be upset by Gladio’s declaration, yet he found himself in a foul and heartbroken mood because of it. He spent the rest of his day focusing on his work, but his anger distracted him constantly, making him wonder who Gladio had decided was worth abandoning him for. It must have been a decent woman to make Gladio want to seek her out. He always had been the best of them. Ignis knew he could only be happy for him, but it was tainted by the dark desire he had in his heart for Gladio to only ever pursue him even if he declined his advances.

By the time night fell, Ignis felt like he was in an even more dour mood than before. He made sure the doctor was called, clothes were sent, and a phone was ordered for Prompto. It disgusted him that Noctis would spend the money on him, but then again Noctis had more money than the Six. He spoiled Ignis and Gladio lavishly, so it didn’t surprise him that he was spoiling his new toy. Regardless, it left Ignis frustrated and fed up. How long Noctis would try and recapture his youth was beyond him.

Ignis had a few ways to get out of his head when he experienced such a cognitive overload. Sometimes he would just go home, read a good book, and drink a glass of wine before falling asleep. But right now Gladio was on his mind, and he was frustrated to know that Gladio was going to be spending the evening wrapped up between a woman’s thighs. So instead he got up and left the office, as calm and as quiet as he always was.

“Noctis here,” his boss and brother answered as he dialed him on the way out of the building.

“Just checking in to see if you need anything before I head out for the night,” Ignis inquired, stepping out into the cool night air, his senses alert in the event that danger was lurking nearby.

“I’m good,” Noctis replied. “I got a call from Weskham a few minutes ago. Thanks for that. And thanks for the clothes. I think Prompto likes them.”

“Anytime, Noctis,” Ignis said, his heart aching terribly. He needed to know he at least had his brother. “I hope this is an adequate apology.”

“It is,” Noctis said. “There should be a pretty decent bottle of cognac waiting for you at home too. I’m terrible at waiting for you to be surprised. Sorry, Iggy.”

“Water under the bridge,” Ignis said with a relieved smile. At least he still had Noctis. “Please enjoy your evening. And be careful.”

“I will, mom,” Noctis replied with a laugh. “Don’t get into too much trouble.”

“I never do.” Ignis smiled as he ended the call, but his smile immediately fell when he thought of Gladio. There was only one thing on his mind, and it was releasing all of his pent up rage and aggression. The valet brought the Regalia around, and Ignis took it, heading towards downtown Insomnia to find a way to relieve his pain and heartache.

He stopped the car along the strip of brothels, the strobing lights annoying his senses. They did that intentionally to overwhelm and entice locals and tourists, but Ignis only found it distracting. Perhaps it was because he knew the tricks behind the magic they created within the walls of the sex hotels. A valet immediately came out, taking the keys from Ignis as a familiar visitor to the brothels. Usually he was there to ensure they were running smoothly, to assess what needed to be corrected, and to hire or fire staff when things needed to be changed. Sometimes he was there as a patron. This was one of those nights.

Ignis stepped into one of the brothels where he knew that they would honor and respect his privacy far more than the other places. There were several establishments that Noctis owned along the strip, but _The Hammerhead_ was the one that Ignis preferred to visit. One of the prostitutes, Cindy, was standing at the front, leaning over the hostess stand that served as a barrier to what was beyond. She was allowing the paying patrons passing by to look and see if she was worth a try. Ignis knew that she was, even if she wasn’t his preference.

To the left of the hostess stand was a full bar, complete with lush booths that were obscured by soft curtains for anyone to seek privacy with their preferred whore. An old man was standing behind the bar, pouring drinks for customers. He was the proprietor of the brothel, the one who ran the establishment and who paid his dues to the Caelums. The brothel was owned by Noctis, but Cid ran the business itself. To the right of the hostess stand were all the available whores in a parlor room, chatting and discussing whatever it was they discussed during their shift. If they weren’t with a customer though, then they weren’t making money.

“Here for a check in, hon?” Cindy asked Ignis as he looked at her. She was very much aware of his proclivities. When Ignis only grimaced at her, she stood up a bit straighter and nodded. “We have a new one here. I’ll send him to you. You’ll like him. Room thirty two.”

“Thank you,” Ignis said with a sigh as he took the keycard from Cindy and made his way up the flight of steps to the second floor where the rooms were kept. _The Hammerhead_ was a smaller brothel, more intimate and with a higher price tag. The higher the price tag, the more private they were. The higher the price tag, the better the whores were.

Ignis entered a room of plush red velvets, the bed tall and large with plenty of room for roughhousing. There was a closet full of clean and fresh toys, always freshly cycled in and out once they were touched. Condoms, lubricant, and every item imaginable was available to use, whether it was on the dresser or in the closet. Many brothels had gaudy mirrors on the ceiling or filling the length of the wall. Ignis could certainly request a room if that was his tastes, but it wasn’t the standard at _The Hammerhead_. Here, they catered to what each person preferred, and Ignis preferred not to watch himself finding sexual release.

There was a knock on the door, followed by a man with slicked back brown hair and blue eyes stepping into the room. He closed and locked the door behind him, a smile both enticing and warm on his face. There was an air of mischief about him, but Ignis couldn’t help but notice his chiseled abs, his muscular arms, and his strong thighs. He was dressed in only silk black boxers and a black robe, typical of the male prostitutes at the brothel. Ignis wondered if he was ex-military. Cindy was right. Ignis did enjoy his physique.

“What’s your name?” Ignis asked him, standing all and proud, still fully clothed. He still hadn’t decided if this man was worth a night of pleasure.

“Luche,” the man replied. Ignis wondered if that was his real name. “Do you think I’m adequate?”

“We’ll see,” Ignis replied curtly. He was familiar with the routine, but if Luche was new then he may not be prepared. “I heard you are new. Are you able to handle this?”

“I think you’ll see I am,” Luche said, still smiling. He walked over to the bed and sat down. “I’m well trained. Tell me, what do you prefer? Being bent over or bending me over?”

“Neither,” Ignis said as he began to take off his own clothes, carefully folding them or draping them over the dresser so as not to create a crease. “I am not an easy man to please, and I prefer to have you work a bit for it.”

“I can do that,” Luche said with a grin. He stood up and walked over to Ignis, his hands on his waist, his fingers lightly touching the scars on Ignis’s abs. There were too many to count, and Ignis couldn’t even remember what they were all from. “I think you’ll find that I’m the only one you’ll ever request again.”

“We shall see about that,” Ignis mused, suppressing a smile. He was going to very much enjoy seeing Luche try to please him. Perhaps he would succeed. Perhaps not. Either way, he knew that he would forget Gladio’s name for at least a brief moment in time.

***

Gladio had been lying when he told Ignis he had a date. He had hoped it was going to be what sent Ignis over the edge, what made him finally admit that he loved him. It was so obvious that Ignis loved him that he didn’t know why he was refraining from just being with him. Gladio was so angry, so distraught that Ignis would turn him down once and for all, knowing that he wouldn’t ever pursue him again. He was destroyed, and when he decided to get a drink downtown, he thought it was going to be to his benefit. Gladio never expected it to be to his detriment.

When Gladio had been sitting at a table within the warmth of a local bar, he had been surprised to see the Regalia pull up to _The Hammerhead_. It wasn’t entirely unreasonable for any one of them to check in on the brothels, especially if there was a problem. But when he saw Ignis get out and walk inside and not come out, he knew that he was seeking comfort in the arms of a whore. Gladio angrily knocked back a shot of bourbon, knowing that it was better savored but too angry to do so. Frustrated, he got up and walked across the street, the alcohol giving him the liquid courage he needed to confront Ignis.

Once inside, Cindy was waiting for him, as if she expected him to follow Ignis like a lost puppy. She smiled at him warmly, and Gladio knew that he wasn’t going to get anywhere near Ignis. Anonymity was the name of the game, and if Ignis was seeking the comfort of a prostitute, then not even Noctis would be able to stop him until they were done. _The Hammerhead_ was one of the best brothels for just that reason. 

“Lookin’ for some comfort, hon?” Cindy asked him with a smile on her lips, knowing very well what Gladio was looking for. “You won’t find anyone like him here, but I can supply someone you’d like.”

“I doubt that,” Gladio replied, knowing that no one would fill the place in his heart that Ignis occupied. It wasn’t for a lack of trying. There had been men and women alike that he had dated, and no one could even compare to Ignis’s shadow. He was hopelessly in love with the advisor, and he knew he would spend the rest of his life wanting to be with him. 

“Oh don’t get me wrong, dear,” Cindy said as she pulled out a keycard and handed it to Gladio for room thirty four. “I’m only providing you the option to enjoy carnal pleasures. If you’re looking for true love, you’ve come to the wrong place.”

“Fine,” Gladio said angrily. “Let’s see what you can give me then. Help me forget my woes.”

“I’ll send him up,” Cindy said with a smile. The dark lighting of the brothel cast an eerie glow on her smile, and Gladio had the sudden sense that he shouldn’t have accepted the offer. But he was too angry to really think straight, and his heart was torn and tattered thanks to Ignis.

Gladio sighed as he walked upstairs, wondering which closed door was hiding Ignis and the man he had found adequate enough to comfort him for the night. The room he was in was simple enough, nothing fancy with mirrors or adornment. He was surprised to see that someone was already waiting for him on the bed, a man with a dour expression that looked far less interested than Gladio thought possible. It must have been his persona, and Gladio found that he was both annoyed and enticed by it. Cindy knew what she was doing as the future madam of the brothel.

“What’s your name?” Gladio asked the man with light brown skin, brown hair, and dark eyes. He was dressed only in silk black briefs and a black robe. His body was well toned but not overly chiseled, lithe despite not being particularly tall.

“Axis,” he replied, looking Gladio over as if he had to be approved of instead of the other way around. “How do you prefer it?”

“How do you prefer it?” Gladio asked, finding himself falling for the enchantment the brothel had to offer. He knew the tricks, the ploys, the ways that the whores enticed their patrons. Right now, though, he didn’t care. Like Ignis, he just wanted to get laid without any emotional attachments. If anything, he wanted to forget Ignis’s name for just one brief moment.

Axis smiled at him, not a real smile but one that let him know that he was ready to begin. Perhaps if Gladio tried hard enough he could forget everything about Ignis within Axis. He doubted it, though. There wasn’t a person on earth who was good enough to make him forget Ignis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH This chapter was SO easy to write, and I didn't anticipate it to be so easy. THE TENSION, the drama, the ANGST.... Sorry I'm having a lot of fun writing this AU, something I didn't wholly expect because I have done the genre before and didn't have as much fun writing it as I am writing this one.
> 
> I wanted to break up the chapters since the previous chapter was so long. While Ignis and Gladio's story is important, Prompto and Noctis's journey will be the central plot in the fic, although I will say that I am really looking forward to exploring Ignis and Gladio's relationship and have very specific plans for their characters.


	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis visits Prompto and Noctis

Prompto stared at the doctor nervously, his hands trembling as he clenched and unclenched them in his lap over and over again. He reminded himself to just breathe, the same technique that he had been taught when he had first entered the life of a prostitute. _Just breathe and you’ll get through it._ Why he was going through this at Noctis’s behest was beyond him, even for the price he was paying. He hated doctors. They were too cold, too sterile, too clinical. They reminded him of his father. 

But Weskham wasn’t like his father, and it made him feel just a little less nervous, although he still felt on the verge of panic. A black man with greying hair in cornrows and a goatee, Weskham had a kind demeanor about him that Prompto was sure was meant to help people relax around him. He wore a brown suit with his tie almost entirely undone and opted to keep his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, forgoing a suit jacket in favor of a vest instead. Despite his calm and smiling demeanor, Prompto felt like he was on the verge of hyperventilating. The last time he had seen a doctor…

“Your heart rate is pretty up there,” Weskham said as he sat back, taking the stethoscope out of his ears and letting it hang around his neck. Noctis was standing in Prompto’s line of sight, leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest, silently assessing the situation, making sure that the doctor sitting next to him on the couch wasn’t doing anything untowards. “Doctors make you nervous?”

Prompto attempted to speak, but he found his mouth was too dry, and his voice caught in his throat. Instead, he just nodded. It was foolish, but he couldn’t help it. It didn’t matter how many men or women he had slept with, how much danger he had been in, or how many scars or tattoos he had on his body. There were certain things in his past that were triggered by something so small as having his heart rate assessed by a doctor. There were things that he would rather forget.

“I get it,” Weskham only said as he took out his brown leather doctor’s kit, pulling out a thermometer, a needle, and a syringe. Prompto stared at it with wide eyes, his panic climbing. “I need to see where your health is at. To do that I need to take some blood and run what’s called a panel. Have you ever had bloodwork done?”

Prompto nodded. “You’re not… You’re not going to put anything in me, are you?” His mind immediately went to a dark place, a place he had almost successfully blocked out, locking it behind a door that he wished could stay locked forever. 

“Not unless you need it and agree to it,” Weskham replied. “Now open your mouth and say ah.”

Prompto complied nervously, his hands gripping the couch tightly for something to hold onto as Weskham put the thermometer in his mouth. A moment later he nearly jumped out of his seat when he felt Noctis’s hand on his shoulder. Prompto looked up at him, tears swimming in his eyes, and the gang leader looked at him with a sense of concern that wasn’t typical of a john. He wished he could have ignored it, but instead it brought him a sense of comfort. It was a horrifying thought to know that Noctis made him feel far more comfortable than he should have been able to. 

“Hmm, you have a low grade fever,” Weskham said as he took the thermometer back. “It’s nothing to be concerned about necessarily. It’s likely just a stress response. You look like you haven’t slept in a decade. I’m going to take some blood now. Is it alright if Noctis keeps you still?”

With a small nod, Weskham got started. Noctis sat next to Prompto, holding his hand and squeezing it firmly. His fingers were surprisingly long, smoothe to the touch, soft as if they were untainted. They felt cool against Prompto’s body heat, and he wondered just how many people Noctis had touched with those hands. Or killed. But feeling his hand in his with a gentle firmness, Prompto felt his heart rate calm down just a bit more. He told himself it was because Noctis was the lesser of two evils in front of him.

“As you can see, the vial is empty,” Weskham said as he held up the needle and vial for collecting the blood sample. He looked down at the band on Prompto’s wrist, the hand gripping Noctis’s tightly. Prompto suspected he knew what he was hiding, but the doctor didn’t say anything. Instead, he took a tourniquet and wrapped it around Prompto’s free upper arm so he could find a vein. 

“It’s okay,” Noctis said with a gentle smile. “You can squeeze my hand as tightly as you need to. He’s not going to hurt you. He’s one of my dad’s oldest friends, and I trust him with my life.”

Prompto nodded, understanding what that meant. The leader of the most dangerous criminal organization trusted this man. But that didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to hurt Prompto. Noctis was still just another john in a long list of clients he had, and all of the others he had been with had only ended up hurting him in the end. For all he knew, Noctis was going to find a way to hurt him through time as long as he gave him the space to trust him. He had to keep his guard up.

Once the initial sting of the needle entering his skin was gone, Prompto felt a huge relief as Weskham stayed true to his word, taking blood from him instead of injecting him with something. He had seen Noctis take something, presumably a painkiller, a few times. It concerned him that perhaps he had a dependency on the drugs, but it wasn’t his place to say anything. Just the thought of Prompto taking medication was enough to send him in a tailspin, and he pushed that thought out of his mind immediately.

“There,” Weskham said as he took the needle out, bandaging the wound with a smile. “From what I can tell, it looks like you just need to get some rest. And you’re severely malnourished. I recommend minimal activity, a lot of sleep, and even more food. Luckily, you’re in good hands. Noctis will take good care of you.”

“Th-Thanks,” Prompto managed to say as Weskham safely put his materials away, putting Prompto’s blood in a small case to take back for further testing. The doctor got up, giving Noctis a look that Prompto knew well. It was the look that said he needed to speak to Noctis in private. That’s what Prompto hated about doctors. They always had something to say behind his back. That’s when he was left vulnerable and open to being hurt.

“Just tell us,” Noctis said as he looked at the doctor, surprising Prompto completely. He had expected Noctis to go and have a private conversation with the doctor, to come back and tell him everything was okay when he was really dying or something else just as horrible. Then they would come back with a pill and tell him to take it and…

“Well I am concerned for your nutritional health and what that could mean for your bones and other aspects of your health later on,” Weskham said as he looked to Prompto. “Given your line of business, I think we need to test for STDs and other sexually transmitted diseases to see if there’s anything there and for other deficiencies. And I suggest you take a multivitamin as soon as possible. I’ll have more instructions once the results come in, but right now I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to do anything that is particularly strenuous.”

They both understood what that meant. Prompto could see it in Noctis’s eyes. It made him wonder what the doctor was most concerned about, his health or the fact that Noctis could potentially catch a disease from him? Prompto had issues with needles and being anywhere near a doctor, but he knew how to be safe during sex. There was no way he would let anyone touch him without using a condom, but then again, it didn’t necessarily mean he was free of diseases. And it would give Noctis even more reason not to touch him until he kicked him out for being sick. Noctis’s grip on his hand only got tighter.

“It’s fine,” Prompto said despite his better judgment. “I know how my life is going to end. Everyone in this business knows how it ends.”

“Well, if we can prevent it from happening sooner rather than later then let’s do that,” Weskham said with a sad smile. “I’ll have the results back, but until then I recommend a full course of rest and relaxation. Don’t let him make you do anything too strenuous.”

“I’m fine,” Prompto said, but he was second guessing himself. Had his hands always been so shaky, even in high school? Had he always been so thin that his spine ached when he sat down? Had his joints always been so painful? Remembering how he felt as a teen before he had been forced into this dark world was so difficult. Then again, he never really had a chance to live without pain or fear. 

“You heard the doc,” Noctis said. “Looks like we’re stuck gaming all day.”

“Don’t you have work?” Prompto asked nervously. Noctis stood up with a smile, clearly ignoring his obligations for the day in favor of spending it with Prompto. He didn’t know what Noctis was hoping to accomplish. Weskham had clearly made it known that Prompto wasn’t allowed to do anything, and Noctis wasn’t allowed to so much as touch him until the doctor was certain he wasn’t going to be infected.

“Thanks for coming doctor,” Noctis said as he walked him over to the elevator. Prompto noticed that he was walking with more of a limp than usual. He was either exaggerating a wound he already had, or he was pretending to be in pain when there was nothing there. Either way, Prompto found himself grimacing in concern. Then again, he had no right to compel Noctis not to take medication as long as he needed it.

“How’s the back and your leg?” Weskham asked Noctis in a low voice, and Prompto turned on the television to pretend he couldn’t hear what they were talking about. He watched out of the corner of his eye and Noctis explained his symptoms. Weskham insisted he get daily massages to help with the scar tissue then ultimately handed him a bottle of pills. He waved to Prompto before he left, but Prompto’s attention was caught by the news on the television. 

“See?” Noctis asked as he walked back to the couch. Prompto only caught him out of his peripherals, making a mental note that the gang leader had taken one of the pills. He wasn’t really paying attention, though, as Noctis sat down next to him. “It wasn’t as bad as you thought.”

“Did you do that?” Prompto asked as he looked at the picture of Gruber on the news, the newscasters talking about how he had been found dead in his flat of apparent suicide. Prompto looked to Noctis, who looked like he was about to come up with some dismissive lie to make Prompto feel better. “You told me that I was safe here.”

“I killed him,” Noctis replied, his smile falling as he looked at Prompto with such a serious gaze that made his heart pounding rapidly. “He was looking for you, so I killed him. If he had kept his mouth shut he might have lived.”

“No he wouldn’t have,” Prompto said. He knew that Noctis was dangerous, that it was a bad thing that he had killed the CEO who had been chasing him. He was certainly afraid, but there was also a feeling of immense relief that overcame him. All anxiety in his body drained quickly, everything he had been holding since he had run from Gruber immediately released with the swiftness of a bird fluttering away. Everything seemed so exhausting. While he knew he should have stayed alert and aware of Noctis, right now he was just so relieved that he wasn’t going to be tortured by that man’s sexual proclivities any longer. 

“Prompto?” Noctis asked, his seriousness turning to concern as Prompto’s eyelids fluttered, the world sounding muffled and far away. He felt himself collapsing, and Noctis caught him as he fell forward, either losing his balance in his panic leaving him or his weariness taking over. “It’s okay. I’ve got you.”

Prompto couldn’t really hear him. He couldn’t hear much of anything, his exhaustion winning out finally. It was difficult for him to understand why Noctis was being so kind to him. This was the moment where anyone would take advantage of him, would force themselves on him and ignore his boundaries and right to say no. But Noctis only helped him lay down, his head resting on something firm yet very soft and comforting. He was laying down on the couch, his eyes closing, his mind and body shutting down all at once.

Then he realized why Noctis wasn’t going to take advantage. It was because he didn’t know what sort of diseases Prompto carried, that he was really waiting because he didn’t want to get infected. Prompto supposed that was his saving grace, knowing that he was going to be safe when he slept as long as Noctis didn’t know whether or not he was contagious in whatever illnesses he probably carried. What other reason was there for Noctis to refrain from having his way with him? Love? Love was an illusion, and Noctis likely knew it better than anyone. 

Prompto slept deeply and dreamlessly. At some point he heard talking, soft and faint, and a hand running through his hair like they were keeping him safe and warm. He hadn’t felt anything so comforting before. He turned into the touch, only to fall back asleep a moment later. It had to have been a dream. No one would touch him like that otherwise. Somewhere in his subconscious, his mind was screaming at him to wake up and protect himself. But he was too tired, and he didn’t quite care until he heard the sound of a sauve Tenebraean voice permeating the darkness. Prompto wasn’t alone with Noctis anymore. 

With a racing heart, Prompto’s eyelids fluttered open in his panic. He was about to sit up when he felt a strong arm around his chest. At first he thought he was being held down and was about to struggle until he realized that it was Noctis’s arm around him, his leg under him acting as his pillow. Prompto tilted his head back and looked up. Noctis was fast asleep, his feet propped up on the coffee table. There was the sound of food cooking in the kitchen, and the sun had long since set, the television drabbling on in front of him about something in the news, the gang violence escalating in Galahd.

There was a soft humming in the kitchen, a low croon that sounded like whoever was there was enjoying what he was doing. Slowly, Prompto disentangled him from Noctis’s arms, his heart beating rapidly for a reason he couldn’t quite discern, the memory of Noctis’s smile when he was younger dancing in his mind for some reason. He could distinctly remember one moment in high school where he thought Noctis had noticed him, but he knew it was just a far fetched dream that he couldn’t ever grasp and he would never obtain. It was a lost dream amid a sea of violence and chaos.

Looking at Noctis’s face, his head tilted back as he slept like a tired young dad instead of a gang leader, Prompto almost had the belief that he was staring at who Noctis truly was in that moment. But it was so easy to think that when someone was far away in their own dreamland, incapable of violence or aggression. He thought of how Noctis had killed Gruber because of him, and he felt a power in him knowing that Noctis had done that for him. No, he didn’t do it for him. Noctis did it because Gruber was hunting for something he had paid for. Prompto was little more than an object in his eyes. He had to remind himself of that.

Following the sound of the cooking and the humming into the kitchen, Prompto froze when he saw Ignis standing there, looking down at a skillet that had a medley of vegetables cooking in it. It smelled delicious, and Prompto’s stomach grumbled loudly, making Ignis stop humming and tense, his back still turned to the prostitute. Panic surged through him, and he had a sudden fear that Ignis was going to turn around and pistol whip him. 

Before he could slowly back up and go hide in his room, Ignis turned around and looked at Prompto, his emerald eyes cold and callous as he glared at Prompto. There was a stutter in Prompto’s heart, and he was both captivated by Ignis’s beauty and terrified of him. It wasn’t a kind beauty, one that Prompto would have fallen for. It was harsh, the type of beauty that Prompto would have avoided at all costs while working the streets. There was no avoiding Ignis now, though.

“You’re awake,” Ignis said as he looked at Prompto, assessing the clothes that he was wearing. Prompto had pulled on the black silk shirt and black jeans that Ignis had sent up for him, and he wondered if Ignis had gone out of his way to buy the full wardrobe he had been granted for his time with Noctis.

“Yes,” Prompto replied awkwardly, shifting under his gaze. “Thank you for the clothes. I really appreciate-”

“Don’t thank me,” Ignis cut him off. “Noctis paid for everything, and I sent someone out to get them. I based it on the style that would make you at least a bit presentable to be around Noctis. If anyone other than Gladio and I were to come over and see you then they would automatically make a rather correct assumption about the nature of your stay. And I cannot have Noctis seen as weak or vulnerable.”

“I will hide in my room if someone else comes to visit,” Prompto said. He didn’t let his heart show on his sleeve easily, and he wasn’t letting Ignis see whether or not this affected him now. He knew exactly who he was and what his place in Noctis’s life was. It was only a temporary situation, and he was only a temporary plaything. Prompto wasn’t fooling himself or anyone else.

“Your room?” Ignis asked in exasperation. He turned to the skillet, shook it a bit, then turned back to Prompto, folding his arms with a dour frown. “Let me make myself very clear. Nothing here is yours. The clothes you are wearing, the room you are staying in, the very air you breathe. That all belongs to Noctis. If he asks you to get down on all fours and beg for pleasure, you will do it. And when he asks, because make no mistake he will ask… when he asks you to leave, you will only take a quarter of the money he has saved for you because that is more than you could ever deserve.”

“I know none of this is mine,” Prompto said as he looked at Ignis. He was annoyed, frightened, but angry more than anything. “I know I have to leave things behind, and I am not asking for those. But the agreement I have is with Noctis. He has agreed to my terms, just as I have agreed to his. If he has agreed to pay however much, and I have accepted, then you have no place to interfere. If Noctis gets fed up with the price, then he can talk to me about it.”

Ignis took a step towards Prompto, looking angry with his fists clenched. Prompto took a step back, afraid suddenly that he was going to be hit, but instead he backed into someone standing behind him. Fearful, he turned around and saw Noctis standing there, leading him to wonder just how much of the conversation he had heard. He looked tired, running a hand through his hair, like he was only half awake and less than likely to have heard any of their conversation.

“You threatening him, Iggy?” Noctis asked with a yawn, clearly reading the atmosphere, but too sleepy to take it quite seriously enough. “I told you not to do that.”

“My apologies, Noctis,” Ignis said as he turned back to the vegetables and turned off the stove, the medley now fully cooked. “I am overly cautious, as you are well aware.”

“Yeah well I told you not to be,” Noctis said with a groan. “Come on. I’m hungry. And don’t tell me that you’re going to make me eat that shit.”

“That shit, as you so kindly put it, is full of the nutrients you both are sorely lacking,” Ignis chided him before grimacing at Prompto. “Set the table for dinner.”

“I’ve got it,” Noctis said, eyeing Ignis with a look that left no room for question. “Doc said for Prompto to not lift a finger until he gives him the all clear. Don’t fight me on this either. I invited him here.”

“You’re paying him,” Ignis reminded Noctis huffily.

“And I’m paying him to sit at the kitchen table and eat dinner,” Noctis snapped. “Ignis, I thought we had already discussed this.”

“We have,” Ignis said with a sigh. Prompto took a step back regardless, knowing that it was better for him to just remove himself from the conversation completely. He knew when he wasn’t wanted.

“I’m still tired, so I’m going to go to the guest room,” Prompto said, careful to keep his tone light so that Noctis would think he was telling the truth. It was in his nature to be manipulative. Well, that was false. It was in his nature to survive, and in order to survive he had to manipulate to get out of potentially dangerous situations. “Thank you for the offer for dinner.”

Prompto turned around and walked away before anyone could stop him and make him stay. He anticipated Noctis demanding he sit at the table, for them to have an awkward dinner full of painful silences and tension that he was very familiar with whenever he was a live-in whore. Instead, Noctis let him go, and he went back into the guest room. Quietly so as not to make a sound, he shut the door, crawled into the bed and laid down. He knew how to make himself as small and quiet as possible, and now was one of those moments where he had to do so in order to protect himself.

The only problem was that Prompto was hungry, starving even. He couldn’t remember the last time he had eaten a full meal, and the food he had made for Noctis yesterday had been woefully inadequate. Whenever he spent painfully hungry nights out in the cold, Prompto would do everything in his power to just fall asleep and try to ignore the emptiness in his churning stomach. It wasn’t the first time he had gone hungry, and it wouldn’t be the last. It was the reason why he was so thin, and he told himself that if he could just make it through one month then he would have the money to make it out of Insomnia and leave forever.

There was a gentle knock on the door, and Prompto opened his eyes, not realizing that he had closed them in the first place. He kept the lights off and sat up, annoyed in his hunger that someone decided to wake him from his attempt to sleep it away. But Noctis had hired him, and he was required to do what was asked of him no matter the circumstances. Suppressing a groan, Prompto’s joints ached as he got out of the bed and walked over to the door, cracking it open slightly. He tried to put a smile on his face, to make it seem like he was there for Noctis’s benefit, but he knew it was coming off as insincere. He wasn’t being a very good whore right now. Maybe he was sick after all, his body finally breaking down after all this time.

“Ignis has been warned,” Noctis said as he looked at him apologetically. There was a plate of food in his hand, the meat and vegetables piled high. “I’m not expecting you to come out of your room or put up with his pissy attitude. Honestly, I don’t know what’s going on with him. But I know you’re hungry. I could hear your stomach growling all the way from Altissia.”

Prompto looked down at the plate of food, wondering what the catch was. What was Noctis going to do if he accepted the plate of food? What would he do if he declined it? But he was so hungry, and his stomach growled in protest as he looked at the food in front of him. There was no denying that he was hungry, and he decided that his hunger outweighed his fear. So far, Noctis had yet to do anything that was dangerous or deadly towards him, and that scared him more than anything. When was the other shoe going to drop? When was he going to have to experience the pain and agony that Noctis would eventually inflict on him?

“Thank you,” Prompto said demurely, still guarded and trying to make himself appear small and far away despite being right in front of Noctis. He accepted the plate of food, flinching when he heard loud banging in the kitchen. It reminded him of the anger he dealt with growing up, a fear that was far more visceral than dealing with any bondage or foreplay. Overt anger was easy to deal with. This was something different, something far more painful and deeply embedded in his psyche.

“Prompto?” Noctis asked with a concerned gaze.

He lifted his hand, and Prompto shrunk away, unable to hide his fear as he remembered all the painful days of coming home to his father in high school. It had been a long time since he had been pulled back into his past, and it was something he would rather forget and leave behind him. But Noctis only put his hand on his cheek gently, caressing the freckles on his face like he was trying to make them his own. It overwhelmed him, the gentle touch surprising him and making his heart ache differently. He didn’t like it, but he couldn’t turn away from the touch.

“I swear that you won’t be hurt as long as you’re here,” Noctis said gently as he wiped a tear that slid down Prompto’s cheek. “I won’t pretend that I know anything about your life, and I won’t pretend that I’m someone you will trust. I hired you, and I know what that looks like. But I’m not going to take advantage of you or let you suffer needlessly. This place is your home as long as you want it to be. I hope that in time you will feel comfortable enough here to feel at peace here.”

Home? Peace? Those words were not synonymous for Prompto. He had never felt at peace when he was home, not when he was a child, and not now that he didn’t have an idea of where home would even be. There was no safety. Not in Insomnia. His only safe haven was behind a mental wall he had built to protect himself from pain and torment, that kept him from getting close to people and from getting hurt. A safe home that was peaceful was a foreign concept to him, and it made him realize just how different he and Noctis were. Even in high school, he and Noctis were worlds apart. Noctis didn’t have the pain that he had growing up, and it was so obvious just by Noctis’s simple statement that he wanted Prompto to feel at home there.

“Thank you,” was all that Prompto could manage to say. How could he tell Noctis that the concept of home was never going to be a safe place for him? He wouldn’t understand. No one would. There was a reason why he was so quiet and reserved in high school, why he didn’t speak to anyone. If anything, his fear and panic now was the closest to home that he had gotten in a long time.

“If you want to come out and eat, come join us,” Noctis recommended. “Otherwise, you can eat in your room.”

“I’ll… eat in the guest room,” Prompto said. Noctis pulled away and nodded in understanding. Was he disappointed? Prompto didn’t know why he was concerned with how Noctis felt. He had given him the choice, right? Why should he bother with how he felt when he was just another john, waiting to make sure he was free of diseases so he could have his way with him?

“It’s your room, Prompto,” Noctis said sternly, like he was trying to convince Prompto that he truly was welcomed there. Prompto knew better. It would only be a matter of time before he was left hurt, broken and bruised or worse. He didn’t know why Noctis was trying to convince him otherwise.

“Sure,” Prompto replied stiffly. There was an awkward silence before Noctis sighed and walked away, giving him a wave before yelling for Ignis. Prompto closed the door behind him and opted to sit on the floor while he ate, not wanting to dirty the bed. He had to be cautious, to keep himself from creating too much mess or taking up too much space. One month, he told himself, trying not to cry anymore. One month and then he could take the money and leave Insomnia for good.

***

“I don’t want you coming around until you have sorted out whatever you’re going through,” Noctis told Ignis as he stared at him in the kitchen, doing the dishes. Ignis froze for just a split second, just long enough for Noctis to know that he had heard and not liked the instruction he was given. Sighing, Ignis turned off the faucet, grabbed a towel, and wiped his hands as he looked at Noctis.

“You are making a mistake keeping him around,” Ignis said again. It annoyed Noctis that Ignis was doubting his judgment, not as his subordinate but as his brother and friend. “He needed to be reminded of his place. It seems he’s a bit stronger than I gave him credit for. But he is still weak, and that weakness will only lend to your downfall if you’re not careful.”

“I don’t care,” Noctis snapped. “Why can’t you just respect the fact that I have chosen something without considering the consequences or involving you in the decision making process? Or is that the problem, I didn’t consult you first? I consulted you back in high school, and look what happened.”

“What became of Prompto is neither your concern nor is it your fault,” Ignis pointed out. “You cannot be responsible for his future or his past. You never even spoke to him.”

“That’s the point!” Noctis said, throwing up his hands in exasperation. He wasn’t letting this go. The pain he felt in his chest for Prompto’s tears wouldn’t let him. “Do you really think Prompto would have ended up a prostitute if I had intervened?”

“No, I think he would be dead already,” Ignis stated sharply. A silence permeated the room, filling the space between them. When Ignis spoke again, it was in a calm, low voice that begged Noctis to listen to him. “I think if you’re not careful now then both of you will end up dead because either he or you will do something stupid to end up putting you two in danger.”

“We’re not children anymore, Ignis,” Noctis said, his voice full of resigned exhaustion. It was a simple statement of fact, an indication that as much as Ignis wanted to pretend that he still had control of the situation at any given moment, Noctis was in command of his own life. “I think you’re just upset that I didn’t consult you on this. I think you not having control of the situation scares you because it means that I don’t have to listen to your advice, even though I’ve always done it before.

“But not in this, Ignis. Not in my personal life. I swore to myself that if I ever saw him again then I would try and reconnect with him. It’s a fucked up situation, sure, but it’s the only shot I’ve got. And if he gets out of the life because of it, then good. Let him heal and run away and disappear from Insomnia and be happy. At least one of us got out.”

Ignis paused for a long moment, his hands on his hips, considering what Noctis was saying. Noctis didn’t want this to come between them, for their relationship to be altered because of his decision to try and bring Prompto into his life and give him a space to heal. But Ignis was wrong in this situation. He needed to relinquish control and just trust that Noctis had it handled. Even if it ended horribly, it was Noctis’s choice to let end in blood. 

With a sigh, Ignis walked past Noctis and down the hall, stopping in front of the guest room before knocking on Prompto’s room. His sleeves were rolled up, but he still looked like a picture perfect human, someone that anyone would desire in an instant. The door to the bedroom opened, and Noctis watched closely enough as Ignis spoke to Prompto. He wasn’t sure what to expect, but he maintained his distance so Prompto knew that whatever they were going to discuss was entirely between them. He wanted to be close by in case things went wrong.

“Prompto, I need to apologize to you,” Ignis stated, surprising Noctis and Prompto both. “I was out of line for treating you so poorly. It is coming from a place of concern for Noctis, but he is a grown man and can make sound decisions with or without me. Please accept my humblest of apologies.”

“Uh… Sure,” Prompto replied awkwardly. Noctis could see his eyes were wide in disbelief, and he shuffled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his long hair. It looked like it was a mess, and Noctis knew that would piss Ignis off too. If things were out of place, Ignis had a fit. And Prompto was the most out of place person in their lives now. “I get it. It’s not every day that he brings home a whore out of the blue.”

“Well if you’re smart, which I don’t doubt you are, you will take the money he gives you and find a way out of Insomnia,” Ignis recommended with a smile. Noctis didn’t anticipate Ignis to be so kind towards Prompto, and while he was sure Prompto wasn’t going to just trust him, he was happy to see Ignis trying. Chances were it was taking a lot out of him to do so and he was doing it to preserve their relationship.

“Oh I already have plans for what I’m going to do with the money,” Prompto said, his eyes lighting up for the first time since Noctis had seen him. Did his eyes light up like that when he was in high school? Noctis thought about it and realized that there was only one moment that he had seen Prompto’s eyes like that, but he doubted Prompto remembered the moment. “Chocobo farm here I come.”

“Chocobo?” Ignis asked with an amused laugh. Prompto blushed bright red. “No, no. I don’t mean to laugh. I just didn’t expect that.”

“It’s quiet and peaceful,” Prompto said with an embarrassed glance down at his feet. “No one hurts you there.”

“You’re right,” Ignis replied, his laughter disappearing. “I am sorry if you felt like I was making fun of you. Quite the opposite, in fact. It sounds pleasant. Peaceful, as you said. Why don’t you come out and join us? We’re about to have a nightcap before I head out for the evening.”

“Sure,” Prompto replied, surprising them both. Noctis wondered if it was because he was testing the waters, because he didn’t think that Ignis would be harsh towards him again, or because he was finally trusting Noctis a bit. It had only been a day, so Noctis highly doubted that Prompto was trusting anyone.

“Have you ever considered cutting your hair?” Ignis asked as they walked out into the living room. Noctis smirked at the question. Ignis pulled out a bottle of port and poured a glass for each of them before they all sat down on the couch. Noctis sat next to Prompto, careful to be in his proximity to let him know he was there if he needed him, but not overtly affectionate like every other john likely was in his life.

“Cutting my hair costs money,” Prompto explained. He ran his fingers through his blond hair before pulling it back into a low messy bun. “I would prefer not to spend the money on something like that. Plus it keeps me warm.”

“I would pay for you to have your hair cut if you wanted,” Noctis offered. He didn’t want Prompto to worry about the cold nights approaching with winter on its way. He wanted him to stay. “No strings attached or anything.”

“Thanks,” Prompto replied with a smile. It was the sad sort of smile that was cautious and unsure. “I’ll consider it.”

The conversation fell into a comfortable ebb and flow, all of them finding a natural groove to speaking in the group without anymore outbursts or anger from each other. Noctis noticed that Prompto was able to skillfully bring the conversation back to anyone but himself each time a personal question was asked, but he didn’t press the issue. It was obvious that Prompto didn’t feel comfortable around them just yet, and forcing him to talk about his private life or past wasn’t going to be the way to get him to trust him. This was a start, and he would take it. After all, he had at least a month with Prompto.

While he didn’t think a month would erase all the years of pain that either of them had gone through, he considered it a necessary month to convince Prompto that maybe it was a good idea to stick around for some time. That’s when Noctis realized that he really didn’t want Prompto to take the money and run. He wanted Prompto to fall in love with him, to want to be with him and only him. After all, Noctis had loved Prompto from afar since high school. Now that he was there, now that he had a chance to know him finally, he hoped that Prompto would be willing to give him the chance to love him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was easy to write in the sense that it was written very quickly. It was difficult to write in the sense that I erased Ignis's part in this a bit then had to start over then rest on it then come back to it and decide whether or not I liked it. Ultimately I decided to keep it because Ignis was pretty over the top last chapter and wouldn't just let things go so quickly. (Even now, it is uncertain whether or not he is letting things go.) ^_^
> 
> Part of me is like JUST KISS but it's legit only been a day so I know I need to take it slow and will likely do some gaps in time later on to accelerate the timeline without accelerating the plot.


	6. Insidious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto tries to adjust to living with Noctis

Ignis was struggling. He wasn’t going to pretend that he wasn’t. Watching Noctis go to the office, do his job as the leader of the gang, then immediately go home after work to spend his time with Prompto not only annoyed him but it concerned him greatly. Noctis was right. He didn’t like that this was out of his control. He had spent his entire life being singularly devoted to Noctis and to the gang, to ensuring its success one decision at a time, that he couldn’t fathom that Noctis was suddenly not even considering what he was saying. Noctis wasn’t even remotely interested in taking his advice to heart when it came to Prompto.

It made him feel like his life was spiraling. If Noctis wasn’t going to listen to him on this matter, what else was he going to object to? He had listened to everything else he had told him over the years, but one major decision could undo their entire future. It wasn’t just a simple matter of Noctis bringing a whore into his life. It meant that if Noctis was going to defy him on this and ended up benefiting from it then he could defy every other decision and piece of advice Ignis made.

Ignis had always been in control of everything. Growing up, Regis had guided him when he had been orphaned at an early age. His parents were both advisors to Regis and Aulea at one point, and when they had been gunned down in a bloody battle between the Caelums and the Izunias, Ignis had been left alone. But Regis and Aulea had taken Ignis in and introduced them to their son with the simple instructions that he took very seriously. _Protect Noctis at all costs._

That day had been seared into his memory and guided him ever since. He remembered Noctis, young and innocent, greeting him warmly as his heart ached with a pain that was only familiar to those who lost their parents suddenly and gruesomely. Ignis didn’t need to point out to Regis or Aulea that he had witnessed it, that his parents’ death was seared into his mind. The night on their way home from the opera had ended with bloodshed and pain. Ignis only survived because his mother had shielded him with her body, and he scrambled out from the wreckage covered in her blood.

Since that fateful night, Ignis took his job seriously, doing everything he could to make sure Noctis was well protected and not likely to make a bad decision. He had seen Noctis come home everyday in high school, looking ready to fall over a precipice every time he spoke of the cute blond in school. At first Ignis thought it was a girl, someone that would be adequate and befitting the future leader of the Caelum group. But when he visited the classroom one day and Noctis pointed out Prompto, quiet and reserved, he knew that he couldn’t let this continue. 

When Ignis found out that Prompto was a Besithia, he was sure that there was no way Noctis could be with him. How a Besithia ended up in school in Insomnia and not Niflheim was beyond him. Ignis was convinced that Prompto was planted there as a way to get close to Noctis, and it was going to work if they weren’t cautious. So he convinced Noctis never to so much as speak to him, that it would be too dangerous for Prompto to be involved in Noctis’s world. Ignis was not going to let Noctis fall in love with a Besithia, with a man, and with someone who could jeopardize their future.

He had lied to Noctis when he told him that Prompto had gone to Altissia after high school, hiding the fact that Prompto had actually disappeared. It was something he hoped Noctis never found out, especially now. Lying about Gruber was one thing. But lying about how Prompto had gone to Altissia to study art in school was entirely a different matter. The reality was Ignis had carefully controlled what information Noctis found out about Prompto until Noctis had all but forgotten him. Or at least Ignis had thought he had forgotten him. If Noctis knew that Ignis hadn’t told him that Prompto had gone missing right after high school then it would be messy. Very messy.

It wasn’t like he had sent Prompto away or anything. Ignis suspected Verstael Besithia had something to do with his own son’s disappearance initially, but now he was wondering if Prompto had just run away from home in the first place. It made him wonder just what had happened in Prompto’s life to have him run away from his father if that was the case. Then again, it also meant that Noctis had been right all along. If Ignis had let him speak to Prompto in high school then there was a decent chance that they would have ended up at least friends, and Prompto may never have become a whore. 

There wasn’t any space for pity or regret or guilt. Not in the life that Ignis had been raised in, and especially not now. Things were beginning to look more volatile in Galahd, the tensions were going to be escalating before they got better, and if they weren’t careful and started second guessing their moves then someone was likely to end up hurt or worse. Prompto’s presence was a distraction, at best, and while Ignis didn’t mind playing nice for the time being, there would come a day where Noctis would have to give in and give up his infatuation with Prompto. He couldn’t afford to be distracted, to let his sexuality be known to the public, or to put anyone in harm’s way because of his selfish desires. That was never the life that Noctis was given, and Noctis fighting against it wasn’t going to help.

Ignis was still holding out that Noctis was going to marry Lunafreya as well. It was a smart move, strategic and helpful to both the business and to the future of the Caelum line. As much as Noctis railed against it, there was going to come a point where he would have to cave and marry someone. Marrying Lunafreya was the best bet, particularly if they wanted to keep Ravus under their thumb. The fact that Ravus was currently meeting with the Izunia group worried Ignis greatly. Noctis’s lack of concern in the matter did nothing to assuage his fears. It all came down to Noctis’s distracted mind. He needed to focus.

Maybe if Noctis was more focused on the task at hand, Ignis would have said yes to Gladio. He doubted it, but it was a pleasant thought. Then again, he was likely trying to find some excuse to explain why he had increased his personal visits to see Luche at the brothel, a better option than giving into his emotional whims and losing sight of what was important. Ignis preferred to see Luche mainly because he was good at his job and was familiar with what Ignis liked, but he also didn’t want to jeopardize his position as a gay man in the gang by sleeping with several different whores. As much as he liked the physical outlet for his sexual desires, he didn’t want it to become a problem as much as he didn’t want Noctis with Prompto.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Luche asked as they laid in bed together. Ignis was staring up at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts of how to get Noctis away from Prompto without it seeming like a betrayal. He had no good answers just yet, and the research he had done on Prompto hadn’t yielded any decent results.

“What do you know about the renegade whores?” Ignis asked Luche nonchalantly, like he was asking about the weather. Luche knew that he was second in command of the gang, as any with a brain did. He could never trust the whore, but he could at least try and get some information from him.

“All prostitutes know each other in some way or another,” Luche replied. Ignis sat up, his back resting against the headboard, and Luche did the same. He knew that Ignis didn’t like cuddling or any physical intimacy in that sense. That was reserved for relationships, and Ignis was not likely to develop a relationship with anyone, let alone a prostitute. He wasn’t Noctis. “We look out for each other. Why?”

“What can you tell me about the renegade Prompto?” Ignis asked him. Luche looked at him in consideration a moment, as if he was trying to figure out whether or not it was a personal or business matter. Ignis gave him a stern look in response. It wasn’t a good idea to ask him any questions and Luche knew it.

“He’s been missing for about a week now,” Luche considered. “I think the last time anyone saw him was in the park, leaving with some john. No one caught a look at the guy. I’m sure he’ll pop up sooner or later. Did you hire him for a job or something?”

“He’s a person of interest,” Ignis said vaguely, annoyed by the question. Ignis understood Luche’s tone, though, and if Ignis didn’t know that Prompto was with Noctis then he would think the same thing. If a prostitute disappeared, it was likely because they were dead. “I need to go back further than just last week. What can you tell me about him?”

“I just moved here from the whore houses in Niflheim, so not much,” Luche replied. Ignis was surprised by that statement. Then again, there were many prostitutes who sought a better life in Lucis, hearing of the way the Caelum group treated their whores better than the Izunia group did. “I can try and get some information for you by next week.”

“Do it,” Ignis said as he stood up, pulling his clothes back on. “I will reward you if there is anything worth rewarding.”

“With that ass of yours or with gil?” Luche asked with a devious smile dancing on his lips.

“Don’t be lewd,” Ignis snapped, but a smile danced on his lips regardless. “I guess, you will just have to find out.”

“I can’t wait,” Luche said as he laid back into the bed, comfortable to use the room until someone came in to clean it. Ignis finished getting dressed and walked to the door, pausing before he left.

“Don’t disappoint me,” Ignis reminded him before he closed the door behind him. He didn’t need to tell Luche what would happen if he ended up disappointed. They all knew that Ignis was not one to let down. He would find out Prompto’s dark secrets and reveal them to Noctis. Everyone had something they wanted to hide. Prompto was likely no different. 

***

Prompto felt like he couldn’t get used to Noctis. Even after two weeks of being there he couldn’t get a read on the gang leader. When he had been with his other johns it was easy to pick up on what they were thinking or trying to do. With Noctis it was different. Noctis was kind, comfortable, welcoming. He never asked for anything of Prompto, fed him well, and only ever had conversations that he was comfortable with. It was completely different from the other johns he spent his time with. Prompto felt thrown by him, and he found that he was following him with his eyes as he came and went. He couldn’t trust him, though, and now he was beginning to think he couldn’t trust himself.

There was too much about Noctis that reminded Prompto of his past, although it wasn’t at all pleasant. Noctis was beautiful and belonged to a world that Prompto was only visiting. Even still, it was a very small aspect of his life that Prompto was a part of. He couldn’t even consider himself part of Noctis’s world save for the fleeting moments that the gang leader was home. Prompto didn’t know anything about what was going on at work, what he did outside of work, or who he was going to see when he got sexually frustrated. 

It took him the better part of the week for him just to feel like he was in a safe enough place to sleep, although not through the night. Prompto kept the door locked once he realized that Noctis wasn’t going to demand sex from him until he knew what diseases he was carrying. He felt safer to know that he was going to be able to wrestle his nightmares without being jolted awake by someone else’s sexual proclivities. There are been so many nights that he had been involved in the middle of a nightmare only to be awoken by a john ready for another round of sex. Contending with the nightmares was hard enough as it was.

That was its own task in itself. He had to contend with his nightmares waking him up at night, even when he was in a john’s arms, and being alone was making things worse. There had been times when he wanted to crawl into bed with Noctis just to give him the comfort of pulling him away from his nightmares, but he refused to follow that whim because he knew how Noctis would take it. Prompto hadn’t gone without a human touch in a long time, although the type of touch he was used to was either too sexual, too abusive, or both. It was terrifying to think that Noctis would be like that, and it was even worse to think that he would be kind.

It was only a matter of time before Prompto had to contend with another incident like what happened with Ignis, although Ignis had changed his attitude since that night. He had only come over a few times, mainly to cook for Noctis and yell at him for not eating his vegetables like he was his father instead of his friend, but he had treated Prompto well since then. Prompto wasn’t going to pretend it was because Ignis had suddenly decided to like him. It was because Ignis didn’t want to be on Noctis’s bad side and wanted to keep him close.

Noctis had given Prompto a phone, something high tech and well beyond his price point. He used it mostly to take photos of his space, the rooms, himself, and Noctis. Photography had always been something he had been keenly interested in, but he never had a chance to pursue it as a passion, hobby, or career. Once he had left home, he had been forced to contend with the real world, the harsh realities of life, and having to survive the only way he knew how. Photography wasn’t even an option for him in the end. 

Prompto had been lucky enough to learn how to survive. He had met a prostitute early on after he left home, and he had originally struggled with the notion of selling his body to the highest bidder. After what had happened to get him to the point of homelesness, he had never considered that sleeping with anyone for money was an option. But he was struggling to survive and in need of finding some sort of basic income. The prostitute had showed him what to do, how to find a john, how to stay safe and protected, how to know when it was time to run or fight. He owed everything to Cindy, even though she was now a whore in one of the Caelum’s brothels. Without her, there was no doubt Prompto would have died.

It had been a long time since he became a prostitute, and this was the first time in a long time that he had held anything in his hands that reminded him of his passion for photography. It hurt his heart to think about how different his life could have been, but there was no point in dwelling on the past anymore. Instead, he just enjoyed the use of the phone until it was time to let it go, even going so far as review and edit his photos after he took the pictures. When he left, he knew he would have to give the phone back.

By the end of the first week he had started sending the photos to Noctis to show him what he had done, mostly bored and in need of human connection of some sort. Noctis would always respond to his texts, telling him how talented he was and how he looked forward to his photos. Prompto ended up smiling despite himself and would send more photos to Noctis as a result. It was almost as if Noctis knew exactly what to say, and Prompto tried to ignore the feeling in the pit of his stomach as much as possible.

If Prompto wasn’t toying around on his phone, still not investing in social media per Noctis’s request, he would video game, watch movies, turn on the news, and read. There was more down time with Noctis than with any other john he met, and when Noctis got home, they would spend dinner talking about their day. They skirted around Noctis’s work as a gang leader and Prompto’s past, but they would eventually find their way to the couch to video game together like they were old friends reuniting after a long time. Prompto didn’t think Noctis even knew of him in high school, let alone remembered him.

The end of the second week came around far sooner than Prompto anticipated, falling into an almost comfortable groove with Noctis that he didn’t anticipate at all. He wasn’t completely comfortable with Noctis, and he doubted he would be for some time. It was strange to think that he was even considering feeling safe and secure around Noctis. But he woke up one late morning to find Noctis in the kitchen, clutching a letter in his hand that was in an unopened envelope. He felt a flutter in his heart, an anxiety as he saw his name on it.

“Good morning,” Prompto said anxiously as he looked at Noctis, dressed in his beautiful black suit, the jacket following the natural curve of his spine. Noctis turned around and looked at the letter in his hands, wondering if it was what he thought it was. “You can open it.”

“It’s addressed to you,” Noctis said. He held out the letter for Prompto to take, his hand trembling slightly. Was it nerves or was it something else? Did Noctis have a dependency on painkillers that made his hands shake? “Go ahead and open it.”

Prompto took the letter in his hands, running a hand through his hair that still was a mess from just waking up. He had been sleeping a lot, catching up on years of missed sleep at all hours of the day when his body demanded the rest, at times only waking up to eat and then promptly return to bed. If this letter was what he thought it was, then Prompto would find out if he was merely just exhausted or if he was sick from all sorts of incurable diseases. As safe as he had been in his sexual practices, he doubted that he would remain unscathed.

_Prompto Argentum,_

_I am delighted to inform you that the results of the sexually transmitted disease panel has come back negative. You have also been tested for HIV and AIDs and both results have come back negative. However, you do have severe malnutrition and several vitamin deficiencies. I highly recommend taking vitamin injections for the next several weeks. I will be in touch within the next few days to set up vitamin therapy treatments._

_All the best,  
Doctor Weskham_

Prompto stared at the letter, both terrified and dumbfounded. There was no way he was clear of all STDs and other diseases they had tested for. He had been careful as a prostitute, but there was only so much that he could do to prevent diseases from spreading. Luckily all his johns had agreed to wearing a condom, even when he was chained up, but surely the doctor was just lying to him to make him feel better? The injections were just a treatment for that while covering up the fact that he was dying, right? He couldn’t trust it.

“What does it say?” Noctis asked. Another fear gripped Prompto as Noctis held his hand out to read the letter. If Noctis saw that he was free of diseases then he would fuck him, right? He had almost gotten used to not having sex with Noctis, to just hanging out there, that he almost didn’t anticipate this moment. Almost. Prompto handed him the letter and he read it with eyes growing wider with each moment. “This is great news! Well, the vitamin deficiency and malnourishment is worrisome, but we can correct that.”

“Yeah,” Prompto replied uncertainly, shuffling his feet as he looked down at his hands. “I don’t have any diseases so that’s good.”

“It’s amazing,” Noctis replied. Prompto didn’t look up, but he could hear the smile in his voice. Flinching, he tried not to shrink back when Noctis ruffled his hair lightly, making a mess of the already tangled hair. Prompto let out a shriek, trying to dodge his hand and failing, and they both laughed. A moment later, Noctis released him, and Prompto looked at him with a mix of laughter and concern. “It’s great news, Prompto. We’ll sort out the rest later.”

“Thanks,” Prompto replied, smiling despite himself. This was where Noctis would mention how they would have sex when he got home from work.

“Ah shit,” Noctis said as he looked down at his watch. “There’s some stupid gala I have to go to tonight. I wish you could come with me. It’s really boring, but with you it would be more fun. I have to go with a friend so I might be home late. Don’t worry about waiting up for me, okay?”

“S-Sure,” Prompto replied. This was the moment that he anticipated, the moment where Noctis would reveal he was actually married with a family. Why did he hate that idea? It wasn’t as if he hadn’t been with married men and women before. “Have fun.”

“One of the reasons why I never…” Noctis began, but he hesitated, making Prompto wonder what he was going to say. “I have to go to this gala as a show of power. You know how it is.”

“Good luck,” Prompt offered. He thought about how his father had wanted him to attend galas and shows when he was younger. He thought about his father had nearly beaten him to death one summer when he found out he was gay. That was a memory he suppressed, not wanting to relive the months in the hospital he had spent with his mouth wired shut from a broken jaw. He wondered if Noctis’s parents knew he was gay before they died and what they had said if so. “I know how rough that can be.”

“Thanks,” Noctis said. He paused, and Prompto thought he was going to say something else again. “Well, I’ll talk to you later. Send me some photos or something. Make my day just a bit brighter.”

“Okay,” Prompto said awkwardly, knowing there was something that Noctis wanted to say but just wasn’t saying. He didn’t know if he should open up to Noctis about anything, so he let it go for now. He still was unsure whether or not Noctis was going to try anything with him as well, despite his initial promises. It could have all just been a cover. “I’ll send you pictures of my butt.”

Noctis blushed bright red and grinned. “You know the rules. Only if you’ve fallen in love with me. Have you?”

“Bicep it is then,” Prompto replied with a smile, feeling a skip in his heart knowing that Noctis wasn’t going to just jump him and demand sex from him. What else was Noctis going to demand, though? Watching him masturbate? It wouldn’t be the first time a john had him do that for his pleasure.

“Shucks,” Noctis said with mock exaggeration. “Then again, it’s only been two weeks. I have to work harder for your affections.” Noctis paused again. “You do look like you’re eating better, though. I’m happy to see that.”

“Thank you,” Prompto replied awkwardly. “Don’t you have to go to work now?”

“Yeah.” Noctis groaned and smiled at him. “Or I could just forego responsibility in favor of staying here.”

“Do you think Ignis will let you do that?” Prompto pointed out.

“Nah, you’re right. Is it alright if I hug you before I head out?” Noctis’s question surprised Prompto. Usually the johns just did what they wanted, whether it was a hug or something more. Prompto had never been asked if he was okay with anyone touching him. They just did it. Now that he had the option to say yes or no, he looked at Noctis, wondering if he thought it would be horrible to be touched by him. 

“Yeah, it’s okay,” Prompto finally said as Noctis waited patiently. He felt like if he said no then he would disappoint Noctis, and that was bad for business. Then again, there was never a fear of disappointing a john before. He had always been rigid in his boundaries, but Noctis found a way of softly passing through them while honoring them all at once. It was a terrifying thought that Prompto was finding Noctis increasingly more comfortable to be around.

Noctis walked over to him, closing the gap between them, and wrapped his arms around Prompto’s shoulders. There was a warmth that spread out between them as Noctis hugged Prompto. It wasn’t sexual, but it was in a comforting manner that made Prompto’s eyes sting with fresh tears. He didn’t expect Noctis to feel so warm, so comforting, so welcoming. It was entirely different from anything he had ever felt before, and he was overwhelmed by the gentleness that made his heart ache. Prompto could feel Noctis’s lips hovering near his neck, the breath on his ear making his heart thump rapidly. He knew he couldn’t trust it, but it felt… good.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” Noctis sighed as he gave him a gentle squeeze before releasing him. “Thank you for indulging me.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Prompto said with a blush. He couldn’t explain why his heart was beating so rapidly, and he told himself it was because of his memory of Noctis from high school. “Have a good day at work. Don’t kill too many people.”

“I’ll try not to,” Noctis laughed. “Have fun taking photos at home. Get some sleep.”

He left Prompto alone, taking the trip downstairs on the elevator. As the doors closed and Prompto was left standing there, the blond thought about how he could have easily said no but didn’t. He stood there for a long moment, considering how it felt to have Noctis’s arms so tightly wound around him, like a comfort instead of a danger. Why did he say yes to Noctis’s request when he could have said no? It only confused him and left him unable to determine which way was up.

Prompto spent the better part of the day relaxing, as usual, sitting in front of the television and playing video games. He occasionally took a photo on his phone when the lighting was good, and he sent Noctis a few selfies. Noctis was quick to respond, telling him that he had a natural talent and the lighting looked great with his freckles. Prompto blushed bright red, and he scolded himself for even feeling anything towards Noctis that was pleasant. He was just the better of the johns he had lived with.

At one point the elevator doors dinged open, and Prompto paused the game, wondering if Noctis had forgotten something at home. When Ignis stepped off the elevator, Prompto stood up, terrified and afraid of what he was going to do. He had lost himself in the video game, and the sun was already setting, giving Prompto the idea that Noctis was likely waiting downstairs for Ignis to go to the event that he had to at least make an appearance at. Ignis was dressed for the occasion in a black suit with gold lapels, and Prompto was immediately struck by how much he didn’t belong in Noctis’s world. He was just in Noctis’s flat, not an actual part of his world or life.

“Noctis forgot something,” Ignis said as he walked over to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of wine from the cabinet. “He needs to bring a gift for his fiance.” 

Fiance? Prompto felt a stutter in his heart, wondering just what Noctis was hiding. There was a strange sinking sensation, like he had been treading water and was about to be rescued by a lifeboat, only to find out it had been a waterlogged delusion. He felt himself sinking into the dark depths below, and he realized that he had really expected more of Noctis. Prompto had fooled himself into believing that Noctis was different from the other johns, that he wasn’t just a selfish man who wanted something from him. In reality, he was just like every other john out there.

Of course Noctis would be engaged, though. It didn’t matter what Noctis said, how he acted around Prompto. In reality he was something else entirely. Prompto was a fever dream for Noctis, a way to get outside of his life and enjoy forbidden pleasures before he was married and had to settle down into his life. That was the reason why Prompto was brought on, and Prompto should never have expected otherwise. He wondered who the lucky lady was, knowing that if Noctis was even half as kind as he was towards Prompto then his fiance would be very happy with him.

“What?” Ignis asked as he turned to Prompto, catching the expression on his face before Prompto could hide it. “You expected him to love you? You’re a whore, aren’t you? You know how this goes. Noctis is going to marry in the next few months, and when that happens you’ll be out on the street again. You’re his last hurrah before he settles down for good.”

“I’m not fooling myself into believing anything,” Prompto said, ignoring the tugging in his heart. He had just been treated gently and had begun to think Noctis could be trusted. He was wrong, and Ignis reminding him of that was a benefit to him. He needed to stay on guard as much as possible. Noctis was only pretending to care about him. “I know that eventually Noctis will ask me to leave.”

“Good,” Ignis replied curtly as he walked over to the elevator and pressed the button. “I do suggest you leave before he asks you to. Otherwise, it won’t be pretty.”

Ignis got on the elevator, leaving Prompto alone once more, the feeling that he was drowning in something he couldn’t quite recognize overwhelming him. Numbly, he walked back to the couch and resumed playing the video game, his mind distracted by the fact that Noctis was engaged. Prompto kept telling himself that he was a fool for thinking that Noctis was anything other than just another john on his long list of clients. Love would never be on Prompto’s radar, even if he did think it was possible.

Halfway through the evening, Prompto stopped the game and sighed, looking around at the beautiful flat that he was just a passing visitor in. Two more weeks was all it was going to take. Two weeks and he would have the money he needed to get out of there and leave Insomnia forever. Then he didn’t need to be reminded of his past anymore. He could move to a chocobo farm, get hired as a working hand, and live his life in complete anonymity. Prompto even considered changing his name to something else once he got there.

Because at the end of it all, Prompto was just a specter passing through Noctis’s world. He didn’t belong there, and there was no way that Noctis would ever consider wanting him to be part of his world for longer than a month’s time. Noctis’s world was so much larger than what went on in the flat, and if he really did consider him worth having around he would gradually bring him into that world piece by piece. But Noctis wasn’t going to do that, and Prompto wasn’t going to ask him to. He knew his place in Noctis’s life, and just because he hadn’t asked him to do anything yet didn’t mean he wasn’t going to in the future.

Fiance. The words cut through the memory Prompto had of Noctis back in high school, pulling him out of his delusion that maybe Noctis wasn’t just the same as every other john. He knew that after enough time, Noctis would be married and he would be cast out, just as he always was with everyone in his life. It didn’t matter how much Noctis pretended to be his friend. In the end, Prompto was just another whore to be used for whatever satisfaction Noctis got from his presence.

Only this time it wasn’t physical pleasure he sought. It was a form of emotional torture, of gentleness and kindness that made Prompto second guess his place in the world. Prompto wouldn’t delude himself any longer. He recognized now that Noctis was getting something from him, even though it wasn’t the same as what the other johns demanded. He was going to have to be even more cautious if he was going to survive the month, and he would have to protect and guard himself even more.

Noctis’s demands were so much more insidious than just physical pleasure. They involved emotional comfort, and that was something Prompto had never known or felt safe with. If he caved and gave him what he wanted without protecting himself, Prompto would find himself duped and falling headfirst into something dangerous and deadly. He couldn’t allow himself to be fooled into thinking Noctis actually cared about him. 

In the end, Noctis only cared about himself. And Prompto was just another whore to be used and abused until there was nothing left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> So I was going to write this one way but I decided to sleep on it and realized it was better served with it ending up like this. The misunderstandings!!! The things unsaid!!!! Also writing Ignis pissy in this because he doesn't have control of the situation is just too easy. XD
> 
> Thank you to all who have read this so far! I am so astounded by each and every person who has looked at my work. :) I do hope that each person who reads my work enjoys it! <3


	7. Unknown Forces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new player is introduced to the game, and Noctis strikes a deal with Prompto

Noctis stood in the gala, the lights along the white walls illuminating the photography in the simple black frames, the black and white photos of Insomnia both beautiful and macabre. A string quartet was the musical entertainment of the night, an artwork in their own right as they played in a well lit part of the gallery. Caterers dressed in white tuxedos walked around the white marble floor, handing out hor d'oeuvres and champagne. Laughter erupted in one portion of the gallery while there was a conversational babble from the sophisticates in attendance, a bubbling brook over the pebbles of music.

Ignis was standing on Noctis’s right, chatting with his usual cool and sophisticated demeanor that he always had. Behind him was Gladio, standing ever watchful as his guard. To his left, hanging onto his arm like they were the picture perfect couple, was Lunafreya. She was dressed in a long white gown clinging to her body while Noctis wore one of his many finely tailored black suits. He held a champagne glass in one hand while he thought about how much he just wanted to be home with Prompto. Better yet, he thought about how Prompto would be the only one amongst them staring at the photographs on the walls instead of trying to kiss ass. He longed to bring Prompto there. 

“You might want to pay attention to what’s going on,” Ignis whispered to him, catching Noctis looking away from the crowd and stare off into his daydream once again. He thought about how Prompto had let him hug him and his heart rate immediately spiked. Prompto was the only thing he had ever wanted, and spending time with him now had only assured him of that fact.

“Ignis is right,” Lunafreya murmured. “I have received word from my brother. He is coming to Insomnia. With the leaders of the Izunia group. I wouldn’t doubt that some of them are here tonight.”

As if they had heard her, a man who had aged particularly gracefully walked towards them, a sinister smile on his face. Noctis would have recognized him as Prompto’s father anywhere. He looked almost identical to Prompto save just twenty or thirty years older, with greying blond hair, blue eyes, and freckles that were lighter than his son’s. He wore a deep red suit, his blond hair slicked back, and it was clear that he had spent far less time in the sun than Prompto had. How could he just be okay with Prompto disappearing? And what was he doing in Noctis’s territory?

Next to Verstael Besithia was a dirty blond, handsome with his blue eyes save for the sneer on his face. He wore a deep red suit as well, but for some reason it looked gaudy and far less classy on him than it did on Verstael. They were so obviously out of place there, and it was clearly intentional, that the crowd immediately turned and followed their gaze as the two approached Noctis. Gladio swiftly stepped around Noctis, standing just in front of him, Ignis, and Lunafreya. Noctis caught Ignis giving him a look that was full of love and pain, and he cursed Igis for being too pigheaded to just get with Gladio already. 

“Ms. Nox Fleuret,” Verstael said in a voice that sent a chill up Noctis’s spine. How did Prompto manage to live with him growing up? “It is such a pleasant surprise to see you here in Insomnia. Are you here with your brother or with your beloved?”

“Verstael,” Lunafreya only replied with a gentle smile. Noctis indicated for Gladio to stand down, and he stood just behind them both, arms folded across his chest. “It is very nice to see you as well. You look beautiful and young as ever. What is your secret?”

“Us Besithias age very well,” Verstael replied. He smiled at Noctis like he had just noticed him. “Why if it isn’t the illustrious Noctis Lucis Caelum and his equanimable advisor, Ignis Scientia, with his bodyguard, Gladiolus Amicitia. How good it is to see you again.”

The last time Noctis had seen Verstael was at his parents’ joint funeral, the Izunia gang sending Verstael as a gesture of good will. It had also been a test. Noctis had no doubt that someone in the Izunia gang was responsible for the death of his parents, but he couldn’t just retaliate based on a hunch. He needed cold, hard proof before he acted without mercy. Killing Verstael then without proof would only incite both sides to inordinate amounts of violence on a scale the likes of which Eos had never yet seen. It would have been a disaster no matter how heart broken or pained Noctis was.

Since then, Noctis had vowed that he would one day find and bring whoever had murdered his parents to justice. But it had all gone cold, the leads either dying due to gang violence or thoroughly exhausted for any and all details. Noctis had poured over each and every details time and time again, and even as he looked through the details of their gruesome death each day, it still wasn’t enough. One day he would either miraculously stumble upon the answers or he would die before he got the chance to find peace for his parents.

Noctis was well aware of why Verstael was calling them all by first and last name. He wanted them to know that he was aware of who they were, their place in the world, and possibly where they could be found. Noctis’s flat was kept a secret with only a select few individuals knowing where to find him. He hoped that was enough to keep Prompto away from Verstael. Prompto didn’t have to say it, but he could tell that Verstael was someone he didn’t want to see. It was no wonder. The man had earned a reputation for being particularly violent.

“It has been a long time,” Noctis said with mock sincerity, keeping his voice level and cool despite himself. He hated Verstael just for the things he knew he had done. What had he done to Prompto that he didn’t know about? “How is the search for your son going?”

Ignis tensed next to him, knowing that Noctis was asking the question because his son was currently in Noctis’s flat, likely playing video games or sleeping. Verstael gave him a look as Noctis maintained a coolly composed expression, unyielding as he betrayed no emotion towards Verstael. The gang member looked at them all with narrowed eyes, as if trying to determine if they knew something about Prompto that they weren’t saying. If Noctis thought he was a man who cared about his son, he would have told him. Instead, he kept his secrets to himself.

“Sadly, the search still continues,” Verstael said finally after a moment. “He is such an innocent boy with a gentle heart. To think he is suffering out there in the world by himself is beyond what I can imagine. I would pay handsomely for his return or for information leading to his return.”

“Do you think your son is still out there?” Lunafreya asked, none the wiser for Prompto’s sudden appearance in Noctis’s life. She had gone to school with them in her junior and senior years of high school and likely knew who Prompto was, but Noctis doubted that she remembered him from those days. “Usually for missing persons who are gone for so long-”

“I know the likelihood that he is dead,” Verstael cut her off, making Noctis wonder if he was actually more caring than he thought. Then again, with Verstael’s penchant for human trafficking, he was likely far less caring than Noctis originally gave him credit for. “But until I get confirmation that my son is alive or dead, I will continue the search. He is precious to me.”

Precious. Noctis knew what Verstael meant. Prompto was valuable to him, a commodity to be bartered and traded. He didn’t doubt that Verstael had done something to him to make him want to run away to Altissia. But how did he end up a prostitute? Shouldn’t his photography be on display at a gallery like the one they were in now instead of Prompto struggling to survive? How did he get to that point? Noctis knew that he really didn’t know enough about Prompto’s past to understand him, and it was something he hoped to rectify.

“If we have any information, you can rest assured that we will contact you,” Ignis said swiftly for Noctis, an amenable answer that made Noctis wonder if he was going to actually tell Verstael that his son was currently alive in Insomnia.

“I do thank you for your consideration,” Verstael said. He took out a business card and held it out for Noctis to take. Gladio took it for him instead and handed it to Ignis, who put it in his breast pocket for safe keeping.

“How long will you be in Insomnia?” Lunafreya asked as she held onto Noctis’s arm and leaned into his touch, making it seem like they were a lovely and adoring couple. 

“Not for long,” Verstael replied. “Loqi and I may be here for a month or two. He is young and needs guidance, so I am here to show him life in Insomnia.”

Noctis understood his meaning well. Loqi was a newer initiate to the higher ranking gang, which explained why he was standing by Verstael’s side in silence. He looked at the gang member, roughly Noctis’s age, and wondered if he had perhaps fought his way to his position, proving himself to be ruthless enough to earn a higher ranking title in the Izunia group. Either way, Noctis was very much aware that having any member of the Izunia group in Insomnia was a bad thing. They would be treading on their territory, likely looking for weaknesses, while Galahd was also a focus of the group’s attention. Just what were they planning?

“I hope you enjoy your stay in Insomnia,” Noctis said amicably with a suave smile. “Please let me know if you have any questions while you are here. I would be delighted to make some recommendations.”

“Thank you,” Verstael replied. Noctis was sure Verstael took his meaning well. The Caelum group would be keeping a careful eye on Verstael and Loqi during their stay in Insomnia. “You are as gracious as always. Please enjoy your evening.”

Verstael and Loqi excused themselves and walked away, leaving Noctis with his entourage and with a world of questions. The Izunia group was planning something dangerous, that much was certain. If Verstael was here while the rest of the group moved into Galahd then there was a decent chance that they were waiting for the Caelum group to fail and move in swiftly to topple Noctis when he was caught vulnerable and off guard. Noctis knew he didn’t have to even mention to Ignis to reinforce their security detail, but it had to be said regardless.

“We need to be cautious,” Noctis said as he watched the two of them disappear into the crowd. “Heighten security without making it look obvious. We need to ensure everything is operating smoothly. Keep someone tailing them. I want to know what they’re doing at all hours of the day. Don’t give them room to breathe.”

“Already done,” Ignis said as he took out his phone and began making phone calls, stepping away from the group so he could work in private without anyone from the Izunia group overhearing him. 

Another thought worried Noctis. If Verstael was in town then Prompto was at risk. It was evident that Verstael didn’t care about Prompto the way he pretended to, and having him in Insomnia put Prompto in more danger than before. Noctis needed to ensure that Prompto knew that his father was in town, that Noctis’s flat was the safest place for him right now, but he was worried about revealing to Prompto that he knew he was a Besithia. Prompto kept it a secret for a reason, and Noctis didn’t want him to feel like he was forcing his way into a past he didn’t feel comfortable discussing.

“Get your head in the game,” Gladio grumbled in a low voice. “I know what you’re thinking about, and you need to focus.”

“What are you Ignis now?” Noctis asked irritably as he looked at his bodyguard. “I’m not distracted. I am calculating everything that needs to be taken care of.”

Gladio nodded, but his eyes said that he didn’t quite believe Noctis. Noctis knew how dangerous it was to lose his focus now. Just because Prompto was at home didn’t mean that he was going to lose focus on his work. He was always one to stay out of trouble, to not go to his own brothels or engage in illicit activity that could make him vulnerable. Prompto was the only vulnerable thing in his life, and he had ensured that he was kept safe in his flat away from dangerous eyes. 

“As much as I hate to say it,” Lunafreya began, filling Noctis’s heart with dread. “It might be a good idea for us to get married. I don’t care if you have your own lover as I will have my own. I am not saying that it is something we should do right away. Just consider it.”

Noctis’s immediate reaction was to tell her no, to insist that he didn’t need to be married in order to make the Izunia group back off. But then he thought about how it would be a strategic decision to bring the Nox Fleurets into the fold, to stifle any attempt at Ravus joining forces with the Izunia group, and didn’t say anything. When Noctis thought about Prompto at home, his heart ached. There was no way he could ask or demand Prompto to stick around as his lover if he was married to Lunafreya. It would be miserable for them all.

“I don’t think I can do that,” Noctis said quietly, his leg aching painfully from standing too long. “I can’t do that to him.”

“You might not have a choice,” Lunafreya replied sadly. “Neither of us have a choice.”

She pulled away from Noctis’s arm and looked at him with a pained smile, the type of smile that was a show for the public to see them as the adoring couple that they pretended to be. Nyx was just behind her, coming out of the shadows in an instant, being her guard while she spent her time in Insomnia. Noctis could see him staring at her with a longing gaze, and he wondered if the two of them marrying would have the same effect. It wouldn’t be as strong of a tie as if she married Noctis, but it might just be enough for Ravus to stop whatever he was planning. And Noctis stil needed to figure out just what Ravus was planning as well.

“Take care,” Noctis said as he kissed Lunafreya on the cheek. “I will consider what you said, but there are too many unknowns just yet.”

“I understand,” Lunafreya replied. Nyx took Lunafreya’s hand with a tenderness that Noctis had never seen the man use before. He looked at Noctis with an inscrutable expression, one that Noctis strangely understood well. It was the expression of a man who knew that the woman he was falling in love with would likely have to marry another man, his boss and the man in charge of the group he was dedicated to. He wouldn’t be able to object if they did marry, but Noctis was hoping to avoid that.

Noctis watched as they walked away, wanting to do nothing more than to just go home to Prompto and collapse in his arms. He couldn’t, though, not just because he had to make his presence known at the gala for a much longer time. Prompto was not likely to be receptive of him just falling into his arms. He was far more reserved and guarded than Noctis was, and it was directly a result of him being a prostitute. The fact that Noctis was able to hug him was a triumph in and of itself. He hoped that he could hug Prompto again, but he knew that it would be up to the blond and not up to him.

The rest of the gala passed by in absolute boredom, but Noctis was ever vigilant. He kept an eye on Verstael and Loqi, the two of them passing through with as much amicable respect that anyone else showed to the sophisticates of Insomnia. Noctis eventually got lost in a conversation with one of the CEOs for a pharmaceutical company he worked with, and by the time Ignis came back and gave him a nod, he knew it was time to leave. It was late, but it wasn’t so late that Prompto would be asleep yet, unless he decided to sleep the rest of the day away. Prompto had a tendency to stay up late into the night unless he wasn’t sleeping the day away.

“Let’s go,” Noctis said at the point it wouldn’t be considered rude or worrisome that they were leaving. With a flourish as was typical of the Caelum group, Noctis left with Ignis at the lead and Gladio just behind. When they were in the Regalia, Ignis drove and Gladio sat in the backseat with him to be his guard and protector. There was an awkward tension between Gladio and Ignis that Noctis couldn’t just ignore, and it made him groan to think that not only was Ignis trying to destroy his future with Prompto, but he was also trying to destroy Gladio’s dreams to be with him as well. It was so obvious that Ignis loved Gladio that he couldn’t understand why he was being so stubborn.

They pulled into the parking garage, and when Ignis put the car in park Noctis got out immediately. It was too late for Noctis to say anything to Ignis, and he doubted that his advisor would listen anyway. With a sense of impending doom, Noctis realized that Ignis likely said something snide to Prompto when he grabbed that bottle of wine to give to Lunafreya earlier. It made him want to be upstairs already, but he kept his pace slow and even since his leg and back were aching painfully enough as it was.

Noctis was limping by the time he was in the elevator, the metal coffin taking him up to the flat with a whirring hum that made his nerves feel frayed. When the door opened he was worried that Prompto was going to be gone or in bed, doing whatever he could to avoid him. It was only a matter of time before Ignis said something to drive Prompto away, and right now he was worried that moment had already come. 

But Prompto was sitting on the couch, playing a video game as he usually did, the lights in the flat shut off save for the dim backlighting under the kitchen cabinets. He was dressed in sweats and a shirt, and Noctis had the sudden feeling that Prompto had been waiting up for him. It was likely wishful thinking, but he hoped it was the case. After all, why else would Prompto be gaming this late? Then again, it wasn’t so late that it would be odd to have Prompto up at the moment. Noctis was likely fooling himself.

“How was it?” Prompto asked as he stood up anxiously, looking at Noctis as if he expected to be thrown out at any moment. Noctis wasn’t going to throw Prompto out as long as Prompto wanted to be there. He took off his suit jacket and flopped on the couch, sighing heavily. With obvious anxiety, Prompto sat down next to Noctis, staring at him worriedly.

“Long and boring,” Noctis said with a sigh. He pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking about how he could best tell Prompto that his father was now lingering in Insomnia. “Enemies are moving in from all directions. The bastard Verstael and his underling Loqi are in town. It’s really not doing anything for my nerves.”

“Verstael?” Prompto asked with real terror in his voice. Noctis opened his eyes and looked at the blond, his blue eyes swimming with tears. “Is he… He isn’t going to come here, is he?”

“No,” Noctis replied, shaking his head. His fear was evident, and it made Noctis’s heart beat painfully. He had a great relationship with his parents and couldn’t fathom the pain that Prompto felt with his father. “He’s one of the last people I would want in my home. I know a lot of prostitutes are afraid of him for his human trafficking practices, but I assure you I won’t let him get you.”

Prompto sighed, but he looked far from relieved. Was he okay with staying here with Noctis as long as Verstael was in Insomnia? As much as Noctis hated to think it, Verstael’s presence could actually work to his advantage. “O-Okay. I hope the others are safe out there.”

“We’re increasing security around the city,” Noctis explained. “I’ll make sure they don’t so much as shit without us knowing.”

Noctis smiled at Prompto and was met with a weak smile in return. He understood why, but he couldn’t, or wouldn’t, explain just how much he understood. There were some lines that he couldn’t yet cross, and Prompto was barely beginning to trust him now. Sighing, Noctis let out a low groan as he ran a hand over his aching knee, trying to soothe the years of scar tissue that had built up.

“Does your leg hurt?” Prompto asked him, changing the subject to unpleasant matters but a focus of attention that was undoubtedly more pleasant than his father.

“Yeah,” Noctis replied with a grimace as he continued to try and soothe the aching muscle. “I suffered a pretty bad wound in my leg that never fully healed. And my back too. There’s a lot of scar tissue that has built up. Doc says I should pay for a massage, but I’m too stubborn to listen.”

“Go get changed into something comfortable,” Prompto ordered Noctis, his tone not allowing for any argument. Noctis did as he was told, both amused and interested to see where this would go. He pulled on sweat pants and a tank top then made his way back to the couch, very much noticing the way that Prompto stared at him now that he wasn’t wearing his usual suit. It made him smile and wonder if Prompto did feel something for him after all.

“What’s all this about?” Noctis asked as he sat on the couch. Prompto sat on the couch, kneeling behind him as Noctis sat on the edge of the couch. “Prompto?”

“I’ve been told that I have magic hands,” Prompto said, making Noctis feel a surge of jealousy go through him that anyone would know Prompto intimately. He knew it was the nature of Prompto’s profession, but it didn’t make him feel any better. “Now hold still and don’t complain too much.”

“What are you-? Ahhh…” Noctis’s confusion turned to a moan as both pain and relief washed over him. Prompto was using his hands to rub the scarring on his back, massaging his wound with just enough pressure to make it feel achingly sweet. It was the type of massage that made Prompto feel like a professional, and he wondered if he got his start in an Altissian massage parlor while studying in school. It was just what his sore back needed, and Noctis felt his eyes closing as he succumbed to the joy and pain of it as Prompto worked his hands from top to bottom then back up again.

“Feel better?” Prompto asked after a while, his voice so close to Noctis’s ear that the king of the gang had to suppress a shudder, the hair on his arms standing on end. His mind thought about how Prompto could just reach around and pull him into a hug and they would be kissing, but he refrained from saying or doing anything of that nature. He didn’t want Prompto to touch him like that unless he wanted to, and if that moment never came then Noctis would accept it.

“Yeah,” Noctis breathed, almost a moan. It was the truth. His back felt infinitely better, and he couldn’t help but feel like Prompto had hands delivered by the Six. If he was that good at a massage, what else was he good at? “No wonder they’ve said your hands are magic.”

“Let me do your leg now,” Prompto said as he untangled himself from behind Noctis and pulled the coffee table back to give himself enough room to sit on the ground. He knelt in front of Noctis and looked up at him, the light of the television illuminating his face like a halo. “You really do need to get a massage regularly.”

“Why, when I can just pay you for a massage instead?” Noctis asked with a smile as Prompto began to massage his knee. “I’ll add an extra ten thousand gil to the tab per month if you will do this for me.”

“Done,” Prompto said with a smile that made Noctis wonder if he had just been imagining Prompto’s increasing focus on him. What if it really was all for the money? Of course it would be all for money. That’s literally why Noctis had brought him there, wasn’t it? So he could give him enough money to get out of Insomnia for good? “Can I speak to you honestly?” 

“Yes,” Noctis replied immediately, hoping that Prompto would finally reveal something about his private life that he was trusting him with. His heart was beating rapidly, and he told himself to calm down so that he didn’t get ahead of himself. Despite the warnings in his mind, he was still hopeful in his heart.

“I am worried about how much medication you take for your pain,” Prompto said with a pained expression, his hands massaging Noctis’s calf. The confession was not what Noctis expected, and he was more than a bit startled by it. “It will dull your senses and make it easy to gain the advantage on you if you’re not careful. If the massages take away your pain, will you stop using it?”

Noctis thought about it. Why wouldn’t he stop using the medication? It wasn’t as if he enjoyed taking it, and the drugs often made him more tired than he preferred to be on the best of days. Prompto was right. It was only a matter of time before someone got the drop on him because of the medication. After all, Ignis and Gladio couldn’t be with him at all times. Then again, with Ignis’s recent behavior, he wouldn’t be surprised at all if his trusted advisor and friend ended up betraying him. 

“Yes,” Noctis replied. The pills were in his room, removed and stored safely to prevent any chance of someone else getting their hands on them. He doubted Prompto would take them, though. He seemed aversive to any drugs, let alone any painkillers. “I’ll see how it goes in the next week or so then I’ll get rid of them. Deal?”

“Deal,” Prompto replied with a solemn nod, his hands massaging Noctis’s leg still with an expertise that made the pain turn to relief. “You might need to taper off of them depending on how many you take in a day. I don’t want you to suffer through too much withdrawal. Especially if you have been taking them for a while.”

“That’s… probably not a bad idea,” Noctis conceded. “How do you know so much about this stuff?”

“You learn when you live on the streets,” Prompto replied nonchalantly with a shrug. He finished his massage and stood up, looking at Noctis with a worried expression that eventually turned into a mask of unreadable emotion. Prompto was hiding something that Noctis would likely never know about. “I was never an addict, but I knew some people who were. We’d go through the cycle, and I’d help them get clean. They’d be clean for a while until they got back into the habit. Being a prostitute is tough, and some people need to dull the pain.”

“That’s unfortunate,” Noctis agreed, knowing he was contributing to the prostitution in Insomina. He told himself it was all legal prostitution, that he was operating only legitimate brothels that followed the mandates set forth by law. But that was just a way of staying straight on the books. How many whores had Noctis poached from the streets, how many had been kicked out of the brothels for inadequate performances? He knew of several prostitutes who ended up hooked to the drugs he also sold, and there was nothing to account for that, nothing to clean the blood from his hands.

“I’m not blaming you,” Prompto said as he looked at him, his hands on his hips. Why did Noctis find him so damn attractive? Then again, Prompto was irresistibly gorgeous and he had to know it. Why else would he be in the profession and wanted enough to be hunted down by a CEO like Gruber? “I would prefer the Caelum group to be in charge over the Izunia group any day of the week. It’s more just a statement of fact.”

“It doesn’t make me a good person,” Noctis pointed out, making Prompto grimace and nod. 

“Are any of us good?” Prompto asked with a shrug. “We’re all shit in one way or another. It’s just a matter of what we’ve done to make us that way.”

“I can’t see you being a bad person,” Noctis said. “You’ve done things to survive, but I’ve never seen you do anything to make me think that you’re a terrible person in any capacity.”

“That’s because you barely know me,” Prompto said with a sigh. It was a statement of fact that Noctis didn’t like, something he hoped to rectify with enough time.

“I’d like to know you,” Noctis offered. “Even the bad parts of you. I want to see it all.”

“Why, though?” Prompto asked, the question startling Noctis. “Most people just use me for whatever they want without trying to get to know me. Or is that you using me how you want?”

The question made Noctis hesitate. How could he just tell Prompto that he saw him every day in high school and had loved him from afar? It sounded foolish to admit, and he doubted that Prompto would receive it well. But what else could he tell him? That he wanted to be with him, knowing that he was a prostitute and likely using him only for his money? Noctis didn’t care if Prompto was going to take him for all he had, but he hoped that Prompto would see something in him that told him to want to be closer and that he should stay.

“I just want to know you,” Noctis offered lamely. “I’ve never paid a prostitute before, and it’s because I don’t want to meet one and fall in love. But I’d be willing to forego that worry with you.”

Prompto shifted uncomfortably, looking down at the wrist that was always covered with a black sweatband. Noctis had a feeling that whatever he was hiding wasn’t good. He wondered if it was something that Prompto thought he was going to hate if he saw it. What could be so bad that Prompto constantly kept it hidden like the rest of his past?

“But what about your fia-” Prompto stopped himself before he could finish his question. Noctis stared at him curiously, wondering what he was going to ask. The blond was silent for a while, clearly struggling with something internally. 

“Five questions,” Noctis offered Prompto, making him look at the gang member curiously. “We get to ask each other five personal questions a day. I’ll add ten thousand gil onto the tab each month too.”

Prompto arched an eyebrow as he looked at him. “You’re really wracking up a pretty hefty bill without me even mentioning it.”

“I’m a desperate man,” Noctis said with a smile. It wasn’t a lie, but then again, it wasn’t the truth in the way Prompto likely thought about it. “I know I may be asking for too much but-”

“Alright,” Prompto agreed, cutting him off. “Five questions. No more than that. If we talk about anymore outside those five questions then that’s up to us to decide. If you press for any more then I’ll charge you an additional five thousand gil for each question.”

“Agreed,” Noctis said. Prompto drove a hard bargain, but then again he was the one setting the terms and asking a great deal of him. “Want to start?”

“Not really.” Prompto shrugged, making Noctis’s heart sink. “I’m kind of tired and want to go to bed. I hope that’s alright.”

“Of course,” Noctis replied with a smile, even though his heart was telling him to keep Prompto close. How many other johns had demanded that they keep Prompto close to them? He needed to be respectful of Prompto’s right to say no if he was ever going to earn his trust. And he didn’t want Prompto to be underneath him in any respect. The only thing he wanted was to elevate Prompto to be his equal. It was bad enough that he had to pay Prompto to just learn about him.

“Good night then,” Prompto said awkwardly before he turned around and walked back to the room. He shut the door to his room a bit hard, making Noctis worry about what was going through his mind. A moment later, he heard Prompto let out an audibly loud, “Fuck!” 

Noctis was silent for a time, considering just how upset Prompto was and why. Of course he would be upset. Noctis was literally asking him to reveal aspects of himself that he kept a secret from anyone, let alone a john. Noctis promised himself that he would answer each question he asked Prompto, that he would only ask him to reveal as much as he was comfortable revealing himself. Then again, Prompto could be equally upset that his father was currently in Insomnia, and the only place he knew he was safe from him. Noctis had a feeling that it was a bit of both.

Eventually, Noctis retired back to the bedroom, his back and leg feeling infinitely better than before Prompto had massaged them. The touch alone was enough to send him into a tailspin as he thought about Prompto’s hands on his back and his leg. As he got undressed for bed, he imagined what it would feel like to have Prompto’s hands on his chest, his thighs, and other more intimate areas. Noctis was in love with Prompto and desired him, but he wasn’t going to force himself on Prompto at any point. It had to be consensual. Otherwise there was no point.

It had been a long time since Noctis had been so frustrated in his desire that he had the thought of touching himself. Usually it was work, home, sleep, and repeat. But with Prompto’s presence there, his constant beauty enticing him more and more, Noctis found himself hard with all the fantasies he had of him and Prompto touching each other. It wasn’t long before Noctis pleasured himself to completion, cleaned himself up, and was fast asleep in his bed. He remained none the wiser that Prompto was so upset because he remained under the assumption that Noctis was engaged to be married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter flowed pretty naturally as I was writing it, but I realized that with all the stuff Ignis is doing to impede Noctis and Prompto's relationship, something would have to make it worth it for Prompto to want to talk to Noctis about his past. Plus with Verstael in Insomnia, as long as Prompto believes he's still there he is not likely to leave Noctis's anytime soon.
> 
> Also, poor Noctis for not knowing that Prompto thinks he's engaged, and the appearances he has to keep up with Lunafreya really don't help matter much. We'll have to see what happens, especially with Ravus on his way to Insomnia!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading so far! I am so happy that so many people like this story and I hope I continue to keep you all intrigued! I hope that I'm doing it justice!


	8. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Noctis celebrate a month together

Prompto hated this, but he had no where else to go. With his father in Insomnia, fear had gripped him tightly and refused to let go. But Noctis insisting on asking him five personal questions a day made him feel on edge, terrified by what he was going to ask. It was little comfort that he could also ask Noctis five personal questions, and whenever Noctis asked him a question he would answer it as well as if he had been asked. Prompto didn’t want Noctis to know so much about him, and he didn’t want to know about Noctis. Knowing about him made him more than just another john, and it made it difficult not to feel a closeness to him. He kept reminding himself that Noctis was engaged, which only made him feel more guarded as they asked more and more questions.

Two more weeks passed by, and Prompto fell into a new routine with Noctis. He would massage his aching muscles when he got home from work, the gang leader taking a moment to breathe and relax before he poured over his work at the kitchen table that he took home from the office. Due to Verstael and Loqi’s presence, Noctis was working double time to try and figure out what they were planning in both Insomnia and Galahd. Ravus was due to arrive in just a few short days, and Noctis was increasingly on edge from it. Prompto wondered if it had anything to do with his fiance, but he couldn’t say anything about it one way or another. It wasn’t his place to pry. 

When Noctis would get too tired from his work, he would set his papers down, sigh, and proceed to ask Prompto five questions about his life. At first they were innocuous questions, just simple questions about what colors he liked, what his favorite animals were, and other simple requests. The questions became increasingly intimate, though, and Prompto was tempted to lie when he had been asked what the worst thing he had done at the behest of a john was.

Noctis had pointed out the worst he had done was murder a member of the Izunia group’s wife, and Prompto told him the truth then. The worst was when he had been with Gruber, who decided to lock him in a room for three days with no food or water as some sort of torture that he got off to. He didn’t dare mention the truly worst period of his life, something he kept locked away in the dark recesses of his mind. Somehow, Prompto knew he would always have it worse, and the look of horror on Noctis’s face seemed to confirm his suspicions.

“Alright,” Noctis said on the night of Prompto’s full month of staying there. He had brought home takeout, including a rather nice looking cake with strawberries on top. “Happy one month of living here. I have something for you.”

Prompto’s heart was thudding in his chest as Noctis handed him a wallet that contained a card and a checkbook. He opened it and looked at the ledger balance for the full amount plus the extra twenty thousand. It was more money than Prompto had ever had in any one moment, and for a long while he stared at it in disbelief. There was no way that Noctis actually put that in a bank account for him. It had to be some sort of elaborate trick, and if he went to make any purchases then he would find the account drained or nonexistent, wouldn’t he?

“It’s yours,” Noctis said with a sad smile, looking at him as they sat down at the dinner table together. Noctis sat at the head of the table, and Prompto sat next to him with more comfort than he had felt with any john. He reminded himself yet again that Noctis was engaged. It was the main reason he had found a way to dodge any hugs or affectionate touches from him since he found out. He had never done that with a john before, but Noctis was different. Dangerous. “If you stay another month it’s another fifty thousand in the bank.”

“How long do you want me to stay?” Prompto asked him uncertainly. There would come a time when Noctis would be married, likely having children and a family of his own. He couldn’t just stay forever.

“As long as you want,” Noctis replied with a smile. Was there hope in his eyes? Prompto couldn’t just easily trust that.

“But what about…?” Prompto hesitated, the question on his tongue. It wasn’t his place to ask, and he couldn’t just demand Noctis to choose between him and his fiance. It wasn’t something that he wanted, although it was quite obvious that Prompto was beginning to feel something more akin to friendship towards Noctis. That was too dangerous. “Eventually I’ll take all your money.”

“Then you’ll be the leader of the Caelum group and I’ll be free of all of this mess,” Noctis said, indicating to the stack of papers next to him with a laugh. “So how about it? Another month with me? Does it seem so bad?”

Prompto considered it, both dreading staying and going. “Is Verstael still in Insomnia?” 

It was the type of question that would sway him one way or another, and Prompto was very much aware that Noctis knew it. Maybe it was a test to see if Noctis would be honest. Maybe it was because this was the closest Prompto had ever come to living somewhere safe, and he didn’t really want to be thrown into a world of danger when he could be comfortable in the large flat. Or maybe he just didn’t want to leave Noctis’s side, even if it was only pretend and for a little while. Maybe he felt something for Noctis that never went away since high school. 

“He is,” Noctis replied. Prompto had learned to pick up on Noctis’s tell, a slight grimace out of the corner of his mouth. Right now Noctis wasn’t lying. Verstael was still in town.

“I’ll stay,” Prompto conceded, knowing that his better judgment was telling him to take the money and run, that Noctis was far more dangerous than running out of Insomnia before his father discovered his presence was. Something else in him was telling him to stay, though, and that voice was far stronger than the alarm bells going off in his mind. 

Noctis smiled, a big and genuine smile that made Prompto’s heart beat faster and his stomach churn uncomfortably. He didn’t like that at all, knowing that he hadn’t felt that way since one moment in high school, one that he intentionally kept tucked away so that he treasured it always. It was his most prized possession, the one thing that kept him going at night when things were bleak. It was not as a reminder of the good in the world but as a joy to think that he could experience something so sweet in his life, even if it was only once. It was more confusing to know that it involved Noctis as well. 

“I have something else for you then,” Noctis said. He bent over, reaching under the table, and pulled out a box that was neatly wrapped with a bow. Prompto couldn’t imagine Noctis spending time wrapping anything, and he wondered if Ignis wrapped it for him or he had it wrapped at the store. “It’s yours to keep as long as you want it.”

Prompto nodded and unwrapped it carefully, staring at the gift in shock once the wrapping had been removed. Noctis was smiling at him, but Prompto felt like his heart was going to stutter and die. He clutched the box to the brand new Lokton camera, his hands trembling in shock and panic. Prompto had mentioned to Noctis through their questions that he had always dreamt of being a photographer, but he had never gotten the chance to so much as pursue the passion. Why was Noctis giving him a camera now? Was this some sort of cruel joke? Was Noctis just going to take it away from him or make a mockery of him when he demanded that Prompto leave?

“I figured that once Verstael is gone we can start to walk around outside together,” Noctis offered as he continued to smile at Prompto, not seeing the panic written on his expression. “You can take as many photos as you’d like.”

“Why?” Prompto asked as he looked at the camera and up at Noctis. It was the first moment when Noctis’s smile faltered. “I have to give all of this back when I leave. Why are you giving me the means to dream of a new future only to know that you’ll rip them from me when I have to leave?”

Noctis frowned, looking at the camera then back to Prompto. “Prompto… I’m giving all this to you. It’s not a temporary thing. All the clothes, the phone, the camera… It’s all yours to take with you if you leave. Do I hope you stay and no longer ask for payment? Yeah. Am I going to demand it of you? Never. The choice will always be yours, but the stuff that I gave you is also yours to keep.”

“But… I can’t accept this,” Prompto breathed, looking at the box with a strong yearning that he couldn’t quite express adequately. He had wanted to be a photographer more than anything growing up. Now he would just be glad not to have to worry about where his next meal was coming from. “It’s expensive.”

“I’m richer than Ifrit,” Noctis said with a shrug. “The cost of a camera isn’t even a drop in the bucket. The least I can do is spoil you for putting up with me. And maybe if I shower you in enough gifts then you’ll be convinced to stay. Imagine what it would be like if you were just my lover instead of my friend.”

“Friend?” Prompto asked, looking at Noctis with wide eyes. He couldn’t really fathom having friends. All of his friends were born out of a need to survive. Even Cindy, who was likely his closest acquaintance, had gotten close to him due to his need to learn how to survive.

“Yes, I would like to think that we’re friends now,” Noctis replied with a serious nod. “Unless you don’t feel the same way?”

Prompto knew that he should say he didn’t feel that way at all, but it was different living with Noctis than it had been living with any other john. They had all been cruel, using him for whatever purposes that they needed him for. He knew that Noctis was doing the same, that eventually Noctis would leave him alone and abandoned, but there was a gentleness to him that he never experienced before with anyone, let alone a john. It almost was like they were friends, and he couldn’t just forget about that. He nodded slowly, cautiously, waiting for Noctis to tell him that he had been a fool to think that they could ever be friends. Instead, Noctis beamed, making Prompto’s heart skip a beat again.

“Then I think it’s time for us to ask five more questions so we can get to know each other better,” Noctis offered with a smile. “So we can maybe be more than just friends one day. Not because I’m paying you. Because you genuinely want to be with me.”

“I haven’t wanted to be with anyone since high school,” Prompto considered, not bothering to tell Noctis that it was him that he had a crush on all those years ago. Noctis wouldn’t even remember him from back then, and of course everyone had a crush on him. He was the Noctis Lucis Caelum after all. “That’s a pretty big ask.”

“Probably because you haven’t ever had a chance to have a normal relationship,” Noctis pointed out, and Prompto wasn’t going to disagree. “Then again, this isn’t exactly normal either.”

“That’s very true,” Prompto said with a smile. He could feel himself caving into Noctis’s gaze. “Alright, go ahead and ask your questions.”

“What did you do after high school?” Noctis asked after a moment of consideration. There was a look on his face that made Prompto believe he had been sitting on that question for a long time. Did he actually remember him? “Did you go to college or anything?”

Prompto shook his head, thinking about his life after high school, trying not to shudder too much. They were all unpleasant memories, the type that Prompto wouldn’t want to ever bring up in any conversation. He ran his hand over the black band on his wrist as he tried to suppress the memories from coming up as he thought about it. The last thing he wanted to do was remember… him. 

“I never had a chance to go to college,” Prompto explained. Noctis looked at him in confusion, making him question whether or not someone had done research on him and had told him something different. Then he would certainly know they went to high school together. “I was… Involved in some bad stuff for about a year to eighteen months, then was able to get out of it. When I got out I was homeless and on my own. That’s when I learned how to survive by turning tricks.”

“So you’ve never been to the Altissian Academy?” Noctis asked, making Prompto look at him in confusion this time. Prompto shook his head and was about to say something when Noctis’s phone rang. “Hold that thought for a moment.”

Noctis stood up and answered the phone as he swiftly took it from his suit jacket, looking both deeply troubled and slightly shocked. Prompto was confused, but he didn’t have a chance to ask Noctis why he thought he had gone to Altissia. Noctis immediately switched over to his business persona, being decisive and harsh when necessary but overall amenable to whoever was on the other line. It was Ignis.

“We need to talk,” Noctis said after a long moment of listening to what Ignis had to say. “Yes, I heard you when you said that Ravus is going to be in town. Come on. I’m not being stupid. Yes, I’m annoyed, but I’ll get over it. Then we can figure out what this means. No, I’m not telling you over the phone. We need to talk in person. Deal with it.”

Noctis ended the call and he looked at Prompto with worried eyes. Prompto wondered just what Ignis had said, but he wasn’t going to push the issue. Like so many things in his life right now, Prompto didn’t have a right to ask about things that weren’t any of his business. Ignis had been very cordial whenever he came over, but Prompto knew it was with mock sincerity. When Noctis turned his back, Ignis would sneer at him with utter loathing and occasionally make a harmful jab in his direction. Asking about their conversation now was going to only make it worse when Ignis did come around again. He had no right to know anything.

“Where else have you been to?” Noctis asked, resuming the round of questions.

“Hmm…” Prompto considered it, ignoring the thought of wanting to ask Noctis why he had been so confused about his lack of study in Altissia. “Well I lived in Niflheim as a kid for a while with my dad. Then we moved to Insomnia for high school. I guess a weekend trip to Lestallum counts? And after high school I spent some time in Niflheim again, but… I don’t like to talk about that time. If that’s alright with you.”

“That’s fine,” Noctis replied. It was the first time Prompto had put the brakes on a conversation on any part of his past, the memories too painful for him to consider. He hated his father for what he had done to him, and he told himself that he had made the right choice to stay with Noctis while his father was in Insomnia. “I just asked two questions. Do you have one that you want to ask?”

Prompto considered all the questions he could ask, but there was one that was constantly plaguing his mind. It made him hesitate the more and more he looked at Noctis, the more he thought about him. Then again, if he didn’t ask it then there was no way he could hear it from Noctis and ensure he maintained a safe difference, no matter how much it hurt him to hear it. He needed to hear it from Noctis himself, to know that it was something that he could solidify in his mind so he could move on for good and maintain his distance.

“How long have you been engaged?” Prompto asked him nervously, waiting for Noctis to tell him that it was none of his business and just to stay out of it.

Noctis looked at him in confusion as he sat back down, his expression growing increasingly concerned, his mood darker. “Who told you I’m engaged?”

“I know it’s none of my business,” Prompto rapidly said, shaking his leg nervously as he looked down at his hands in his lap. The black band on his wrist itched, but he knew it was all psychosomatic. “But I just thought I’d ask since I’m living here and you keep talking about us being lovers and-”

“Prompto,” Noctis said in a dark voice, making Prompto immediately stop talking and look at the leader of the Caelum group. “Who told you that I am engaged?”

“Ignis did,” Prompto replied immediately, too terrified not to tell him the truth. “He mentioned it the night of the gala. If she is with you then I’m sure that she’s a beautiful woman and-”

“Prompto,” Noctis said, the darkness in his voice like oil oozing from a spill in the middle of the ocean. “I’m not engaged. Several people have mentioned it more than once, but I am gay and don’t wish to marry anyone I’m not in love with. Ignis has been pushing for me to get married to my friend, Lunafreya.”

“Oh,” Prompto said, his eyes widening in surprise. Had he just accidentally ousted Ignis’s lie unintentionally? Did Ignis really expect Noctis not to find out, especially since they were living together? Of course Prompto would have asked him a question about it eventually. It wasn’t like Noctis was like every other john out there. He was different, and that made him very dangerous. And right now he looked more dangerous than ever before. It terrified him to think of what he would do to Ignis if he was in his vicinity right now.

“Prompto, let me make myself very clear right now,” Noctis said very seriously as he approached Prompto, standing just to his left. Prompto stared up at him, both excited and scared, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. “I am gay. It is something I keep a secret because the rest of the world would try and use it against me. Because of that I am neither engaged nor looking for anyone to be with. Save you.”

Prompto could only nod, his voice caught in his throat. Not once did he believe that Noctis wanted to be with him, instead thinking that he just preferred to toy with him emotionally until one day he would hurt him irrevocably. But now he felt Noctis’s determination, his insistence making the truth ring clear in his heart. Prompto had a difficult time understanding just why his heart hurt so much at the thought. Perhaps it was because Prompto was irrevocably scarred from everything that had happened in his life. Perhaps it was because he knew that one day Noctis would likely get tired of him and kick him out. Perhaps it was because he couldn’t quite admit that he felt something for the man.

“Let’s end this for the night,” Noctis offered as he looked down at his phone, clutching it in his hand tightly. “I think I need to go and talk to Ignis in person.”

“Don’t go out on your own,” Prompto tried, but Noctis was already walking towards the elevator. “At least call Gladio to take you. You need to have a guard on hand, especially when Verstael and Loqi are in town. Noctis? Please listen to me.”

Noctis looked like he was about to ignore everything that Prompto was saying, but he stopped just before hitting the button to the elevator and sighed. Prompto watched him, still seated, as Noctis dialed for Gladio to come pick him up. A moment later, Noctis sat on the couch and put his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. Prompto felt a strong yearning in his heart, feeling immediately guilty that he had asked Noctis such a question. He didn’t want to get Ignis in trouble, and he didn’t want Noctis to suffer. It shocked him to think about it, especially since he usually didn’t care about any of his johns. 

“Noctis,” Prompto tried as he walked over to him. He was worried that Noctis was going to push him away, that he was going to hurt him in his anger, that he would tell him that he couldn’t be with him if Ignis was trying to make them hate each other so much. He stood in front of him, anxiously terrified that Noctis would reach out and strike him. Prompto ran a hand through his long hair as he worried that Noctis was going to hurt him, and he wondered just why he was going out of his way to be so close to him.

But Noctis didn’t strike him or hurt him. Instead he looked up at him with tearful eyes, making Prompto’s heart hurt all the more. With hands shaking uncertainly, Noctis reached out to Prompto. In this moment Prompto could have taken a step back and told Noctis that he didn’t want this physical or emotional closeness. Instead, with his heart beating rapidly and fearfully, Prompto reached out and took Noctis’s hand in his, palms pressed together as their fingers intertwined. He took a step closer to Noctis, and the gang leader put his other arm around Prompto’s legs as he sat up straight, looking up at Prompto with longing eyes.

“Prompto…” Noctis breathed, whispering his name like he was offering a prayer to the Six. Prompto felt Noctis’s long fingers, his arm so strong and comforting, his heart beating far too rapidly for it to be normal. It felt enticing, beautiful, and dangerous all at once. If he let himself fall, he knew then that he would stop seeing Noctis as a john and as something more. 

Noctis’s phone rang, interrupting Prompto’s racing thoughts, and he pulled away in startled surprise. There was a thought that was beginning to take root in his heart, something that he couldn’t just ignore anymore. It was Noctis’s fault that he felt that way, but looking at him, it was no wonder why. He wasn’t trying to recapture a past that never was. He could see Noctis exactly who he was, both beautiful and dangerous in the same breath.

“Gladio, talk to me,” Noctis said as he answered the phone, not taking his eyes off of Prompto.

There was something unspoken between them, something that Prompto knew he couldn’t quite vocalize just yet. There were too many wounds that were like gaping sores, pain that would take time to heal. Without healing that, if he even could heal those scars, Prompto doubted he could ever feel ready for any real relationship. The thought of him even considering a relationship terrified him. He couldn’t just allow himself to fall for Noctis.

Noctis stood up as Prompto took several steps back, watching him anxiously as he buttoned his suit jacket and began to move towards the elevator. They didn’t say anything to each other. There was too much to say and not enough time, and Prompto wasn’t sure he felt ready to so much as vocalize it just yet. He watched as Noctis got on the elevator, listening to what Gladio was saying into the phone, his stormy eyes like a hurricane and tornado ready to destroy the world around him. Prompto had never felt such fear before, and he didn’t want to ever be the subject of Noctis’s wrath.

When the elevator doors closed, Prompto let out a long sigh from the breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. He stood in silence for a long time, trying to figure out what his heart was feeling and what his mind was telling him. There was something in him changing, something that he didn’t want to admit to anyone but himself. If Ignis was going to use whatever he could against him, then he couldn’t just vocalize to anyone the stirrings of change that made him so nervous and fearful all at once. The thought of Noctis’s deadly calm, piercing gaze made his heart race and his pulse quicken.

With a calm that nearly matched Noctis’s deadly tidal wave of determination, Prompto grabbed a pair of scissors and walked back into the bathroom. He stared into the mirror, looking at his reflection, his eyes wide and pupils dilated. Something had changed within him, and he couldn’t just remain the same outwardly anymore. He didn’t want to be a whore anymore, but he didn’t know how to express that to himself, let alone to Noctis. And it terrified him to think that Noctis would cast him out if he told him.

Quickly, Prompto grabbed the scissors and impulsively wound his hair into a tight knot before cutting it off at the base, taking several inches off haphazardly. Somehow he had a feeling that Noctis would look at the mess he made and bring a barber in to correct the issue. But as Prompto stared at his now much shorter hair, he could only feel excited and wonderfully free. Before he even realized it, Noctis had changed Prompto just enough to make Prompto want to change even more. He just hoped that Noctis would embrace the change and help him through it. For the first time, Prompto felt like he was in a place where he could start to finally heal.

*** 

Ignis got the call from Gladio and immediately knew something was amiss. He answered it right away, hoping that he was wrong, but in his experience he seldom was. Luche was by his side, wondering just what was going on to detract him from the nightly pleasures that Ignis was routinely enjoying now. It took him out of his pain of knowing that he would never be with Gladio by choice as well as his anger at knowing that Noctis would continue to defy him by keeping Prompto close. Ignis told himself that it was only for the sexual release he sought Luche’s comfort, but then again he had never been this attached to a whore before.

“Unwrap yourself from that whore’s dick and get your shit together,” Gladio said angrily into the phone before Ignis could even greet him. So his secret rendezvous with Luche had been discovered. It wasn’t the first time Ignis had visited the whore houses, but it was the first time Gladio sounded so angry about it. “Noctis is coming to your place and he’s fucking pissed. What did you do, Ignis?”

There were only two possibilities that could have made Noctis so angry. The first was that he discovered that Prompto never went to school in Altissia, and the second was that he discovered that Ignis had falsely let slip that he was engaged. Ignis shuddered to think what would happen if Noctis discovered both simultaneously. All he knew what that he was in danger, that if Noctis had snapped then it didn’t matter how close they were. No one could save him, and no one would be able to take him out of his anger and malice. 

“I’m on my way,” Ignis said as he stood up and ended the call, refusing to drag Gladio into the mess he was in. He knew that Gladio was devoted to Noctis the same as he was, but he also worried that Gladio would compromise his devotion if Ignis was in danger. He got up and looked at Luche, knowing this could very well be the last hours that he spent alive. “I have to go. If you don’t hear from me again and find out anything about Prompto, let Gladio know. He’ll be able to take the information as far as it needs to go.”

Ignis was disappointed that Luche hadn’t been able to find out enough about Prompto to make much of an impact. But Luche said he had a hunch that needed to be followed and to give him a little bit more time. Ignis could very well be out of time himself now, but he trusted Gladio to do the right thing if it meant protecting Noctis. Everything Ignis had ever done was to protect Noctis, and he hoped it would be his one saving grace. Eventually Noctis would discover whatever secrets Prompto was hiding, and he had a feeling it was enough to make Noctis run screaming. 

Despite Luche’s questions about what was going on, Ignis got dressed in silence and left the brothel before he kept Noctis waiting too long. If he kept his boss waiting then it would just make his anger all the worse. Ignis had a reasonably large loft in downtown Insomnia, somewhere close enough to the office that he could be there instantly but far enough removed to give him the peace and quiet he needed. Since he always had the Regalia, he drove back to the spacious living area in record time, ignoring several red lights in both an attempt to get there quickly and in hopes that he would be in a car accident that would send him to the hospital.

The lights were off in his loft when Ignis stepped inside, but he could easily make out Noctis’s figure as he stood by the balcony doors, looking out at the city skyline with his hands clasped behind his back. It was the same deadly calm he had when he had been with Gruber, and Ignis knew that things were going to end poorly for him tonight. Nevertheless, he pretended to have all the bravado he could muster and turned on the light to the entryway, putting his keys on the table he kept next to the door to collect his effects. He took off his suit jacket and hung it on the coat rack, then stepped past the kitchen to his left and into the living room, keeping the couches facing the television on the right wall between them as a barrier.

“I had asked you what else you had lied to me about,” Noctis said as he looked out the balcony door. That’s when Ignis noticed it. The gun in his right hand. “I asked you and you said nothing. Did you think I wouldn’t find out? We are in a very volatile state right now with the Izunia group. How do you expect me to trust anyone if I find out I cannot even trust my closest advisor? My brother?”

Noctis looked at Ignis then, and the advisor felt both pain and fear rip through his heart. He expected Noctis to be angry, but he didn’t expect to see him crying. There was something in him that was telling him not to hurt him, and Ignis hoped he listened to that part of him. But there was also the same danger in his expression, the grim resignation of Ignis’s fate that told him it was just wishful thinking.

“I have only ever done what I thought was best to protect you and the group,” Ignis explained, his voice wavering and betraying his fear. He wouldn’t give Noctis more than he was asking for, knowing that if he even so much as mentioned what he lied about then Noctis would only become more enraged. “You can still trust me to do that.”

“Can I, though?” Noctis asked. “First it’s this, then what? I find out you’ve been working with the Izunia group all along? You betray me and join Ravus?”

Noctis held up the gun, pointing it directly at Ignis’s forehead as he took the safety off. Ignis felt his heart stuttering and nearly stopping in fear. There was no getting out of this, and he realized that Noctis must have found out about both lies he had told. He wouldn’t be so angry otherwise. But Luche was certain that there was something Prompto was hiding, and if Noctis was in more danger then Ignis would do everything he could to protect him. He wasn’t just his boss. He was his brother.

The phone rang, and Ignis nearly startled at the sound. He expected Noctis to let it keep ringing as he usually did when business was interrupting more important business. Instead, he looked at the phone and answered it. Ignis hoped it was Gladio on the phone, telling him not to hurt him, to consider his options for just a moment. Ignis was never so lucky.

“Prompto,” Noctis said into the phone, his voice suddenly so much softer. It angered Ignis that Prompto had such an effect on him. “No, I have to do this. It doesn’t matter I-... Prompto… Why?... Fine. If that’s what you want. I’ll be home soon.”

Noctis ended the call and lowered the gun at the same time, making Ignis stare at him in curious confusion. He didn’t dare ask him what the conversation was about. If he had to guess, Prompto just saved his life. It annoyed and bothered him that he was suddenly indebted to Prompto and that the whore was the only one who could somehow pull Noctis out of his anger. Just who was this man coming into their lives, changing things around so quickly?

“Thank Prompto that he thinks I shouldn’t kill you,” Noctis said as he put the safety back on the gun and put it in its holster. “We’ll discuss this later. Don’t leave town.”

“I have nowhere else to go,” Ignis said, his pulse racing erratically still. Noctis moved past him and towards the door, looking both angry and pained. “Noctis… You are my brother. I have only ever done what I could to protect the group.”

“No, Ignis,” Noctis said as he reached the door. He kept his back turned to him. “You acted as the leader of the group and pretended that you were somehow above us all. You did what you could to maintain control of the situation. But control was never yours to have. And now you’ve lost my trust. You’ve lost me. I hope you’re happy.”

Noctis left then, the door closing behind him with a finality that made Ignis’s heart ache. He collapsed on the couch and did the one thing he knew to do. He cried and screamed as he felt the world around him falling to pieces. In reality, Ignis was the only thing that was falling to pieces. He had lost Noctis, and it was all his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOOO BOY IGNIS YOU DONE GONE FUCKED UP 
> 
> This chapter was written very quickly and naturally, but I agonized over whether or not to post it now or include more chapters before posting this. Ultimately I decided that this was the best place to include this because there is other stuff that is going to happen (sorry boys) and Prompto would never even consider trusting Noctis without knowing he isn't actually engaged.


	9. The Five Year Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis faces the consequences for his actions, although it's not quite what any of them expect.

Gladio stared at Ignis as he stood behind Noctis in disbelief, wondering just what he had done to fall out of their leader and brother’s good graces. Of all the people he knew, of all the people that could possibly have been traitorous towards the Caelum group, Ignis certainly wasn’t even on Gladio’s radar. But he was sitting in front of Noctis, looking disheveled and overwhelmed, as Noctis sat behind the desk in Ignis’s office, staring at him with a grim sort of resolution that only came with betrayal. 

“The man who you wanted gone is the man who saved your life,” Noctis said to Ignis, making Gladio’s eyes widen in disbelief, his shock overtaking him suddenly. What did Ignis do to Prompto? “He knows how much I care about you and didn’t want me to have that on my conscience. He didn’t want me to kill my brother.”

“It is no less than what I deserve,” Ignis replied miserably. “I only ever did what I thought was best. Perhaps you’re right, Noctis. Perhaps I did it because I wanted to maintain control. But by maintaining control, I was able to assure you were kept safe. That is the most important thing to me. Nothing else.”

“I believe you,” Noctis said with a nod. “I believe that you did what you thought was right, but I don’t think that it was the right thing. Prompto is not a threat to our group. If he was, then he would be dancing over your grave right now. He knows that I’m stronger with you than without you.”

“For a whore… For a bystander he is pretty astute,” Ignis said, correcting himself. Gladio could only watch with his pulse racing as Ignis prostrated himself, leaving his fate to Noctis’s mercy. He hoped that Ignis and Noctis would both be willing to repair whatever damage had come their way. 

“I don’t fall in love with idiots,” Noctis explained, fully admitting to being in love with Prompto for the first time. Ignis looked at him in despair, but Noctis only grimaced. “Don’t look so surprised. I fell for him in high school, and I’ve stayed in love with him all these years.”

“May I ask a question?” Gladio asked, and Noctis nodded as he looked at him. “Are you in love with the Prompto of now or the Prompto you imagined him to be? I’m worried that he is only putting on appearances to be what you want him to be.”

“Maybe,” Noctis agreed with a shrug. He looked back at Ignis. “I know where he stands, though. I know how much I can trust him. But I don’t know how much I can trust you, Ignis. And I’m worried that means I can’t trust Gladio anymore either.”

The confession startled Gladio, and he bristled at the thought. Dread made his stomach churn uncomfortably as Ignis looked at him with a pained expression. Gladio had no idea what Ignis was doing, but if Gladio was in love with him then it didn’t matter. It made him just as much of a risk to Noctis’s safety as Ignis was. The fact that Gladio had begged Noctis to consider what he was doing last night when he took him to Ignis’s certainly didn’t help. Before he could say anything, there was a knock on the door, interrupting their conversation. Somehow, Gladio had a feeling it was perfectly timed.

“Come in,” Noctis called as the two stood up. Ignis straightened his attire, quickly looking like the perfect advisor and not a suddenly disgraced gang member.

Ravus stepped into the room with his sister, Lunafreya, both of them looking perfectly graceful and startlingly beautiful in their pure white clothing. Ravus had a blue and a purple eye and a prosthetic limb, the result of a gang fight that cost him dearly. He wore an all white suit, just as his sister wore a white dress that was perfectly adorned with a black sylleblossom. Gladio wondered when Ravus got to town, and he had a feeling that Noctis was far more aware of what was going on than they gave him credit for. Perhaps they were the ones who were distracted.

“Ravus, Luna,” Noctis said with a warm smile, as if they hadn’t just been discussing how Prompto had saved Ignis from Noctis’s gun. “It is so good to see you. How was the trip to Insomnia?”

“Long and boring,” Ravus said with a dramatic sigh. “My sister has informed me that Verstael and Loqi are in town right now. Are you losing your grip, Noctis?”

“Quite the opposite, in fact,” Noctis said. He smiled as he leaned against the desk, crossing one leg in front of the other and folding his arms across his chest. “I have a rather decent proposition for you, Ravus. Luna. It’s something that would require both of you to agree on.”

“You finally have accepted my proposal to marry Luna,” Ravus said with a smile. Lunafreya looked at Noctis curiously, but she kept her expression neutral. Gladio had a feeling that she was thinking about Nyx instead of the man in front of her.

“Actually, I was thinking that she could marry Ignis,” Noctis said, making every person in the room look at him in shock. Gladio felt his heart hammering in his chest in both heartbreak and anger, wondering just what the hell Noctis was thinking. Ravus looked between them in disbelief while clearly calculating what that meant. “I think I’ve made myself clear when I said I don’t plan on marrying. As such, the group would naturally have to fall to the next in line and their children when I get too old or die. Ignis is the obvious choice for the right of succession. He’s smarter and a better fit for Luna than I could ever be.”

Ravus and Lunafreya looked between each other, having a silent discussion through a series of glances and furrowed expressions. Ignis kept glancing between Noctis and Gladio in disbelief, and Gladio could only feel his heart falling to pieces. What was Noctis doing? Was this some sort of revenge for what Ignis had done to him? Or was this really a strategic move to bring the Nox Fleurets into the fold? It was no secret that Ravus hated Noctis, but Ignis was a whole different story. And if what Noctis was saying was the truth, then there was a real chance that Ravus would see just how beneficial it would be to have the two marry. 

“This is not a bad solution,” Ravus finally said as he looked at Noctis. “We would need to work out terms to ensure that Ignis will take over the Caelum group with Lunafreya by his side.”

“I agree with my brother,” Lunafreya said as she looked at Ignis. There was no doubt that she knew Ignis was gay. Why was she agreeing to this union? “I don’t want to marry anyone without knowing for sure that our future is as assured as it can be in this world.”

“Agreed,” Noctis said with a nod. He looked to Ignis specifically, making Gladio’s heart beat so fast that it nearly stopped altogether. “How about it?”

“If it is your will, then I will do whatever it is you ask of me,” Ignis said, making Gladio open his mouth as if to say something. He couldn’t interrupt, though, and wouldn’t know what to say otherwise. Hadn’t Ignis already told him to just give up? Even if he hadn’t, there was no way Gladio could argue with his boss and the leader of the group. His word was law, and no one could defy him. This was likely Ignis’s only chance at salvation, let alone to take over the business once the time came. There was something Noctis was playing at that Gladio just couldn’t see yet.

“If it’s agreeable with all parties, I think we can negotiate terms,” Noctis said with a nod. “I’m thinking just enough time to have them marry within the year, then within five they can take over.”

“What?” Gladio and Ignis asked at the same time. They hadn’t anticipated Noctis announcing his eventual retirement, that Ignis would be taking over the business in five years as long as everything went according to plan. Gladio couldn’t believe it. Was he going to disappear with Prompto and run away from it all? Or did he anticipate his life ending within the next five years?

“I never thought you’d willingly give up the throne,” Ravus mused with a smile. “Let alone to someone who isn’t a Caelum.”

“Ignis is as much a Caelum as I am,” Noctis said with a shrug. “I’m sure I could keep going, but why should I when there is someone else who can take over?”

“I look forward to discussing terms, then,” Ravus said. “Come on, Luna. Let’s discuss this so I can ensure my darling baby sister is well cared for.”

Gladio didn’t need to be the leader of the group to know that Ravus was going to be discussing how to use this to their advantage. They left, but not before Lunafreya gave Ignis and Noctis a long look that was both decisive and pained. Gladio had no doubt then that Luna was in love with Nyx and was sacrificing a great deal for this arrangement. He wondered if Ignis felt like he was also sacrificing too much. Then again, there was nothing for Ignis to sacrifice because there was nothing there.

“Now that they’re gone, can I ask what the fuck you’re thinking?” Gladio asked as soon as the door was shut. Ignis looked horribly resigned, deflating back into his dejected demeanor.

“Ignis wants control of the organization,” Noctis said with an anger in his voice that surprised Gladio. Just how deep did the wound go for him? How deep did the betrayal feel for him? “I’m giving him the means to take over, exactly as he would have wanted for me. Happy now, Ignis? You got exactly what you wanted.”

“I never…” Ignis looked to Gladio, his eyes shimmering with tears as if he was trying to offer an apology to them both and not just Noctis. “If this is what you want, Noctis, I will do whatever it takes to regain your trust. If you wanted me to kill myself to prove my loyalty then I would do it.”

“If I wanted you dead, then Prompto’s phone call wouldn’t have saved you,” Noctis said with a grimace. “Ignis, you have no idea how hurt I am right now. You were the one person I was supposed to be able to trust more than anything. And now? Fuck, I’m second guessing everything I’ve ever done. I just keep thinking about what else you’ve hidden from me. Both of you. If I can’t trust you then I can’t trust anyone.”

Gladio couldn’t help but feel angry that Noctis was lumping him in with Ignis, but he also understood why he was doing it as well. It wasn’t as if Gladio didn’t love Ignis. But he had never so much as kept the simplest secret from Noctis, not in the way Ignis apparently had, and now they were both suffering the consequences for Ignis’s actions. No. All three of them were suffering the consequences. Noctis’s faith in them had been irrevocably shaken and shattered, and as a leader he needed to know who to trust. If he couldn’t trust his closest comrades, particularly when things were so volatile, then it did not bode well for the future of the Caelum group.

It was no wonder that Noctis had arranged for Ignis to marry Lunafreya then. He had to do something to bring stability back to the Caelum group when he knew that he couldn’t trust anyone anymore while simultaneously ensuring that he could allow someone to take over. Noctis didn’t trust himself anymore, and he was revealing to the two of them now that he no longer felt adequate to run the group because of it. It hurt Gladio as much as knowing Ignis was going to marry Lunafreya. They had both been groomed to elevate Noctis to his position and ensure his confidence as the leader of the group. Now he was second guessing everything he had ever done, and Ignis was to blame for it. It wasn’t a small thing to lose his faith in Ignis, his brother and someone he was supposed to rely on for everything.

“I haven’t hid anything else from you,” Ignis said miserably, a tear streaming down his face. Gladio couldn’t remember ever seeing him cry before. “I swear it. I will do whatever I can to prove that to you. I thought… I thought Prompto was an obstacle, and I didn’t want you to get hurt because of him. Instead, I hurt you. Please, Noctis. You are still just as strong and as assured in your future as before. You can trust Gladio. You can trust me to do what is right.”

“We’ll see,” Noctis said quietly. “I’m sorry to do this to you, Gladio. We’re fractured now because of this and about ready to crumble with one wrong move. Have any of you heard from Crowe in Galahd? I’ve reached out to her several times and I can’t get in touch. I’m worried something has happened.”

Gladio looked to Ignis, who looked just as perplexed as he felt. “No, we haven’t heard from Crowe,” Ignis said finally. “I spoke to her a few days ago, which I told you about. She was looking into a possible splinter group breaking off from us and joining the Izunia clan. That was the last I heard from her.”

“Fuck,” Noctis cursed, running a hand over his face. “If she’s been compromised and we’re losing members to the Izunia clan then we’re fucked. We need to act quickly so we can bring the Nox Fleurets into the fold and stop the Izunia group from taking over Galahd and moving into Insomnia.”

“If we act too quickly it could cause problems for us too,” Gladio pointed out on Ignis’s behalf. “I should go to Galahd and try to figure this out.”

“We need someone here to stand guard over Noctis,” Ignis pointed out. “He cannot be left more vulnerable than he already is.”

“Perhaps we should send Nyx and Libertus,” Noctis considered. “And Lunafreya as well. Ignis, you should go with her and make sure you make your presence known as the future of the group. Bring those back into the fold who are on the cusp of leaving, and eliminate those who seek to destroy us. Can I trust you to do this?”

“Yes,” Ignis immediately said, straightening his posture a little bit more now that he had been given an assignment that was not only important, but required Noctis to give him the leeway to do his work. Gladio didn’t think it was a good idea for Ignis to go to Galahd, that it would leave them far too vulnerable, but he didn’t dare argue. They were already in a position where any objections would cause Noctis’s thin thread, the only lifeline Ignis had, to snap and break entirely. He wasn’t going to jeopardize that, even if it meant Ignis traveled to Galahd and married Lunafreya. 

“Good, we’ll discuss this further when we’ve arranged to have you two married then,” Noctis said with a sigh. “I didn’t want this Ignis. Any of this. But you’ve forced my hand. If I had my way… Well that won’t happen, so there’s no use in wishing for something different. You really should thank Prompto, too, for saving your life. You’re both dismissed for now. I need a moment.”

Gladio looked at Noctis in worry, but neither of them said anything. Instead, they left together, leaving Noctis alone in Ignis’s office so that they could reconvene at another point in time. Just like that, Ignis was engaged to be married to Lunafreya, about to set out to Galahd. It was difficult to think just how tenuous their brotherhood had been, but the more and more Gladio thought about it, the more he realized that it had nothing to do with how Noctis really felt. It came down to the politics of the group, and that superseded everything and anything, even how Noctis truly felt about Ignis or Gladio or anything else going on.

“Ignis,” Gladio tried as they both walked down the hall, Ignis’s betrayal still a secret to the rest of the group for now. When Ignis didn’t respond, he tried again. “Ignis, wait.”

“There’s nothing to talk about, Gladio,” Ignis said as he angrily pressed the button for the elevator. “I thought I was doing something to help Noctis and it bit me in the ass. Now I have to pay the price.”

“But marriage?” Gladio asked in a low voice, looking around to make sure no one was listening to him. “Ignis you’re gay and-”

“I know what I am,” Ignis snapped. The elevator doors opened and he got on then looked to the bodyguard with both anger and pain. “I am Noctis’s advisor and would die for him. Everything I do is for him and the Caelum group. If this is his will, then I will honor it. Can you say the same?”

The doors to the elevator closed before Gladio could answer, leaving him standing there in stunned silence. Just like that, Ignis had put him in his place and also kept him from bringing up any arguments in the future. The obvious answer was that he would be there to do anything that Noctis asked of him until the day he retired. But if that meant Ignis had to marry Lunafreya, then where would that leave Gladio? He couldn’t see this ending well, no matter how he looked at it. Something had changed between the three of them so suddenly, and Gladio had a feeling that it had nothing to do with Prompto. 

***

Noctis had been thankful that Gladio had begged him not to hurt Ignis in the car, and he had been even more thankful that Prompto had suddenly had the thought to call him and ask him not to hurt Ignis. He didn’t want to hurt him, as much as Ignis’s lies had destroyed him, but the group demanded justice and retribution for a rule broken no matter the person. It didn’t matter that it was Ignis, one of the few people he could feel close with in any situation, someone he was supposed to be able to trust in any moment. But now he couldn’t trust Ignis and was second guessing all of the choices he had made to get him to that point. It made him feel vulnerable, weak, and he knew he couldn’t just continue on like this if he wanted to survive in this game.

The decision to retire in five years came to him suddenly as he was considering his options late last night. He had cried, sobbed really, and Prompto had just sat next to him, rubbing his back soothingly as he was vulnerable in front of the one person he felt he could be safe with. Prompto had nothing to do with gang politics and was used to a life of whoring in anonymity. If anyone knew how to keep a secret, he was the one. He had been shocked to see Prompto cut his hair off and called his barber to come in and fix it while he was at work, but for the time being Prompto only sat by his side and told him he was doing the right thing by not killing Ignis.

But now he had to discuss terms with Ravus, and there was no room for affection or weakness. He had to be strong and face him with courage. He had to ensure that Ignis was taken care of, as much as he didn’t want him to marry someone he didn’t love either. Part of him had wanted Ignis to fight the proposal, to tell him that he was in love with Gladio and that he couldn’t just marry another, let alone Lunafreya. If he had, Noctis had a feeling he would have conceded on the matter. But he didn’t, and now Noctis had to ensure that the future of the Caelum group was smoothly transitioned to both Lunafreya and Ignis at the helm. He needed to ensure Ravus didn’t get his claws into either of them.

“I want to ensure my sister is not harmed in this marriage,” Ravus said as he and Lunafreya sat in Noctis’s office, all of them seated on the couches instead of by the desk. Ignis was with them, his eyes rimmed red from crying, well composed and sitting next to Noctis. “And I want to ensure that the transition to her and Ignis in charge is assured.”

“I agree,” Noctis replied. “Which is why we need to discuss another important matter before we have any marriages arranged. Lunafreya and Ignis will be taking over the Caelum group, but that is not the go ahead for the Nox Fleuret group to consolidate afterwards, nor is it the go ahead for the Izunia group to overtake us.”

Ravus didn’t look at all startled by the statement. Instead, he smiled at them both coolly, as if he anticipated Noctis to know he had met with the Izunias. “Naturally. I want my baby sister to flourish. If this marriage is successful then I will ensure the Izunias do not even come close to the Caelum group. You will have the full backing of the Nox Fleurets and the power we have.”

“Then I see no reason why this union shouldn’t be,” Noctis said as Lunafreya nodded to confirm the agreement was amenable. “Unless either of you have a reason to object to this?”

There was a long silence in the room, so quiet that Noctis could hear Nyx’s breathing by the elevator. It sounded like he was on the verge of a panic attack, like he wanted to object to everything going on here, but he didn’t budge. There was no way Nyx would be able to defy the orders of such powerful members of the Caelum group. Even Ignis, the one who was the lowest rank amongst the four of them, was able to override anything Nyx said. In the end, there were no objections, no hesitations from either of them as Lunafreya and Ignis stared at each other.

“I am under no false pretenses about the nature of this marriage,” Lunafreya finally said, breaking the silence. “I know this is entirely political, and I do not object to either of us having lovers outside of our marriage. We must be cautious about it, though, and I do not recommend making it a public affair.”

“I understand,” Ignis only responded. Noctis felt horrible for doing this, but there was no turning back now. The only way that he could ensure the Nox Fleurets were not going to join the Izunias, that Ignis could take over, and that the Caelum group was not left vulnerable was by doing this. If Noctis was honest with himself, he didn’t want to lead the Caelum group anymore, but knowing that he felt too vulnerable to lead only solidified this plan in his mind. It was just a shame that it meant Ignis and Gladio’s relationship, and their relationship with him, would be splintered and shattered irrevocably from here on out.

“It sounds like we have a working agreement, then,” Noctis said. He leaned forward and slid the folder containing the contract across the table and to the siblings. “Please both of you read and sign this. If you have any objections then let me know and we can discuss.”

They both read the contract, Ravus bristling but ultimately agreeing at a few major stipulations with Lunafreya’s encouragement, and signed it with the fine tipped pen that Noctis had on hand for the occasion. He gave the contract to Ignis then, who signed it without even reading it. Noctis didn’t say anything, signing it after all of them had finished. The contract was legally binding now, and shortly Ignis and Lunafreya would be married. 

“Now that piece of business is concluded, I have something else I need to discuss with you three,” Nocrtis said. Ignis looked at him warily, but didn’t say anything. “There’s been talk of movement in Galahd from the Izunia group. Since I have your trust and you have mine, I could use your help.”

“What do you have in mind?” Lunafreya asked, recognizing that he was addressing her more than her brother.

“Take Nyx and Libertus to Galahd for me and see if you can correct the problem there?” Noctis posed it as a question, but it really was an order. “I would like you to take Ignis with you so you two can establish your domain as future leaders of the group.”

“We should do that once we are married,” Lunafreya pointed out, and Ignis nodded. “So then I suppose the sooner the better, then?”

Noctis nodded in agreement. Ignis was unusually quiet, but Noctis wasn’t going to say anything. If anything, it was better for him to be silent and let Noctis do what he needed to so he could repair what had been damaged. “When were you thinking?”

“Before the week is out,” Lunafreya said simply, startling them all. “The contract is already signed, so we might as well get on with it. Then we can go to Galahd and go on our honeymoon from there. I would like to keep Nyx as my personal guard as long as I can.”

“Done,” Noctis said. It was certainly speeding up his plans, but it definitely helped them. He paused and looked to Ignis. “Unless you have any objections?”

“None,” Ignis replied quickly. “If you wish to be married before the week is out so we may ensure Galahd is still within our control, then so be it. I am prepared to do what I must for the group.”

“As am I,” Noctis replied, the pieces falling into place. He had to ensure that this was completed perfectly, that it left no room for argument or failure. Ignis would end up on top, and he would be free to fade into obscurity. Or die after Ignis placed a hit on his head once he took over. He was equally prepared for that outcome as well. “It’s a bit of a shotgun wedding, but I think we can arrange something pleasant before the end of the week.”

“I already have a wedding dress,” Lunafreya said. “It was meant to be for the two of us, but marrying Ignis is equally as good. I’m sure he will be a picture perfect husband.”

“I will do whatever I can to honor you,” Ignis said stiffly.

There was a cough behind them, and Noctis was once again reminded that Nyx was in love with Luna. If Nyx was high ranking in the group then Noctis would have arranged a marriage between them instead, but he wasn’t and Luna wasn’t ashamed to have a lover. He didn’t doubt that Nyx would take her up on that as well. Noctis wondered if Ignis would take up Gladio as his lover or continue to visit the whorehouses in the worst kept secret that Ignis had in his life. Of course Noctis knew that Ignis had been visiting one of the brothels and seeing one prostitute in particular. He owned the business, and Cid regularly reported back to him.

“I’ll start to make the arrangements for the ceremony then,” Noctis said. He stood up, concluding their conversation, his leg protesting angrily. Right now he wanted nothing more than to be home with Prompto, even if it was just for the massage that he gave him. So far he had been able to use it as an alternative to the pain medication, but right now his leg was aching too painfully for him not to consider taking the drugs.

“And I will assist,” Ravus offered as he stood up, clearly not wanting to be excluded from the conversation. They were all so obviously using each other for their own goals, but Noctis had the upperhand in the situation thanks to the contract. In the end, he was ensuring that Ignis would end up on top no matter the situation. Despite Ignis surely thinking that Noctis hated him, it was the opposite. He was doing this all for Ignis.

“As unexpected as this is, I am relieved to see our families finally uniting,” Lunafreya offered as she kissed Noctis on the cheek warmly. “I suppose you are now going to be my brother-in-law instead of my husband.”

“I suppose so,” Noctis said with a sad smile. “Ignis is my brother, my best friend, and my confidant. Please treat him well. I value his future more than my own.”

“I understand,” Lunafreya said with an equally sad smile. Ignis looked shocked at the confession as he stood beside Noctis. It was no wonder either. “I will make sure he is as happy as I am.”

Noctis took her meaning well. It meant that if Lunafreya was miserable, she would make Ignis miserable as well. Somehow, he had a feeling that Ignis would be much better suited to ensuring her happiness than he could ever be. They would easily be a power couple in Eos, and word of their triumph as formidable opponents would spread quickly. If Noctis was successful as he had planned on being, Ignis would be ahead of everyone else in the game in no time at all. He might not even have to wait the full five years to transition everything over to him. 

“Thank you for your consideration,” Ignis said as he kissed Lunafreya on the cheek. “I promise I will do everything I can to make this union a success.”

“I do not doubt it,” Lunafreya said with a smile. “I imagine we will have many beautiful children together.”

“That is certainly something I do not doubt,” Ignis replied, smiling weakly. Noctis’s heart broke for him, but he knew he had to do this for all of their futures. 

Lunafreya and Ravus left, Nyx following behind them, all of them preparing to face a future that none of them quite expected. Ravus looked pleased, and Lunafreya’s expression was neutral. Nyx looked like he was ready to vomit. Noctis would have to apologize to him later, but for now he watched them get on the elevator together, waiting with Ignis standing at attention by his side. Gladio had not been invited to the meeting for the same reasons he had kept Nyx waiting by the elevator. He couldn’t allow there to be any distractions now.

“I’m sorry, Ignis,” Noctis said quietly after the elevator doors closed. “I hope one day you can forgive me.”

“There is nothing to forgive,” Ignis replied in a monotone voice, not giving Noctis the greatest confidence that he was telling the truth. “I only hope that you can find a way to mean what you said to Lunafreya again.”

“I did mean what I said,” Noctis said as he looked at Ignis tearfully. “That’s the worst part of it, Ignis. I still think you’re my best friend, my brother, and the best person I can turn to in my life. But I can’t let that affect the group. That’s not how any of this works, and because of that I can’t trust a single decision I make anymore. You’re much better suited to take over anyway. Just don’t put a hit on my head when you do. I’m not going to try and take back over.”

“I would never do that,” Ignis said as he looked at Noctis in abhorred dismay. “You are my brother, Noctis. I would die before I would hurt you. To know that I have caused you such distress… I still cannot understand how you can even feel any compassion towards me.”

“Ignis, come on,” Noctis said, his need to be a boss giving way to being Ignis’s brother. He stood tall, proud, but knew that he couldn’t show any weakness. As much as he still wanted to trust his brother, he couldn’t completely. Not for a long time at least. “You’re still my brother. We’ll work our way through this. But there are consequences to your actions. I didn’t want the consequences either.”

“I know,” Ignis said, his voice wavering. “Please forgive me, Noctis. I am desperate to protect you, and now I am desperate to regain your trust.”

“It’ll take time,” Noctis said. “But if we play our cards right, you’ll end up more successful than you ever thought possible. Trust me a bit to know what I’m doing for once. Let me play the game so you can win it.”

“Is there no way to keep you in power?” Ignis asked desperately. “I would prefer you to be in charge.”

Noctis sighed and shook his head. “No, Ignis. This is the way it has to be. I cannot trust myself to make any decisions anymore. That is the biggest consequence. If I cannot trust you, I cannot trust myself. And if I cannot trust myself, I need to put the only person I trust to run the group in power. And that’s you. It’s so paradoxical, but I can’t be in charge. Not anymore.”

“I’m sorry,” Ignis said tearfully. “Please know how truly sorry I am. I will support you until the very end, Noctis.”

“I know, Ignis,” Noctis said with a sigh, moving towards his desk and sitting down. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have your wedding to plan. Unless you prefer to have a say in it?”

“No, I think I’ll leave the decisions up to you,” Ignis said tersely. “Please excuse me… I need to go and see someone about all this.”

Noctis nodded and Ignis walked away. He knew that Ignis was likely going to see the whore in the brothel and ought to have said something about it. Then again, he had also roped Prompto into his life by promising to pay him for each month he was there. Noctis had promised to give him the amount they agreed upon, and he had certainly held up his end of the bargain. He was also planning on doubling the amount regardless of whether or not Prompto stayed. If Noctis said anything about it now then it would only come across as hypocritical.

Now that he was alone, Noctis felt like he was about to collapse. Everything was changing, and while he enjoyed the idea of no longer having to make difficult decisions, he didn’t like any of the decisions he had to make to get him there. The only thing he could trust right now were the moves he had to make to get Ignis in power. Chances were he would die before he could even see Ignis take over the group, but he had to do what he could now to guarantee his success later. Maybe he would get to run away with Prompto and disappear into a life of anonymity. He doubted it though. The best bet was that he would end up dying in a bloody battle before the year was out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had SO MANY EMOTIONS while writing this chapter. 1) Wow Noctis way to be a petty bitch 2) FUCK this sets shit up for *spoilers* 3) I didn't anticipate Gladio or Ignis having a larger role in this fic than they do 4) Good thing Prompto doesn't have to deal with THIS shit and ultimately 5) IGNIS YOU FUCKED UP SO BAD
> 
> While it's so difficult for Noctis to make this decision (cause Ignis is his brother and doesn't want to see him suffer even if he's been hurt), there are more insidious consequences that Ignis didn't even realize. Ignis wanted to keep Noctis in power, but if Noctis can't trust his own judgment towards his brother anymore, then he can't trust much of anything he does. The cracks are beginning to show in the Caelum group, and it remains to be seen if Noctis can move quickly enough to heal the wounds or if they'll fall apart!
> 
> Thank you ALL SO SO MUCH for not only reading this but leaving kudos and comments and subscribing and EVERYTHING. <3 I am so overwhelmed by the attention this fic as received, and while I don't ever anticipate being super popular in this fandom, I am SO happy for the readers I do have that take a risk on, and even love, my works. <3 THANK YOU ALL I AM SO GRATEFUL FOR EACH OF YOU <3


	10. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto gets a haircut
> 
> TW: Mentions of abuse, allusions to rape, and mentions of suicidal ideation

Prompto dared to be excited for the first time in his life. It was an excitement over something small since he could trust that a haircut was something safe to look forward to. Noctis was paying for it, of course, but the barber came over to his flat while he was at work, leaving Prompto to do what he wanted with his hair. At first he had been terrified when the stern looking, blue-eyed man stepped off the elevator with a middle aged effeminate man in tow. He thought for sure it had been a mistake and Noctis had actually sent someone to kill him. But the man had only given his name, said they were there to help him with his hair, and indicated that he was part of the Caelum group and one of Noctis’s trusted friends.

“Do you cut hair for everyone in the Caelum group?” Prompto asked the barber as he sat down in the stool that the barber had brought for the occasion. 

“I cut Noctis’s hair when he needs it, and I used to cut his father’s hair as well,” the barber replied as he looked at him with an amused gaze. “They hired me because I know how to keep my mouth shut.”

“Thank you for taking the time to help me,” Prompto said humbly as the barber wrapped a barber’s cape around him and took out sheers. In all of their discussions, Prompto had never heard Noctis so much as mention his parents. He remembered seeing them picking him up from school occasionally when he was younger, but he also remembered the air of sophistication and danger around them that told them all to stay away. Even being born a Besithia, Prompto knew it was best not to approach them. Especially since he was born a Besithia.

“It’s all for Noctis,” Cor explained, the same answer anyone who came into the flat would likely give Prompto. He sat in a chair next to him, watching and observing him carefully, his blue eyes piercing into Prompto’s soul. “Although I don’t think I’ve seen a haircut so desperately in need of being fixed before.”

Prompto wondered if he wasn’t really meant to be a hairstylist instead, but he kept his mouth shut as the barber got to work on his hair. It was a terrifying experience being alone with the two while the barber touched him and cut his hair into a style befitting his thin frame. All it would take was one quick misstep and Cor could easily end his life. It terrified him to think about how vulnerable he was, only at the graces of someone not wanting their gang leader to be angry with them. But that fear was enough to ensure Prompto’s safety, at least for now. There were no guarantees that he wouldn’t fall out of Noctis’s favor in time.

“How long have you known Noctis?” Prompto dared to ask Cor as the barber continued to cut and style his hair. He knew the chances of him being shot down for the question were fairly high, and his leg twitched nervously as he sat beneath the barber’s touch.

“Since he was born,” Cor replied simply. “He is like a son to me, so you can understand how protective I am of him.”

“I do,” Prompto lied. In reality he had no basis to understand just how protective parents could be towards their children. His father had done the opposite of what he was supposed to, leaving him to more dangerous pursuits all for the sake of power. That wasn’t something he could just tell Cor, though. “Is there anything I should know about Noctis? To make him happy?”

“Hmm…” Cor considered the question, and for a long moment Prompto thought he wasn’t going to respond. When he did, it wasn’t exactly an answer that Prompto was looking to hear. Then again, he didn’t know why he was surprised at all. “Noctis has been in love with someone since high school, I think. I doubt anyone but that person can make him happy. You’re welcome to try, though.”

“I wonder who that is,” Prompto considered, wondering why his heart ached so much at the thought. His mind went back to his life in high school, trying to think of the people that Noctis was constantly surrounded by. He couldn’t think of a guy that Noctis liked, and the image that Prompto held tightly to his heart of Noctis when they were in school together kept coming to his mind. He dismissed it, knowing that right now it was only a source of an aching pain he couldn’t quite identify.

“I don’t know either,” Cor admitted. “He mentioned it to Ignis one day, but his advisor quickly shot down the idea. So whoever it was never had the chance to know. I feel bad for him. He’s a good leader and a good man, despite the things he’s done. It would be nice for him to find happiness.”

“You really do care for him a lot,” Prompto considered, another more familiar ache spreading in his chest. He had watched people his age growing up with loving and adoring families. It seemed almost cruel that he had to experience the opposite while Noctis had an entire network of people who would gladly die for him. Prompto never so much as got a tender look from his father. The happiest he had seen Verstael was when Ardyn… Prompto suppressed a shudder, rather poorly, in an attempt to repress that memory.

“What about you?” Cor asked him, directing things back to him. “Where are your parents?”

“My mom died when I was just a baby,” Prompto said, thinking about how his life may have been different if he had his mother in his life. Then again, from what he had known about her growing up, she was just as cold and ruthless as his father was. Chances were he would have suffered just as much, if not more, with her still alive. “My father… We’re not on speaking terms.”

“Rough life?” Cor asked him as the barber took out an electric razor and plugged it in. He moved so quickly, so nonchalantly, that Prompto didn’t have a second to register that he was shaving the nape of his neck until he was doing it. He didn’t have time to think about the moment when his father had angrily shaved his head as a child because his hair had been too unruly and untameable. 

“Yeah,” Prompto could only respond over the sound of the buzzing razor. He didn’t want to mention all the ways in which his life was rough. Prompto was pretty sure Cor could easily figure it out. It wasn’t as if Noctis didn’t tell him that he was a whore. That was pretty obvious anyway, and Cor could likely figure it out.

“Let Noctis treat you well and treat him well in return then,” Cor said simply. “I don’t know what type of arrangement you two have, but I can guarantee that he doesn’t easily bring people into his life. And I’m not going to pretend I understand the pain you’ve been through, but Noctis isn’t the sort to want those he cares about to be in pain. Everything he does is to protect those he cares about.”

Prompto wondered if Cor knew about what nearly happened to Ignis, or if Noctis had other intentions behind his visit to Ignis’s place last night. He had gotten the sudden idea to call Noctis and beg him not to kill Ignis, knowing that it would be on his conscience forever. While he had never really cared about gang politics before or even being involved in a john’s life, there was something about Noctis that kept pulling him in, and he couldn’t leave it alone no matter how much he tried. When Noctis had come home and sobbed, the only thing he could think of was just to sit with him and let him cry. It was obvious he cared deeply for Ignis, and Prompto had been thankful in that moment that Noctis hadn’t killed him.

“I’ll do my best,” Prompto only managed to respond, the weight of his heart and the ache within it far heavier than ever before.

“Did you grow up in Insomnia?” Cor asked him after a pause, changing the subject. “You look very familiar.”

Prompto didn’t like that line of questioning. It meant that Cor had at least seen a photo of his father. He looked like a clone of the man who had raised him in such a dangerous environment, not caring if he lived or died, making him fight for his own survival in different, uniquely torturous ways time and time again. The last thing he needed was to be ousted for being Verstael Besithia’s biological son. If Cor found out, then Noctis would surely realize it too. Then again, how could Noctis not make the connection if he had already ran into his father?

“I moved to Insomnia when I was twelve or thirteen,” Prompto said quietly. He thought about what he was going to say next to evade him realizing that he was Verstael’s kid. The last thing he wanted was to be kicked out of the only place he knew he was safe for now. The absolute worst thing that could happen was them taking him back to his father. “I went to the Insomnian Academy for high school.”

“Really?” Cor asked in surprise. “Hmm… That might explain it. You went to the same high school as Noctis. Did you ever talk to him?”

Prompto shook his head. “I don’t think he even recognizes me from back then. Everyone who went to school with him would remember him, but I wasn’t even on his radar then.”

“Interesting,” Cor said, lost in thought. “Very interesting.”

Prompto was about to ask him what was so interesting, but the barber finished up his hair with a flourish and removed the cape from around his neck. Despite his desire to ask Cor what he meant, his attention was turned to his freshly cut hair. The barber held up a mirror for him to look at his hair, and he tried not to smile too widely and failed. It was cut perfectly, styled gorgeously, and done in a style he never had before. His hair hadn’t been this short since high school and he absolutely loved it. It scared him to think that he was both excited and nervous to see what Noctis would say.

“It looks great,” Prompto beamed as he looked at the barber. “Thank you.”

“I think Noctis will be pleased,” Cor affirmed to the barber. “Thank you. You may leave now.”

The barber packed up his tools and left with little word, likely used to coming to Noctis’s flat without saying much. Prompto suddenly felt so much more nervous than before. Knowing that someone else was there besides a gang member that Noctis had likely sent to watch over him made him feel more comfortable. Any time he was alone with a gang member, regardless of who sent them, made him feel on edge. Maybe that was why he was so drawn to and afraid of Noctis. It was a familiar danger from growing up with his father, but it was also so incredibly dangerous in that familiarity. Or maybe it was the one memory he had that got him through all the chaos.

“Noctis should be home soon,” Cor said with a sigh as he looked at Prompto, standing as he did so. Prompto was left to stand and stare at him awkwardly, his heart racing. Was Cor going to kill him after all? “I think I need to make some things clear for you, so you can understand what you’re dealing with.” 

“Okay,” Prompto said hesitatingly, bracing himself for the worst. It was just like Ignis all over again. Cor would tell him to back off, to get out of there as soon as possible, and to just let things go. But Prompto had nowhere else to go right now, and Insomnia certainly wasn’t safe with his father out there. 

“Noctis never wanted to be in the position he’s in,” Cor said, surprising Prompto. “He was born into it and just took up his father’s work when he died. If he had his way, I think he would just go to a small cottage on a lake and spend his life fishing. So as much as he can be that ruthless, hardened man that everyone knows him as, he is also very soft and vulnerable when it comes to people he cares about. Please don’t hurt him. I don’t think he could survive that.”

Prompto didn’t really know what to say. He had anticipated Cor to be mean, to reject him, to hurt him even. Instead, he was cautious and warning him not to hurt Noctis. Prompto had been scarred so many times that he didn’t really fathom someone being kind to him in an attempt to protect Noctis. It seemed almost counterintuitive that it would come from someone who looked so stern and was so fatherly towards Noctis since birth. It also made him frightened for what Cor might say. 

“I don’t want to hurt him or anyone,” Prompto finally managed to say. “Usually I’m the one who ends up hurt. I’m here because he wants me here. As soon as he wants me gone, I’ll honor that.”

“And if he never wants you gone?” Cor asked him, making Prompto’s heart stutter. “What if he wants you to stay forever by his side?”

“That’s impossible,” Prompto said with a forlorn ache in his heart. It was a pleasant thought that he could be wanted, needed even. But he was just a whore and that’s what Noctis had brought him there for. Even if he didn’t want to be a whore anymore, even if he was even daring to think that he wanted Noctis to see him as more than just someone to pay for his presence, it wasn’t likely to happen. “I know my place in this world, and you said so yourself. Noctis is in love with someone else. I’m just a placeholder until he either moves on or finds that person.”

“Hmm… Maybe,” Cor considered with a shrug and a sigh that Prompto couldn’t quite place. “Or maybe he’s found exactly what he is looking for. Anyway, take care, kid. I’d like to stop in from time to time and check on you. Make sure Noctis is treating you alright.”

“But why?” Prompto asked, confused, as Cor made his way to the elevator doors. He pressed the button, then looked back at Prompto, staring at him in prolonged questioning.

“Consider it a paternal instinct, but you look like you could use someone in your corner,” Cor explained as the elevator doors opened. “Or maybe I just need to make sure that Verstael’s kid isn’t going to try and take down our leader.”

Prompto felt a panic bubble in his stomach and climb up through his throat as Cor stepped onto the elevator. He knew that he was Verstael’s child. Of course he knew. Anyone with a brain could tell he was. Then why didn’t Noctis say anything? Was he just being willfully ignorant? Or was he just trying to keep him close until he could use him as a pawn in his game as leader of the Caelum group? If Noctis knew who he was, then it was only a matter of time before he hurt him or worse. He didn’t need to be sent back to his father.

“I haven’t spoken to him in years!” Prompto tried as the doors to the elevator began to close, Cor staring at him in amused sternness, like he knew that Prompto had been caught in a lie. “Please, don’t send me back to him! I’ll do anything!” 

The doors to the elevators closed, and Prompto missed the look of surprise and concern on Cor’s face as he felt his panic and fear grip him tightly. Tears came to his eyes as his wrist ached and itched in reminder of the branding he had received all those years ago. If Cor so much as mentioned his presence to his father then he was worse than as good as dead. He would be taken back to Ardyn, and he knew he had to kill himself before that happened. At least in his life as a whore he had the ability to choose his future. With Ardyn, that had all been taken away.

Prompto collapsed to the ground as he thought about Cor telling Noctis and how they would obviously use him to bargain with his father. Pain tore his heart to shreds, the memories of his pain surging through him all at once, the torment he had been put through too much for him to consider. It was all overwhelming, the memories replaying in his mind again and again and again. He felt himself gasping for air as he wrapped his arms around his torso and sobbed into his fear. It was too much, the memories he had blocked away all come to the forefront, and he knew that he had to get out before Noctis sold him off to his father.

But Prompto couldn’t even breathe, let alone move. He was stuck, trapped in his memories, and he needed to find a place where he could hide within the flat. Fear and panic told him that he was in danger, and he scanned the place to look for somewhere to hide. Noctis couldn’t know. If he knew, then he was dead. The thought kept repeating itself over and over again, and he managed to get up off the floor and run to the guest room, stumbling along the way and nearly falling more than once. He slammed the door behind him and locked it, terrified that if Noctis so much as saw him then he would drag him back to his father for the price of far more than he was worth.

Prompto sat in a corner next to the bed, pulling his knees to his chest. He put his head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees, and sobbed, finally caught in his lie. No matter how hard he tried, his father would always find a way to bring him back into the fold, to take him back to Ardyn. The memory of being locked away for Ardyn’s amusement replayed in his mind over and over again, and he shuddered and tried to breathe but ended up gasping for air. He couldn’t even breathe correctly, and he felt the edges of his vision turn to black. He was about to black out, but he couldn’t. It was too dangerous. 

But his body had other ideas though, and his breathing was too shallow. He kept gasping for air until he felt his body trembling and shaking violently, struggling for breath in his panic. Ardyn’s smiling face kept flashing in his mind, and his panic kept telling him that Noctis was going to sell him back to the Izunia group and use him as a bargaining chip. The branding on his wrist felt like it was burning as his vision failed him in his panic, and he felt his body shutting down from his fear.

Prompto didn’t know how long he had passed out for. He ended up laying on the floor, his body shutting down completely as he was unable to sustain his own fear and panic. At first he couldn’t figure out what was going on, why he had been awakened from his pitch black sleep, and his body was sore from passing out on the hard surface. But there was a pounding on the bedroom door, and his body was trembling all over again. Had Noctis come to take him to his father?

“Prompto!” Noctis called, an edge in his voice that was terrifying to Prompto. “Prompto, are you in there? Open the door! Please!”

“I’m okay,” Prompto croaked out the lie as he pulled himself up, his body protesting angrily as he felt so sore and stiff. It felt like he had aged ten years in just a moment’s time. “I’m sorry if I worried you.”

Prompto’s heart was beating rapidly as he anticipated Noctis to demand he pack his bag and take him to his father. He looked at the door and considered opening it, but then he thought about what would happen if he did. It was his fault, Prompto realized. He shouldn’t have gotten excited, shouldn’t have considered wanting to change or become something different. He was a whore, and he was going to either end up back on the streets or dragged back to his father. There was no escaping that, and his future was all but assured. Prompto just had to be reminded of his place in the world.

“Did you get your haircut?” Noctis asked on the other side of the door. There was a sadness in his voice that made Prompto’s heart ache, but he still couldn’t bring himself to open the door. It was too dangerous. It could very well be a trap to lure him into a false sense of security.

“Yes, thank you,” Prompto replied stiffly. He was tempted to open the door and even reached his hand out, but his fear told him not to do anything. He needed to keep his distance or else Noctis was going to hurt him and take him back to Verstael. “I will be out in a moment. I just got tired.”

“It’s alright,” Noctis replied awkwardly, pausing as if he was trying to weigh between his own desires and Prompto’s needs. Was he trying to coax Prompto out of the room to take him back to the Izunia group? “If you need rest, go ahead and sleep.”

“No, it’s okay,” Prompto said, feeling guilty for a reason he couldn’t quite explain. There was something in Noctis’s tone that indicated that he needed to talk to Prompto, but he couldn’t tell if it was because of what Cor had figured out or if it was something else. Either way, Noctis sounded tired. Falteringly, Prompto stepped towards the door, hesitating when he heard Noctis’s footsteps retreat down the hall and to his own room. He flinched when he heard Noctis’s bedroom door slam shut and wondered if he had angered him. Was he going to call Verstael to meet up with him and take Prompto away?

Prompto was terrified of what was going to happen, but he knew that if he could at least stay one step ahead of Noctis then maybe he could run away before it was too late. Cautiously, he opened his door and looked out at the flat, empty save for Noctis’s presence in his own bedroom. He knew he should have just packed up his bag and ran, but the presence of the Lokton camera in his room made him hesitate. There was a gentleness to Noctis that he hadn’t considered before. Maybe he would pity him and just let him go. He doubted it. Gang members, let alone their leaders, were seldom kind when they knew they could benefit from someone else’s suffering.

Despite his better judgment, Prompto approached the door to Noctis’s room quietly. He hesitated as he lifted his fist in the air, about to knock, his heart beating erratically in his fear and pain. If he knocked now then there was no guarantee that Noctis wouldn’t wrench open the doors, grab him, and take him back to Verstael. If Cor hadn’t told him yet, would it be better for him to confess to being Verstael’s son? Or should he just keep it a secret and be prepared to flee when the time came? The knowledge that Verstael was currently in Insomnia made the fear of stepping outside of the building so much greater than staying. It was the only thing keeping him there, tempting fate.

With a deep breath, Prompto gently rapped on the door, calling out to Noctis despite his fear and panic. He knew it was a foolish mistake he was making, and he knew that he was likely to suffer greatly for this moment. Noctis was going to open the door, gun in hand, ready to kill him or drag him back to Verstael. Prompto hoped for death over being returned back to his father. Even at thirty years of age, his father was still able to make Prompto collapse and panic just at the mention of being returned to him. It was like he was still that scared boy he had been all those years ago.

“Noctis?” Prompto asked softly, his voice trembling as much as his body was. “Are you okay?”

The door to the bedroom opened, and Prompto stared at Noctis in wide eyed surprise, a rush and flutter of something that he hadn’t felt in years stirring within him. It was something akin to desire, and he could only stare at Noctis’s bare chest, his scarred abs, his black briefs and beautifully perfect thighs as his pulse raced, and he immediately forgot why he was so scared. Prompto had been with attractive men and women before, but he had always treated it as a business transaction the same way bank tellers treated money as pieces of paper at work. But with Noctis, staring at his frame and how beautiful he was, he felt an urge to reach out and touch him in a way that had nothing to do with any business. That was almost just as dangerous as the thought of being returned to his father. Almost.

And Noctis was staring at him with wide eyes, like he had seen something familiar yet pleasantly different at the same time. Prompto was suddenly very self-conscious of his haircut and self-aware of his attraction towards Noctis. He blushed bright red and tried to look anywhere but at Noctis, but he found that his eyes kept wandering back to his perfectly muscled arms, his delicately constructed collarbone, the curve of his hip bones giving way to his briefs. He was staring, and he knew it.

“I like your new haircut,” Noctis finally breathed, and Prompto’s attention was brought back to Noctis’s gaze. It was intense, his stormy blue eyes almost drawing him into the depths of a hurricane or a wave of smoke.

“Oh,” Prompto said awkwardly, shifting. So Cor hadn’t told him the truth yet. He still had time to get out before Noctis tried to hurt him. Either that, or Noctis was waiting for him to bury himself in his lies, to dig his own grave until he was taken back to his father. What if he had called Verstael and asked him to come get him and surprised him that way? “Thank you.”

“It looks a lot better than what you had done before,” Noctis smiled gently. He reached out, and Prompto flinched and shrunk back instinctively, waiting for him to hit him or grab him or even knock him out entirely. Instead, Noctis withdrew his hand as if he had been burned. “Prompto? What happened? What’s wrong?”

“N-Nothing,” Prompto lied. When he looked at Noctis tearfully, he knew that the gang leader didn’t believe a word he said. There was no way anyone would believe him. “You’re… You’re not going to hurt me, are you? Like… If you found out some stuff about me, you wouldn’t hurt me?”

Noctis frowned, and Prompto couldn’t tell if he was concerned for him or about what he was hiding. Perhaps he knew the truth all along and was just waiting for the right time to sell him back to his father. How many times had Prompto been treated like a piece of trash waiting to get discarded by the other johns? He thought about what his father had done and knew that if Noctis was going to take him back there, then he would immediately jump off the balcony of the flat. It was the easiest way out, even if it would be painful. 

“I won’t ever hurt you, Prompto,” Noctis said as he held out a hand for Prompto to take. “What is this about?”

“Even if…” Prompto couldn’t finish the question. He was on the verge of another breakdown, and he knew he needed to remove himself from the situation or else Noctis would see him weaker and more vulnerable than ever before. “I’m sorry. It’s silly of me to ask. I know you’re just paying me and-”

Noctis wrapped his arms around Prompto suddenly, pulling him into a tight hug. At first Prompto was terrified, and he couldn’t tell if it was because Noctis was holding him or if he thought Noctis was trying to subdue him. But this was something different, something gentle, and not at all what Prompto expected. He expected Noctis to call him weak, to tell him he needed to get a grip, or to laugh in his face and tell him that it was about time he realized that Noctis knew he was Verstael’s child. 

“I’m not just paying you, Prompto,” Noctis whispered, his breath dancing on Prompto’s ear as he hugged him tightly. “When are you going to realize that I lo-... When are you going to realize that I’m never going to let you go if I can help it? I’ll do whatever it takes to make you happy and keep you safe.”

The bristles of his beard were caressing Prompto’s cheek, and he felt an odd sensation that he had never experienced with anyone before. He felt calm, comfortable, like it was okay to be himself right now. It was a terrifying thought, and it was likely the main reason why he believed he even had a chance of no longer being a whore. But being reminded that his father was so close to grabbing him put him in his place, and he knew he didn’t deserve such gentleness from Noctis. He would find out the truth and either kill him or take him back to Verstael. Or Ardyn.

“You won’t think that when you know everything,” Prompto sobbed in his arms against his better judgment. “You will see me as I really am and reject every part of me. I swear it.”

“Let me be the judge of that, okay?” Noctis asked kindly. Prompto couldn’t believe it. Cor hadn’t told him. Or had he told him and he didn’t care? That didn’t make any sense. If he knew about his father then he had to know that he was better off sold back as a bargaining chip. Or did his father find him ultimately as worthless as he told him he was? If so, then why was Noctis holding him so gently? Could he just not see his worthlessness yet? Or would he find him worthless as soon as he fucked him and got what he wanted?

“You… You…” Prompto tried to tell Noctis that he was going to ultimately hate him. There was a day that he would realize who he was, what he was, and cast him aside and reject him once and for all. But he couldn’t get the words out. His sobs were stealing his breath, and Noctis was soothingly telling him that it would be okay, to just breathe and he would be able to help him through whatever came their way. It was almost as if Prompto wasn’t alone in his pain anymore. He felt a painful stab in his heart as he imagined how one day he would have to leave Noctis, how Noctis would one day cast him out and shun him or kill him. 

“It’s okay,” Noctis said as Prompto lifted his arms and dared to wrap them around Noctis’s bare torso, his hands feeling the warmth and scarring of the gang leader’s back beneath his touch. It was so comforting, so welcoming, that it felt like what he imagined home, a real home, to feel like. It only made him cry harder, knowing that Noctis was in love with another and that he was eventually going to ask him to leave or worse. In the end, Prompto was just a temporary fix, a ghost passing through Noctis’s life until he was used up and left for dead. 

This was why he didn’t want to be with Noctis at all, why he knew that staying with him and getting to know him would ultimately damn him. But he couldn’t stay away as much as he knew he should have, and it made his heart yearn for more comfort, like he couldn’t get enough of it now that he had felt a taste of it. Prompto doubted that he could ever hold onto anything so tangibly comforting, and he knew that in the end Noctis would cast him out for good one day. He hoped that Noctis would kill him instead so then he wouldn’t have to experience the pain of a loss he had tried to avoid all his life.

At least then he wouldn’t have to admit that he loved Noctis and had since high school. He didn’t need such an unrequited love in his life, especially since he knew that Noctis would always see him as a temporary replacement for the love of his life that had slipped through his fingers. Prompto hated that he had done the one thing he told himself not to do, and in that moment of vulnerability he knew it was the truth. He had fallen in love with Noctis in such a short and sweet time. It was all a dream, something that could never be his reality. He could never know such happiness in his life. 

“Why don’t we go spend the night on the couch?” Noctis asked him as he pulled away from the embrace. He put his palm against Prompto’s cheek, and Prompto leaned into it, allowing his aching heart that one gentle touch, even if he knew it wasn’t real coming from Noctis. Noctis was in love with another, and if he didn’t remind himself of that then he could potentially lose himself completely. But his palm felt so warm and comforting that he couldn’t turn away. 

“Yes,” Prompto breathed, his eyes closing as he let the feeling of Noctis’s touch wash over him. It was a gentle moment that he would hold onto until everything went horribly wrong once more, as it always did. He couldn’t kiss Noctis, couldn’t be with him intimately. Not when he knew that Noctis loved someone other than him. Still, he could at least pretend for now that maybe Noctis did feel some kindness for him, until at least he found out the horrible truth of who he was.

“I’ll go get dressed,” Noctis said. He hesitated though, and Prompto was compelled to stand there like that. Instead, he opened his eyes and took a step back, tearful in his heartache. It was only a matter of time before Noctis found out who he was. When that happened he knew he would have two choices. Go back to his father or die. With Noctis so comforting and warm now, he knew that there was no going back from that. He would die and he would be okay with it. Anything was better than going back to Ardyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompto finally had a vulnerable moment in front of Noctis!!!! As much as I didn't like that he was suffering, I also wanted to write this so that Prompto could see it is okay for Noctis to see him feeling vulnerable in ways he doesn't show anyone else. Also Prompto is realizing he's in love with Noctis and AHHHHHH
> 
> This is all coming on the heels of Noctis dealing with all the marriage arrangements and shit so naturally Noctis is EXHAUSTED but he made time for Prompto and isn't just telling but SHOWING Prompto that it's okay for him to be himself around him. Little does Prompto know that Noctis knows that he is Verstael's kid so there are so many layers to this chapter and AHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> Okay don't mind me over here freaking out about this chapter. I'm a dork XD
> 
> Also, if anyone is interested, I had a piece commissioned by an amazing artist (babs-bnn) on tumblr that is for this fic! Check out the post here! https://absolutelynoct.tumblr.com/post/611046792827650048/babs-bnn-was-amazing-enough-to-do-a-commission
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and I'm looking forward to what the future of this fic has in store for the boys!


	11. Moving Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is visited in his home by an unexpected guest
> 
> TW: Childhood abuse, childhood sexual abuse

“So is this the last time you’re coming here?” Luche asked Ignis. Ignis had never once mentioned what was happening later that week. He didn’t need to. Word traveled fast amongst the brothels and within the group, and it was no surprise that once the announcement had been made that word spread like wildfire. While he wasn’t angry that everyone knew, he was annoyed by the question.

“I can come here as much as I want to,” Ignis snapped at Luche as he stood up and got dressed. Despite that knowledge, the sex had been particularly rough in an attempt to enjoy the last few nights he had as a free man. It would all be worth it if it meant Noctis would trust him again. As much as he didn’t want to take over the group, preferring Noctis to lead instead of him, he also knew that he was well suited to the task as Noctis had thought he was. 

“So it’s a political marriage?” Luche asked, still laying in bed as Ignis pulled on his clothes. 

“I love my fiance and look forward to many happy years together,” Ignis said, his voice oozing irritation. He wouldn’t give Luche any of the satisfaction to know that the marriage was purely political. As much as he was a favorited whore of his, he wasn’t going to trust him with anything. “But if I want to seek carnal pleasures elsewhere, then that is my prerogative.”

Ignis was dressed by the time he was done admonishing Luche, and he made his way to the door. After everything that had happened, he wasn’t going to pursue the assignment he had given Luche regarding Prompto. It was dangerous to do, far too dangerous for him to even consider finding out Prompto’s secrets. They already knew he was a Besithia, and if that wasn’t enough to make Noctis want to eschew Prompto’s presence then he didn’t know what would be. He had to face the truth. Noctis valued his love for Prompto over his role as the leader of the group.

Now that he had some clarity regarding the situation, it was obvious that he had only sought answers because he didn’t like Noctis going off on his own and making his own decisions. It was so obvious that nothing Prompto said or did would deter Noctis. While Ignis didn’t find that to be a wise decision, it was still his leader’s decision. The fact that Ignis was now going to be taking over the business because of his own folly only made him feel all the worse for the decisions he made. He shouldn’t have lied to Noctis, and everything that resulted was his fault. He only hoped that Noctis would forgive him in due time.

“Don’t you want to know what I found out about the whore, Prompto?” Luche asked as Ignis made his way to the door. Ignis hesitated, knowing that he should just let it go and leave it be. But what if it was something that was so dangerous that Noctis needed to be saved from himself? His mind was torn between his desire to protect Noctis and be in control and his desire to gain Noctis’s trust back. “I have a feeling you’re going to want to know.”

Ignis turned to Luche, his hand still on the doorknob. He watched as Luche got up and walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer. The whore pulled out a folder, as if he had been doing reconnaissance for Ignis, and suddenly the advisor had a growing sense of dread in the pit of his stomach. The folder on Prompto was thick, but that wasn’t what caused him fear. There was no way a typical whore would be able to put something together like that covertly. Just who the hell was Luche?

“Here,” Luche said as he handed him the dossier, still naked and obviously reveling in his ability to satisfy all of Ignis’s needs. “There’s some juicy shit in there. If he’s still alive or if you guys have him then you have a great bargaining chip on hand.”

“I am aware of who Prompto is, which is why I’m just gathering information on him,” Ignis snapped. There was no way he could give away the fact that Prompto was in Noctis’s possession. Not now. Even if there was something in that dossier that would lend to Prompto’s downfall, letting anyone outside of the inner group know that he was with Noctis right now was far too dangerous. He didn’t know who Luche interacted with and who he would tell about the information that he had him collect on Prompto. Somehow he felt like he had just made a very, very big mistake.

“Oh no, there is some shit that no one knows,” Luche said with a grin. Ignis looked at him, under the impression that Luche wasn’t the man that he said he was. “You’ll see. He’s the best bargaining chip that anyone could have for the Izunia group. Trust me on that. If you have him in your possession, then you’re fucking lucky.”

Ignis wondered just why Prompto was considered the best bargaining chip according to a whore. He flipped open the dossier with a sigh, skimming the contents. Some of it was information he already knew, particularly the fact that he was Verstael Besithia’s son. But there was a piece of information in there that took him by surprise. He studied it for a moment, reading and rereading it, thinking about what that meant. Either Prompto was the best bargaining chip or Noctis was in a lot of danger being near him. He had to tell Noctis. There was nothing to be done for it.

“Keep this information to yourself,” Ignis said as he snapped the dossier shut. “If I catch wind that you have revealed anything of the information that I have requested of you, then I will kill you. Do you understand?”

“Oh don’t worry about that,” Luche said as he stretched nonchalantly, Ignis’s fluids still sticky on his chest. “I’m a whore. I know how to be smart about this shit.”

Ignis didn’t feel particularly reassured by that statement. He had a feeling that he had put his trust and faith in someone without knowing the full scope of everything going on. Especially now that he had such information on Prompto. It terrified him to think that he had made a major mistake by asking Luche for the information. Ignis knew he needed to tell Noctis not only about the information he had found out but also about the truth of how he had found it out. He had the sense that he had compromised Prompto, and therefore Noctis’s, safety without even knowing it. But no one knew where Noctis lived, and he was relying on that to see him through to keep his leader safe. It was the only reason he hesitated to tell Noctis.

“You better,” Ignis warned him. “Don’t disappoint me.”

“With that ass?” Luche asked with a smile. “No way. Even as a whore, I can say you’re the best fuck I’ve ever had.”

“Then consider it a pleasure you should value and hang onto,” Ignis said, making his meaning well known. Somehow, he didn’t think his ass would deter Luche from selling this information. He could only hope that he had judged him accurately the first time and he was just a simple whore. “I shall be back if I so choose it.”

“I look forward to our next arrangement,” Luche said as Ignis took the dossier and left. Ignis had a sense of dread growing in the pit of his stomach, and he knew that he needed to tell Noctis about Prompto. What he didn’t know was that Luche was making a phone call to someone very important, telling him that he had found the man he was looking for all these years. He didn’t see that Luche was placed there strategically by the Izunia group to try and bring about their downfall. And he didn’t see he had played right into their trap.

***

Noctis was becoming acutely aware of Prompto’s movements, more so than before. It could have been his imagination, but he swore that Prompto was blushing around him more, avoiding his gaze because of something good he saw in his eyes. There was something fearful in the way Prompto moved, but it wasn’t the same fear that he had when he was so obviously triggered by the trauma of his past. It was almost as if Prompto was also too aware of Noctis, like he decided that he might actually feel something for him. Noctis kept telling himself not to get ahead of the facts, but there were moments that he couldn’t stop and think that maybe, just maybe, Prompto felt something for him akin to love.

Ignis was supposed to get married the next day, though, and Noctis had too much on his plate to deal with to necessarily worry about what was going to happen with Prompto. Nevertheless, there were subtle glances, gentle touches, longing gazes that made him stop what he was doing at home and stare at Prompto as he moved past him. His haircut had thrown him off guard, reminding him of the past and his time in high school. He looked younger with it, less burdened and troubled by the world. Even with his breakdown, he hoped it was a good sign that Prompto was on the path to building himself back up. Then again, it could have all just been wishful thinking.

“Is there anything I can help with?” Prompto asked as Noctis sat at the table, pouring over the contents of the ceremony that was about to take place the very next day. Noctis’s heart stuttered and did several flips as Prompto came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, resting his chin on Noctis’s right shoulder. Prompto had become increasingly affectionate over the course of the past several days, but Noctis had to remind himself that it was likely because he was just thinking it was what Noctis wanted. Perhaps Promtpo needed to be told again that he wasn’t beholden to doing anything while they were there.

“No, I think it’s all pretty much settled,” Noctis considered as he looked at the security detail in front of him. Everyone would be there to protect the guests at the intimate wedding that was about to take place in the temple dedicated to the Six. If Noctis’s plans were followed as smoothly as he hoped, then Ignis’s future was all but assured. “I’m just being overly focused on this because I don’t want anything to go wrong.”

“As much as you don’t want to do it, you’re going to make sure it’s a nice event for Ignis,” Prompto commented, his breath so close to Noctis’s ear that it made his heart beat erratically and his stomach do all sorts of crazy summersaults. How was it that Prompto not only had this affect on him but could also get to the heart of what he was feeling at any given time? They had never known each other, even in high school, yet there was this perfect synchronicity that they both seemed to naturally fit, like they had known each other for years and were just meeting up after a short time apart.

“I know Ignis and Gladio are both hurt by this, but they need to trust me a bit,” Noctis said vaguely, not wanting to involve Prompto too heavily into the politics of the gang life. “I know what I’m doing.”

“Hmm…” Prompto considered, his voice vibrating in his throat and against Noctis’s shoulder. It made the hair on Noctis’s arm stand up, and he suppressed a shiver of excitement to the best of his ability. Some gang leader he was. All it took was for one guy that he had fallen in love with all those years ago to turn him into a quivering mess. “What about you? Do you think you’ll ever get married?”

Prompto pulled away, his fingers trailing behind him, remaining on Noctis’s shoulder until he sat down next to him, staring at him with eyes that looked like they were swirling pools of stardust. There were bags under his eyes that would never quite go away, his freckles standing out on his skin more than he remembered from high school even. But he had always been beautiful to Noctis, and the Prompto of now was just as enticing as the Prompto from back then. Maybe more since now he actually had a chance to pursue him, albeit under strange circumstances.

“Not until I’m out of this life once and for all,” Noctis said, shaking his head. He couldn’t even tell Prompto that the only person he had ever fantasized about marrying was him. How could he when he couldn’t even admit that he remembered him from high school, that he had fallen in love with him but had always been too scared to see him get hurt to say anything? “Which, if I can help it, will be sooner rather than later. What about you?”

“I don’t think marriage is in my future,” Prompto replied, his chin resting on the palm of his hand as he stared out at the city skyline with a longing sigh. Who was he thinking of when he thought of marriage? “Cor told me that you fell in love with someone back in high school, but you never got a chance of being with them. Sorry if it’s an invasive statement. I just hope that one day you’ll get to meet that person again and tell him.”

Prompto looked at Noctis and smiled at him sadly, making Noctis’s heart ache all the way down to his arms and legs. He could curse Cor for revealing anything to Prompto about his past, but what truly hurt was that Prompto couldn’t see that it was him he was talking about. Cor had mentioned to Noctis that he thought it was dangerous to keep Prompto around, but he had ultimately warned Noctis that Prompto was just as fragile and likely to break as he thought. He had always been particularly fatherly towards the wayward souls of the group, and none were as wayward as Prompto. But why did he have to make things difficult for him?

“I hope so too,” was all that Noctis could respond. It wasn’t a lie. Not completely anyway. He did want to tell Prompto that he loved him, but he had such a fear that Prompto would reject him and still considered him just another john. He couldn’t just let him hold his heart in his hands. He had never given anyone such power. Prompto looked at him with more despair and pain in his furrowed brows than he anticipated though, and he almost impulsively blurted out the truth to him. But he stopped himself, knowing that it wasn’t the time nor the place to push his feelings onto someone with such a fragile psyche.

“Is Verstael going to be at the wedding?” Prompto asked him, changing the subject back to less savory topics. He looked at Noctis in concern, like he knew that if he asked the question then he would be opening himself up to getting hurt.

“No it’s just the members of the Nox Fleuret and the Caelum group,” Noctis replied. Prompto nodded and sighed in relief. What was he anticipating to happen? Or did he think that Noctis would hurt him if he knew he was Besithia’s son? Anyone with eyes could make the connection, but Noctis also knew that Prompto likely was staying away from his father for a reason. He wasn’t going to do anything to drag him back. Perhaps Prompto needed to hear that. “You know, Verstael has earned a really dangerous reputation, even amongst the Izunia group. I wouldn’t care if you were his wife or his pet puppy. There’s no way I’d bring anyone back to him, even if he requested it.”

“Really?” Prompto asked in startled surprise. He sat up straight and laid his palms flat on the table, his fingers trembling slightly. He was afraid. “Not even if Verstael told you he would pay you? Or do whatever it took to bring someone back?”

“No,” Noctis said, shaking his head and looking at Prompto firmly. “It doesn’t matter how much he would offer. He’s a horrible human and a shit gang member. I won’t let him hurt anyone I care about. And that includes you, Prompto.”

Prompto blushed bright red, the color illuminating his freckles on his cheeks. Noctis suppressed a smile as he looked at Prompto shift uneasily, too flustered in his blush to say anything. It was difficult for him not to enjoy the way Prompto looked discomforted and pleased to know that Noctis wouldn’t sell him out to Verstael. He couldn’t help but wonder if he was struggling with something internally that Noctis was unaware of. Looking at Prompto, there were so many times that Noctis was fairly certain that he thought something and said something entirely different. Just what was he thinking now?

“Thank you,” Prompto finally said in his flustered blush. “I don’t think you will still think that if you learned everything about me, but I appreciate the gesture.”

“Why don’t you just tell me then?” Noctis asked him, wondering if Prompto was terrified just because he was Verstael’s kid. That didn’t matter to Noctis. He wasn’t going to so much as mention that he knew who Prompto was to his father. There was no reason to, after all. “I’m not going to pretend that I am innocent or have an untarnished past or anything.”

Prompto looked at him nervously, contemplating what he was going to say. Before he could say anything, though, Noctis’s phone rang. Sighing in frustration, Noctis picked the phone up from the table and answered it, wondering just why he couldn’t have one serious conversation with Prompto without being interrupted. Then again, Ignis was calling and was about to get married the very next day. The least he could do was answer the phone.

“Yes, Ignis?” Noctis asked as he answered the phone sweetly and stood up. He looked at Prompto’s soft blond hair and reached out, touseling it gently, feeling the smoothe strands like silk running between his fingertips. 

“Are you alone?” Ignis asked on the other end. Prompto was blushing as he leaned over, a smile dancing on his lips as he breathed in the scent of Prompto’s hair. It was as if he was trying to memorize each aspect of Prompto, terrified of what it would mean if he disappeared from his life.

“Of course not,” Noctis crooned as he looked at Prompto’s long eyelashes, his freckles dancing above his red cheeks. 

“I need to talk to you alone,” Ignis said with an exasperated sigh. “Please. It’s only for a moment.”

“Alright.” Noctis straightened and smiled at Prompto before walking away, heading down the hall and towards his room. He was tempted to kiss Prompto, if only on the forehead, but he resisted. If he didn’t resist all the times he had wanted to kiss him, he would have done so far too many times to count. When he was in his room, he closed the door and sighed. “Alright, Ignis. I’m alone.”

“You need to get Prompto out of there,” Ignis said with an edge in his voice. Noctis immediately felt annoyed, wondering if Ignis would ever give up his hatred for Prompto because he was a whore. “It has nothing to do with what I think or feel. It is dangerous for him to be there right now.”

“What have you found out?” Noctis asked, frowning in both concern and frustration. Had Ignis researched Prompto? As much as Noctis knew that he hadn’t asked Ignis to do so, it was his role as advisor to know exactly who Noctis was bringing into his life. He couldn’t exactly be mad that he had done so for Prompto, although he was extremely annoyed at the fact. Perhaps that was just him fighting against his current, albeit no longer permanent, role as the leader of the Caelum group.

“You won’t like it,” Ignis said quietly. There was a silence on the other line, then he told him what he discovered. Noctis’s blood ran cold, a chill making him shiver as he thought about what it meant. How could…? He couldn’t even finish the thought. “You need to ask him to leave. If Ardyn finds out-”

“He’s not going to find out, Ignis,” Noctis said quietly, making his advisor stop. “Unless there is something you’re not telling me. Has Prompto’s position been compromised?”

“Not yet,” Ignis replied. It didn’t instill much confidence in Noctis. “As long as he is in the flat he is safe… But it’s only a matter of time before they find out.”

“I will take him away from here before that happens,” Noctis insisted. “Ignis, thank you for telling me. But you don’t have anything to worry about with him. He’s not going anywhere, and he won’t compromise my safety.”

“How can you be so sure?” Ignis asked him pleadingly. “Think about it, Noctis. What if he’s a plant? What if he was sent here by Ardyn to find out where you live? Verstael came to town just after he started living with you. Is it so far of a stretch to think that he is still connected to the Izunia group somehow?”

Noctis thought about it. He thought about the pain in Prompto’s eyes at the thought of going back to his father. He thought about the terror that he saw just at being touched. “Even if that is the case, I think it’s obvious that Prompto would prefer to be anywhere but there.”

“Just listen to what you’re saying,” Ignis begged. “Prompto may not be guilty of everything, but he is guilty of this.”

“From where I’m looking at it, he has been tormented and tortured for far too long,” Noctis insisted in his annoyance. “Give him some space to breathe. If he wants to betray me, then he’s more than welcome to. But you know that he’ll die before he ever gets the chance. Just because I’m in love with him doesn’t mean I’m an idiot.”

“I know,” Ignis replied sullenly, his voice going quiet. “Please just be careful, Noct. I am worried that either he is going to get hurt and you’ll do something brash, or that he will hurt you and be the end of you. Please don’t let me be right.”

“If anything happens to him then the simple truth is that I will destroy each and every member of the Izunia group to avenge him or bring him home,” Noctis said with a deadly calm that he felt in his soul. He thought about what had been done to Prompto and knew that Ignis could very well be right. Prompto could easily be a plant, sent to destroy him. But if he was then he was either playing a long game or giving up entirely. “They will regret anything they do to harm him. It’s no less than what I would do for you or Gladio.”

“No,” Ignis considered. There was a sadness in his voice, but Noctis knew that Ignis couldn’t see the future he had planned for him yet. “I suppose you’re right. Please just be careful. As much as you want to trust him, don’t. At least not completely.”

“I doubt that I can trust anyone completely,” Noctis reminded him. There was an awkward tension between them, and Noctis knew he was being unnecessarily cruel. Then again, the wound that Ignis had caused was still fresh and deep, unlikely to heal for some time. “Don’t worry so much about me, Ignis. I don’t think Prompto is going to hurt me anytime soon.”

“I hope you’re right,” Ignis replied softly. “I care about you far too much to lose you.”

“Well it’s a good thing that I don’t plan on going anywhere,” Noctis said with a soft smile. “You still have to put up with my stupid ass forever.”

“If you actually do marry Prompto then it will be up to him to keep up with your stupidity for once,” Ignis said with an amused tone. “Maybe I should just let you two be.”

Noctis laughed at that, although it wasn’t a fully happy or jovial laugh. “I suppose you’re right. Ignis… Take care, okay? Tomorrow is going to be a long day, but I promise you’ll come out on top because of it.”

“I trust you,” Ignis said simply. “I trust you with my life, Noctis.”

“Thank you,” Noctis replied, although he couldn’t exactly return the sentiment anymore. “And thanks for the information. I hope you didn’t have to do too much to get it. Please tell me the person you got the info from isn’t pursuing this.”

“No,” Ignis affirmed, making Noctis sigh in relief. “He knows what will happen if he thinks about this too much.”

“I hope so. We’re already on the verge of breaking.” He paused a moment before sighing. “Get some rest, Ignis. You need sleep for tomorrow. And Ignis? Now’s the time to tell Gladio whatever you need to say. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Noctis hung up before Ignis could dignify a response, not wanting to hear another excuse about how Ignis wasn’t in love with Gladio when they all knew it was the case. He sighed, thinking about what Ignis had told him. It could very well be that Prompto was planted there to seduce him and kill him, but he didn’t think that was the case. If anything, Prompto was only trying to escape his father and Ardyn and what they had done to him. How could his father just be willing to do that to his own son? It shocked him and terrified him. It was no wonder that Prompto was terrified of Verstael being in Insomnia. He couldn’t let him out of the flat as long as it meant he was in danger.

It was something that weighed heavily on Noctis’s mind when he stepped out of the room and walked down the hall. Prompto was sitting at the table still, but he had gone to his room and grabbed the camera that Noctis had gifted him, looking through the photos he had already taken with it. The first picture he took had been one of the two of them together, and Noctis had inadvertently blushed when Prompto said he would treasure it forever. Part of him thought that Prompto was just saying it to appease him, but the other part of him hoped that Prompto was being genuine. 

“Is everything okay?” Prompto asked as he looked at Noctis nervously. Was he nervous because he was afraid of being hurt? Or was he nervous because he was afraid of being caught? Noctis was tempted to reach out and touch him, but he hesitated and sat down next to him instead, looking over the paperwork once more.

Prompto seemed to catch the difference in his posture, and he withdrew. It was a subtle gesture, nearly imperceptible if Noctis didn’t know where to look. Just a slight slouch of his shoulders, a little bit more of a pout in his lips, his eyes just ever so slightly more downcast than they usually were. It was just enough for Noctis to notice it, and it was just enough for him to realize that he screwed up. He reached out to touch Prompto’s hand, but Prompto was on his feet, turning away from him without much effort at all. If anyone was watching the interaction then they would think that Prompto just didn’t notice Noctis reaching for him. But Noctis could read him, and he knew that Prompto was withdrawing from him because he sensed a change and a coldness that Noctis didn’t mean to exude. Prompto was an expert at reading people, especially when it came to protecting himself.

“The skyline looks really pretty,” Prompto said nonchalantly as he walked towards the windows, looking out over the city as the sun began to set, filtering behind him with an orange glow. It was the beginnings of winter now, and Noctis couldn’t help but imagine walking down a snowy path, hand in hand, with Prompto. But his heart was aching because he knew that Prompto was withdrawing from him because he was afraid. He was afraid and Prompto had been irrevocably scarred. He looked at the black band around his wrist and wondered just what scar was kept beneath it that was too terrifying to reveal to anyone.

“Yes, it does,” Noctis said as he looked at Prompto taking a few photos of the skyline. He moved around nervously, withdrawn from Noctis and avoiding his gaze as much as possible in favor of paying attention to the city around him. It made Noctis instantly regret ever having taken the phone call from Ignis in the first place. Ultimately, whatever Ignis had said didn’t change his perspective on Prompto. He doubted anything would.

“Hmm… It’s already November, right?” Prompto asked as he looked down at the city.

“Yeah, why?” Noctis asked him in confusion. 

“No reason,” Promtpo replied with a sad smile. Was there an anniversary or date of something important that Prompto had missed because he was with Noctis?

“Tell me,” Noctis offered, then realized it sounded far too much like a command. “Please. If you want, I mean.”

“It’s nothing,” Prompto said as he smiled at Noctis sadly. “Really. I wonder if it’ll snow this winter. I would like to take some photos of it, if so.”

“Hey Prompto?” Noctis asked, a sudden thought coming to him. “When’s your birthday?”

Prompto looked at him in surprise, then blushed a bit, making Noctis’s heart sink into his stomach as he heard Prompto’s words. He looked down at his camera, shuffling his feet in embarrassment. “October twenty fifth. When’s yours?”

“It was almost two weeks ago?” Noctis asked, his stomach turning in dread as he thought about how Prompto had just aged before his very eyes and he didn’t even wish him a happy birthday. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I kind of forgot?” Prompto said with a shrug. “Honestly, I didn’t think about it until now. I never really celebrated my birthday. Even growing up. It’s not like I had any friends in high school or anything.”

“You had to have some friends,” Noctis argued as he stood up and walked over to Prompto. Prompto shook his head, and Noctis stared at him in disbelief. For a guy who was potentially supposed to get close to members of the Caelum group, he was pretty terrible at it. Chances were he was just a victim of circumstance. “Not even one?”

Noctis was standing next to Prompto now as he faced him, the blond looking uncomfortably down at his feet again. His hands gripped the camera tightly, his knuckles turning white. There was something Prompto was hiding, but Noctis couldn’t figure out what it was. It was like it was the one secret Prompto had that Noctis didn’t know and couldn’t just read. What was he hiding? Was there a friend that he had in high school that he just couldn’t mention?

“I was always stuck in the back of the class away from everyone in school,” Prompto said quietly, looking down at the camera. “By the time I came to Insomnia, everyone had formed their cliques and I was just left to myself. It’s fine. If anything, it’s better off this way. No one needed to deal with my bullshit in high school. They would’ve just ended up really disappointed and upset that they got involved with me.”

“There wasn’t one person who you could talk to?” Noctis asked, his heart lurching as an ache spread down to his knees. Prompto had been alone his entire life. As much as Noctis had been surrounded by people, Prompto had been left to fend for himself. It was no wonder he didn’t trust anyone. There had never been anyone there for him to trust, and the one person he was supposed to trust more than anything, his father, had betrayed him. 

“No,” Prompto said with a shrug. He looked out the window. “When I grew up in Niflheim there was this chocobo farmer who would let me hide amongst the chocobos. Or I thought he was a chocobo farmer. At first he… Well I was a chubby kid so I lost the weight and fell in love with chocobos.”

“Wait a second,” Noctis said in confusion. Prompto sighed and looked away from. “You just skipped over a whole story there.”

Prompto looked uncomfortably tearful as he turned away from Noctis. “Sorry. It’s better I don’t bring it up. It’s just I realized that even the best memories I have are tainted in some way or another. The chocobos were nice. The guy, who wasn’t really a chocobo farmer, was not nice.”

Noctis felt a sense of fear and horror growing in him as Prompto shuddered and turned away from him even more. With a start, he realized that Prompto never even had a chance to thrive, even as a child. He didn’t need to finish telling Noctis what had happened with the man he thought he could trust. As a gang leader he had heard enough of the abhorrent things that men and women alike did to children, something he didn’t tolerate in his gang. It was obvious to tell why Prompto had lost the weight, why he had dove into the chocobo feathers and ran away from all humanity until he was taken to Insomnia. It was a surprise that he even made it to high school, let alone to thirty.

“I am sorry,” Noctis said. Hesitatingly, he reached out to touch Prompto, afraid that he might hurt him with just a gentle touch. Prompto jumped at first when Noctis gently grazed his arm, and he looked at Noctis as if he had been caught, about to fall into another bad downward spiral of memories. “Prompto… You’re safe now. I’m not going to let anyone hurt you ever again. Not even me.”

“At least until…” Prompto began, but he stopped himself and only nodded. “Sure. We can pretend for a while.”

“It’s not pretend for me,” Noctis tried, risking his heart just a little with Prompto. He didn’t know if Prompto would believe him. If he was in the same position Prompto was in, he doubted he would believe himself. But it was the truth. He wasn’t pretending. Perhaps it was time to tell Prompto that he had fallen in love with him, watching him from afar, since high school. “It never was.”

Prompto looked as if he was about to run away from him entirely, but instead he took a step towards Noctis, making the gang member’s heart flutter in anticipation. They were standing so close that Noctis could feel Prompto’s heat radiating off his body, drawing him in like a moth to a flame. They were so close that Noctis could only think about the swirling blue and violet of a universe of nebulas drawing him in, the dancing speckles of sunshine on his cheeks, the soft allure of the wheat of his hair. Noctis could feel a magnetism drawing him in further and further that he knew he would lose himself within the pout of Prompto’s lips if he dared kiss him.

For a moment Noctis anticipated his phone to ring. It always rang whenever he had a private moment with Prompto, a moment where they were at the edge of the precipice and about to tumble over. But his phone wasn’t ringing, and it was just them. Noctis’s heart was beating rapidly as he traced his hand up Prompto’s arm then back down to his hand. He gripped it tightly and stared into Prompto’s eyes, daring to think about what he couldn’t quite say. They were so close that all it would take was just for him to move slightly and they would be kissing.

This time, though, the phone didn’t ring. Instead, the elevator dinged open, and Noctis took a step back as Prompto turned and looked in wide eyed fear. Lunafreya and Nyx were stepping off the elevator, new people unfamiliar to Prompto. He released Prompto’s hand, trusting them only to a certain extent. Lunafreya didn’t need to know why he was keeping Prompto there and only hoped she didn’t ruin things for him. Noctis wondered why she was even there in the first place.

“Luna,” Noctis said with a warm smile as Prompto immediately began to look towards his room. “What brings you here?”

“My brother,” Lunafreya replied simply, her Tenebraean accent making her sound far more fitting to be with Ignis than with Noctis. Or Nyx. She looked at Prompto, who was trying to make himself as small as possible. “He has a proposition for you.”

“Somehow I don’t like the sound of that,” Noctis said with a smile. He looked to Prompto and gently put a hand on his shoulder, speaking in a low voice so only he could hear. “Just go to your room for now, if that’s alright. I’ll come get you when they’re gone.”

Prompto nodded and immediately walked back to his room, avoiding all eye contact with Nyx and Lunafreya as he moved with a swiftness that surprised Noctis. He was good at getting in and out of a situation as quickly as possible. In the end, Prompto was a survivor and knew how to get through the best and worst of life. Noctis wondered if he ever had any good moments in his life. He doubted it.

“What’s going on?” Noctis asked as he moved towards the table, gathering his papers and putting them away quickly so Lunafreya didn’t see the plans he had. The last thing he needed was for Lunafreya to jeopardize Ignis’s future because she saw something she didn’t like. “What has your brother dreamt up this time?”

“A simple proposition that may be more agreeable than his previous one,” Lunafreya said as she sat down at the table, her white dress a stark contrast to Nyx’s black suit. He sat next to her as Noctis poured them each a glass of wine and handed it to them before taking a seat himself. Lunafreya and Nyx were holding hands tightly, and Noctis felt guilty that he had suggested that she marry Ignis. Then again, it was ultimately her decision, and she had agreed.

“That doesn’t sound too pleasant,” Noctis considered. He looked at Nyx, who only stared at him silently. “What does your brother suggest?”

“He is very much aware of your sexuality,” Lunafreya said. “Don’t look so shocked. It wasn’t as if he couldn’t figure it out. He figured it out the first time you said no to marrying me. Luckily for you, he has no intention of outing you because that means he would have to out himself.”

“What?” Noctis asked, although he wasn’t wholly surprised. Ravus had never married, after all, claiming that he was devoted to his work just as Noctis was. With Lunafreya admitting to Ravus’s sexuality, Noctis had a feeling he knew why she was there. “So what? You want me to marry Ravus?”

“It’s not a bad proposition,” Lunafreya explained, confirming the suspicion that made Noctis’s heart sink. “He’s trying to ensure that the future of the Nox Fleuret group is just as assured as the Caelum group. After we are to be married tomorrow, you and Ravus can marry and you can move to Tenebrae to head the Nox Fleuret group with him.”

“I’m trying to get out of the life entirely,” Noctis pointed out objectionably. “I’m not trying to just move from one group to the next. Not when my entire life has been devoted to the Caelum group.”

“And mine was devoted to the Nox Fleuret group,” Lunafreya retorted. There was a silence in the room, and Noctis wondered if Prompto could hear their conversation. “If you are smart, you will take this offer. We all know what awaits the leaders of the group who try to leave. They become a liability.” 

“Why, Lunafreya, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say that you’re threatening to kill me,” Noctis said with a smile and bravado he didn’t feel. He looked to Nyx, who was visibly uncomfortable by the sentiment. “Nyx, have you changed sides?”

“Never,” Nyx said immediately. Lunafreya looked unbothered by it. Why would she when she was guaranteed to take over the very group that Nyx was devoted to? “My life is devoted to the Caelum group.”

“It is not a threat but a fact,” Lunafreya expressed grimly. “We all know what happens to the leaders of the groups. One way or another, it always ends bloody for them. Why have it end in five years when you know you can make it last longer at Ravus’s side?”

“And what if I’m already engaged to be married?” Noctis asked her, bluffing. He thought of Prompto in his room, knowing that there was no way he could convince him to marry him. Maybe one day, but not as they currently stood. He was in love with Prompto, but Prompto was not in love with him.

“To a Besithia?” Lunafreya asked in surprise, looking back at the guest room. “That seems a far more dangerous of a decision. I thought you didn’t know where his son was, and all this time he’s been here? That seems like a very bad idea, Noctis.”

“Are you going to rat me out to the Izunias?” Noctis asked her pointedly, dropping all pretenses. He looked at Nyx, his gaze hard, the feel of the gun in his suit jacket at the ready. If she answered this one question the wrong way, then he would have no choice but to forego all his plans.

“No, I am not,” Lunafreya said with a sigh. “We have been friends for far too long, and I have always considered you my brother. As much as I don’t want to propose this to you, as much as I know where your heart is, some sacrifices must be made for the future. Nyx and I have done the same. Just as Ignis is doing. Please just consider it. There is time. Five years, in fact. But my brother is not a patient man. If you are going to get married, then please do so sooner rather than later.”

“Yes ma’am,” Noctis affirmed with a nod. “So does this mean your brother is going to start courting me or something? Six, that is the last thing I need.”

Lunafreya smiled, and it was the first time Noctis saw some of the tension leave Nyx’s shoulders. Noctis felt bad for them both, knowing that he had been the one to arrange for her to marry someone other than the man she loved. It was almost too late, and for a moment Noctis indulged the thought that perhaps he could suddenly elevate Nyx to a higher position and marry them instead. But Nyx wasn’t the one who needed to take over the group, and Noctis needed Ignis in power. 

“That is a terrible notion, I must admit,” Lunafreya said with a laugh. “My brother is not one for humble courtship. I wish you the best of luck. Please don’t wait too long to decide, though. If you get married to someone other than my brother, please let it happen swiftly. And make sure they know what they’re getting into. You’re far more vulnerable to attack as soon as you pass the torch along to Ignis.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Noctis said as they all stood up, the conversation over with. He understood why they had to come and see him about such a proposition, but he was worried about what it meant for Lunafreya to know that Prompto was there. As much as Lunafreya told him that she could trust him, he wasn’t so sure. All it would take was one comment to Ravus to indicate that Prompto was there and it would all be over with. He would have to get Prompto out of there much faster than he would like. It was delaying the inevitable, and Noctis knew it was only a matter of time before things got dangerous for him. 

Lunafreya and Nyx left with the typical partings, and Noctis groaned and sighed as he was left alone. The last thing he expected was a proposal from Ravus, a man who so obviously hated him. Then again, stranger things did happen, and it was a very practical move. If Noctis was removing himself from the Caelum group, then it made sense for him to unite the ties between the Caelums and the Nox Fleurets even more. But that was not what Noctis was planning, and he had to ensure that his plans were executed before Ravus started thinking too much about it. 

“Hey Prompto?” Noctis called as he walked back towards his room. He knocked on the door, worried when he heard a shuffling behind it like Prompto was trying to navigate around something. Prompto opened the door, looking at him tearful and flustered. “What’s wrong?”

“I… I didn’t know,” Prompto said as a tear escaped down his cheek. “I’m sorry. I should have known better.”

“Known what?” Noctis asked incredulously. “Wait. How much of the conversation did you hear?”

“Just up to the point where you said you were engaged to be married,” Prompto said as his chest heaved a bit, like he was trying to stifle a sob. Was he upset at the notion that Noctis was betrothed to another? Did that mean he felt something for him? “I’ve gotten too comfortable here, and I figured you’re going to want me to leave soon if you have to get married quickly. Sorry, I just really didn’t think that it would happen so soon and-”

“Prompto, I’m not marrying anyone,” Noctis said in disbelief. He had heard the worst of the conversation, drew several conclusions that were inaccurate, and didn’t even listen to the part where they were discussing Noctis being in love with him. Prompto had a beautiful ability to only hear or see the worst in others. It made his heart hurt to think that Prompto anticipated being kicked out after the conversation.

“But you said-” Prompto began, tears streaming down his face. There was no way he didn’t feel something for Noctis. Or perhaps he was just terrified of being out there while Verstael was in Insomnia. Whatever it was, Noctis needed to affirm that he wasn’t going anywhere.

“I lied, Prompto,” Noctis said with a sigh. “I know it’s not exactly a great way to instill confidence in me but I’m not getting married to anyone. Not unless you suddenly fell in love with me and-”

Noctis forgot what he was going to say. Prompto wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. It was the first time Prompto had ever been the one to initiate a hug, let alone at such a moment like this. Noctis’s heart was left beating rapidly, his breath thoroughly stolen from him, as he felt Prompto’s warm arms trembling as he held him close. He immediately reached up and wrapped his arms around Prompto’s waist, his hands smoothing over Prompto’s back. His spine no longer felt so frail, his trembling body no longer so thin. He was healthier and stronger than before, yet he still felt so very vulnerable. And Noctis was utterly and hopelessly in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just kept going and going while I was writing it and at one point I was like "If I don't wrap this up soon then I'm literally going to turn this into a 30 page chapter." So the ending is a bit abrupt but ultimately better that I ended it here. :)
> 
> I'm very excited to write the next few chapters cause Ignis is gonna face his wedding, so you know things will happen (not all according to plan). And Luche is definitely revealing his true colors now, even if the guys don't know it yet!


	12. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis attends the wedding, and Ignis has a conversation with Gladio

“When I get back from the wedding, I want to take you somewhere,” Noctis said to Prompto, making the blond’s heart skip a beat in wild anticipation. Noctis was dressed in a fine black suit, far more beautiful and tailored than the ones he typically wore. It was with good reason. Ignis was getting married, and Noctis had to ensure he looked the part. “I wish I could take you to the wedding, honestly, but it’s not safe right now. When I get back we’ll take a break for a weekend and I’ll take you to the countryside. We’ll go fishing and see some chocobos.”

“That… sounds really nice,” Prompto admitted, thinking about how fantastic it would be to go somewhere with Noctis. While the thought of leaving the flat was both terrifying and exciting, the thought of going to the countryside for a weekend with Noctis was enough to send his mind reeling. What would a weekend with Noctis look like away from the madness of Insomnia? It wouldn’t likely be anything he thought it would be like, but he rather enjoyed the idea of going with him somewhere other than Insomnia. It was a hope that perhaps he could heal and allow himself to at least admit that he loved Noctis.

Love. It was a foreign concept to him, something that he couldn’t quite face as he stared at Noctis preparing to leave for the wedding. It was an uncomfortable feeling, one that made him far more insecure than he preferred. There were never any assurances in his life, but he was in the very least able to survive and navigate through his life successfully. He knew what he had to do to be safe, to get out, and to survive another day.

But if he admitted to himself, and even worse to Noctis, that he loved someone then where did that leave him? Unsure and unable to know where to go next. Admitting he loved Noctis meant that he would have to admit that he didn’t want to leave, that he wanted to be with him, and that it had nothing to do with money. He would have to admit that not wanting to be a prostitute anymore not only had something to do with Noctis, but it meant that he would want to be with Noctis. He had never left his heart in someone else’s hands, and the thought of giving someone such a vulnerable part of himself just made him far too scared to voice it.

“I’m glad you think so,” Noctis said, snapping Prompto out of his terrified thoughts of where his future would go if it meant being with Noctis. Was he really not getting married himself? Or had that all just been an attempt to placate Prompto to get him to stay a little longer?

It wouldn’t matter anyway, Prompto reminded himself. Noctis was in love with another person, and anything that he did was ultimately to assuage his own unrequited love. There was no feasible way Prompto ever stood a chance, and he reminded himself of the fact again and again despite how much his heart ached to consider it. He had to hold onto that perspective so he could maintain his distance. Eventually, Noctis would ask him to leave, and he would now be left on the streets heartbroken and alone. Prompto knew he would only have himself to blame if he felt abandoned. They had an arrangement, and Prompto was better off remembering it.

“Have fun at the wedding,” Prompto said, shifting awkwardly as he stood in front of Noctis at the elevator. Prompto was wearing his sweats and a shirt, knowing that there was no need to dress up, and the difference between the two of them was apparent. It served as a good reminder that no matter how much Prompto was beginning to feel something towards Noctis, it was all folly in the end. Standing next to each other was nearly the same as them standing worlds apart.

“Thanks,” Noctis said with a smile that hid the grimace beneath the surface. “I’ll be back before long. Then we can look at some good fishing spots for the weekend.”

“I look forward to it,” Prompto said with a genuine smile despite himself. His heart was racing at the thought of leaving Insomnia with him, knowing that it was all just another part of the dream and fantasy he was living in now. Eventually it would end, and he would have to get back to reality. For now, though, he would just dream a little bit more. 

Noctis looked like he wanted to say something, but he instead pressed the button for the elevator and got on when the doors opened. Prompto wanted nothing more than to reach out to him and tell him what he was feeling, but there was too much in his past that stopped him from doing so. Once Noctis discovered he was Verstael’s son, much less the other truths he was hiding, he would curse him and push him out of his life or trade him to the Izunia group. Did he know that Ardyn would want him back if he knew he was still alive?

Noctis looked a bit startled, blushing just a bit as he got on the elevator, and Prompto wondered if maybe there was something between them that he had missed. He knew he had been far more flirtatious than before, and he couldn’t help but wonder if Noctis was beginning to feel something about it. Then again, he was likely just pleased that he finally was convincing a prostitute to feel something for him. What if this was his game? What if he took prostitutes off the streets, made them fall for him, then put them to work in his brothels? Prompto hadn’t considered the thought before, and he felt a sense of dread in his soul as the elevator doors closed, leaving him alone.

“What are you doing, Prompto?” he asked himself as he sat down on the couch and sighed. “Fuck, what are you doing? Falling in love? With Noctis? He’s in love with someone else, and you know this is part of his emotional mind game. What the hell are you thinking, giving into him?”

Prompto put his head in his hands, elbows on his knees, thinking about how he needed to get his act together. He was a prostitute, and as much as he planned on no longer being one, he knew that Noctis was going to continue using him for whatever he got out of his presence. Perhaps it was just practice until he could work up the courage to tell the man he loved that he wanted to spend his life with him. Or worse, Prompto’s sudden thought about Noctis getting prostitutes to fall for him so they work in his brothels was true and he was just waiting for him to admit that he had fallen for him before putting him to work. In either case, he knew that he was fooling himself and needed to protect and hide his emotions. He couldn’t give Noctis the satisfaction, knowing that it was only himself that felt anything real.

It didn’t take long for Prompto to remember who he was and his place in the world. As much as he was giving himself the space to heal, he also knew that he had to protect whatever he could because it was only a matter of time before Noctis broke him back down again. He was waiting for it each time they interacted, and his coldness the previous day only served as a reminder to that. As much as Prompto wanted to forget his past and the fact that Noctis was in love with another, he knew that he was only fooling himself if he did. He knew his place in the world, and it was far easier to remember it when he was alone, waiting for Noctis to return.

Eventually, Prompto pulled himself out of his misery, reconciling that he could never be with Noctis the way he wanted. He was just honored that he could be with him for a few months, and then he was going to disappear from his life like he wanted him to. Perhaps that was the nature of Noctis’s plan. He made people feel honored to be near him then used them for whatever purpose he had in mind. Seeing how loyal Ignis and Gladio were to him, it wouldn’t surprise him in the least. It was a thought that kept plaguing him as he turned on the television and began to play another video game.

After a long time, Prompto heard something that made his heart stutter. There was a whirring noise like the elevator was moving, and he paused the game, hesitating. Had Noctis forgotten something? He looked at his phone and didn’t see any missed messages from him. When the elevator dinged and began to open, he stood up, his pulse racing in anticipation. It didn’t take him more than an instant for him to realize that it was not Noctis. It didn’t take him more than an instant to recognize Luche before the doors were even open.

Prompto remembered Luche growing up. He was older than him by five years at least, and he had always been a bully within the Izunia group. There had been many times when Prompto had been brutalized by him, and his father had only watched and smirked and said he should have learned to fight better. How had he found Noctis’s apartment? Had Noctis sold him out after all? Had Noctis set him up on the day of the wedding, promising him a good weekend while knowing that he was going to return him to the Izunia group?

Right now was not the time to think about that, though. Right now, Prompto had to think about survival. He ran down the hall just as Luche stepped off the elevator with another gang member in tow, a blond man that Prompto didn’t quite recognize. Prompto closed the door to the guest room and locked it, knowing that it wasn’t going to help him at all if someone from the Izunia group was coming for him. Panicking, he dialed Noctis’s number, knowing that he wasn’t going to be able to escape this. If Noctis sold him out then he needed to at least tell him that he was grateful for the time he had with him. The call went to voicemail, as expected.

“Noctis,” Prompto whispered into the phone, his heart aching as he knew that Noctis had somehow found out the truth and sold him back to the Izunia group. “Thank you for the time we had together. I’m sorry that I’m not who you thought I was. Please forgive me. I don’t blame you at all for this. Anyone would have sent me back to Ardyn.”

There was a banging on the door, interrupting what Prompto was saying. “Come out little Besithia,” Luche called in a singsong, his voice terrifyingly sweet. “Your master wants you back.”

“Noctis, please if you see me again just kill me,” Prompto begged into the phone. “I prefer death over this. I’m sorry I couldn’t say it before, but I lo-”

The phone clattered on the floor as Luche burst the door open and propelled Prompto forward onto his hands and knees. He reached his hands out, falling to his knees, trying to grab for the phone, but to no avail. Just as his fingers clawed at the device, Luche had his hands on his shoulders, pulling him away. Prompto screamed, his panic taking over, and he flailed his feet as best he could. Luche was stronger, though. He always had been.

“Stop struggling, little Besithia,” Luche said with a vile laugh in his tone. He flipped Prompto over so he was on his back and straddled him. “Your master wants you back. Unharmed.”

“Let me go!” Prompto shrieked, reaching up to hit him. Luche caught one arm, then the other, and pinned them to the ground. “Let me go! I don’t belong to him anymore!”

“You will always belong to him as long as you have that mark,” Luche said with a sinister grin. He tugged at the black band around Prompto’s wrist and pulled it off, revealing the barcode branding underneath. Prompto had attempted to burn it away, and there was a scar over the tattoo marking him as Ardyn’s, but ultimately he had been unsuccessful. “Tsk, tsk. Ardyn will not be pleased to see that.”

“I don’t care what Ardyn wants!” Prompto tried, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. “Just let me go!”

“No,” Luche said with a smile. “I was sent here to Insomnia to get in bed with the group and uncover their secrets. You are my ticket to success. Loqi, bind him. We need to get him out of here.”

“How did you know that I was here?” Prompto asked pleadingly. He needed to know for sure if Noctis had been the one to sell him out. Perhaps it was just a mistake. Perhaps Noctis was just careless enough to mention his presence in front of someone who spilled his secrets.

“Why? You think the Caelum group gives a shit about you?” Luche asked with a biting laugh. “They are all happy to sell you back to your master at a moment’s notice. It doesn’t matter which one did it. In the end, you’re something to be bargained with.”

Dread and fear surged through Prompto, and he suddenly stopped struggling. He was right, of course, and Noctis had likely been the one to sell him off to the group anyway. After all, he had said that his flat was the safest place for him. If he hadn’t sold him out then Prompto would still be safe and sound. But Noctis was still the leader of a gang, and he would still end up being sold to the highest bidder. Someone must have done some research on him and discovered just how much he was somehow worth to Ardyn. 

“Well that got him to cooperate,” Loqi sneered as he pulled out shackles for his hands and feet from a bag he was carrying. “Did he actually think someone from the Caelum group would give two shits about him?”

“Apparently,” Luche replied. He looked down at Prompto, who glared up at his captors with an overwhelming sense of animosity and pain. Luche only laughed. “You can hate me all you want, but it’s really your fault for somehow thinking that you could escape Ardyn. He always gets his way. Always. And I can’t tell you how _happy_ he will be to have you home again. He has missed you.”

“No,” Prompto whimpered, the shackles around his wrists and ankles weighing on him heavily. He felt a part of him yelling at him to fight, telling him to do whatever he could to get out of the situation. But he was already bound and was staring at Luche and Loqi with a hopelessness at the thought of going back to Ardyn.

“You know there’s no use fighting,” Loqi snapped at him. “Ardyn always gets what he wants. You gave him a good run for his money, for ten years in fact, but he always gets his way in the end. Just give in. The rest of us have.”

“You don’t understand what he wants from me,” Prompto sobbed. He had been a fool to even think that he could start to heal. Someone would always find a way to drag him back in.

“It doesn’t matter,” Luche said. He stood up and pulled Prompto to his feet, the chains binding the shackles rattling as if speaking to what his fate would be. He looked around the room and paused when he saw the Lokton camera. “We should bring this. Ardyn might want it so he can take some photos and send them to Noctis as a thank you.”

A thank you? Prompto felt his heart shatter and break, knowing that his suspicions were now confirmed as Loqi grabbed the camera and put it in his bag. Noctis had betrayed him. He was being taken back to Ardyn, taken back to the one person he swore he would never see again, and it was all because Noctis had betrayed him. He had been such a fool to think that Noctis wouldn’t do something like that. Of course he would. It was only a matter of time before he discovered who he was. As soon as he did, Noctis betrayed him to the Izunia group. He hoped that he was at least paid well for him.

Prompto gave up in that moment. He resigned himself to his fate, the tension leaving his shoulders, his knees practically buckling as his entire body trembled at the knowledge. There was so much that he had begun to dream of, so much that he had thought he could possibly do once he could leave Insomnia. But that would never happen now. He was going back to Ardyn, and his life was over as he knew it. Death would have been a better option than going back, but now he had no choice. Prompto was trapped, and Ardyn was waiting for him.

***

Ignis stood in front of the mirror, checking the black suit he was wearing, buttoning the golden buttons on his jacket to complete his refined look. He was ready for his future, even if it wasn’t the future he had originally anticipated or wanted. Thinking about how he would prefer to marry Gladio did nothing for him now. Even if he wasn’t being forced to marry Lunafreya, chances were he would never marry anyone, let alone Gladio. Dreaming would get him nowhere.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Ignis beckoned whoever was on the other side into the room. They were in a temple dedicated to the Six, all of them ready for the ceremony that was about to take place. Ignis was in his own room to prepare for the wedding, and Noctis had moved in and out to ensure everything was going smoothly. Lunafreya was in her own room, likely with her brother, preparing for the rest of her life. Ignis anticipated Noctis to step through the door and tell him it was time. He didn’t expect Gladio to step into the room.

“You ready, Ignis?” Gladio asked, wearing a finely tailored suit for the occasion. He always wore suits, but this one was different. It was a dress suit, one reserved for special occasions. Ignis remembered when they had all gone shopping for such attire. It was the one outfit that Gladio had that made Ignis lose his composure and blush at the thought of the things that he wanted to do to him. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Ignis replied as he glanced at Gladio in the mirror, adjusting his suit jacket. Gladio shut and locked the door behind him, giving Ignis pause. “I didn’t anticipate you would be so interested in being here today.”

“You’re doing what you have to do,” Gladio replied simply. Ignis turned and looked at him, trying to suppress the pain he felt spreading from his chest. “Do you want to run away with me?”

“What?” Ignis asked, taken aback by the question. “I can’t run away. I have to do what I must so that-”

“Yeah, yeah,” Gladio said with a sigh. “I know. Can you just indulge me for one minute? Will you… Can I just kiss you once? I know you’ll likely never want to so much as look at me again, but I just…”

“Fine,” Ignis said, his heart racing in both fear and anticipation. This was a bad idea, and he knew it, but he was allowing Gladio this one gift. Perhaps they both would just finally give up if it meant a simple kiss. “You may kiss me once.”

Gladio stepped towards Ignis, a serious look in his eyes that was full of both pain and desire. It was the look that terrified Ignis because he instantly was hard, his mind thinking of all the ways that he wanted Gladio to ravish him despite being in a temple. None of that mattered when Gladio’s amber eyes were drawing him in as the bodyguard closed the gap between them. With Gladio standing mere inches from him, Ignis felt his pulse racing as he kept his hands by his sides.

“I don’t want you to marry Lunafreya,” Gladio said softly, his voice barely above a whisper. “I want you to marry me.”

Ignis thought about what he was going to say, but his mouth was suddenly dry and his voice lost on his lips. He wanted nothing more than to marry Gladio as well, but it wasn’t going to happen. The future was set in stone, and he wouldn’t betray Noctis. Never again. Yet staring at Gladio now, he thought about the offer to run away with Gladio and wondered if that was really a good idea after all. This was the last moment he was going to have to savor any fantasies he might have without it being an illicit affair. An illicit affair with Gladio would be a dangerous thing.

Gladio leaned forward, his tall frame obscuring Ignis’s vision as he brought his lips closer. Ignis’s pulse skipped several beats as he found a strong pining of desire coursing through him when Gladio’s lips met his, warm and delicious on his. It was fire and water, drowning and being engulfed in flames all at once. He knew he should just let it be in that moment, and after a long moment of their lips connecting, Gladio pulled away and looked at him with tearful eyes. They needed to end it there, to let it be as it was and for both of them to move on.

Ignis didn’t do that. After a long glance at each other, Gladio and Ignis were wrapped in each other’s arms, their tongues hungrily pursuing each other’s mouths as Gladio greedily pulled off Ignis’s suit jacket, his vest, and then his shirt. Ignis gasped as Gladio’s lips trailed down to his neck, his desire overwhelming any other compulsion to stay composed. He knew this would happen, that one kiss would completely destroy the thin mask that he wore to hide his love for Gladio. It was all gone in an instant, and now he was falling further and further into the abyss. He didn’t quite care.

“Gladio,” Ignis moaned as Gladio’s hands hungrily tugged on his pants, undressing him in a matter of moments. The only thing that remained was his black shirt, which was now entirely unbuttoned and hanging off his shoulders. Gladio backed him against the wall as his lips and tongue caressed one nipple, a jolt of pleasure washing over him as his body thrummed beneath Gladio’s touch. It was like he was being burned alive, but the fire was cleansing his very soul with each kiss and touch. 

Gladio moaned as he unbuckled his own pants, pulling out his hard cock and a condom from his back pocket. Ignis wasn’t even going to question why he had one. The only thing he cared about was having Gladio in him immediately. Gladio stopped caressing him with his hands with just enough time to pull the condom on. In an instant, Gladio had his hands on his waist, Ignis’s arms around his shoulders, and he was lifted into the air, his back pressed against the wall.

“Do it,” Ignis begged as Gladio’s cock threatened to enter him. He felt his own loins throbbing, his desire for more making him ignore the fact that he was about to get married to a woman in such a short amount of time. He let out a gasp and a moan as Gladio’s girth entered him, the electricity and pleasure forcing all thoughts out of his mind. “Ahh… Nngh… Fuck, Gladio. More.”

Gladio thrust into him, hard and fast, both of them knowing that time was running short. Ignis’s back ached as he was pressed against the wall, pleasure coursing through him with each thrust, his hands digging into Gladio’s back as he clung to his suit jacket. He moaned without a care for anyone who may be listening, Gladio’s girth hitting his pleasure spots multiple times over. It was the best he had ever had, and he knew that part of the reason it felt so good was that it came from the man he loved.

“Gladio,” Ignis moaned his name again, his body thrumming, on the verge of climaxing with each pulsating thrust from him. If they weren’t careful, he would cum on Gladio’s suit, rendering both of them discovered for their proclivities. 

“Fuck, I don’t care,” Gladio moaned. He quickly lowered Ignis onto the cold hardwood floors of the temple, all the more pleasant against the burning sensation of Gladio’s heat. Gladio gripped Ignis’s legs as he pushed on his knees, positioning him so that he could thrust in and out of him voraciously without his fluids spilling everywhere. Ignis cried out from the pleasure, jolt after jolt of electric fire tipping him over the edge. He came quickly, is back arching as his mind went white with pleasure and ecstasy. 

Gladio came quickly after Ignis, and they both were still for a moment, Gladio panting over him as he looked at Ignis with wild eyes. Ignis felt vulnerable and afraid to be in such a compromising position with Gladio. Usually he dominated, whether or not he was the one taken from behind. He never gave anyone the leeway to overpower him, but he trusted Gladio so implicitly that he knew he was safe to be vulnerable in front of him. Gladio reached out to him and caressed his face with the palm of his hand, and Ignis leaned into the touch, closing his eyes as he felt Gladio’s calloused fingers against his face.

Wordlessly, Gladio pulled out of him and they spent the next several minutes collecting themselves. Just as soon as Ignis was dressed again, there was another knock on the door. His back ached, his body thrummed, and his heart felt both full of Gladio and shattered from knowing that it was over as soon as it had begun. When Noctis opened the door they were both thoroughly composed, neither of them even giving a hint that they had just been together.

“Ready?” Noctis asked Ignis with a pained expression. He looked to them both apologetically, but Ignis knew it wasn’t Noctis’s fault. It was his own for leaving Noctis unsure and afraid. 

“Yes,” Ignis replied with a nod. He still had to marry Lunafreya. Noctis asked him to trust him, and he was never going to betray that trust ever again. They walked towards the door, Gladio trailing just behind Ignis. Before Ignis could leave the room, Gladio grabbed his hand and made him stop and turn to face him. Before he could say anything, Gladio’s lips were on his, soft and delicate despite his stature.

“I won’t let you go,” Gladio breathed, the door partially open but completely blocking Noctis’s view of what was going on. His lips hovered just inches from his, their breath mingling together as Ignis’s pulse raced. “I have you, and I won’t let you go. She better get used to it because you are mine. No one else’s.”

“I am yours,” Ignis conceded, his voice barely above a whisper. His heart ached, knowing that he shouldn’t have let Gladio kiss him, much less had sex with him. But now that he had given into his desires, it was like the floodgates were open. He didn’t care about the danger. He just wanted Gladio. “Make sure you are mine forever.”

“Always,” Gladio whispered. He kissed him again. “Come on. Let’s marry you to Lunafreya now. I pray to the Six that Noctis knows what he’s doing.”

“Have faith, Gladio,” Ignis said. “We must trust in our leader.”

Ignis pulled away from Gladio and left the room, heading towards Noctis and to the main chamber of the temple where he would be wed. It didn’t matter if he was married to Lunafreya. He would always love Gladio, and he was now giving way to allow his heart to belong to Gladio alone. It didn’t matter how dangerous it was. His life was, and always had been, in Gladio’s hands. He had to trust that Noctis knew that and wouldn’t disappoint him with his plans for him and his future.

***

Noctis didn’t want to have Ignis marry Lunafreya, but it had to be done. There was a larger plan at work here, and he had to get through it so he could get Ignis to the end of it. The temple was dimly lit, the blue glow of the lanterns creating an ethereal hue to the small crowd getting ready to see the future of the Caelum group come to fruition. There were a few rows of pews for guests to sit, but most of them remained empty. It was a private affair, not the big celebration that a wedding between Noctis and Luna would have been. The walls of grey stone glowed eerily in the blue light and made the temple look more like a crypt. There was a hush over the room.

There weren’t many people there. Ignis stood at the front with Noctis, Gladio standing nearby in the event of would be assassins. Cor was on hand as well, there to play the part of minister as he had done for Noctis’s parents when they had married. Lunafreya was walking down the aisle with Ravus on her arm, ready to give her away. They were the only ones who wore white, and Lunafreya’s flowing dress looked like she was wearing a gown of white rose petals instead of fabric and lace. Nyx was there as well, standing and watching next to Gladio, who promised to keep him in check. It wasn’t as if anyone wanted the two to marry. Only Ravus seemed pleased by the arrangement. 

The ceremony was over in an instant, the two Tenebraeans a symbol of perfection as they stood side by side. When the ceremony ended, Ignis kissed Lunafreya on the cheek, both respectful yet intimate, and Noctis noticed Nyx and Gladio both go rigid. It wasn’t as if Ignis and Lunafreya were likely to consummate their marriage. Noctis was well aware of the fact that any children Lunafreya had would come from Nyx. And he was well aware that Gladio and Ignis had finally gotten together just before Ignis was married to Luna. No one, save Ravus perhaps, were kidding themselves regarding this marriage.

After the ceremony, the party was moved out of the temple and to a private affair at a restaurant that only someone like Noctis could afford to shut down for the celebration. It also helped that he owned the place after having bailed the owner out of a financial bind for a majority stake in the restaurant. The gleaming walls of gold were just the right sort of sophistication that kept the champagne glittering and the guests happy enough as they mingled. Lunafreya stayed on her new husband’s arm, but Gladio and Nyx were always close by, their presence just as known without being presumptuous.

The kitchen staff were preparing for the dinner while the small number of guests stood in a private room, drinking champagne and eating the plates of caviar and cheese being passed around by the wait staff. Despite the small number of guests, there was a babble of communication that was ebbing and flowing, and Noctis had ensured that the wedding was going off without a hitch. Lunafreya and Ignis truly looked lovely together as they spoke to Ravus about something that didn’t really matter.

“This evening is really going well,” a cold voice said behind Noctis as he stood there, champagne glass in hand. He knew the voice well and immediately turned, wondering just how the hell Ardyn had found his way into the party, particularly because he was dressed in a gaudy cheetah print suit. “Oops. Have I party crashed?”

“Ardyn Izunia,” Noctis said as the entire party turned to the leader of the Izunia group. He was alone from what they could see, save for Verstael Besithia behind him, his auburn hair pulled back into a low bun, his gold eyes smiling at Noctis as if he had a secret that he wouldn’t quite reveal. It was a very bold move for the two of them to be in enemy territory alone. But it was a wedding, and there was a law between gangs that no blood would be shed at a wedding. Both of them were safe for that fact, but Noctis was not pleased that they had found out where they were. There was a leak in his group. “What brings you here today?”

“I wanted to see the future of the Caelum group,” Ardyn said as he took Noctis’s champagne from his hands and downed it in one gulp before he tossed it behind his back. It shattered on the marble floors, the guests looking at the two of them curiously. Gladio was behind Noctis, and Ignis was now protecting his newfound wife. Only Ravus seemed secure in his position there. It worried Noctis that Ravus was playing at something larger that he hadn’t given enough time to consider. Perhaps he was the leak. “At least while it lasts.”

“The Caelum group is all but assured,” Lunafreya said before Noctis could. She stood proud and tall as her and Ignis approached the two of them. “Perhaps you are really here to just try and wreak havoc?”

“Why, Lunafreya, it is so good to see you too,” Ardyn said with a languid smile. “And you caught me. I am here to pay my humble respects to you and your new husband. I am also here in Insomnia to collect something I had lost a long time ago. It seems it was found, and now it will be returned to me before I head back to Niflheim. It took some time, but I am looking forward to having my diamond of sapphire and amethyst back in my hands.”

As if on cue, Ardyn’s phone went off, and he pulled it out of his jacket pocket. With a smile that disturbed Noctis, he tucked his phone back in his pocket and nodded to Verstael. Verstael neither grimaced nor smiled, but the look he gave Noctis worried him. There was something that was amiss, something that he hadn’t yet seen and likely wouldn’t see until it was too late. It scared him, and his thoughts immediately went to Prompto and what he had found out about him. Ardyn couldn’t possibly know that Noctis had him in his flat, could he?

“Do take care, Noctis,” Ardyn said with a smile as he and Verstael sauntered off. “It would be a shame if anything were to happen to you or to your loved ones.”

“Noctis,” Gladio said quietly. Noctis held up a hand, silencing him until Ardyn and Verstael were gone. As soon as Ardyn and Verstael left the restaurant, he pulled out his phone and checked it quickly, turning it on for the first time since the wedding had started. There was a missed call and a voicemail from Prompto. A sinking feeling filled his stomach, and Noctis felt the churning of the champagne a little too much as he calmly stepped away from the crowd. Everyone would expect him to make a call after that. No one would be remiss to think that he had to figure out what Ardyn was doing in Insomnia.

Noctis stepped into the kitchen where the staff was preparing to serve dinner for them all in just a moment. There were no texts from Prompto, just the one missed call. Something was wrong, and he held the phone up to his ear, listening to the message. His dread turned to heartbreak which then turned to panic. Not only had someone found out where he lived, rendering his own home no longer safe, but they had discovered Prompto was there and broke in with the intent of abducting him. He had promised to keep Prompto safe, and he had failed him.

“Diamond of sapphire and amethyst,” Noctis breathed, thinking about the hue of Prompto’s eyes. He moved quickly, the force of his fear and hatred ushering him beyond any physical pain he felt from his old wounds. He was heading towards the entrance of the restaurant quickly, and Ignis and Gladio were immediately at his side. “The Izunia group got Prompto.”

“What?” Ignis asked as they all got in the Regalia, the car on standby for emergencies just like these. The valet looked at them in surprise, but ultimately he said nothing as they got in the car. No one was going to question the leader of the Caelum group. “How is that possible? He’s been at your flat. Unless he left.”

“Someone compromised our position,” Noctis replied scathingly as he sat in the front seat for once. Ignis drove, the car speeding off with the screech of rubber peeling on asphalt. There was a silence in the car for a moment as they all thought about what that meant. “Or someone compromised Prompto’s position specifically.”

He didn’t want to think that Ignis or Gladio would do something like that to him, but he pulled up the voicemail on his phone and played it so that they could both hear it. There was the sound of Prompto thinking Noctis had betrayed him, the sound of the phone clattering to the floor, and the sound of the other men in the room. Noctis studied both Gladio and Ignis’s faces, looking for signs of familiarity. There was none in Gladio’s, but the color draining from Ignis’s face painted a different picture.

“What did you do, Ignis?” Noctis asked darkly as Ignis nearly swerved off the road and onto the sidewalk. He righted the car quickly, nearly to Noctis’s flat. It was close by, something Noctis had strategically done for the wedding in the event they were faced with violence and needed to get out quickly. He didn’t anticipate that leaving Prompto alone would be his greatest folly. “Tell me now.”

“His name is Luche,” Ignis said, his face pale. Noctis looked at Gladio for any signs of knowing the name, but Gladio looked just as surprised and confused as Noctis felt his anger growing. “He is a prostitute hired at one of the brothels and someone that I visited frequently. I had him do the research on Prompto. I never thought-”

“That’s right,” Noctis interjected as Ignis pulled into the garage of the complex. “You didn’t think. I told you, Ignis. And you couldn’t just let it go. Gladio, I’m going to need a place to stay.”

“You’re welcome to stay with me,” Gladio said immediately. They got out of the car and ran to the elevator. Ignis looked to Gladio, but Gladio wouldn’t meet his gaze. “And then we’ll get you to the safe house until we find another place for you that’s secure.”

“Noctis, I-” Ignis began, but Noctis didn’t want to hear it. Pain tore through his heart as he realized that Ignis had betrayed him far worse than before. It wasn’t that he had compromised Prompto’s position. It was that he had betrayed him without even knowing it. His faith in Ignis had been shaken before. Now it was shattered and likely gone for good.

“There’s nothing you can say to right this wrong,” Noctis said as they stepped onto the elevator. Noctis’s leg shook anxiously as they rode the elevator up, waiting for it to open on whatever was awaiting them. “You sold Prompto out. I have no choice, I have to get him back.”

They stepped off the elevator to the flat, the entire place still calm and pristine in its order. But something felt wrong there, heavy, like something had happened that they couldn’t quite place. Prompto was missing, and the lack of his presence was obvious. Noctis hurried to Prompto’s room and saw exactly what he expected to see. The door was blown off its hinges, his phone clattered on the ground. There were signs of a struggle, and the Lokton camera was missing. It was the only good sign. Noctis had put a tracking device in there just in case Prompto ran away and got in trouble or hurt. If the camera was on him, then he was trackable. 

“I have to get Prompto back,” Noctis repeated as he looked at the room. Pain and fear coursed through him at the thought of Prompto alone and scared. He thought that Noctis had betrayed him and sold him back to the group. Why wouldn’t he when Noctis had promised to protect him and told him he was safe in the flat? He had to get him back and tell Prompto the truth. He wasn’t about to just let this go, not when Prompto had been stolen from him. “It’s not just a matter of me wanting him back. The Izunias stole him from my home. I have to get him back.”

“We’re with you,” Gladio said quietly. Ignis only stood behind him silently, his gun drawn and ready for whatever was ahead. “Until the end.”

Noctis nodded. He could never trust Ignis again, but soon enough it wouldn’t matter. He would get Prompto back, and then they would both disappear together. He just hoped that Prompto could hold on until he found him. He just hoped he could find him before it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am not quite satisfied with this chapter, but I knew if I kept agonizing over it again and again then it would never get up. So instead I just said "fuck it" and decided to post it. There is a lot that is coming to a head here in this chapter, but it also opens it up for a lot of other things that will happen in the future as well. I wanted to ensure that this chapter happened in tandem so that way while Prompto was being taken then we also see Ignis and Noctis's perspective.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I am SO blown away by all the people who have read it so far! THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU <3


	13. Nothing Else Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis will do anything to get Prompto back
> 
> TW: rape, sexual assault, abuse

“Strip,” Luche commanded as he pushed Prompto into the overly gaudy room, obviously decorated by Ardyn. “The boss will be back soon. Make it easier on yourself already.”

They were in a safe house, a beautiful villa just near Cape Caem, one that was heavily guarded by members of the Izunia group since their fearless leader was going to be there shortly. They all wore deep red suits, the color of the Izunia group, save for Ardyn himself, who usually wore flashier and gaudier outfits. The villa looked like it had been plucked from Altissia and planted there, a ranch style home with stucco walls and a lush garden. Inside the floors were gold and light brown marble with statues and paintings lining a hall with windows looking out onto the pasture behind it.

Prompto doubted he would see beyond the room he was in now. There was a large bed with plush red blankets and sheets, golden walls with paintings and mirrors, a matching dresser of gold with a long mirror above it, and a door leading to a bathroom attached to the room. There was no television, no phone, and no computer. Prompto knew that was strategic. Whatever went on in the outside world was not for him to know. Ardyn liked to keep him in the dark. 

“If you don’t strip then it’ll be worse,” Luche pointed out. He wasn’t saying it kindly. It was an order, a demand for Prompto to comply. Prompto didn’t have any fight left in him either. Knowing that Noctis had betrayed him was the worst thing he had ever faced, and he felt foolish and irresponsible for letting it get to him like it did. His memory of Noctis from high school was just an illusion, the time he spent with him a dream. The reality was that Noctis was the leader of the Caelum group and would sell him out if he had the chance. Well, he did have the chance and he did sell him out.

“Fine,” Prompto said, rubbing his wrists when Luche took them off his wrists then his ankles before moving to the only way in or out of the room. He didn’t even hesitate, slamming the door shut behind him. Prompto thought about how he had been so stupid to get complacent with Noctis that he would end up there, back with Ardyn. With a heavy, resigned sigh, he knew that the only thing he could do was exactly what Luche had said. It was always easier if he just complied. After all, he doubted that Ardyn would ever give him the leeway he gave him all those years ago. He doubted Ardyn would give him the means to escape ever again.

Prompto undressed and climbed into the bed, pulling the covers up over him to protect him from whoever was going to step through the door to the bedroom. He anticipated that Ardyn would be there shortly, ready to take him as he had all those years ago. His father had told him that it was all he was good for, and Prompto supposed he lived up to those expectations. After all, it wasn’t as if he had taken his life and made anything of it. He was still just a whore.

Growing up, Ardyn had always kept a careful eye on Prompto. When he had been younger, he had found him in the fields of the chocobos, frolicking and playing as young children were apt to do. Back then he was chubby, overweight, and deeply disturbed by how Ardyn had acted towards him. So he lost the weight in an attempt to get Ardyn to back off and had been grateful when his father moved to Insomnia in an attempt to be the eyes and ears of the Izunia group. Prompto thought he was free then, but he was a fool and found out when he graduated high school.

When he graduated, his father came to him and gave him two options. He could join the Izunia group or die. Prompto didn’t want to be a part of the Izunia group, and he knew he wasn’t cut out for it. Verstael knew he wasn’t cut out for it. Others far younger than him were already members of the group, and as Verstael Besithia’s son he was expected to pick up where he left off. He was barely cut out to be a whore, and even then he had failed by falling for Noctis. It just took a while for him to fail. But Prompto had no choice, and he was terrified when his father gave him the option. 

But something changed before Prompto could even be initiated to the gang. He knew the change had happened because his father actually looked happy for once, and usually his father’s happiness came at his expense. That’s when Prompto was brought to Ardyn, dressed well and presented almost like a bride before a groom. Prompto had been terrified, and Ardyn had only looked at him with the same lust he always did. Verstael had sold him to Ardyn, and Prompto was powerless to do anything about it.

Prompto was branded as Ardyn’s, now a slave to his whims and fancies. He was treated well for all intents and purposes, as long as he did what Ardyn wanted. Sometimes that was simple tasks, such as remaining by his side during dinners. Other times it was more dangerous asks, sexual favors that made Prompto shudder at the memory. But he worked hard to prove to Ardyn that he was loyal to him until he released such a stringent hold on him. He used that leeway to escape, running away from Ardyn and from Niflheim. He was only nineteen years old at the time.

Since then, Prompto had lived a homeless life, trying to find shelter and a way to survive with little food, clothing, or money. A few times he was arrested for stealing food, but the police had always taken pity on him and just let him off with a warning. When he ended up alone, in the park, he was approached by a man who offered to pay for a night with him. At first, Prompto had said no, that he wasn’t going to sell his body when he had just escaped from being sold and used by Ardyn. But with limited options and no place to go, he ultimately accepted the offer, cash paid up front. Prompto eventually ran into Cindy, who taught him the ways of being a whore in Insomnia, and he continued that life until he ran into Noctis.

But now he was back in Ardyn’s clutches, and Prompto felt like he had just been fooling himself the entire time. Of course Ardyn would find him and bring him back. Of course Noctis would have sold him back to Ardyn once he found out how much Ardyn coveted him for all these years. It didn’t matter if Ardyn was the subject of Prompto’s nightmares. If there was something to be gained from it, then Prompto was just an object worth selling and trading back and forth. He wondered if Noctis knew all along and was just waiting for the opportunity to let his guard down, to believe that life could be better. Prompto was a fool to think that Noctis was telling the truth when he said he cared about him. No one cared about him. Not really.

The door to the room opened, and Prompto sat up on the edge of the bed, his heart beating wildly in his fear. He saw his foot step in first, then his hand gripping the door, then the rest of him followed, a sinister smile on his face. Ardyn looked at him with the joy of a child who just had their favorite toy returned to him as he closed the door behind him without even looking at it. Prompto hated how he felt so small, so vulnerable under his gaze, the pain of the past all coming to a head in this one moment.

“Prompto, my pet,” Ardyn said languidly as he approached him. “You have new adornments. Piercings, tattoos… A haircut? You know that only I can touch you. Only I can allow you to live or to cut your hair. You are mine and mine alone. And you let a Caelum hold you?”

“He never touched me,” Prompto said, his mouth suddenly dry and his tongue very heavy. “If you’re going to kill me, please just do it already.”

“My my, we have become daring, haven’t we?” Ardyn leered as he came over to Prompto and tucked a finger under his chin firmly, directing Prompto’s gaze upwards, forcing him to look into Ardyn’s eyes. “I cannot wait to train that out of you again. You are mine, Prompto. Forever.”

Prompto wanted to object, to tell Ardyn that he would never be his, but he didn’t have a chance. Ardyn was kissing him already, like a man who was reuniting with his lost love after years of being at war. It made Prompto’s body tremble in fear, his mind going back to all the times that he had been abused by Ardyn. As much as Ardyn was gentle, he could feel his anger in his kiss, his desire to control and overtake Prompto about full to bursting. Prompto had no hope of escape, no hope of a future anymore.

And it was all because Noctis had sold him back to the Izunia group. Prompto thought bitterly about how he hoped his life was worth what Noctis got paid for him. Somehow, it didn’t matter. He had never been worth anything in all his life, and Noctis was telling him as much now. Noctis had just been getting him to a state of vulnerability until he could sell him back to Ardyn for whatever little amount he could get from him. He was trapped, lost, and worse off than dead. Prompto knew if he had the choice, he would find a way to end his life before long. For now, he had to endure the worst parts of his past while facing the worst parts of his future.

***  
“What do we know?” Noctis asked the men he had gathered there, the few men he could trust. And Ignis. It didn’t matter how much he wanted to trust him. There was no trusting him after this, not after he hurt him this way. Not after he hurt Prompto this way. It didn’t matter that Ignis didn’t know he had betrayed them. Noctis had asked him to let it go, and he didn’t. And now Prompto had been taken back to the Izunia group to be left to Ardyn’s devices.

“We were able to track the camera to a place just outside of Cape Caem,” Ignis said, betraying no hint of pain or fear or apology. They didn’t have time for personal talk. They had to find Prompto before he was tortured or killed. Based on what he knew about Ardyn and his feelings towards Prompto, he was more likely to chain him up and torment him instead. 

“Thermal imaging cameras from the group’s helicopters indicate it is a large villa,” Cor explained as he handed him a photo the thermal camera took. There were several men outside, and a few more inside. From the looks of it, Noctis could easily detect which one was Prompto. He felt an uncomfortable churning in the pit of his stomach. He had only ever felt that way once before, when his parents had died. “As you can see, there is a large group of men protecting the place. We can almost guarantee that Ardyn is there.”

“Good,” Noctis said grimly. He looked at Gladio, Nyx, and Libertus. “Any word from Crowe?”

“No, sir,” Nyx replied with a frown. “I think it’s safe to say she’s been compromised.”

“Fuck,” Noctis muttered. He sighed and leaned back in his desk chair, looking at all of them. “Alright. First thing’s first. I’m going in and rescuing Prompto. Don’t look at me like that, I can’t trust anyone else with this task. Ignis, you’ll stay with your new wife and monitor the situation in Galahd while I’m gone. I’ll take Gladio and Cor with me. Nyx, Lib, prepare to get to Galahd with Ignis when I return.”

“Sir, if I may,” Nyx said as he stepped forward. Noctis was not in the mood to hear any objections. “These are all the men that we can see. I would like to come with you for any of the men that we cannot see. They took someone from the Caelum group. It is a slight against us all.”

“I agree,” Libertus said forcefully. “I want to go too.”

“I need someone here to keep things in control with Ignis and Luna,” Noctis explained. “Decide which of you is staying behind.”

“I will,” Libertus said with a nod at Nyx. “I’ll keep a careful eye on things here.”

“Thank you,” Noctis said. He stood up and looked at them all forcefully. “Are there any objections?”

“No,” they all replied. Gladio only shook his head. Noctis noticed how he wouldn’t meet Ignis’s gaze. He wondered if Gladio would forgive Ignis for his mistake. It was no small thing for someone to compromise the living space of their group leader, whether intentional or not. 

“Good,” Noctis said. “We have to be swift about this. It isn’t just that Ardyn took something of mine. He took someone I care for greatly. I will get him back or I will die trying. Is that understood?”

They all reluctantly agreed and he dismissed them, save for Gladio, who was required to stay by his side at all times since the Izunia group had compromised his flat. Noctis would be staying with Gladio until they found a safe place for him to move into, but for now the focus was on getting Prompto back. They weren’t waiting. Ignis hesitated before he left, looking at him in fear and with a pained expression. Noctis couldn’t look Ignis in the eye. He was too upset, too hurt that Ignis couldn’t just let things be. Prompto was suffering because of Ignis.

“I will take whatever punishment that is due,” Ignis said sadly as he looked between the two of them, like he was also telling Gladio that he expected him to leave him. Would Gladio choose to push Ignis away because of this? It was a difficult choice, and Noctis wouldn’t blame him either way.

“There’s no punishment that I can deliver that will make up for what has been done,” Noctis said. “You’re dismissed Ignis. Go.”

Ignis looked as if he was about to say something, but Gladio gave him a look that said it all, and he followed the others to the elevator and stepped on. Noctis sighed, but he didn’t allow himself the space to relax into his breath. Instead, he got up and made his way to a bookcase, looking at the one book on it that had been handed down to him from his father. He grabbed the first edition copy of Walk Tall, My Son by Somnus Lucis Caelum, the first Caelum and the first man in their family to build an empire. Inside the book was a photo that he kept tucked away for only him to see. It was a picture he had snuck of Prompto back in high school, sitting at his desk, looking out the window and staring wistfully into the distance.

“Noctis…” Gladio said hesitantly as he walked up behind him. He put a hand on Noctis’s shoulder, peering at the photo that Noctis kept close to his heart all these years. No one knew of its existence, a piece of him that was kept hidden away because it left him vulnerable. And now that he had the chance to be with Prompto, he was suddenly taken from him viciously and without remorse.

“I suppose you want me to forgive Ignis and just let this go,” Noctis said grimly as he looked at the photo of Prompto. “I can’t, Gladio. I wish I could, but this…”

“I’m not asking you to do anything,” Gladio said gruffly. “We need to move quickly if we’re going to save him. We need to prepare for this fight.”

“You’re right,” Noctis replied, looking at his brother in arms. “I still can trust you, right?”

“Of course, Noct,” Gladio said with a grimace. “I don’t doubt that you can trust Ignis as well. This… This was stupidity, pure and simple.”

“He’s going to take over the group soon enough anyway,” Noctis said as he tucked the photo in his breast pocket. “There’s nothing I can do to punish him that he wouldn’t do to himself. Come on. We have to get some shit together if we’re going to do this.”

Noctis walked with Gladio to the elevators and waited impatiently, his thoughts racing about what was happening to Prompto. When the elevator doors chimed it snapped him out of his worry and put him into a state of deadly calm, his mind singularly focused on the task ahead of him. There was only one thing that mattered, one thing that would determine his future and the future of the Caelum group. The Izunia group had stolen something, someone, from his residence, the one place he was supposed to be safe. Even if they hadn’t taken Prompto, Noctis couldn’t just let that stand.

Gladio and Noctis were silent as they got on the elevator, going to the floor where all of their weapons were stored. The doors opened to a hallway, white and pristine, with a weapons desk clerk ready and waiting for them. The clerk immediately called up the one person who could help them decide on the best weapons for the mission. Aranea was always the logical choice, and in no time at all she was on the floor, ready to show them what they would need.

“Sounds dangerous,” Aranea considered as she took them to a room behind a white door that blended with the walls, save for the silver doorknob. Inside was just as pristine, save for the racks on racks of guns and ammunition that they could choose from. “Do you need a sniper for the mission?”

“That’s not a bad idea,” Noctis considered. “You have to be ready to go in a few minutes.” 

“I’m always ready to go,” Aranea said with a smile. “Alright, let’s get you suited up and we’ll get started.”

The next several minutes were spent gathering guns, ammunition, and changing into bulletproof suits. It was just as finely tailored as the other suits but made of a better fabric that would stop a bullet in the important places while minimizing the impact in other places. When they were ready, all of them dressed and well armed, they made their way out towards the main lobby of the building where Cor, Nyx, Libertus, and Ignis were waiting. 

“Please let me go with you,” Ignis said sternly, but Noctis could hear the begging in his voice. “I want to make this right.”

“I need you here if Cor is coming with me,” Noctis argued, indicating to the only other man he would trust to run the business in his absence. 

“I can stay,” Cor offered. “It’s always supposed to be the three of you. I trust that Ignis will not get himself killed. Go. Bring him back.”

Noctis looked to Ignis, knowing that he should never trust him again. He knew that Ignis had proven several times over that he was not worthy of his trust or friendship. Yet there was something in him compelling him to give Ignis this one last chance. If he failed in his mission, Noctis would kill him and never retire from the business. He would marry Lunafreya instead, have a couple of kids, and then die bloody someday. It was the furthest thing from what he wanted to do, but he knew it had to be done. 

“Alright,” Noctis agreed reluctantly. Ignis nodded in understanding, knowing this was his one and only chance at redemption. “We’re heading out now. You ready?”

“Yes,” Ignis nodded, indicating to the weapons securely tucked behind his suit jacket. “I can drive.”

“Then let’s go.” Noctis stifled a sigh as they stepped outside, the Regalia waiting for them. It was cramped with Gladio sitting in the front seat and Noctis sandwiched between Aranea and Nyx in the back seat, but they made it work. The Regalia was spacious enough that it wasn’t too uncomfortable, and Ignis was the only one who could drive it so easily. 

The drive to villa just outside of Cape Caem felt like it took forever. In reality it took two days, and they had to stop for the night in a lodge that was downtrodden and nearly dilapidated. Noctis was impatient already, and he kept glancing at his phone in the event that something happened and Prompto somehow made a miraculous escape. But no such news came, and Noctis had the sinking feeling that Prompto somehow thought he had sold him to the Izunia group. It was a thought that had nagged him, something that made his heart full of dread, and something he knew was likely to be true. Prompto had to know that it wasn’t the truth, that someone had compromised his position and it wasn’t intentional even. He just hoped that maybe one day Prompto could forgive him.

When they arrived just a mile up the road from the villa, Ignis parked, ensuring that they were far enough away yet close enough that they could make a quick getaway. He backed the car up so they could drive away without any particular maneuvering. They all got out and shut the door, looking ahead through the dense forest and down the dirt road that would take them to Prompto. If they were lucky then they might be able to take down Ardyn at the same time. Noctis was seldom ever lucky, though, and he doubted today was any exception. It would be a blessing from the Six alone that he was able to save Prompto. 

“Stay low, stay quiet, and remember that Prompto is the target,” Noctis explained. He took out his phone and showed Nyx and Aranea a photo of Prompto that the blond had sent during one of the days he had been bored in the apartment. They always made Noctis smile to receive them. He hoped to receive more in the future, but hoping got him nowhere. Now was a time for action. “Come on. We need to move quickly.”

“And what if Prompto wanted to go back to the Izunia group?” Aranea asked pointedly. “We have to consider that as well.”

“I doubt he wanted to,” Noctis said, shaking his head. His heart nearly exploded from the pain of the thought. “But if he did, then save him for me. I will kill him myself.” 

They all nodded in agreement, following Noctis as they kept low, heading towards an uncertain future. Noctis had only one thought on his mind. He had to get Prompto and get out. Nothing else mattered. 

***

Prompto was bound and gagged when the gunfire erupted. He didn’t know if it was because Ardyn anticipated something or if he just wanted to engage in some sort of tortuous roleplay. Perhaps it was both. It didn’t quite matter. He was naked, bound with ropes across his arms, chest, and wrists, with a cloth stuffed in his mouth and tape over it. Bruises covered his body, each inch of him in pain or aching in some respect. He felt like he was about to choke, but he never quite did, and being forced into the bathroom when the gunfire erupted only made him less likely to be found. 

The gunfire was concerning, but Prompto doubted that they would really care much about him when, or if, they found him. At best they would see him and cut him loose if the intruders won. At worst they would kill him or take him as one of the spoils of war. Prompto didn’t know if it was a member of the Caelum group or the Nox Fleuret group. Perhaps it was a small local gang that got too haughty and presumptuous about what it could accomplish. Either way, Prompto knew his best bet for survival was to stay quiet and hope that he didn’t die. There was nothing else he could do otherwise.

The hours that Prompto had spent with Ardyn had been hell. He couldn’t tell if it was what was currently happening or if it was all the memories of his past that came flooding back to him. All he knew was that he was in pain, physical and emotional, and it wasn’t all entirely from being abused or being bound. Ardyn had roughly sought what he wanted from him, and Prompto was helpless to do anything other than endure it. It didn’t matter if he punched him or demanded him to suck him off. At this point he was left with few options, and he knew he would have to take the first bullet that came his way. Why had Noctis betrayed him? Why was he so alone?

The answer was, of course, that he had always been alone. Even when he was with Noctis, he was alone. He just didn’t know it at the time. But Noctis had betrayed him so perfectly by gaining his trust and then selling him. It made him think of all the other people he had done that to as well. But no one could have been as betrayed as he felt. He had been foolish enough to fall in love with the one person who sold him back to the man that had tortured him for so long, that haunted his dreams and made him feel like he was just an animal or an object to be used. He felt like he was back with the man who made him into the whore he was. He doubted he ever would have sought the life of a prostitute if Ardyn hadn’t defiled him so perfectly and thoroughly. 

The gunfire was no longer concerning as it drew nearer, telling Prompto that they were close to the room. Instead, they gave him a sense of relief, that maybe this would all be done and over with if they found him. And if they didn’t, if they just left him there to die, then he would slowly starve to death and perish. Either way, it would all be over with. Prompto had to tell himself that he wasn’t going to be captured and abused by the next person, and then the next, and then the next. He told himself death was coming for him, and it was a welcome comfort that he looked forward to. Thirty was a long time to live for a prostitute. He beat the odds as far as he was concerned.

Prompto heard the sound of the door to the bedroom opened, and he waited for the end to come. As much as he knew it was likely to end up this way, he still wished he didn’t have to be bound and naked thanks to Ardyn. Still, once he was dead he wouldn’t have to worry about any of it anymore. While he didn’t know what awaited him after death, part of him hoped for nothing at all. It would be nice to never have to feel again. Maybe the Six would grant him that request. Perhaps that was a gift they gave all those who suffered as much as he had. 

“Prompto?” a voice called for him. It was a familiar voice, one that made his blood run cold and his heart fall into his stomach. Prompto wished, no he prayed, that it was anyone but Noctis. But the voice was clear, and Prompto could feel a fresh panic surging in him. Noctis had sold him to gain Ardyn’s location, and now he wanted him back. How many times would he use him to sell him and retrieve him and bring down the Izunia group? How many times would he have to be tortured emotionally and physically?

The door to the bathroom opened, and Prompto looked away from Noctis as soon as he caught his wide-eyed gaze. There was blood spattered on his face and hands, but it didn’t look like any of it was Noctis’s. Prompto shifted his legs under him, hiding the bruising that was blossoming around his thighs while he tried to hide his genitals from Noctis’s gaze. He was ashamed, embarrassed, and mostly terrified. Noctis was here to claim him and destroy him as thoroughly as he could.

“Prompto,” Noctis breathed as if he forgot his surroundings. He ran over to him, guarded by Ignis and Gladio, their guns drawn as their backs faced Noctis and Prompto. Noctis was by Prompto’s side, knife in hand, and he began to slice the ropes from his wrists, arms, and chest without so much as glancing at the other areas of his body. “Prompto, I’m so sorry. This should have never happened. I-”

“Get away!” Prompto shrieked as he cowered once the gag was removed from his mouth. Noctis looked at him, an expression that looked like concern on his face, as Prompto shrunk away from him. “I won’t go back! I can’t! I would rather die!”

“Prompto…” Noctis said haltingly. “What do you mean by that?”

“I can’t go back,” Prompto sobbed. “I can’t just let you sell me over and over again. I would rather die than go to the Izunia group so you can take them down. I’m sorry, I can’t just be the person you want me to be.” 

“Wait a second,” Noctis said, holding up his hands in surrender, the gun still in his right hand. “I was so worried this was going to happen. Prompto, I didn’t sell you to Ardyn. Someone compromised our position and he caught wind of it. It was a mistake, one that won’t happen again. I’ve come to rescue you and bring you home.”

“I….” Prompto looked at him tearfully, unsure of what he meant by that. It could all just be another trick, another game meant to bring him back into the fold before he sent him out as bait again. “I don’t have a home to go to.”

“You can come back with me,” Noctis offered, his hand out for Prompto to take. “I’m not asking you to trust me. I’m only asking for you to give me a chance to get you out of here. If you want to leave after I’ve brought you back safely, then you are free to go. Would you rather stay with Ardyn or come with me?”

Prompto stared at Noctis’s hand, knowing the obvious answer to the question. He grabbed Noctis’s hand, only to be pulled into a tight hug, surprising and terrifying him all at once. If Noctis was telling the truth, even if he was lying, then everything they had done over the course of the month had been erased in that instant. Prompto didn’t know if he could rebuild from there. How could he ever trust anyone again when the first time he trusted anyone it ended so destructively? 

“We have to move,” Gladio said as Prompto remained uncomfortably in Noctis’s arms. It was difficult to feel anything other than fear, even though there was something in him that was screaming that he had finally found his home. That part of himself was only being a fool. There was no way Prompto ever had a home, let alone in someone he barely knew. Noctis was the leader of the Caelum group and was going to one day be the death of him, and that was looking at the situation optimistically. 

“Come on,” Noctis said as he pulled away from him, not letting go of his hand. “Can you stand or do you need someone to carry you?”

“I’m fine,” Prompto said, although he wasn’t too sure. Ardyn had really done a number on him, far worse than anything he had ever experienced before in his life. He took an uncertain step forward and nearly collapsed on the tiled floor. Noctis caught him before he could, and Prompto’s heart beat wildly in both fear and excitement. He disregarded the excitement and focused solely on the fear. That was what would help him survive. Nothing else.

“Put this on,” Gladio said as he handed Prompto his sweatpants that had been discarded in the room. Prompto pulled them on shakily with Noctis steadying him, and once he was dressed, Gladio had him get on his back right away. Prompto was uncertain, afraid, but he complied nevertheless. Despite his fear, Noctis was right. Going with them was a better choice than staying with Ardyn. Did that mean they were unsuccessful in killing him? Had they failed in their primary mission and opted to save Prompto to try again at a later time? 

They moved swiftly, Prompto clutching onto Gladio’s shoulders as Noctis walked behind them and Ignis followed up the rear. It was difficult. Prompto was so weak, and his body was shaking from the fear and pain. As they stepped out of the bedroom, Prompto noticed that most of the members of the Izunia group were either dead or dying on the floor. Where was Ardyn then? Surely they got him as well? Then again, Prompto didn’t doubt Ardyn’s tenacity for survival. He was a difficult man to kill.

When they got outside, the villa strangely quiet within, Prompto felt his heart about to jump out of his chest as he saw Verstael and Ardyn running towards a sleek, gaudy gold car. They were okay with abandoning him, which made Promtpo’s stomach churn uncomfortably. Then again, being left to die was far better than being dragged along. Perhaps they expected the Caelum group to either kill Prompto or leave him behind. Either way, Prompto was once again treated as an object instead of a person. That’s how it always had been with his father and with Ardyn. 

“I’ll come and find you!” Ardyn shouted at him as they ran down the road and away from the Izunia group. Prompto felt his heart panicking, knowing that no matter where he was he would never be safe. Noctis failed to keep him safe, instead selling him out to the highest bidder. He couldn’t believe that Noctis actually wanted him in his life, that this had been a mistake. No one ever treated him like a person, and he doubted that the leader of the Caelum group would be likely to start. Even in high school, everyone was so quick to ignore him because he was a Besithia. 

“Ignore him,” Gladio grumbled as they ran through the forest. Why weren’t they attacking Ardyn and Verstael? Did they think that they didn’t have the upper hand? A moment later there was the sound of bullets whizzing past them, striking the car that Verstael and Ardyn were trying to get into. The two men looked around in fear then got in the car and sped off before the sniper could strike them. Who else was on hand, waiting to aide or hurt them?

Prompto could only clutch onto Gladio tighter as they ran through the forest wordlessly towards whatever was awaiting them on the horizon. It was hard to hold on, but Prompto told himself that as soon as they were safe he could let go and collapse despite his fear for his rescuers. About a mile up the road, Prompto spotted a sleek black Regalia and a woman with long silver hair leaning against it. She looked upset, angry even, and wore tight black clothes that looked both practical and comfortable. A sniper rifle was hanging on her shoulder.

“I missed them!” she seethed as they got closer. “How the hell did I miss them?!”

“We’ll figure that out later!” Ignis replied quickly as they ran around the vehicle. “For now we just need to get out of here!”

Just as he said that, a man that had been with the woman in Noctis’s flat ran up to them, covered in blood that was not his own. He looked to them all and nodded, as if whatever they had asked of him had been successfully completed. That’s when Prompto noticed it. The Lokton camera around his neck. Did he know of the photos Ardyn took with it? His stomach sank at the thought as they all piled into the vehicle with Ignis and Gladio in front and the rest in the back. Prompto was placed on top of Noctis’s lap, and he held him close, draping a jacket over his shoulders as they sped off into the night.

“Glad to see the mission was a success,” the woman said as Ignis stepped on the gas pedal even more. The engine complied, revving as the speed increased dramatically. “I’ve never seen Noctis go after anyone like this before.”

Prompto could only stare at them all, each of them Noctis’s underlings, and nod. He was terrified of what was going to happen to him next, but there was one thing that was certain. He would much rather be with Noctis than with Ardyn. But how long would that last? How long would it be before he was sent back out into the wild of the Izunia group to be used and tortured before he was rescued? When would it be the last time that he was saved?

It was all too much, and Prompto felt himself losing consciousness despite his better judgment. Before he could stop himself, his eyes were closing and the world was going blank around him. Whether it was from exhaustion, fear, or pain he couldn’t say. All he knew was that he continued to be in danger as long as he was anywhere near anyone from any gang. He couldn’t trust anyone, and Noctis had only proved that despite the rescue. How could he ever think that he could give Noctis something as fragile as his heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when writing this chapter I wanted to write out all the action and everything but then I thought: Why don't I just keep everyone GUESSING about what happened until future chapters and write it from a biased perspective filtered through the lens of someone's memory?
> 
> And then I thought about how evil I am and I am sorry to my readers for it. <3 I love you all though and am super appreciative of each and every one of you!


	14. Healing through the Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto experiences pain and Noctis tells him a truth
> 
> TW: Trauma, mentions of torture/bodily harm, pain

Noctis stared at Prompto, still passed out after the ordeal he had gone through. It was no wonder. He was bruised just about everywhere on his body, the worst of it between his legs, and blood had flowed freely from several wounds. It was like Ardyn used him as a punching bag. He had taken him to a safehouse on the outskirts of the Disc of Cauthess, a fortress near a fishing spot that Noctis had wanted to take him to before all this happened. It was a log cabin, small by Noctis’s standards, but large enough to accommodate them all. He had called Weskham ahead of time, and the good doctor had agreed to meet him there.

Prompto was passed out for the entire trip, letting out whimpers or cries of pain or fear in his unconscious state. Noctis only kept his arms around him, holding him close, ignoring the thought of what others might think about him clutching onto him so tightly that he was worried he was the source of his pain. But Prompto didn’t wake, and when they arrived at the cabin, Gladio carried him gently into the back room and laid him on the bed, covering him with several blankets to keep his frail body warm. Prompto hadn’t woken since. 

Weskham arrived the next day, shocked and horrified by Prompto’s state. He quickly began to take multiple assessments of him, hooking him up to a portable IV drip for fluids, trying to figure out just how wounded he was. After he determined that Prompto had several broken ribs and a fractured eye socket, Noctis finally agreed to give him pain medication. He didn’t know what Prompto’s aversion to any drugs was about, but he knew that the pain of being so wounded was so much worse than he realized. Weskham confirmed that the pain was likely causing his body to shut down, and Prompto was unconscious as a way to cope with it.

As if to confirm the theory, shortly after he administered the medication, Prompto came to. He let out a low groan, almost a whine or a whimper, and reached for the IV in his hand. Weskham made a series of soothing noises as he pulled his hand away, explaining to him that he was safe and sound and to just go back to sleep. Prompto seemed to comply, turning his head that was bandaged over his broken right eye socket. Noctis could only stare in horror, wondering just what Prompto had done to deserve something so brutal.

The answer was nothing, of course. He dared to run away, to escape and dream of a better life. It was the unfortunate side effect of gang brutality, but even this was beyond what Noctis would do to someone. Death would have been preferable, and he could only think about the other things Ardyn had done to him that he couldn’t see. When he heard murmuring outside the bedroom door, he got up from the chair next to the bed and walked over to them. Weskham would keep Prompto safe while he slept.

“What is it?” Noctis asked as he walked down the hall and into the kitchen. The others were sitting or standing around the wooden kitchen table, looking at the Lokton camera like it was a poisonous snake. When no one said anything, Noctis walked over to the table and grabbed the camera.

“Noctis…” Ignis began hesitantly. “It’s better if you don’t look.”

Noctis ignored the comment and turned the camera on, gripping it tightly as he looked at the photos. Ardyn had been more than liberal in his photography, taking photo after photo of Prompto as he did whatever he wanted to him. He gripped the camera tighter, angry and in pain over what Prompto had to endure just over the spanse of the hours he had been taken. What had it been like for him when he had been in Ardyn’s clutches when he was younger? If it was anything like this then it was no wonder he was terrified of even getting near anyone.

“I will kill him,” Noctis said angrily as the others looked at him. He looked up, begging any of them to say anything about the fact that he was in love with a man. They only looked down and away from him, too afraid or too respectful to call him out while he was in his anger. “I will find him and tear him limb from limb if I have to.”

“We’re with you, Noctis,” Gladio said somberly as he put a hand on his shoulder. “Until the very end. But right now we need to focus on Galahd. And we need to let Prompto heal.”

“I know,” Noctis replied bitterly. Everything had its order and its time and place. He knew he couldn’t let Ardyn get away with this. “His father sold him to Ardyn. How could he do something like that?”

“The Izunia group only cares about winning and themselves,” Aranea explained. She had been a mercenary before they had recruited her. She would know better than any of them how the Izunia group operated, and that was precisely why Noctis had treated her well. The secrets she revealed were enough to ensure their succes. He just hoped it would spread to the latest tensions in Galahd. “If it comes down to it, they’ll sell their souls to get what they want. Why would his son be any different?”

“Save the photos on a flash drive then delete them,” Noctis said as he handed the camera back to an exhausted Nyx. “If you send these photos to anyone else I will kill you.”

“Don’t worry,” Ignis said with a grimace. “No one here will betray you.”

Noctis nodded and walked back to the back room and sat back down on the chair, his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward and stared at Prompto in concern. The last thing he wanted was for Prompto to have experienced all that pain and hell, but even if he hadn’t been taken then it still wouldn’t make up for the pain of the past. A sudden and terrible thought came to Noctis as he thought about what Ardyn had done. What if he had drugged him to keep him compliant? It would make sense that Prompto had such a terrible aversion to drugs if it were true. Did he go through the pain of withdrawal without anyone to help him through it? Or was it not enough to make his body addicted?

“How long do you think he’ll be out?” Noctis asked, knowing that he would eventually have to return to Insomnia, with or without Prompto. He would stay true to his word. If Prompto wanted nothing to do with him anymore then he would let him go while ensuring he could keep him safe to the best of his ability. 

“It’s hard to say,” Weskham replied honestly, checking Prompto’s vital signs again before looking up at Noctis. “I doubt he’ll be out for much longer though. Right now his body took a pretty bad beating, but I anticipate within the next twenty four hours he’ll be up. If not then we have other issues we’re going to have to address. Something that a hospital will have to deal with. I don’t think there’s any internal bleeding, though.”

Noctis nodded and looked at Prompto, laying on the right side of the bed while he sat in a chair to the left of it. He wanted to reach across and hold his hand, but it was too far away. Prompto was too far away. Noctis doubted that Prompto would ever want to so much as look at him again. There was no doubt in his mind that Prompto believed he had been sold back to the Izunia group, even though Noctis had told him that wasn’t the case. With all the pain that Prompto had endured in his life, hurts that Noctis could never fathom, it was no wonder that he thought that everyone was out to use and abuse him. Historically, that’s exactly what had happened.

“He’ll never forgive me,” Noctis whispered as he looked at Prompto, the bruises on his arms and legs so vicious. Why did they look worse around his tattoos? There was a bandage going around his torso for compression on his ribs, to help with the pain and to keep things from getting worse. There were patches of bandages elsewhere, but the bruising looked the worst, more than whatever blood had been drawn. “I promised to protect him, and I failed him.”

“You couldn’t have anticipated this,” Weskham offered as he looked at Noctis, snapping his briefcase shut. “Your flat has been safe for years. Nothing lasts forever though. Do you know where you’ll go next?”

Noctis sighed and ran a hand over his face, feeling his exhaustion about to take over. “Gladio offered his place to me until I find a new place to live. I suppose I should have Cor look for somewhere safe.”

“Why not Ignis?” Weskham asked. He must have seen something on Noctis’s face because he stopped and shrugged. “Whatever it is, you two have to find a way past it.”

“That happened because of Ignis,” Noctis said, indicating to Prompto. Wesksham looked at him with wide eyes. “It was an accident, but it happened.”

“Did your father ever tell you why he and Cid stopped talking to each other?” Weskham asked after a moment of silent consideration. He sat on the edge of the bed, checking Prompto’s vitals once again. Noctis shook his head, and Weskham sighed. “Your father had a mission for the four of us. Me, Cid, Cor, and your father. It was the last mission we would ever go on together, even though we didn’t know it at the time.

“Things went south quickly, and it was Cor’s fault. He didn’t mean to, but Cid was put in harm’s way. Your dad was able to save him, but not without getting hurt in the process. Your dad was furious at Cor, but Cid was compassionate and understanding. It was a mess, and it eventually blew up in their faces. Cor tried to reason with them, but Cid was pissed that your dad wasn’t the forgiving type in this instance. Cid went to be the owner of The Hammerhead and never really saw your father again, while Cor tried everything to get them back in touch with one another. I’m just wondering if you really want that for you and Ignis. Do you really want to hold onto this as a reason to never talk to him again?”

“It’s a pretty good reason,” Noctis considered as he looked at Prompto. “Look how hurt he is.”

“Ignis made a mistake and someone suffered because of it,” Weskham agreed with a nod. “But he wasn’t the one who did this to Prompto. Punish him if you must because that is what the group demands. But don’t lose him. He’s one of the few you can trust, and I bet he’s going to do everything in his power to redeem himself.”

“He will,” Noctis said, thinking of the plans he had in store for Ignis. What happened didn’t change his plans. If anything, it only reinforced it. Whether or not he would have Prompto with him anymore remained to be seen then. “If he trusts me then he will understand that everything I am doing is for him and his future.”

“Interesting,” Weskham considered with a chuckle. Noctis looked at him curiously, and he sighed. “You sound more and more like your father every day. You should consider getting some rest. He’s not going anywhere, and you’re exhausted. Even if he does wake up, it’ll take a while for him to really be cognizant of anything. I gave him a pretty heavy dose of the painkillers.”

Noctis nodded, his body suddenly very heavy and very tired. He hadn’t slept, not since they had gotten there. There was still blood dried on his hands, on his suit jacket, on his face. It had been a bloody battle, and he had cursed himself for letting Ardyn escape. When it came down to it, Noctis had to choose between finding and saving Prompto or pursuing Ardyn with no guarantee that he would be successful. So many people had left Prompto behind in his life. Noctis wasn’t going to be one of them.

“I guess I should get some sleep,” Noctis admitted, his heart aching at the thought of leaving Prompto alone, even if he would just be down the hall. 

“It’ll be alright,” Weskham offered. “I’ll be here monitoring him until he’s in the clear. If anything changes I’ll have someone come get you right away. But you won’t be any use to him or to us if you don’t sleep. We need our leader to be strong and fearless as always.”

Noctis finally conceded to the point and got up, his body aching and screaming in protest. He ignored it, ignored the craving for the painkillers, and walked over to the right side of the bed. Haltingly, he looked down at Prompto for a space on his body that wasn’t marked or marred by some sort of bruise. Settling for his temple, Noctis kissed him lightly, praying to the Six that he could understand exactly what had happened and that he hadn’t betrayed him. Noctis highly doubted that he would ever have such luck. 

“As soon as something changes, good or bad, let me know,” Noctis said as he looked to Weskham. He couldn’t quite vocalize just how much Prompto meant to him. He had loved him for years but had just been too blind and too stubborn to admit it. It didn’t help that being the leader of the Caelum group made things too dangerous for him to so much as reveal that he was gay. He wished he could go back to high school and change things. Then maybe Prompto wouldn’t have suffered as much.

There was no use hoping or wishing for things to be different though. Noctis never had the courage to talk to Prompto. As much as he could have blamed Ignis for it, the truth was that he never thought Prompto would even give him the time of day. Why would he when he was so beautiful? If Noctis just had the courage to say something then things may have changed entirely for them both. Then again, things could have been worse.

Nevertheless, Noctis kept cursing himself as he stepped into the spare room just next door. He collapsed onto the bed, not even bothering to change out of his clothes, wondering when Prompto would wake up and if he would ever forgive him. Noctis knew he didn’t deserve forgiveness. Not after what Ardyn had done to him. But he hoped, beyond all hope, that Prompto would find a way to not forget the time they spent together. How did one forgive so many years of pain after just one month of peace? He didn’t think it was possible, and the image of Prompto being hurt over and over again replayed in his mind as he drifted off into unconsciousness.

***

_Prompto was walking back to the classroom to grab his camera that he left behind, a small thing that was essentially worthless. But it was the only thing that was his, the small indulgence that his father had allowed him, and he held onto it with everything he had. How he had forgotten it on his desk was beyond him. Maybe someone had just taken it from him and he didn’t notice until it was too late. He hoped not. There weren’t many joys he had in his life, and this was one of the few ones he clutched desperately._

_There was laughter that made Prompto jump as several students ran down the hall past him, heading towards whatever fun activity they would indulge in together. It made Prompto’s heart hurt as he wished for friends, but he knew that no one could handle how much of a mess he was. It was bad enough that he had to wear the long sleeved uniform at school all year round to cover the bruises. If anything, it was a good thing that everyone there avoided him like the plague. There was no way they could cope with the pain and torment he had to deal with._

_A sense of dread overwhelmed him as he reached the classroom, worried that the camera wouldn’t be waiting there on his desk. It wouldn’t be odd for a bully or two to find it and decide to destroy it. He was a Besithia in the world of the Caelums, after all. At best he was a social pariah, and he felt apprehensive as he opened the sliding door to the classroom, the light of the setting sun filtering through. He had stayed late to hide within the library, but now it was time to go home and back to the pain._

_When Prompto looked up, he tried not to audibly gasp as he saw Noctis turn around and look at him. The sunlight was framing him like a halo, and he looked so beautiful and soft in the orange glow of the sun filtering through the classroom windows. Noctis looked at him, his stormy blue eyes shimmering as he stared into Prompto directly. It was the first time Prompto had dared to make eye contact with the future leader of the Caelum group, and his heart was beating rapidly in his chest as he stared at him. Should he say something? What would he say if he did? He had a crush on him terribly, but there was no way someone like him could even be graced by Noctis’s presence._

_“Hey Noctis!” a student called behind Prompto, shouldering past him and knocking him out of the way. Prompto stumbled forward and sighed, the moment gone as Noctis’s attention turned to the friend approaching him. He quietly walked over to his desk and found the camera sitting on top of it, waiting for him patiently. Relieved, he sighed and grabbed it before leaving the classroom. Prompto paused for just a moment longer at the door, turning to look at Noctis as he was wrapped up in a conversation with his friend._

_There was no way someone like Noctis could ever like someone like Prompto. But for just one brief moment, Prompto thought that he might have looked at him in the same way that Prompto desired him. He had a brief glimpse of what love might look like in his life, and it made his heart beat in excitement instead of fear. He knew that love and kindness were barred from his life, but Prompto saved that moment to cherish and honor forever. It was something that he ascribed meaning to when he knew there was nothing there. He would remember it forever and let it carry him through to keep fighting and surviving until he couldn’t hold on anymore._

Prompto was in pain. A lot of pain. Why did everything hurt so much? He felt a numbness with it too, a tingling sensation that he didn’t like at all. It reminded him of the times that Ardyn had drugged him when he first came to him, and Prompto wondered if he was being drugged by Ardyn again. What was the last thing he remembered? He was being bound by Ardyn and then… Noctis.

With a small groan, his voice cracked, and he opened one eye slowly, the other bandaged shut. Even his eyelids hurt, and he wondered if maybe he was really back with Ardyn. Maybe it had all been a dream. Or maybe Noctis was keeping him captive, in pain and bound just as Ardyn had abused him. It was one of the more brutal meetings he had with Ardyn, but he couldn’t remember if it was the worst. With a pang against his chest, he realized then that it was far worse. It hurt to breathe, and he was pretty sure his ribs were broken. Then he remembered how Ardyn had seen his nipple piercings and decided to tear them out. It was so much worse.

“Ow,” Prompto whispered, his voice hoarse and his throat dry. He had been lucky that Noctis had stormed the place when he did. Otherwise his other piercings would have been ripped from his flesh just like his nipple piercings. He didn’t know what was more painful. The actual injuries or the memory of what Ardyn put him through. Even just the thought of him begging for reprieve, for the pain to stop, made his entire body tremble in fear. 

“It’s good to see you awake,” a familiar voice said next to him. Prompto tried to turn his head, but his neck hurt. Instead, Weskham stood up and peered over him, shining a flashlight in his eyes. Prompto blinked rapidly, but he pulled the flashlight away a moment later. “Tell me what your name is.”

“Prompto,” he replied. Weskham nodded and began to ask a series of questions, all of them simple and done for the sake of ensuring he hadn’t hit his head or suffered any brain damage. Prompto was familiar with the line of questioning. When his father sent him to the hospital as a teen if he was too injured from a beating they would often ask him the same questions.

“You are pretty banged up,” Weskham said after he ran his assessments. “It’s going to take a while for you to heal. Luckily for you, Noctis is going to help you through it all.”

“No,” Prompto said, his heart aching at the thought. “I don’t want him to hurt me again.”

“Hurt you?” Weskham asked in surprise. “Noctis would go to the ends of Eos and back to save you. No, he didn’t hurt you or sell you to the Izunia group. I’m pretty sure he’s in love with you.”

In love? With Prompto? Prompto felt his heart skip a beat at the thought, then it lurched painfully in his chest, bringing tears to his eyes. That was just wishful thinking. There was no way Noctis could ever love someone like him. The more he thought about it, the more he knew that his memory from high school, his desire to be with Noctis, all of it had been just a horrible joke by the Six. And Prompto’s heartache was the punchline.

“That’s not possible,” Prompto breathed, his pain making his head ache. He felt like parts of his body were floating while other parts were drowning in pain. Slowly, he reached his hand over and touched the IV needle embedded into his hand. “What did you give me?”

“You needed something for the pain, and I suspect that you are overdue for another dose,” Weskham explained. Prompto shook his head slowly in protest. “Noctis said you wouldn’t want it, but I can promise you that you need it. The pain would be too intense without it. I know trust is a hard thing to come by, but right now you need to just let us take care of you.”

Prompto let out a whimper, but whether it was from pain or from the fear of his life being in someone else’s hands he couldn’t say. All he knew was that he was terrified, fearful that someone would hurt him while he was so wounded and in pain. Ardyn had really known what he was doing when he hurt him, and if it wasn’t for the pure adrenaline coursing through his body, he doubted that he would have been conscious for any of it. He hated the feeling of being out of control of his own body. But right now the pain was too great for him to object anymore. He needed something to make the pain stop.

“Please don’t let them hurt me,” Prompto whispered as Weskham administered something into his IV. He felt a warm sensation come over him, and a moment later his pain was gone. “I don’t think I can take much more of this.”

“You shouldn’t have to,” Weskham agreed. “No one here will hurt you. Noctis will kill them before they even get the chance. I don’t know what the Izunia group did, not entirely, but Noctis isn’t like that. He’ll protect you.”

“But at what cost?” Prompto whispered, wondering exactly what Noctis was going to demand from him in return for his salvation. Was he going to ask him to work in one of his brothels? Weskham got up and walked towards the door, and Prompto doubted that he heard his question. When Weskham opened the door, Prompto saw that Noctis was already waiting on the other side for him, and tears came to his eyes. His body felt like he was floating thanks to the pain medication, but his heart felt like it was sinking. What was Noctis going to demand of him?

“He’s pretty fragile right now,” Weskham said to Noctis, loud enough for Prompto to hear. “He’s convinced that you sold him to the Izunia group or will demand something for his rescue. It’s no wonder, Noctis. He has really been hurt by everyone.”

Noctis only nodded and frowned, a pained expression in his eyes. If Prompto didn’t know any better, he would say that he was actually concerned for him. He chalked it up to the pain medication making him see something that wasn’t there, and when Noctis approached him slowly, Prompto turned his head away so he wouldn’t see his tears. Why did he have to feel something for someone who would so obviously betray him? 

“Hey Prompto,” Noctis said softly. Prompto felt the bed shift as Noctis sat on the edge of it, and he instinctively turned to face him. Whether it was out of fear that Noctis was going to hurt him or hold him, he couldn’t say. “How are you feeling?”

“Like shit,” Prompto replied honestly, his voice hoarse, tears streaming down his face. “Did you get what you needed from the Izunia group?”

Noctis frowned and looked at him tearfully. He gently took Prompto’s hand in his, and Prompto was apt to pull away if he wasn’t in so much pain. Instead he just remained there, staring at Noctis as his heart felt like it was about to shatter and crumble completely, his breathing both pained and labored from the emotional turmoil he was in. His lip quivered and his body trembled. No amount of pain medication would save him from the hurt he was feeling. There was nothing that could mask the pain he was feeling. He loved Noctis and it hurt so deeply he thought he would crumble.

“Prompto,” Noctis said quietly. “Please listen to me when I say this. There was a mole in the Caelum group. He found out where I live and he found out you were there. They waited until I left for the wedding, knowing I would have to focus on the task ahead of me. It is my fault that I got complacent and left you there, vulnerable and alone. For that, there is no forgiveness. But I did not sell you to the Izunia group. I would die before I did something like that.”

Prompto stared at him, his eyelids heavy from the medication, but he forced himself to stay awake and take in what Noctis was saying. He didn’t think that Noctis was lying, not in the way that he looked at him, but that left him to consider the impossible. It forced him to think that maybe, just maybe, Noctis was telling the truth and hadn’t sold him out to Ardyn. Why would he come and save him otherwise? But then again, there was no rhyme or reason for Noctis to want to save him. It didn’t make any sense to Prompto.

“Why?” Prompto asked him pointedly, likely feeling brave because of the pain medication. He needed to know though. He had to know just why Noctis would go out of his way to save him. No one else would give him the time of day to so much as consider saving him. Why would the leader of the Caelum group be willing to die for him? It didn’t make any sense.

“Because…” Noctis hesitated, looking at him as if he was waffling between revealing a deep secret or maintaining his composure. When he looked back to Weskham, the doctor nodded and left them alone, closing the door behind him. Noctis turned back to Prompto, holding his hand up, sandwiched between both of his smooth palms. It felt comforting, kind, almost like Noctis cared for him. “Prompto, I love you. I love you so deeply that I am willing to sacrifice everything for you. I would never, ever, betray you. Everyone else in this world might betray you, but you will always have me. Forever. To see you in so much pain... It’s more than I can bear. I will spend the rest of my life trying to make this up to you.”

Prompto couldn’t believe what he was saying. Noctis was in love with him? All those glances, those wistful sighs, those tender moments were real? Had he hired him then fallen in love with him or was it love at first sight? Why did he love someone like Prompto? Did he see something in him that he had felt that no one else could see? How had he fooled the leader of the Caelum group to fall in love with him, another whore in a sea of filth? Or was this all some trick?

“You must be high or something,” Prompto managed to say finally. Noctis looked at him in confusion. “I’m just a whore. I’m no one. Why-”

“Does it matter why?” Noctis asked him, looking at him earnestly. “I love you. Can’t that be enough?”

“I’ve never… No one has ever cared about me before,” Prompto said, his voice breaking as tears continued to flow. He felt like his heart was going to break at the thought that someone could actually care about him. It was more terrifying than knowing he was going to be in pain for a while. He had never been treated gently in his life, save by Noctis. It made him more vulnerable, as if the wounds of the past that he didn’t show to anyone were fully on display.

But it also gave him the chance to heal, to find peace, and to find happiness. He had never experienced that before either, save for his time with Noctis. Maybe he could allow himself to trust Noctis, just this once. But that came with its own fears, and he didn’t know if he had the strength to trust anyone. He didn’t know if he could trust that Noctis even loved him at all. What if this was just some sort of mind game?

“I care,” Noctis affirmed, looking at him intensely. “I care, Prompto. I care so much that it hurts. Please just give me a chance to prove it to you.”

“I…” Prompto sat in silence as he thought about it. It was such a dangerous ask of Noctis. He was asking him to give up everything he knew and to trust him. But didn’t Prompto want to stop being a prostitute? Didn’t he want to move on from that life? Could he fathom a life with Noctis or would it just end in violence? But if he left, then he was leaving what would potentially be his only hope to stay away from Ardyn. Or it would just bring him even closer to him. “I don’t want to be a whore anymore.”

“You don’t have to be,” Noctis said with a smile that almost looked like relief. “For now, all you have to do is sleep. I promise I won’t let you get hurt. Never again.”

“Will you…” Prompto thought about what he was about to ask. It was a calculated risk, he knew, and he still wasn’t sure if he could trust that Noctis was all that concerned about him. Still, his fear of Ardyn somehow finding him and stealing him away was so much greater than his fear of Noctis hurting him. After all, Noctis was supposedly in love with him and he had rescued him. It helped that in all the time he spent with Noctis, he never once did anything to hurt him. “Will you stay by my side? I don’t want anyone to hurt me.”

“Always,” Noctis affirmed. “In the chair or on the bed? We can watch shitty tv together.”

“The bed is fine,” Prompto replied, knowing that Noctis’s leg and back were liable to hurt if he spent too much time in the chair. His heart fluttered a bit when Noctis smiled at him and got in the bed next to him, turning on the tv mounted on the wall. He didn’t try and touch Prompto or hurt him. Instead, he just sat next to him and watched some terrible show until they both drifted off to sleep.

Prompto didn’t know if he could trust what Noctis had told him. He didn’t know if this was some sort of mind game to keep him compliant or if Noctis truly loved him. All he knew was that it was better than the alternative, and going back to Ardyn’s clutches was the last thing he wanted. He decided to take it slow, to test the waters day by day, and if Noctis really was telling the truth then he would make it known or would betray him soon enough. Prompto didn’t think he could survive such a betrayal, both physically and emotionally. But for now, he just slept and let Noctis’s presence carry him off to a better life in his dreams that had been barred from him thus far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt really bad for Prompto while writing this, and I figured that this was a great moment for Noctis to finally just break down and tell him that he loves him, even if he can't admit to the fact that he has loved him since high school. 
> 
> I also felt like it was a good time to include the memory that Prompto remembered forever about Noctis and how it was such a seemingly insignificant moment that meant so much to him.
> 
> This chapter also marks the beginning of an opportunity for Prompto to finally let go and start to heal, both physically and emotionally, so I'm hoping to include some very cute promptis moments ahead ^_^ (That isn't to say the angst is over. Gladnis is still a thing and of course Ardyn is still out there.)


	15. Waiting for the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis concedes to the truth and Noctis makes the rounds
> 
> TW: Minor character death

Ignis was pissed that Luche got away. He vowed that he would kill him, with his own two hands if necessary, but for now they had to recuperate and coordinate their next moves to Galahd. Everyone was abhorred by how badly Prompto had been injured. At the time it didn’t look too bad, but now that the bruises were forming, it was evident that Ardyn had really aimed to damage his entire body. The worst of it was that Ignis had heard Prompto mutter something about how it was probably the worst time but it was very much par for the course with Ardyn. How could he have possibly endured such pain before?

It was horrifying to think that if Ignis hadn’t put the breaks on Noctis’s crush in high school then Prompto may have avoided all the pain in the first place. It was even more horrifying to think that Prompto was so wounded thanks to Ignis’s careless mistake. He was waiting for Noctis to punish him, to kill him even. He deserved far more punishment than what he could even voice, and he knew that this betrayal was something there was no coming back from. The only thing he could ask for was for whatever punishment he received to be over quickly.

But punishment didn’t come. It didn’t come when they carefully loaded Prompto into the backseat of the Regalia, the poor blond higher than a kite on all the pain medication that he had finally agreed to take. It was a pitiful sight, and Ignis felt a pang in his heart as Noctis tried to look for a place to steady Prompto as he slowly moved towards the car, his one eye and his chest wrapped tightly while bandages stuck to random parts of where he had been hurt. There was no place that wasn’t bruised or starting to bruise, and Noctis settled for just hovering his hands nearby in case he tripped or needed help. The doctor advised getting a wheelchair for him while he recovered in Insomnia. 

Punishment didn’t come as he drove them back to Insomnia, stopping at rest stops and gas stations to replenish their supplies. And punishment didn’t come when they arrived back to the city that never slept, the citizens none the wiser for what Prompto had been through. Noctis’s flat was already vacated, a new one set up already thanks to Cor, essentially eliminating the need for him to continue staying with Gladio. It was closer to the Caelum group’s place of business, the flat easy for them to access but private and just as spacious as his previous place.

Gladio barely spoke to him the entire time. Not until Noctis and Prompto were in the new space, resting and recovering from the ordeal. Not until Nyx and Aranea had been dropped off at headquarters so they could make their way home. When they were alone, there was a long moment of silence, a tension between them that was different. It wasn’t the tension that Ignis was used to, the tension of the two of them longing to be with each other. This was darker, full of anger and even disgust.

“Are you going to kill me?” Ignis asked as he parked the Regalia outside of Gladio’s residence. Gladio sighed and looked at him, both pained and tearful in his expression. Ignis felt his heart on the verge of shattering. 

“You couldn’t just leave it alone, could you?” Gladio asked him quietly. There was no anger behind his words, and that scared Ignis more than anything. It was almost resigned, like Gladio knew what had to be done and he didn’t have a choice. “Why didn’t you just let it go when you were told to?”

“I thought I was protecting him,” Ignis said with a pained sigh. “It is my place to advise him and I thought-”

“You thought that you could find some dirt on Prompto, do some sort of big reveal, and get him out of Noctis’s life,” Gladio finished for him. Ignis stared at him, caught off guard by the accusation in his tone. He wasn’t wrong. “Listen, Ignis, I get it. But after the first time you should have known better. Fuck, and now you’re married and I’m stuck here between you and Noctis. What the hell am I supposed to do, Ignis? You betrayed Noctis and look what happened! I can’t… Fuck, no matter how much I want to be with you now that I have you, I can’t. Not until Noctis delivers his verdict.”

“I understand,” Ignis said, even though his heart was breaking and shattering. If he were a different man then he would have cried. But he maintained his composure, knowing that this was the least of his worries. It certainly felt like the worst of his problems, though, and was exactly the reason why he didn’t want to give his heart to anyone. “If Noctis should find it in his heart to forgive me for this, then I hope we can reconcile.” 

“I don’t know, man,” Gladio said with a sigh, running his hand over his hair like he always did when he was frustrated or upset. “Are you going to keep destroying what little we have before we even have it?”

“No,” Ignis said, dejected and resigned. He had no right to object to what Gladio was telling him even though his heart was screaming to reach out to him and let him hold him. “Gladio… You should know that I let it go. I did. But I had already set him to the task and-”

“It doesn’t matter, Ignis,” Gladio said sadly. “It doesn’t matter what your intentions were or what you did or didn’t do. All that matters is what happened. You involved someone who turned out to be a dirty rat without so much as checking his credentials first. If Noctis forgives you then… Well, let’s just hope he forgives you.”

“I cannot hope for something that will not come,” Ignis admitted as he looked at his hands, still gripping the steering wheel. “For what it’s worth, Gladio, and I suspect my word is not worth much, I love you. Whatever happens to me, just know that-”

Ignis couldn’t finish what he was trying to say, even if he knew what he was getting at. Gladio reached across the center console and put his hand on the back of his head, his thumb on his cheek, pulling him into a kiss. Ignis realized he was crying as Gladio kissed him, his tongue hungrily searching his out. He put his hands on Gladio’s shoulders, holding onto him as they tried to kiss away their pain and sorrow, knowing that Noctis could very well end Ignis’s life in an instant. Ignis caved into Gladio’s arms, clutching him as tightly as he dared to, while Gladio’s thumb caressed his cheek and tried to wipe away his tears. 

“Fuck all this,” Gladio said miserably as he pressed his forehead against Ignis’s. Ignis felt like he was going to shatter, his heart far more fragile than it had ever been. He unsuccessfully stifled a sob, and Gladio only kissed him again. “I don’t care what Noctis says. I’m not leaving your side.”

“Gladio, you can’t,” Ignis tried, even though his heart was telling him to hold onto Gladio with everything he had. “I have to go back to my wife.”

“I’m coming with you,” Gladio insisted. “I don’t give a damn if she’s your wife or if Noctis labels you a traitor and calls for your death. I will stay by your side the entire time. I meant it when I said that you are mine. Forever.”

“That is dangerous,” Ignis objected, although it was quite obvious from his tone that he wasn’t fighting him too much on the point. “You should go now, before I lose my nerve entirely.”

“You’ve tried so hard to stay in control of yourself and everyone else,” Gladio pointed out, making Ignis’s heart quake all the more as he let out another sob. Gladio traced his hand down to Ignis’s lips, his fingers tracing them so gently that Ignis felt like he was being treated like a fragile piece of glass. “It’s time to give up control. Trust me. Please, Ignis.”

“I trust you,” Ignis said, relinquishing control for the first time in his life. He had no other options, and if Noctis was going to kill him then he might as well enjoy the last moments he had on Eos. “I trust you, Gladio.”

“Then let me drive and take you home,” Gladio offered. “I don’t care if Lunafreya is going to be there. She needs to know the arrangement.”

Ignis wasn’t going to fight Gladio on this. Not this time. He knew that Gladio was likely making a terrible mistake, particularly because he was choosing Ignis over Noctis, but he didn’t have the strength in him to fight anymore. Even if he did fight it, Gladio was right. He had messed up enough times that he couldn’t just easily decide what to do when his recent decisions had resulted in immense suffering. And if he was honest with himself, he just wanted to release control for once in his life.

“Okay,” Ignis agreed after a moment’s hesitation. It didn’t take long for Gladio to react to that. Ignis knew that Gladio was moving quickly as they switched seats, Gladio getting behind the steering wheel for once, because he was likely to change his mind just as fast. Before Ignis was really aware of what he had agreed to, Gladio was driving away, never having stepped into his flat so that he could take Ignis home instead. 

They were silent on the drive. Gladio held Ignis’s hand the entire time. Whether it was to comfort his own heavy heart or Ignis’s was left a mystery. Ignis didn’t ask. All he knew was that Gladio was now making the choice at this moment to be with him over protecting Noctis. It would have dire consequences for them both if Noctis decided that his punishment would be as harsh or harsher than what Prompto had gone through. Ignis didn’t think Noctis would do something like that to him, but he was also the leader of the Caelum group. And the leader could show no mercy.

When they were back at Ignis’s apartment, Gladio parked the Regalia and turned the car off, keeping the keys in the ignition for just a brief moment. Ignis stared at him, hoping that he was going to protect himself and decide against what he was about to do. Instead, Gladio took the keys and got out of the car and came around before Ignis could get out, opening the passenger door for him. Ignis got out of the vehicle, Gladio taking his hand as he did so as if he were helping him stand on his own two feet. Both of them knew that Ignis didn’t need the assistance, yet Ignis was grateful for it anyway.

When they opened the door to Ignis’s flat, Ignis was not surprised to see that the light was on and that both Lunafreya and Nyx were there, sitting on the couch as a loving and adoring couple. Nyx looked exhausted and Lunafreya looked worried, but they both sat up straight and looked to Ignis and Gladio with questioning eyes. Gladio gripped Ignis’s hand tightly, squeezing it reassuringly, as the door closed behind them with a resonating finality. 

“I think it’s obvious to say that neither of us are particularly interested in being a loving and married couple in the traditional sense,” Ignis said as he stood in front of Lunafreya and Nyx on the couch. Gladio was standing by his side, holding his hand tightly. “And I am not demanding that you be particularly loving or adoring either.”

“This space is too small for all of us,” Lunafreya pointed out, as if coming to an arrangement without ever having to discuss the matter. “I have found a flat downtown that will accommodate the four of us easily. If we have to live together, we might as well be comfortable.”

“I agree,” Ignis replied, looking at Nyx with a hard stare, assessing whether or not he would say anything about him being with a man. Nyx didn’t seem bothered by it. Instead, he gripped Lunafreya’s hand tightly, giving the impression that he was singularly devoted to her. It made Ignis wonder just what had happened between them, but it also concerned him for reasons he couldn’t quite say. He just hoped that Noctis knew what he was doing when he married the two of them together.

“You have a spare room, which we will occupy for the night,” Lunafreya declared. Ignis had a feeling that she was used to being in charge, navigating through Ravus’s attitudes and bringing him to her viewpoint without him even knowing it. It made her a formidable ally and an even worse enemy. “Tomorrow we can move to the new flat if you find it agreeable. I would like for this union to be a rather amicable friendship.”

“As do I,” Ignis replied honestly. “I am not looking to make this something it’s not, and we both know it’s just a political move at this point. But it doesn’t mean we have to suffer through it. To the public we will be the most powerful couple in Eos, and we will have the people we truly love by our side the entire time.”

“Agreed,” Lunafreya said as she stood up. Nyx followed suit, and Ignis had the sudden impression that he was far more like a lost puppy when he was with her. It was concerning how quickly and easily he had become undone by her, but Ignis reminded himself that they were on the same side. It would be dangerous to have her as an enemy, and Ignis knew it wouldn’t be the last time he thought that.

“I am glad that we can come to this arrangement,” Ignis said honestly as he took Lunafreya’s hand in his and kissed the top of it respectfully. “And I hope you two have a long and happy relationship.”

“As do I,” Lunafreya replied with a soft smile. She looked at Nyx, and Ignis saw the love and adoration in her eyes as well. It relieved him to know that it was a mutual attraction and not just some ploy to get inside the Caelum group. “And I hope you and Gladio have your happiness as well.”

“Thank you,” Ignis replied, his heart heavy at the knowledge that for all they knew, Noctis would order his death by tomorrow. Hopefully Noctis would see that killing him would interfere with whatever else he was planning for him and Lunafreya.

The four of them made their way back to their respective rooms, all of them too tired to really think much about anything else. As Ignis brought Gladio into his room, he felt a sense of relief knowing that Gladio had been there the entire time by his side. It would have felt so much worse to come home to his wife with her lover while he was so vulnerable and alone. But Gladio was with him, and no matter how vulnerable he felt he was far stronger with him by his side. He just hoped that Gladio wouldn’t suffer for this.

“That went better than expected,” Gladio said as he took Ignis into his arms and embraced him. Ignis felt awkward, unable to focus on much of anything other than his own worries and the warmth and strength of Gladio’s arms. He allowed himself this one moment of indulgence, resting his head against Gladio’s chest, caving into the pull of Gladio’s beating heart. “Ignis-”

“Please don’t speak,” Ignis whispered, his heart on the verge of shattering. “I just want to block out the world and pretend for just a little while that everything will be alright. I want to pretend that it’s just you and me.”

Gladio gently tilted Ignis’s head upward with one finger tucked under his chin, kissing him lightly until Ignis deepened the kiss. It wasn’t hungry like the first time they kissed, nor was it terrifyingly sad like it had been in the Regalia. This was gentle, aching, a decision that Gladio and Ignis were both making even if it resulted in their doom. Right now he didn’t care about the outside world, considering that tomorrow would come regardless of what they did tonight.

He was trusting his life, his future, to Gladio, letting him take control for once. Tomorrow was a different day, but for now he would just cave and allow himself to be with Gladio and try not to worry about what the future would bring. It was surprisingly easier than expected, and he attributed it to Gladio’s tongue caressing his, drawing him deeper and deeper into bliss and further away from any misery or woe. There was nothing else right now, and for Ignis, Gladio was all he ever needed.

***

Noctis sat at the restaurant at _The Hammerhead_ at a table set for two. The place was empty, closed for business until night fell. Cid stood behind him, his arms folded across his chest, while Cindy brought in the next prostitute. There was a tension in the air that couldn’t be settled just by Noctis leaving. They had hired a mole that had found a way to hurt someone close to Noctis. It was up to him to find the rest and take care of them swiftly and without mercy. Ignis would usually be the one for the task, but he was the one compromised. It was now up to Noctis to do the work, and he wanted to be the one to do it.

“This is Axis,” Cindy said as she led a young and morose-looking man into the restaurant. He stood and stared at Noctis, wearing only his boxers and a black satin robe as was typical of the whores there. Cindy and Cid both looked concerned, but Noctis knew they were overdue for this. Why did it have to be Ignis, though? The rest of the world didn’t know it, protecting Ignis from the wrath and retribution he would have to deliver if it became public.

“Sit,” Noctis said as he indicated to the seat in front of him. Axis complied as Noctis took a sip of the coffee in front of him. He was exhausted from both the trip to retrieve Prompto and from taking care of him, trusting no one else to so much as touch him other than the doctor. Prompto was jumpy, afraid, and with good reason. But Noctis had to be patient through it, no matter how exhausted he was. They had only caught a glimpse of the torture he had endured, and the images from the camera flashed in his mind as he tapped the flashdrive containing them on the table.

“Why are we here?” Axis asked after a long moment of silence. Noctis stared at him, assessing him, taking in his features, assessing who he was without saying a word. It didn’t take long for him to know that Axis was a person of interest and likely another mole planted by the Izunia group.

“Axis, you’re from Niflheim, correct?” Noctis asked as he set the flash drive on the table and looked at the file in front of him. Axis briefly glanced at the drive then over to the file. He opened it, looking at the photo of the man sitting in front of him. Testing records for diseases, a dossier on his past, and then the missing pieces that didn’t quite make sense. If anyone else was a mole at this brothel, it was him.

“A lot of people are from Niflheim,” Axis replied in a monotone that was meant to sound nonchalant. To anyone else listening, anyone who wasn’t trained like he had been, it would seem like a casual comment, an indication that the prostitute was unbothered. But Noctis saw it. The slight tug at the corner of his mouth, indicating that he was hiding something. His parents had trained them well.

“Yes, but not a lot of people are from Niflheim with so many parts of their past kept vague,” Noctis said, scanning Axis’s exposed skin. “And not many people have bullet wounds in their neck. How long have you been with the Izunia group?”

“I’m not with the Izunia group,” Axis said. Noctis could see the tension in his shoulders, the corner of his mouth downturned once more in his lie. Noctis let out a sigh, closed the file on the prostitute, and took out his gun from the holster within his suit jacket. He set it on the table, the threat clear as it thudded on the table.

“Tell me,” Noctis tried again, losing his patience. “Do you take me for a fool? I am not some blind fool who cannot see the truth. I am the leader of the Caelum group. So let’s try this again. How long have you been with the Izunia group?”

“Five years,” Axis replied immediately, picking up on the intimidation and caving almost instantly. Noctis’s suspicions were accurate. Axis was a coward and was easy to cave.

“Five years and they entrusted you to work your way into the brothels,” Noctis said simply. He held up his hand and Cid immediately came over to Axis, holding him by the shoulders as Noctis stood up and grabbed his gun. Cindy pulled the table away from them so that Noctis had the free space to do what needed to be done. “If Luche hadn’t been so thorough then you might not have gotten caught. But you knew that going into this, didn’t you?”

“The Izunia group will take over and we will be triumphant,” Axis insisted as he struggled against Cid’s grasp. Noctis only sighed in resigned frustration. He took the butt of his gun and struck Axis forcefully across the face with it, hitting him on his right temple. Axis went limp for a moment, his eyes closing as blood dripped down his right eye. When he came to, he groaned, looking up at Noctis weakly.

“Do you really think that the Izunia group will have any chance of success?” Noctis snapped as he cocked his gun and pointed it at Axis’s temple. Cid and Cindy backed away, giving space for Noctis to do his job and avoid being harmed by any bullets. Axis was too weak to do anything anyway since Noctis had struck him hard. He was likely in a daze from the strike. “The Izunia group can try as much as it wants, but it will always fail. You will always fail.”

“Except we’ve already succeeded,” Axis said with a wheezing laugh. It was the laugh of a man who knew he was about to die. “We found the weak link in your chain and now Ardyn knows it. We found the whore you keep close at hand.”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Noctis said, even though his heart was suddenly beating much faster and more dangerously than before. It was a bluff, but he knew he had to remain strong. “I am stronger because of the people I have around me. You’re just too weak to see it.”

Axis made to say something, but Noctis didn’t know what it was. It didn’t matter anyway. He fired the gun, shooting him directly in the head, and he was reminded of what he had done with Gruber back when he first brought Prompto into his life. That was to prevent Prompto from getting hurt. This was something different. This was revenge for Prompto being hurt, but it went beyond that. He needed to do this to root out any of the problems within the organization before it was too late. How many people had been compromised and switched sides before he even knew it? Was it too late already? Were they already falling apart and just waiting for the end to come?

Noctis let out a sigh as Axis dropped to the floor in a lifeless heap, landing on his head as if he were offering a prayer to an unknown or unnamed god. Cid and Cindy didn’t say anything as they proceeded to remove the body from his presence, putting the table back in the same spot it had been in before. He sat down at the table again and took another sip of the coffee, pulling out the next dossier for the next prostitute.

“Alright,” Noctis said when they came back into the room, the only hint that something had happened the small pool of blood on the floor. “Send the next one in.”

He resumed his calm demeanor, adjusting his jacket as Cindy went and got the next prostitute. As much as he didn’t want to do this, it had to be done. He was going to go through every brothel, every safe house, every nightclub from the bottom up until he rooted out each and every mole that he could find. It was going to be long, arduous work, and eventually he would have to involve Ignis and Gladio and the others in his efforts. But right now he could only trust himself to get the job done, and he wanted to ensure that his presence as the leader of the Caelum group was known.

So they brought in the next prostitute, then the next one, and the next one. They brought all of them in until Noctis was satisfied that all of the moles in that brothel were rooted out. Then he questioned Cid and Cindy and ensured they, too, were still with the group. It was no hard feelings, and they didn’t take offense to it, but it had to be done. When he was done he walked towards the exit, his leg aching far more than he was prepared for at that point. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a painkiller, swallowing it without a drink to wash it down. It had a bitter taste for his bitter life.

“Onto the next, boss?” Cid asked him as he paused near the door, wondering if it was time to pull out his father’s old cane. 

“Onto the next,” Noctis confirmed. His phone rang, and he quickly looked at it, worried that it was a message from Weskham or Prompto telling them that something else had happened. Instead it was a message from Lunafreya, reminding him to make a decision soon about Ravus’s proposal. He sighed and put it back in his pocket. “And then the next after that. Until all the traitors and moles are found.”

“What if you find one that’s close to ya?” Cindy asked honestly. He turned and looked at her, her hands on her hips.

“Then I pray to the Six that they kill me before I find out,” Noctis replied menacingly. She nodded in understanding. “Keep your eyes peeled for what you can. Let me know if you catch wind of anything dangerous. Even if it’s the smallest detail, I need to know. Don’t hide anything from me or I will find out, and it won’t be pretty.”

“We understand,” Cid said with a gruff nod. “You’re your father’s son, that’s for sure.”

“I’m doing what needs to be done,” Noctis replied. “For all our sakes.”

Noctis didn’t need the lecture. He turned and walked away, leaving the brothel and stepping out into the sunshine. Cor was waiting for him, the only man he could trust to stay on guard right now while he did this. The sunlight was nearly blinding coming out of the dimly lit brothel, but he continued on towards the sleek black car that Cor had on hand for the time being. He was leaning against the car, his arms folded across his chest, on high alert for anyone who might walk by.

“How did it go?” Cor asked as they both got in the car. The engine started, the sleek roar of the machine coming to life like a behemoth. 

Noctis waited to respond until the car doors were shut. “We had another mole in this one alone.”

“Shit,” Cor said with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. “We have too many for you to go through alone.”

“I know,” Noctis replied honestly. “But I need to make sure my presence is known and reaffirmed before I send others to root out the moles. And, honestly, right now I don’t really trust anyone else to get the job done. If there are moles in the organization, then how many have they compromised? How many secrets are out there right now? We’re weak and vulnerable until I can find out every single rat and every single secret. If you suspect anyone is a mole or turned to the Izunia group then you need to let me know.”

“I will, of course,” Cor affirmed with a nod. He paused, as if considering what he was about to ask. “How is Prompto doing?”

“He’s terrified, naturally,” Noctis replied with a sigh. The car started and they went onto the next brothel just down the road. “He doesn’t trust anyone, and he shouldn’t. But when he’s healed enough I’m going to start teaching him how to use a gun.”

“I can help with that,” Cor said after another moment’s consideration. “It might be worth the effort to train him in hand to hand combat as well. You never know when he might need it.”

“Done,” Noctis agreed. “It’ll be a long time before he heals, though. And even longer before he trusts me enough to bring you around.”

“He might surprise you,” Cor countered. “He strikes me as the type that is very focused on getting out of the life he’s had so far.”

“Chocobo farm,” Noctis replied with a nod. Cor looked at him curiously, but he didn’t elaborate. Prompto’s secrets were his to tell.

They pulled up to the next brothel, parking the car in an empty space out front. It was a space that was always kept open for a member of the Caelum group. Noctis wasn’t one to visit the brothels for his own enjoyment, and today was no exception. When he stepped foot into the building they would know that he had business to attend to. “Well, wish me luck.”

“I hope there are no moles there,” Cor offered instead as he got out of the car.

Noctis gave him a wave and stepped into the brothel, a well kept place that wasn’t as high end as _The Hammerhead_. The proprietor was waiting for him, surprised and terrified in the same breath. If anyone had told him about the rounds Noctis was making then it would have been bad news. It was good to see that Cid and Cindy were not spreading news of what he was doing.

“Good afternoon,” Noctis said to the man as he nervously shuffled. He offered a pleasant smile, but it was clear that there was a danger in his eyes as he held out his arm and put it around the man’s shoulders, turning him towards the restaurant in the brothel. The man nearly jumped out of his skin when Noctis touched him. “Let’s have a chat.”

It was going to be a very long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo boy it's been a bit since we saw Noctis being who he is as a leader of the Caelum group, but i'm super excited to write it cause it really hints that Noctis can be as dangerous as he needs to be.
> 
> I think things are beginning to transition to the second half of the fic and I am excited to write the upcoming chapters with some promptis in there. And gladnis too. <3
> 
> No telling if Noctis is going to retaliate against Ignis, though. For now, that will remain a secret. Hahaha


	16. Terrified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is on the road to recovery

Prompto was terrified each day he woke up. There were days that he wished he didn’t wake up at all. Each time he did he woke in a panic, sweating, his body on fire from the pain, his nightmares at the forefront of his mind. Half the time he dreamt of Ardyn hurting him and terrifying him. The other half of the time he dreamt of Noctis betraying him and selling him out to Ardyn, over and over and over again. Whenever he woke up he was left crying, screaming, or both. And Noctis was always there to help him through it.

At first Prompto had slept in a guest room in the new flat, but they both quickly learned that it was too difficult for them. He was too injured, his nightmares too severe. Noctis spent the first night sleeping by his bedside, his head resting on the bed while he was sitting on the floor. Prompto knew he was too injured from old wounds to do that, and he insisted that he sleep in his own bed. But once they determined that Prompto’s fears kept Noctis rushing in at all hours of the night, Noctis insisted they figure something else out. So Prompto moved to Noctis’s bed, which did nothing to calm his nerves or fears.

But Noctis was true to his word. He never touched him unless he was helping him redress his wounds or help him do something he had difficulty doing on his own. Whenever Prompto woke up in a panic, Noctis was awake and helping him through the physical and emotional pain each and every time. There was never once that Noctis looked to hurt him, take advantage of him, or do anything else that Prompto didn’t consent to. It terrified Prompto, and he kept waiting for the moment that it would all end and Noctis would betray him.

It didn’t come, though. As Prompto began to heal over the next few weeks, Noctis never once hurt him or betrayed him. Noctis was gentle and kind, and whenever he was out at work he would send Cor over to check in on him. At first Prompto was left alone, but once he had fallen and set his healing time back because of it, Cor was on hand doing work there while keeping an eye on him. Eventually they were both bored enough that they engaged in conversation, and Prompto slowly became less wary of Noctis and Cor over time.

One day Noctis came home from work exhausted, collapsing on the couch and nearly falling asleep as he did so. Prompto worked up the nerve to ask him honestly what he was doing that was exhausting him so thoroughly. Noctis had responded with such brutal honesty that Prompto was both terrified and strangely exhilarated. It was strange to hear about Noctis going through his entire organization from top to bottom to root out those who would betray him or had been planted there to get information for the Izunia group. But Noctis had been honest and upfront, indicating that it was a routine thing they were overdue for an overhaul. Prompto’s capture had just ignited the fire to do so.

Prompto didn’t know how to handle the complete honesty from Noctis. He was sure there was so much that Noctis was hiding, but it was evident that he wasn’t hiding anything that Prompto asked him. He was half tempted to ask him if he remembered him from high school, but the thought terrified him and he refrained each time he thought of it. He wasn’t quite sure why it terrified him so much, and it was likely due to the idea that Noctis likely never so much as glanced at him or would be abhorred if he found out they went to high school together. Or would he not care like he seemed to about every other dark facet of Prompto’s life? Somehow, Prompto didn’t like that option either.

After a few weeks of healing, Prompto finally felt like he was getting a handle on his pain, even though he didn’t particularly have a handle on his fear. That was harder to overcome. He felt like he was trapped with Noctis, caught between his own desire for him and his fear of what would happen if he left. It wasn’t enough that Noctis claimed to love him, and his gentleness only seemed to ignite a fire within Prompto. Whether it was to stay with Noctis forever or leave, he couldn’t say. He was just as trapped by his own emotions as he was by knowing that Ardyn was out there somewhere with the knowledge that he was alive.

Prompto was caught between letting Noctis help him and fearing for his life each time he was touched. Weskham came by frequently to assess his wounds, make sure there was no internal bleeding, and keep him moving so he didn’t develop blood clots. He felt like the careful monitoring from Weskham, Cor, and Noctis was either an immense amount of caring or an immense amount of control. Either way he felt like he was trapped, unable to escape until he was healed enough to make his get away. He still wasn’t convinced that Noctis hadn’t sold him out and that he wasn’t waiting for another chance to do so again.

It made him jumpy, and that was painful. Every time he was in Noctis’s presence he would try not to panic, but he inevitably did so whenever Noctis so much as touched his shoulder. Eventually he felt bad about it, catching Noctis’s pained expression when his fear didn’t seem to be subsiding. Prompto apologized for it, but Noctis only said that he had every reason to be afraid. He was vulnerable, alone, and trapped within a world that there was seemingly no escape from. The fact that Noctis was so kind and understanding only made him feel all the worse for it. And all the more afraid for what would happen if Noctis betrayed him.

The kindness frayed Prompto’s nerves more than anything, tearing him in two directions. He couldn’t deny that he felt something for Noctis, which he kept reminding himself that it was dangerous and potentially damning of him to do. It also made him expectant of the violence he was used to, the pain and torment just on the horizon. But it never came, and Prompto was on the verge of just asking Noctis for him to get to the point or let him go. Yet Noctis had said he could leave whenever he wanted. He didn’t know how much of that was true, and he was still healing and too weak to leave the flat.

“Fuck,” Noctis groaned one lazy afternoon, sitting at the kitchen table as he poured over his work. Prompto startled, sitting in the living room. He let out a groan, his body protesting from the fear that made his body move suddenly. “Sorry Prom. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s alright,” Prompto replied, even though his heart was racing and his chest felt like it was on fire. “Is everything okay?”

“I have to send Ignis to Galahd with Luna,” Noctis explained as Prompto got up slowly and made his way over to the kitchen table. He didn’t like pain medication he was given to take, but right now his body was screaming for some relief. When it got to that point he would take some of it, always thrown off and thrown back by the memories the feeling evoked. “I’ve put it off for too long, but if I don’t do it now then there’s no telling if we lose the territory or not.”

“You had to root out all the moles and people who have been compromised here first, though, right?” Prompto asked shakily.

He reached out his hand to find some leverage as he approached the kitchen table. Noctis was up in an instant, gentle and careful as he touched his elbow with one hand and held his hand with another, graciously guiding him to the chair and helping him sit. It left Prompto’s heart racing, and tears came to his eyes as his heart felt like it was breaking. Noctis grabbed a pillow for his back, positioning it for him so he was comfortable. Prompto wasn’t used to such kindness, no matter how many times Noctis was adoring him.

“It took longer than expected,” Noctis explained with a nod as he sat down. “I’m afraid that it was necessary but it also put us behind in stopping the Izunia group in Galahd.”

“Were there… Were there many people that were at fault?” Prompto wasn’t a fool, and he wasn’t unaware of what it meant for the leader of the Caelum group to find a traitor in their midst. But if there were many people who had compromised the group then that could spell a worse outcome for Noctis. And Prompto.

“There were a few,” Noctis admitted. “Far less than I expected, but more than I wanted. They’re all been made an example of, though. And the Izunia group hasn’t gotten to the higher ranked members. Save for what happened to you, all the biggest secrets are protected.”

“So I’m the weak link,” Prompto pointed out grimly, wondering just why Noctis was keeping him around if that was the case. It would have been far less dangerous for Noctis if he just left him to Ardyn’s devices. 

“For now,” Noctis replied honestly. “But once you’re healed up enough I’d like to start taking you to the gun range and getting you up to par. Cor will train you as well if you want.”

“I don’t want to be a gang member,” Prompto objected. “If I wanted that then I would have become one when my father told me to join the Izunia group.”

The words escaped his lips before he knew what he was saying. They hung in the air between the two of them, grim and startling. Prompto didn’t know if Noctis was aware of who his father was, but it was obvious that Ardyn wanted him to some extent. How would he take this news, though? Would he see him as a threat and kill him?

“I’m not trying to turn you into a gang member,” Noctis finally said. “I want you to be able to protect yourself so that way Ardyn and Verstael can’t get their hands on you again.”

“Oh,” Prompto said, his mouth suddenly dry. Noctis ooked at him, his eyes drawing Prompto in as they always did. It was officially winter now, and Noctis was wearing a suit with a black turtleneck, looking far too attractive for his own good. Prompto was still dressed in sweat and a loose sweater as he always was. “You don’t have to. I can just leave when I’m recovered.”

“Prompto,” Noctis said with a sigh. Prompto winced a bit at his exasperation, but Noctis’s eyes were dancing, like they were trying to absorb what was left of Prompto’s grace. “I don’t want you to leave, but you are free to go at any time. Or have you forgotten that I’m in love with you?”

“I’m still half convinced that you’re just high on something,” Prompto retorted, making Noctis laugh and smile. But then Noctis looked at him seriously, his eyes beckoning Prompto to pay attention to his words and his heart. Prompto gulped, wondering just what about him was so loveable in the first place. No one had dared to even consider him a person before, let alone love him.

“I’ve barely taken the pain medication since you’ve helped with the massages,” Noctis commented, although there was a flicker in his eyes that Prompto knew betrayed his lie. It may have not been a perfect lie, but it certainly wasn’t the truth. After going through the pain he was in, Prompto had to concede that pain medication did serve a purpose as long as Noctis wasn’t an addict. “Either way, the point remains. I’m in love with you. Better get used to it already.”

“I can’t,” Prompto admitted with a pained sigh, his chest aching as he tried to catch his breath.

His broken ribs made everything feel like it was on fire for him, and he knew he was on the verge of coughing. Weskham had told him to cough while holding a pillow to cushion the blow, and he began to look for one in a panic. Noctis immediately ran to the couch and grabbed a pillow then put it in Prompto’s arms just in time for him to wrap his arms around it and cough. Pain coursed through him as he struggled for breath, and Noctis ran his hand along Prompto’s back while making soothing noises as he gasped and was finally able to breathe.

“I’m sorry,” Noctis apologized as Prompto’s breathing became more regulated. He had just been lucky enough to catch a cold on top of all of his injuries, which Weskham said was just a product of his weakened immune system fighting for survival. “I shouldn’t have exasperated you.”

“It’s fine,” Prompto wheezed. Noctis went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water for him, which he took in his shaky hands. He took a drink of it and felt the fire in his throat calm down just a little. “Thanks. Actually, I think it’s something we need to talk about.”

“Sure,” Noctis said, sitting down and looking at him seriously. “Do you want me to start?”

“No,” Prompto said nervously, wondering if it really was a smart idea to talk to Noctis about any of this. Just as he was about to say something regarding his fears, there was a knock on the front door. The flat was set up almost identically, but instead of an elevator, there was a hall that lead to a front door. Noctis said he preferred it because it was a bit more private that way. 

Noctis sighed in exasperation and stood up. It always seemed to happen. Whenever Prompto had something important to say they were usually interrupted. It was just a sign to Prompto that it was better not to say anything and to make sure he was kept in his place. “Hold that thought.” 

Prompto wasn’t going to hold onto any thoughts. He let it go as Noctis walked away, telling himself that it was for the best he didn’t say anything. It was better to protect himself, no matter how much he was torn between his desire and his fear. There was nothing to be afraid of, not yet, and that scared him most of all. When Noctis opened the door and Ignis stepped inside with Gladio, he felt a stuttering in his heart and swore he was going to die in that moment. Ignis scared him far more than anyone he ever met.

“We’ve come to check in on you both,” Ignis announced as Prompto kept his back turned to them, his hands clenched tightly as he looked down at the table, trying to keep his breathing steady as the pillow rested in the empty chair beside him. He felt like he was surrounded by enemies, even though Noctis was insistent that he was there for him. How could he be when Ignis obviously hated him so much?

“We’re doing fine,” Noctis said shortly, an anger in his tone that Prompto didn’t expect. Was he upset because they were interrupted? Or was there something else that he wasn’t saying? Prompto didn’t dare so much as turn around and look at anyone, let alone ask Noctis what he was missing. 

“So I’ve heard,” Gladio said gruffly. “Do you mind if we speak privately for a moment?”

“Yes I do,” Noctis said as he walked over to the kitchen table and looked at Prompto. Prompto could feel his eyes on him. “I promised Prompto that-”

“You know what?” Prompto asked, shaking as he tried to stand up without any help. Noctis touched his elbow and steadied him. He was tempted to jerk his arm away, but it would have been too painful and he needed the help. “I’m just going to go to the guest room and give you guys some space to talk. It’s fine with me.”

Prompto turned around, stumbling on the way. He began to fall over, but Noctis caught him as he half toppled into his arms, bracing himself against Noctis’s chest. Pain coursed through him, and he let out a whimper of both frustration and pain. It was bad enough that he was surrounded by people who could so easily just sell him out to the highest bidder. Knowing Ignis, he likely would have sold him out to the lowest bidder just to be rid of him. To be so vulnerable that he couldn’t even move without being in pain terrified him.

“It’s okay,” Noctis said as he steadied him gently. His voice was barely above a whisper, his hands gentle and compassionate. Prompto’s heart was racing, and it hurt for reasons beyond what his physical pain was. “You’re safe. I’m here.”

_That’s the problem_ , Prompto wanted to say, even though his heart was telling him something different. Why did Noctis’s arms feel so comforting to him? Was he afraid of Noctis or afraid of how he felt about him? It was all too confusing, and being near Ignis and Gladio did not help him at all. He didn’t really know Gladio enough to make a fair assessment of him, but he knew that he was in love with Ignis. That much was obvious. And Ignis was dangerous. Very dangerous.

“Noctis is right,” Ignis said as Prompto looked into Noctis’s eyes. Why were they so beautiful?

He helped him stand up straight, leaving traces of fire and electricity where he had touched him. Prompto had the sudden urge to press his lips against Noctis’s, but he refrained, too horrified by his own sudden compulsion to do so. Noctis tucked a strand of hair on Prompto’s head behind his ear, making Prompto blush and his breath catch. He felt another cough coming on, and Noctis caught it immediately, grabbing the pillow and having him sit down so he could cough. After a series of coughs that left him sobbing, he couldn’t help but look to Noctis tearfully. There was no one else to turn to, and everything hurt so much.

“Let me get you the cough medicine,” Noctis offered. Prompto could only nod his head and watch as Noctis walked into the kitchen and pulled out the medicine in the prescription bottle. It was something Noctis only touched when Prompto was watching carefully so he knew that he wasn’t being drugged or his medication wasn’t being altered. It had happened enough when Ardyn had forced him to take all sorts of drugs just to keep him compliant or wrapped up in him. 

Wordlessly, he came back to Prompto with a small cup of the medication and handed the liquid to him. He helped Prompto as he faced him, placing his hand between his shoulder blades to hold him steady while he took the small medicine cup and drank the bitter liquid that tasted like chemicals coated in cherry. When Prompto looked up at him again and handed him the cup back, Noctis gave him a gentle smile then bent over and kissed his brow before he walked back into the kitchen and put the medication away. Prompto couldn’t help but blush bright red.

“Prompto,” Ignis said as Noctis came back to the table. Prompto felt panicked as Ignis approached him. He placed a hand over his heart and bow as he looked at Prompto, a pained expression clearly on his face. “I have misjudged you and I am sorry that I have let that blind me. And I am deeply sorry for your pain. I hope that one day I can earn you trust and respect.”

Prompto didn’t know what to say. He was too shocked to say anything. Noctis came up behind him and gently rested his hands on his shoulders. Usually Prompto would have jumped, but right now it felt comforting to have him there as the most trustworthy person in the room. He gripped the pillow in his lap as Gladio walked over to them and placed a hand on Ignis’s shoulder. Ignis straightened and looked at Gladio with loving eyes. 

“We’re both here to ask for your forgiveness,” Gladio said honestly as he looked at Prompto and at Noctis. “Or for Ignis to be punished already.”

“Punished?” Prompto asked as he looked from Ignis and Gladio to Noctis, his body aching. Noctis grimaced, clearly hiding something. “Noctis, what does he mean?”

“I made a near-fatal error,” Ignis explained with a pained expression. “However unintentional, I am the reason you got hurt. And I do mean that it was unintentional. I would never wish what happened to you on anyone save the man who did this to you.”

Prompto looked for a trace of anger or hostility in Ignis’s expression, some sort of hint that he was being disingenuous, but he found none. It was difficult to know what to do or how to respond when the man he was terrified of was apologizing to him. With Noctis behind him, he didn’t know whether or not to feel shocked or grimly resigned to know that such a truth was kept hidden from him. Of course Noctis would still protect him. Prompto considered himself someone who could read people rather well so he did believe Ignis when he said it was unintentional, but it terrified him to think that he had been hurt because of Ignis. If he had never met Noctis then Ardyn still wouldn’t know that he was alive.

“How long are you going to keep Ignis in suspense over this?” Gladio asked Noctis. “If you’re going to do something, just do it already.”

“I’m not going to do anything,” Noctis replied. Ignis and Gladio looked startled, but Prompto wasn’t surprised in the least. He had been the one to stop Noctis from killing Ignis the first time, and he would be the one to do it again if he had to. Either Noctis knew this or he truly didn’t care about revenge because he didn’t see Prompto as worthwhile. 

“What?” Ignis asked in shock. Gladio looked just as stunned, and Prompto had the sudden urge to shirk Noctis’s hands off his shoulders. “But I-”

“If I’m going to leave the group and retire then I need you to follow this plan,” Noctis explained. Now that surprised Prompto, and he tried to look at Noctis again but his body wouldn’t turn without a protest of pain. Noctis was retiring? “If I punished you then it would only end up hurting us worse.”

“Us?” Prompto asked in surprise. He managed to turn around and look at Noctis. “Noctis… Are you saying you’re retiring because…?”

“I’m retiring so I can put the person who deserves to be in power where he belongs,” Noctis said with a smile at Prompto. There was pain in his eyes, though, and Prompto had a feeling there was more to the story that Noctis wasn’t saying. It was something that was being asked not to be questioned, so Prompto left it alone. “I want to be able to do what I want and love who I want for once.”

“So you’re…” Prompto didn’t know what to say to that information. He had never considered that Noctis was giving up the life of a gang leader. It was difficult to think it was even possible to give up the role. “What do you plan on doing when you retire?”

“I don’t know,” Noctis replied, his smile growing wider. Prompto blushed. “Maybe own a chocobo farm?”

Prompto blushed even brighter red while Ignis and Gladio looked perplexed. He didn’t quite know what to say to that, but the beating in his heart suddenly felt less terrifying and far more akin to a strange sensation he only felt with Noctis. He wasn’t sure what the feeling was since he had never experienced it before. Quite frankly, he was afraid of what he would label it if he dared even consider what the feeling was. If he tried to, like he had before Ardyn took him again, then it would make him somehow even more vulnerable than he was now. He didn’t know if he could handle that.

“Noctis,” Ignis said, pulling them out of their own thoughts. Prompto and Noctis both looked at the advisor, terrifyingly collected. “Are you sure there is no punishment? I know you have plans for me but-”

“Do you want to be punished?” Noctis asked him pointedly. There was a long moment where Ignis stared at him, then he shook his head slowly. “Then why question it, man? Isn’t it bad enough that I made you marry Lunafreya?”

“I suppose you have a point,” Ignis conceded slowly. He looked like he was about to say something, but whatever he was going to say was lost on his tongue. “I am terribly sorry for what has happened to you, Prompto. I hope that one day I can do something to earn your forgiveness.”

“It’d be nice just not being terrified all the time,” Prompto blurted out before he could stop himself. There was a resounding silence in the room as everyone considered the weight of his words. Prompto immediately regretted saying it, but it was now out there for everyone to know just how afraid he had been of all of them. “I mean… What I mean to say is-”

“No you’re right,” Gladio interjected thoughtfully. “We’ve kept you terrified for a long time and what happened recently doesn’t help. I know you won’t believe us right away, but none of us here are going to hurt you. We’re with Noctis on this. If Noct says to protect you with our lives then we will.”

Prompto didn’t know what they had to do to reach such a consensus, but he felt both very uncomfortable and somehow pleased that someone as proud as Ignis and Gladio were suddenly far more humble than he ever expected. He wanted to fidget in his emotional discomfort, but his body was unable to move the way he wanted it to while he was healing and trying to overcome his cold. All he knew was that if Noctis was telling the truth, if Noctis was genuinely in love with him, then Ignis and Gladio would also follow suit and keep him safe.

But could he trust Noctis the way he said he could? Or was he just setting him up for more pain and betrayal? Something echoed in Prompto’s heart, telling him all that he needed to know. He just didn’t know if he could trust himself, and that left him confused and yearning. If he reached out to Noctis then he would find what he was looking for, but he hesitated still. He had never felt like he couldn’t trust himself before, and that was more horrifying than having to trust Noctis.

There was something else holding him back, something that told himself to protect himself at all costs from Noctis. With a start, Prompto realized it was because he sensed that Noctis was keeping something from him. Something important and something big. And until he knew what it was, he could never quite trust him. And he somehow had the thought that it had everything to do with why Noctis hired him to live with him in the first place. But would Noctis tell him? And was it something that Prompto wanted to hear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I was like HOW DO I EVEN START THIS NEXT CHAPTER then as I was writing, ideas came to me. I had a terrible day yesterday, but I had time to reflect on this fic and where I wanted to go next with it and what I wanted to plot out so it helped me figure out the next steps I'm taking. Usually my fics are around 30 chapters, but at this point this one might be longer with everything I have planned? We'll see!
> 
> I wanted to add a lot of subtlety in this chapter to show that Noctis is not only there for Prompto but he can anticipate his needs. Lots of gentle touches, kindness, and love. And Prompto is, rightly, terrified because he's never experienced real love before and can't quite believe that someone, let alone Noctis, could love him.
> 
> Thank you all for reading it and commenting or giving kudos or lurking or whatever you do when you happen upon this fic! It surprises me that people actually like my writing, but I am so grateful and humbled for it. <3


	17. Snow and Decay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis gives an order and Prompto discovers the truth
> 
> TW: Character death, gore, bad/violent death

Noctis understood Prompto’s pain and his fear. He understood why he was so cautious around all of them, including himself. But he also felt such a deep pain to know that Prompto was terrified of him all because Ignis had compromised his position with him. As much as he wanted to convince Prompto that he was there for him, the only thing he could do was show him and hope that he understood. Since Ignis and Gladio stopped by Prompto had seemingly relaxed in some ways but had become tense in other ways.

By now he was healed enough to no longer need assistance getting around, and his cold had gotten a lot better. But the nightmares persisted, and they had both gotten used to being woken in the night from them. If anything, the nightmares were only escalating in violence and pain, and Prompto was left sobbing into his hands in the middle of the night most nights. Noctis would only pull him into his arms and hold him, letting him cry until he could fall asleep again. Those were the moments that Prompto was most vulnerable and when he reached for Noctis instinctively. 

During the day it was different, though. Prompto seemed to be far more conscious during the day, as if the sunlight only revealed all his fears and laid a trap perfectly for him to navigate through. Noctis was as gracious as possible, even though he felt hurt whenever Prompto jumped just at the simplest of noises. Since Ignis and Gladio had stopped by he had only grown more cautious in many ways, more vigilant around Noctis yet less jumpy whenever Noctis touched him. Noctis was left to wonder just what was going on in Prompto’s mind, and anytime he tried to ask Prompto would just shrug. Whatever he was going to say that day was buried deep within him.

Cor wasn’t necessarily any help in the matter. Noctis had asked him to tell him what had happened when he wasn’t there, but Cor only said that nothing special went on and remained quiet about any conversations they had. When Noctis persisted to inquire about the content of their discussions they were obviously having, Cor would just smile at him and tell him that he should ask Prompto. It gave Noctis the sense that they were talking about him, particularly since Cor brought over the book his ancestor, Somnus, had written. It was as if he knew there was a photo of Prompto tucked away in that book. Noctis put it on a shelf and kept it hidden away from sight.

There were so many other issues that Noctis had to worry about, though. The time had finally come to send Ignis and Lunafreya to Galahd and with little time to spare. Tensions in Galahd were getting worse, and it was obvious that Crowe’s position had been compromised. As soon as they landed there, Ignis would have to see if he could locate Crowe. If not, then she was as good as dead. Unfortunately, Noctis had a feeling that she was dead already, regardless of if they found her or not. Noctis would have to send Gladio and Nyx with them to really make their presence known.

“If you’re sending me with them then who will protect you?” Gladio asked as Noctis sat at his desk, facing those he had summoned. Ignis and Lunafreya were standing side by side, looking particularly regal as a newlywed couple. Gladio was standing just behind Ignis and Nyx was standing just behind Lunafreya. Cor was standing off to the side, and Noctis was left to wonder just when Gladio’s loyalty officially changed from him to Ignis.

“Cor is going to stay here and protect me,” Noctis explained with a shrug. “I think it’s a perfect time when the Izunia or Nox Fleuret group will find me vulnerable. We may reveal weak links in their armor.”

“The Nox Fleuret group is on your side,” Lunafreya interjected, looking at Noctis curiously. The elevator doors opened and Libertus stepped out of the elevator, carrying a large box.

“So you say, but what your brother does may be different,” Noctis explained, keeping a careful eye on her reaction while remaining aware of Libertus as he approached. “I do not doubt that Ravus is on our side. At least until I reject his proposal.”

“Then you mean to reject it,” Lunafreya considered curiously. “I do wonder how my brother will take the rejection. Is it worth it?”

“Yes,” Noctis answered immediately just as Libertus approached them. He turned his attentions to Libertus and gave him a pleasant enough smile. “Libertus. What have you got for me?”

“This package arrived with your name on it,” Libertus explained as he set it on the desk with a thunk. “We’ve scanned it and there’s no metal in it. Or not enough for it to set off any alarms.”

“Well, let’s see what it is then.” Noctis stood up so he could look at the top of the box, taking a letter opener and slicing the tap on the box. He looked at the cardboard, his name written on it with no return address. There was a smell coming from the box that concerned him, something that was putrid and rotting like flesh. He didn’t need to open it to know what was inside. “Libertus, Nyx, can you two go and check with Aranea regarding her availability? We may need her in Galahd.”

“S-Sure,” Nyx said, caught off guard by the question. He looked at Noctis inquisitively, but Noctis gave him a look that indicated there was no room for argument. As much as Nyx was in love with Lunafreya, Noctis was still in charge. Until he relinquished control to Ignis, he would remain in charge.

“Thank you,” Noctis said. Libertus and Nyx walked away, and Noctis watched them until they were on the elevator and the doors were closed. Once they were gone, he turned back to the package and opened the box, the smell wafting over him and permeating the room. His eyes watered and he felt like coughing, but he maintained his composure in front of the others as he stared down at Crowe’s severed head, her eyes glazed over and unseeing as they were fixated on him. Lunafreya gasped in horror, but Noctis looked at the others staring on in grim determination.

“So we know what happened to Crowe,” Ignis said with a pain in his voice that couldn’t be masked.

“No,” Noctis retorted. The others looked at him. “We know where a piece of her ended up. But we don’t know what happened. I need you all to go. And keep an eye on Nyx. Make sure he doesn’t get too emotional. We cannot have any other weak links in the group. If anyone ends up compromised I need to know immediately.”

“Yes, sir,” Ignis said quickly, staring at the box in front of him. “What would you like us to do with that?”

“I’ll talk to Nyx and Libertus,” Cor offered, and Noctis nodded. “And I’ll take care of that.”

“Do it,” Noctis said with a sigh. Cor grabbed the box and immediately left. Noctis sat back down and sighed, thinking of what was going to happen in Galahd. If they weren’t too late then Ignis and Lunafreya could easily bring the Izunia group to heel there. If they were too late then his plans would have to speed up faster than he anticipated. 

“We need to prepare for the trip,” Lunafreya offered, taking Noctis out of his thoughts. 

“Yes,” Noctis considered. He thought about his plans for the future and looked to them. There was much to be done and little time to do it. “After you’ve done what you’ve must in Galahd, take a break and go to Altissia for your honeymoon. I’m sure you all will need the rest after.”

“Of course,” Ignis replied. “Come now, Lunafreya. We must prepare for the trip ahead.”

They all left, save for Gladio, who remained and stared at Noctis expectantly. Noctis stared out the window, his mind preoccupied with his thoughts for what needed to happen to put Ignis fully in power, assessing the dangers and risks of each move he had to make. Galahd was certainly going to end up either making or breaking his plans, but he knew that Ignis and Lunafreya could handle it. Nyx was a bit worrisome, but with Cor at the helm telling him and Libertus about Crowe then perhaps he could keep them in line. Perhaps.

“What are you planning, Noct?” Gladio asked him, pulling him out of his thoughts. He turned and looked at his bodyguard and friend, the man now loyal to Ignis far more than he was loyal to him. The shift was quick and subtle. Noctis suddenly felt far more alone in the world than he ever did before.

“What do you mean, Gladio?” Noctis asked, revealing nothing of his plans for the future. He wouldn’t let anyone into his plans, not Gladio, not Ignis. Not even Prompto. If he did and word got out about what needed to happen then he doubted it would be successful.

“I can tell when you’re planning something,” Gladio pointed out. “I’ve known you long enough to know that something is up.”

Noctis gave him a small smile, betraying nothing. He suddenly felt very ancient, like an oak tree that was rotting from the inside out, about to collapse and topple with a gust of a strong wind from the west. “Make sure you protect Ignis. He is the future of this group.”

“I will,” Gladio affirmed, betraying his own emotions. Perhaps it was for the best that Ignis and Gladio had waited so long to get together. Otherwise, Noctis would have died a long time ago. “Will you be alright here?”

“I’m sure there will be an attempt of two on my life,” Noctis considered honestly. “But we will see if Ravus is the one to do it.”

“You’re sending me intentionally to draw out the assassins,” Gladio replied with a surprised expression. 

“I need to finish weeding out those who would seek to defy me,” Noctis explained. “The sooner I fix the problems, the sooner I can get Ignis in power without any opposition. Five years may seem like a long time, but it’s really not. And if I can get there sooner, I will.”

“You’re really serious about this.” Gladio seemed to fully recognize that Noctis truly was planning on leaving the group and putting Ignis in power. “You really do want Ignis to take over.”

Noctis nodded and leaned forward, placing his elbows on the desk and clasping his hands together. “It’s why I’m not all that upset that you’re more loyal to Ignis now than to me. Don’t look so shocked. I knew it the moment it happened. I know you won’t betray me, especially since you now understand that everything I am doing is for Ignis. And you.”

“What is the cost, though?” Gladio asked him pointedly. “Who has to pay for you to step down and him to take over?”

Noctis thought about that, considered telling him the truth of his plans. Instead he only gave him a secretive smile. “Take care, Gladio. Protect Ignis with everything you’ve got. I’m worried about what will happen to him if he gets set on the path of revenge.”

“Luche?” Gladio asked, and Noctis nodded. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I’ll keep an eye on him. Just… Protect yourself, Noctis. I know you have plans and people here, but… I don’t want you to die just to get Ignis in power.”

“If everything goes according to plan, then I will be in a fishing spot by the end of next year,” Noctis considered with a wistful glance towards the horizon.

“But when has anything ever gone according to plan?” Gladio asked him. When Noctis didn’t reply, he sighed. “I’ll prepare to head to Galahd.”

“Thank you, Gladio,” Noctis offered. “For your concern and your vigilance.”

Gladio left without another word, giving Noctis the space to consider his next steps. What happened to Crowe was concerning, and Noctis felt for Nyx and Libertus. They had grown together, been raised together, and climbed through the ranks of the group together. It wasn’t as if Crowe didn’t understand that anything could happen in a moment’s notice, but it was a difficult thought to recognize that she was now gone and likely died horribly. Such was the life of a gang member, and it didn’t matter how loyal she was. The Six took mercy on none of them for their crimes.

Noctis sighed and sat back in his chair, his head turned towards the heavens as he closed his eyes. He was tired, so very tired, and that was dangerous. It was more than just the physical exhaustion of running an entire crime syndicate and carefully moving piece after piece in whichever direction was necessary. It was a deep ache that came with the thought that perhaps he had already lived too long. It was the bone aching exhaustion that came with admitting that Gladio was right.

Things seldom went according to plan.

***

Prompto felt ready to either find out what Noctis was hiding or move on from the flat. As much as he knew that as long as Ardyn was out there he would never be safe, whatever Noctis was keeping from him was making him just as tense. It was suffocating, like there was something important that Noctis had been trying to tell him but couldn’t find the words. If he didn’t find out what it was soon, or if Noctis didn’t tell him, then Prompto knew he would have to leave. He was healed enough to move on, and it wasn’t fair to him to keep him trapped there. If Noctis really loved him like he said he did then he should have been able to tell him whatever dark secrets he was hiding from him, especially since he somehow seemed to know everything about him already.

Now that Prompto was healed and the moles had been all taken care of, he was left alone in the flat once more. It left him jumpy, on edge, and terrified of who would walk through the door. But he also insisted to Noctis that he stop sending people to keep an eye on him when other business had to be attended to. Right now he was safe, and most of his bruises were healed. He no longer had a cold, and the ache in his ribs was far less than what it had been previously. Cor had kept him company and spoke to him about some of his concerns, which he had kept a secret and provided some good advice. It didn’t help the concerns, though. He was still afraid.

Noctis had promised that he was going to start training him to use a gun soon, which meant that Prompto would have to leave the flat at some point. Prompto didn’t know if going outside was a good idea for him right now, but it was his own terror gripping him at this point. He would have to venture out one way or another regardless of if he stayed with Noctis or not. Truth be told, Prompto knew how to fire a gun but he wasn’t an expert at it, and he did like the idea of learning how to defend himself.

Winter had come in full force, and despite the heated floors and the central heat running through the flat, Prompto could sense the cold radiating from outside the window panes. He missed going outside and enjoying the freedom it had to offer, even though the winter months were particularly cruel on the homeless. It made him wonder if Noctis had been true to his word about taking him on a fishing trip before the weather turned for the worse. It didn’t quite matter, though. Prompto was stuck inside, and he was going stir crazy at this point.

It was another long day in the flat, and Prompto spent a good portion of the time taking photos of the snow as it began to descend from the heavens. He pressed his hands against the glass, the floor-to-ceiling windows cold to the touch. Everything seemed so ethereal when it snowed, and he had the sudden image of taking a walk in the park with Noctis, holding hands like they were actually a loving and adoring couple. What would it be like to be considered his equal, to walk by his side in the chilly air, bundled up in winter wear and holding a hot chocolate or some other warm beverage?

It made Prompto’s heart ache to think that a normal moment that others took for granted was suddenly something that he realized was an impossibility for him. Even if Noctis loved him, it wasn’t as if they could be open about their relationship. And without knowing what Noctis was hiding, it was impossible to tell if he actually loved him or if it was just all some sort of grand delusion. And no one had really ever treated him as a person before, let alone loved him, so he doubted that Noctis genuinely felt something for him. At best, it was just some sort of charade to torment him to get him into one of the brothels.

Prompto turned away from the snowy scenery outside, wondering if the first snowfall of the year would result in couples and families enjoying the brisk air down below. He began to walk towards the guest room where all of his belongings were kept to put his camera back, but then something caught his eye. On a shelf by the television, stuck between a video game and a worn book, was a book that was bound in fine leather with the name Somnus Lucis Caelum on it. Curiously, he reached his hand out and grabbed it, wondering just what was written by one of Noctis’s relatives. 

Prompto flipped through the pages, skimming the text, until he opened it to a point where a photo fell out onto the floor, landing face down. Nonchalantly, he bent over and picked it up, grateful that his ribs didn’t protest too much by the movement. When he picked it up and flipped his over, his pulse raced and he began to panic. It was a photo of him from high school, staring out the window with a wistfully pained expression.

“What?” Prompto asked in disbelief, knowing that no one would answer. There was no one else there. His hands began to shake violently, his panic overwhelming him in an instant. Noctis had researched him, had discovered everything about him. O.f course he wasn’t surprised when Ardyn took him. He knew who he was, that Ardyn had him all those years ago, that he would eventually be discovered. There was nothing else to be said for it, and he knew then that Noctis had only roped him into the agreement so he could sell him to Ardyn then bring him back once his position was compromised. 

Panicking, Prompto ran into the guest room, searching through all of the things Noctis had bought for him there. There had to be something there, something that was on him at the time he was taken, something to track him. Scrambling, he sobbed into his panic until he remembered the one thing he had almost forgotten about. The photo was thrown on the bed as Prompto took the Lokton camera strap off from around his neck and carefully looked at it, pulling at the film, destroying it. There, within it, he found it. The small tracking device. 

“No,” Prompto whispered, his pain coursing through him, turning his panic into heartbreak. “No, please.”

He was right all along. The pressure, the pain, the tension he felt. None of it was love. It was a desire to keep him under his control, to sell him out and then hunt him down until he was dragged back. It didn’t matter to Noctis how much he suffered at the hands of Ardyn or anyone else from the Izunia group. He was just disposable, and only valuable until he got what he wanted. Prompto looked at the checkbook on the bedside table, almost forgotten. Prompto doubted there was even any money in there.

A strange sense of calm washed over him, and he knew what he had to do. In moments like these, he always knew what to do. Prompto was a survivor. When things were the most violent, the most dangerous, and the most painful, he knew how to get through it. It was how he had survived Ardyn all this time, and it was how he would survive Noctis. Quickly, but calmly, Prompto grabbed the gun from under the pillow, packed up the few items he had brought with him, and then looked at the camera and the photo of him.

“He must have known,” Prompto whispered. It was the only explanation for it. Noctis must have known about his hobby as a photographer when he was in high school and used it against him now. If he even remembered him from high school, then he certainly remembered just enough to use his passions against him. “I was so stupid to even think he cared.”

Noctis was the leader of a gang, the most dangerous man in Lucis, and the second most dangerous man in Eos according to Prompto. Prompto doubted Noctis was even capable of feeling love towards anyone. The worst part of it all was that Noctis treated him so kindly the entire time as part of an elaborate ruse to get him to lower his guard. It was the first time Prompto had actually been treated like a real person instead of something to be played with, and Prompto fell for it so quickly and completely. Of course Noctis wouldn’t consider him a real person. If no one else had, why would he expect the leader of the Caelum group to suddenly start?

All Prompto knew was that he was an idiot for believing Noctis would ever really care about him and that he had to get out. He had to leave before Noctis sold him out to someone again. What if he had already sold him back to Ardyn and was just waiting for the time to get him delivered to him? What if he was somehow working with Ardyn in some sick and twisted mind game? He wouldn’t put it past Ardyn to do something like that, but it terrified him to think about Noctis being so cruel and twisted.

Panic coursed through Prompto when he reached the front door, just about to open it, and there was a knock. Was he too late? Had Noctis already sent someone for him again now that he was healed enough to go outside? Prompto looked around desperately for some sort of way out, but there was none save for the fire exit just outside Noctis’s bedroom window. 

“Noctis,” a voice called from the other side of the door. It was a Tenebraean accent, but it clearly wasn’t Ignis. “If you’re in there, let me in. Come on, Noctis. We need to talk about this engagement.”

Engagement? Noctis was gay, Prompto knew, but this was a man. Not only was he keeping Prompto as bait, but he was also engaged to a man? How daft was Prompto to believe that Noctis actually meant what he said when he told him he loved him? It was impossible for him to discern when he had somehow thought Noctis was being honest, but he knew it was his own fault. It had to be from the moment he agreed to go with Noctis. After all, Prompto had been blinded from the moment he first saw him in high school. Noctis must have picked up on that somehow and took advantage of it.

“Noctis?” the man on the other side called again as he knocked on the door. He tried the door handle, and to Prompto’s terror it opened. He had to hide. Quickly, he ran to the Noctis’s bedroom, trying to be as swift and as quiet as possible. The man called for Noctis again as Prompto made it to the bedroom and over to the window that led to the fire escape. 

Trying his best not to panic too much, Prompto opened the window just enough, the panel opening outward like a door. He slipped out into the cold air and cursed under his breath, closing the window behind him as his bare feet hit the fire escape. It was a long way down, and Prompto wondered just when he would one day be able to stop running. Probably never, and that hurt most of all.

With little time to spare, Prompto began the descent down the fire escape and towards freedom, his fear for what would await him at the bottom far less than his fear of Noctis selling him out to Ardyn again and again. It was a slow descent down the fire escape, even if he was in a hurry. The way the cold black metal stung on his feet made him regret not packing more clothes than what he showed up with, but he wasn’t going to take anything of Noctis’s with him. He didn’t want to owe him anything.

Reaching the bottom, Prompto had to jump just a bit to get from the fire escape to the cold pavement. By then he was thoroughly exhausted, cold, and terrified. Prompto wasn’t even wearing a coat. It was a far flung vision from what he was dreaming of just a short time ago. But right now the only thing he could think of was getting away. He had always known when to get out. This time he had stayed long beyond the time when his warm welcome wore out. He had grown comfortable.

Prompto let out a yelp of terror when he turned to run away. Instead, he ran straight into Noctis, stumbling backwards and falling onto the cold pavement. Noctis looked at him in surprise, and Prompto was frozen. It was his worst fear and the pain he felt blossomed in his chest, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. He felt a scream in his throat as Noctis stared at him with increasing worry, knowing what it meant for Prompto to leave of his own volition.

“Prompto?” Noctis asked in concern. “What… Are you leaving?”

“Noctis!” the Tenebraean man’s voice called out to him as he exited the complex. Noctis turned his attention to him, the expression on his face grim.

“I see now,” Noctis said as he looked at his fiance. He took off his winter coat and placed it on top of Prompto’s head, shielding him from anyone’s gaze and immediately warming him. “Let me handle this, Prompto. You’re safe with me.”

For how long? Prompto wanted to ask the question, but he couldn’t bring himself to say the words. Instead, he watched as Noctis approached a man with silver hair that looked too much like Lunafreya to be a coincidence. Even without recognizing his voice, Prompto knew who Ravus Nox Fleuret was. He had seen him enough times trying to strike bargains with his father at the Caelum group’s expense. He had recognized him when he would pick up his sister from school a long time ago. Ravus had always struck him as someone who would take advantage of any situation if given the opportunity. He was Noctis’s fiance? Suddenly, it made sense.

“Ravus,” Noctis said with a cheer in his voice that made Prompto’s heart sink. What was he hoping for still? There was nothing. Noctis was just using him. What small hope was he holding onto? “What brings you here?”

“You know what brings me here,” Ravus snapped, his words a biting hiss.

“Sorry, Ravus,” Noctis said with the same cheer in his voice. He was standing in between Prompto, sitting on the ground still, and Ravus, facing him with whatever accusations he brought with him. “It’s not going to happen. I’m trying to retire. Not switch groups.”

“You really think that can happen?” Ravus asked with an incredulous tone. “Or is it because what Lunafreya said was true?”

“She wasn’t lying,” Noctis replied vaguely. “I’m sorry, Ravus. It is not a slight against you. If there was no one else, then it would have been different.”

“You’re making a mistake,” Ravus sneered as he shouldered past Noctis. Prompto kept low, hiding his face under Noctis’s coat still on his head, the snow cascading down around them as Ravus stopped and tried to get a look at him. Prompto ducked down even more, pulling his knees up as he hid his face behind his legs, practically in the fetal position. He didn’t need Ravus seeing him and recognizing him. “Are you sure about this?”

“Can you promise me a decent fishing spot?” Noctis asked him. “With a nice chocobo farm with the love of my life waiting there for me? No? I didn’t think so. Sorry, Ravus. I’m sure about this.”

“You’re going to regret this,” Ravus said after a moment. Prompto could see him shifting between trying to look at him and looking back to Noctis. “It doesn’t matter who you’re with. They will never be able to protect you like me.”

“I’m not in the business of being protected,” Noctis stated simply, placing a gloved hand on Prompto’s head. Prompto cowered, terrified that Ravus would notice him and that he would be dragged back to Noctis’s before it was too late. “I’m getting out of the business as a whole.”

“You’re a fool,” Ravus snapped. “Fine. Enjoy the last few months of your life.” His footsteps receded, leaving Noctis and Prompto alone with each other. 

“Well that was more than just vaguely threatening,” Noctis said with a chuckle. Prompto was shaking, knowing he had been caught trying to leave the man who was using him as a pawn in his game. “Come on, Prom. It’s cold. Let’s get you inside. Dude, do you ever wear shoes outside?”

“U-Usually,” Prompto said nervously as he stood up and looked at Noctis, wearing another black turtleneck under his suit jacket. The snow falling down around his shoulders made him look like the Six were blessing him with orbs of magic and grace. Would they be so kind if they knew that Noctis was trying to use him? The Six had never been kind to Prompto, and he doubted they were about to start. Maybe in his next life, but not this one.

“Come on,” Noctis said, putting an arm around Prompto’s shoulders and leading him back inside the complex. “It’s too cold for you to stay outside here for long.”

“B-But I went outside without you,” Prompto attempted, remembering the deal that they had struck when he first came to live with Noctis. “Shouldn’t you be telling me to get out now?”

“You were running from Ravus,” Noctis commented. They stepped through the main lobby, Prompto keeping his gaze downward as his body trembled beneath Noctis’s touch. “You had to protect yourself. And after everything that’s happened, if you wanted to leave and come back I wouldn’t be upset. Just worried.”

Noctis pressed the button for the elevator and they proceeded to wait. Prompto was tense, terrified, his arms folded across his chest holding his body as the coat remained on his head to protect his identity. Noctis kept his arm around his shoulders, his bag hanging on his back, not giving him any opportunity for escape. When the elevator doors opened, Prompto felt like he was heading towards his doom. It made him want to run away from Noctis as quickly as possible, but right now he couldn’t do that. He couldn’t do anything but get on the elevator with him and go back to the flat.

They were silent until they entered the flat. Noctis took his coat back and hung it up by the front door, dusting the snow off of it as Prompto awkwardly went to the guest room. His attempt to escape had been unsuccessful, and now he was left with two choices. Prompto could either just leave it alone and wait for an opportunity to escape the next time Noctis was gone, or he could confront him and finally get to the issue of why Noctis had brought him there in the first place.

Prompto took the photo of himself from high school, still sitting on the bed, and walked out into the kitchen where Noctis was making a pot of coffee. Panic and fear gripped him, making his hands shake as Noctis turned and looked at him with a tired smile, but he had to say something. He had to know the truth. Noctis’s smile immediately fell when Prompto handed him the photo.

“How long have you been keeping tabs on me?” Prompto asked him outright, his voice wavering through his tears. “I thought… I was dumb enough to think that you actually wanted to be with me, but in reality I was right all along wasn’t I? You researched me, figured out who I was, then planned to use me to lure out Ardyn or my father aren’t you?”

“Prompto-” Noctis tried, but Prompto was in the middle of his accusations, his tears cascading down like the snow outside.

“I found the tracker in the camera,” Prompto continued, ignoring Noctis’s initial protests. “That’s how you were able to locate me, wasn’t it? You planned this, didn’t you? You used me to get to Ardyn and-”

“Prompto, I’ve been in love with you since high school!” Noctis blurted out, bringing Prompto to a screeching halt. He stopped and stared at Noctis, his surprise outweighing his fear. This had to be some sort of trick, right? “I remember you from high school. I was obsessed with you back then, but I could never work up the nerve to talk to you, and Ignis and Gladio insisted that because I was going to be the leader of the group that I stay away from you.

“But when I saw you again after disappearing for so long, I couldn’t help myself. I wanted to ask you if you were Prompto Besithia, but instead you thought I was soliciting you for sex and I just kind of went with it. I just thought if maybe you could get out of whatever you were experiencing and have some hope for the future then you could stop turning tricks if that’s what you wanted. I honestly didn’t expect much from anyone, but it didn’t take me long to realize that I’ve always been in love with you. Instead, you’ve gotten hurt and now Ardyn knows you’re alive.”

Prompto didn’t know what to say. He was so sure that Noctis had betrayed him. Now Noctis was telling him that he not only remembered him from high school but had been in love with him the entire time? It seemed too good to be true. This was something that Prompto never had in his life, and Noctis had to be kidding himself if he thought for one moment that he was going to believe him.

“No one ever noticed me back then,” Prompto countered, wiping the tears away from his eyes. “No one wanted to so much as look at me. I was a Besithia in your world, Noctis. How can you expect me to believe that you took notice of me when no one else did?”

“Do you remember that day you came back to the classroom looking for your camera?” Noctis asked, making Prompto’s heart thud in his chest painfully. How could he forget? It was the one moment in his life that anyone ever looked at him like a person, and he was pretty sure it was all just his imagination. “There were some bullies who took the camera from your bag, and I found them and took it back. I left it on your desk and hoped that you’d come back and take it. When you came back I just kept thinking about how it was my chance to finally talk to you. But then someone had to come in and ruin it.”

“That…” Prompto thought about that moment over and over again, getting him through the pain and fear in his life. It was the only moment in his life where someone had ever looked at him kindly, and Noctis remembered it? He not only remembered it, but he had wanted to speak to him then? It wasn’t something that he ever shared with anyone, let alone Noctis, so there was no way he had somehow found out about how tightly he held onto that moment when he was deep in his pain and torment.

“When you first opened the door to the classroom and looked at me, I swear my heart was going to stop,” Noctis continued as he looked down at the photo. Prompto gasped when he looked back at him. Noctis was crying. “You looked so beautiful in the glow of the sunset, and I swore that I’d do anything to get you in my life. But then things changed, and you disappeared.

Someone told me you went to Altissia, and I was stupid enough to believe them because you had such talent with a camera so of course you’d go to photography school. When I saw you on the streets, homeless, shoeless, and turning tricks… I swore then I’d do whatever I could to get you out of it. I’m sorry, Prompto. I should have known that this life was never kind enough to either of us, but especially you.”

Prompto felt himself crumbling. His heart was shattering and simultaneously being put back together all at once. Noctis remembered that moment so perfectly and had wanted him to be safe. He had given him the one thing that no one else had given him before. He was apologizing for the pain he had endured his entire life, treating him with kindness that was pure and considerate and genuine. All of the love and care that Noctis had shown him had been real. He truly did love him, and Prompto could feel that love through his tears, making his knees buckle and his legs about to give out.

“Noctis,” Prompto sobbed as Noctis took him in his arms, holding him tightly, his hands on the small of his back as Prompto sobbed into his chest. His hands were clutching onto Noctis’s suit jacket, and Noctis placed his lips against his forehead as he let him cry. “You’re… You mean it when you say you love me.”

“I do,” Noctis said, his voice thick with tears. “I love you so much that it hurts. I love you so much that if I could go back in time and take all of that pain from you, then I would. I’d do it as many times as it took, even if you ended up hating me in the end. But I can’t. So I would do anything to convince you that I love you and take you away from any pain in the future.”

Prompto looked into Noctis’s eyes, standing up straighter, his hands unclenching just enough so he could grip his shoulders tightly. He had no words to convey how he was feeling. Nothing was sufficient, nothing was enough. So he did the only thing he knew that Noctis would understand. With his pulse racing, Prompto pressed his lips against Noctis’s, his heart crumbling as he felt a burst of fire and desire course through him down to his bones. 

At first he felt Noctis’s surprise, but then Prompto knew that he understood. His arms wrapped around him tighter, his hands moving up and down his back as he drew Prompto deeper into the kiss. Prompto felt his body come alive with a passion that he had never felt before, the first kiss he ever experienced that he actually wanted. As their tongues met, he pressed his body against Noctis’s, a burning hunger in him threatening to overwhelm him completely. He was in love with Noctis and always had been. 

Prompto gasped when Noctis pulled away from the kiss, catching his breath as he held onto Noctis tightly. Noctis pressed his forehead against Prompto’s and kissed him again, a lighter yet just as passionate kiss. The only thing Prompto wanted right now was for Noctis to keep kissing him until all of his fears disappeared. It was the first and only time he had wanted someone to hold him, to touch him. And it had nothing to do with Noctis’s status as the wealthy leader of a gang. Right now he wasn’t Prompto the prostitute. Right now he was just Prompto.

“I would die for you,” Noctis breathed as he held Prompto tightly. “I love you so much, Prompto.”

“And I would live for you,” Prompto replied, surprising Noctis. Noctis smiled though and kissed him again. “Live for me too, Noctis. Live for me and love me. And I’ll happily love you.”

“That’s all I want.” Noctis ran his hand through Prompto’s hair, down his spine and stopped at the small of his back. It made Prompto feel a rush go through him that he never expected, like Noctis was leaving traces of electricity wherever he touched him. He felt his body coming alive with pleasure and desire. “All I want is you. Nothing more. I am yours, Prompto. Forever.”

Prompto wanted to tell him all the ways he loved Noctis as he crumbled into his touch, but he couldn’t. There were too many. It didn’t matter anyway. Noctis kissed him again, and they were lost in each other’s touch, encapsulated in their own world as the snow threatened to trap them inside the flat. Prompto didn’t care. The truth was out there, and he was now free to love Noctis knowing that he could trust him. His body craved every kiss, every touch from him, to the point that nothing else mattered and nothing would matter again.

For the first time in his life, Prompto felt like he had found home. It wasn’t the flat, the city, or the country. It was Noctis. That was such a dangerous thing, and he knew it. But right now, the only thing he cared about was being entangled in Noctis’s arms, their lips hungrily pressed against each other, the pain of the past buried beneath the snow outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first off let me say: I AM SORRY CROWE. I DID YOU DIRTY AND I AM SORRY
> 
> As I was writing this I was like "Okay here I go... Sorry Crowe... and now for the apology with Prompto and Noctis." I wanted to draw some parallels from the first time Prompto was running away from Gruber and when he ran away from Ravus/tried to escape Noctis's. He basically only takes what he can carry and leaves everything else behind, including his shoes.
> 
> Prompto finally discovered the truth and Noctis finally admitted that he has been in love with him since high school. Now cue all the cute Promptis moments ahead of us.


	18. Domesticity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Prompto spend a snowy day together
> 
> TW: Mentions of abuse, rape, and non-consensual sex.

Noctis couldn’t believe it. The entire time he was holding Prompto, kissing him, loving him, he thought for sure it was a dream. They spent the evening together, Prompto in his arms, kissing each other until their lips were sore and their eyes grew heavy. Then they made their way to bed and slept while Noctis held Prompto in his arms. It was the first time since Prompto had come there that he slept through the night without waking.

The next morning they were snowed in, everything shut down due to the inclement weather. Noctis was silently grateful for it, knowing that he got to spend more time with Prompto alone because of the snow. Waking up late with Prompto in his arms was everything he wanted and more. When Prompto shifted, curling against his chest, Noctis only pulled him closer. There was a bliss in his life that made him feel content, something he had never experienced before. 

“Mmm…” Prompto moaned in his sleep as Noctis ran a hand through Prompto’s hair. Now that he was free to touch him, Noctis could feel the soft strands of silken gold without worry. Noctis stared at his lashes, wondering if they were always so long. He leaned over and kissed one of Prompto’s freckles, making the blond sigh as he wound his arms around Noctis’s neck, drawing him in for another kiss. Noctis was happy to oblige, ignoring all thoughts of morning breath in favor of tracing every inch of Prompto’s mouth with his tongue.

“Go back to sleep,” Noctis whispered as he pulled away from the kiss. Prompto held on tight though, and he couldn’t help but laugh. 

“You expect me to sleep after that?” Prompto asked dreamily, his eyes fluttering open to reveal the beautiful blue and violet swirling like a dancing dream. Six, he was beautiful. No one had a right to make anyone so beautiful, and it pained Noctis to think that he had been so successful as a prostitute because of it. Noctis would seek to protect and comfort Prompto instead of take advantage of him. It was the reason why he hadn’t had sex with him yet. He refused to hurt him.

“Sorry,” Noctis said with a chuckle as Prompto pulled him down for another kiss. He obliged, his hand running the length of Prompto’s chest down his stomach and to his thigh. Prompto shifted ever so slightly, but it was enough so that Noctis was nearly on top of him. Noctis moaned into the kiss as he ran his hand back up Prompto’s body to his hair, weaving his fingers through it and holding it firmly but not painfully. 

“Sorry not sorry,” Prompto said with a laugh as Noctis blushed when he felt Prompto’s girth beneath him. Noctis was hard too, but he wasn’t going to just use it as an excuse to take advantage of Prompto. “You can touch me, you know. It’s okay.”

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Noctis replied, blushing brightly. How could one person unravel him so completely, making him turn to mush when he was supposed to be the most dangerous man in Eos? A long time ago he told himself that no one would have such a power over him, yet he had surrendered himself so completely to Prompto that his life could easily be ended by the man. For the first time Noctis understood Ignis’s worry, but as Prompto arched his back, he immediately forgot them again.

“If you were making me uncomfortable then I wouldn’t offer,” Prompto said with a smile that made Noctis’s heart skip a beat. “I want you, Noctis. You’re the first person I have ever wanted. I don’t want you to pay me for my services, but if that’s what you want-”

“No!” Noctis said immediately, startling Prompto. He softened his voice, realizing that Prompto was still jumpy when things got too intense. “No, Prompto. The only thing I want to do is love you for eternity. I would only pay you with kisses.”

Prompto blushed bright red and giggled, making Noctis’s blush grow. “Dude, that was so corny. But I love it. I accept payments upfront. Although, I don’t know if you can afford me.”

Noctis smiled before kissing Prompto again, his lips and tongue sweeter than candy. Prompto arched his back into Noctis’s touch as his hands ran back down to his thigh, resting just at the base of Prompto’s behind. Prompto moaned, deepening the kiss as his hands ran down Noctis’s arms and his back, his nails digging into his skin slightly. When Noctis ran his hand over Prompto’s ass, Prompto moaned again. It sent Noctis’s mind into a craze as his body came alive, desiring every ounce of Prompto in that instant.

Aware of all of the people who had only taken from Prompto, Noctis wanted to only give to him. He tenderly caressed his buttocks until Prompto was quivering beneath his touch, his scarred chest pressed against Noctis’s as he shuddered and moaned. Noctis doubted that anyone ever touched Prompto the way he wanted to be touched, and he tried not to feel so hurt to know that Prompto only ever wanted to be touched gently. Just a simple caress was enough to send him into a frenzy of desire, and Noctis was more than happy to oblige.

Gently, Noctis ran his hand over Prompto’s thigh and caressed his cock through his briefs. Prompto moaned into Noctis’s lips, their tongues hungrily reaching for more. Noctis felt his own desire growing, but the only thing he cared about was seeing Prompto pleasured and delighted. Noctis pulled his briefs off quickly, closing the gap between them, and he gripped Prompto’s girth and began to stroke it gently. Prompto threw his head back, his nails digging into Noctis’s back, and he moaned into his touch.

Prompto let out a whimper, a shudder and a moan, as Noctis stroked him faster, holding him firmly but gently as he moved his hand up and down the length of his cock. He gasped and dug his nails into Noctis’s back painfully, but Noctis didn’t care. It delighted him to see Prompto so happy and pleasured, his hips twitching as Noctis stroked him more and more. The more Noctis stroked him, the more Prompto moaned and shuddered, and Noctis knew he was close to climaxing. Just a moment later he came, his seed spilling out onto Noctis’s hand as his back arched. 

“I’m… I’m sorry,” Prompto said with eyes wide as Noctis pulled away, grabbing a tissue from the box he kept on the bedside table. Noctis wiped it away and handed an additional tissue to Prompto to clean himself.

“Why are you sorry?” Noctis asked, concerned, as Prompto blushed bright red and cleaned himself. “Was it not good?”

“No!” Prompto said suddenly. He looked at Noctis, tears in his eyes. “Usually… No one… I just…”

“Prompto, I want you to feel as much pleasure as you can,” Noctis explained with a frown. “I’m not some john who is only looking to get off. You’re my partner. My equal. I want you to be pleased far more than I want to be pleased by you.”

Prompto blushed bright red and buried his face in his hands, such an innocent and cute moment that Noctis couldn’t help but smile. It was clear that no one had ever taken the time to consider him a person, let alone an equal, and he was having trouble understanding that Noctis saw him that way. Noctis grabbed the messy tissues and discarded them in the waste basket then got back in the bed and pulled Prompto into his arms so that his back was pressed to Noctis’s chest.

“Prompto,” Noctis said as he gently took Prompto’s hands in his, their fingers intertwining as Prompto nervously looked down at the sheet covering his naked form. “I love you. Truly, deeply. I am not going to ever ask anything of you that you don’t want to do. And when I think about how I can make you feel such pleasure that you lose control… There is nothing that excites me more.”

“I am not used to that,” Prompto admitted, his face still bright red. “I am used to people hurting me, taking from me. Never giving to me. I am not used to someone just loving me.”

“Then I will show you, little by little, that your pleasure is just as important as mine,” Noctis said as he nuzzled his lips into Prompto’s neck. “If not, it’s more important. I want you to be strong and happy.”

“Can we be happy? Together?” Prompto asked, making Noctis’s heart ache gently. “I’ve never really felt happiness before. And being in your arms, it’s so wonderful that I’m afraid it won’t last.”

“Of course difficult times will be ahead of us,” Noctis considered. “Nothing stays good forever. But nothing stays bad forever either. It helps having someone by your side when the bad times come. And I’d rather get through all the bad times with you. How bad can they be when I know that I have the man I love in my life?”

Prompto considered his words as they sat there, Noctis nuzzling his lips into Prompto’s neck. He was no longer hard, his desire turned to a buzzing warmth of compassion and a deep love. If Prompto never wanted to have sex again, Noctis would honor his desires. And while he knew that rough times were ahead of them, there really was no one he would rather be with through it than Prompto. He finally got him, finally was able to fully realize his love for Prompto. He wasn’t going to easily let him go.

“I never considered it before,” Prompto admitted. “I’m so used to being alone, being on my own, that it’s hard for me to think that maybe the bad times are less bad when they’re with someone I love. I’ve never loved someone before. There’s just you. And I would be willing to give it a try. I’m going to fail a lot though.”

“There’s no passing or failing in this,” Noctis reasoned with him, gripping his hands tightly. He kissed Prompto’s neck, his lips trailing the freckles on his neck and shoulders. “We’re both going to stumble and make mistakes. But we can also work through them. I trust you, Prompto. I hope you can one day trust me.”

“I do trust you!” Prompto nearly shouted, startling Noctis. Prompto turned just enough to look at Noctis, his beautiful eyes so clear and shimmering. Noctis felt his heart beating rapidly as he thought about Prompto trusting him. “I have never trusted anyone before, but… I am trusting you. You have my heart, Noctis. How can I not trust you?”

Noctis smiled and kissed Prompto, his heart yearning for his words to be true. Noctis didn’t doubt that Prompto trusted him to a certain extent, but there were also pains and trauma that Noctis knew wouldn’t go away because he was reaching out to be with him. It would take a lot of showing, not just telling, over time that would reassure Prompto that he was safe with him. As much as he had already been doing it, he knew that he would have to be persistent in his kindness so that it became natural for Prompto to seek him out.

“We should really consider getting up and starting the day,” Prompto murmured, even though his eyes were alight with passion.

He stretched his arms reaching around to Noctis’s neck, his fingers curling into his hair as his back arched like a cat waking for the first time that day. Noctis blushed and ran his hands along the length of Prompto’s bare chest, making Prompto groan and stretch even more. Noctis pressed his lips into the nape of Prompto’s neck as his hands ran over his torso and down to his legs, delighting in the signs of Prompto growing semi-hard again.

“At this rate, we’re not going to make it out of bed at all,” Noctis murmured into his neck. His body came alive when Prompto traced his hand across his face, his fingers caressing the hair on his chin. Something in Noctis felt so perfectly alive just from a simple touch that he didn’t really feel much like leaving the bed at all. But there was work to be done whether or not he was snowed in. 

“Come on,” Prompto said as he pulled away from him, getting out of bed and pulling his clothes on. Noctis wondered if he knew how he stared at him. It didn’t matter if he was wearing rags or nothing at all or a suit. To Noctis, Prompto was the most beautiful thing in all creation. “I’m hungry.”

“I suppose it is time to eat something,” Noctis said, perhaps a bit more suggestively than he anticipated. Prompto blushed bright red again, and Noctis grinned. “Can I ask an honest question?”

“Yes,” Prompto said, shrinking a little as if he anticipated a dangerous question to come out.

“Are you always so… cute with the others?” Noctis asked. Prompto looked at him in startled surprise, his eyes wide. “When you blush, I swear it lights up the universe.”

“No,” Prompto said as he looked down at his sweatpants before pulling them on. “I’ve never been told before that I’m cute. Sexy, gorgeous, and all those other terms. Never cute. Then again, I’ve never actually been in love with anyone enough to show them this side of me.”

“I’m honored that I’m the first then,” Noctis said. Another, sadder, thought came to him when he thought about how Prompto never wanted to be a whore in the first place. He got out of bed and pulled on his own sweats and a shirt, knowing that it was going to be a lazy day where all the pains of reality remained outside for once. “Have you ever wanted to be with anyone before? Not for money, I mean?”

“No,” Prompto said with a frown. “I… I’ve never thought about anyone like that. Save you. And you’re the only one who has ever treated me like you want to be with me. If we’re talking about firsts, then I guess you’re the first person I’ve ever been with emotionally and physically.”

Noctis was both honored and horrified by that fact. Prompto had been fighting for survival his entire life, and in order to live he had to use his body to get by. It made him think about all the brothels that he owned, all the prostitutes that he employed. Eos was a cruel world, and they all had to do what they could to get by, but Noctis knew he was far guiltier than others for being in charge and propagating pain for the sake of others’ pleasure. His hands were stained with the blood of so many like Prompto, and having Prompto in his life served as a reminder that he needed to get out of the life and start atoning for the sins of his past.

“Come on, it’s not a big deal,” Prompto said with a nonchalant shrug. “I’d rather it be this way. I have you now, don’t I?”

“Of course,” Noctis said, although it did little to assuage the guilt he felt. “Come on. I’ll make some coffee and breakfast.”

Prompto smiled with a sincere happiness that made Noctis’s heart ache. He loved that smile and hoped that he would be able to see far more of them in the future. It was true that nothing good could stay forever, and with what Noctis had planned for the future it was difficult to say if he would even make it out alive. But with Prompto by his side, he was going to do his best and try and get there as quickly as possible. He just had to be cautious in the steps that he took.

Noctis was true to word, making a pot of coffee and toast with eggs for them to enjoy. The world outside was white and pristine in the snow, covering the entire world in a shimmer of ethereal beauty that seemed to refract in millions of imperceptibly tiny diamonds. It gave him the sudden urge to go outside with Prompto, to take a walk through the park in the snow and enjoy the beauty the world had to offer. What would it be like to walk through the park, hand in hand with him, without a care in the world? 

But it was far too dangerous to do anything like that right now. Gladio was going to Galahd with Ignis, and he doubted Cor would be able to join them on a date in the park due to the snow covering the streets. He made a silent promise to Prompto as they sat, hand in hand, eating breakfast with each other, that he would take Prompto out of there and get him the chocobo farm that would bring him the peace that he deserved. Noctis didn’t know how to broach the topic with Prompto just yet, but he knew that he had already started looking for farms with fishing spots to purchase. Would Prompto want to go with him? Or would he just consider him a placeholder until he was able to escape Insomnia once and for all?

“I have something for you,” Prompto considered as they lazily sipped coffee at the table, both of them lost in their own thoughts. Noctis was curious as Prompto got up and walked to his room. A moment later he came back with the checkbook and the card that Noctis had given him. “Here. It’s yours.”

“What?” Noctis asked in surprise as he looked at it. “But we had a deal. This is all yours, Prompto.”

“I don’t need it anymore,” Prompto said, shaking his head. He looked at Noctis with a smile. “I have you, don’t I? Or are you planning on kicking me out eventually?”

“I would never kick you out,” Noctis said as he looked at the checkbook Prompto had placed in his hand.

“Then I guess I don’t need it when you spoil me already,” Prompto said simply with a smile. Noctis stared at him, a sense of love and desire rushing through him. How could Prompto be so pure and beautiful still despite all that happened to him? “After all, you’ve given me everything I could ever want and more.”

“Prompto… I love you.” It was all Noctis could manage to say. He kissed Prompto, his hand on the blond’s cheek as he did so. When he pulled away, he handed the checkbook and card back to him. “I want you to keep this. Consider it spending money for when we go shopping.”

“Shopping?” Prompto asked excitedly. He was like a young boy just discovering that there was a whole world outside the flat. Noctis felt guilty for that. He had been the one to say that he couldn’t go outside. But things had changed now. Prompto was someone he could trust, and Noctis knew that he could take him out with him now. 

“Yes,” Noctis affirmed with a nod. “I want to start training you on how to use a gun as well. Once the snow clears, we’ll go to the shooting range and start practicing.”

“I already have a gun,” Prompto pointed. Noctis wasn’t surprised. He hadn’t gone through Prompto’s belongings, but he just assumed that Prompto had something on him to protect himself. “I know how to fire it. But I do need practice.”

Noctis nodded and stood up, clearing the table as he walked into the kitchen. “I think it’s a good idea to get you to a point where I feel confident you can go out without me. I know I plan on retiring soon, but that has other dangers associated with it that can make things difficult for us both.”

Prompto nodded in understanding. That was something Noctis knew he could trust about Prompto. He had grown up in a harsh environment, the child of Verstael Besithia. If anything, he was more privy to the darkness of Eos than anyone out there. And it meant that he understood well what Noctis was talking about when he mentioned retiring. Very few gang members retired. Most of them died before they got the chance, and the few who didn’t died shortly after. Noctis hoped it wouldn’t be the case with him, and he hoped that Prompto didn’t get caught in the crossfire. 

“Neither of us are foolish enough to think that there aren’t any dangers out there,” Prompto conceded as he got up and walked over to the window, looking out at the snowy landscape below. The soft white landscape created a glow around him, and Noctis had the sudden thought that he was staring at a ghostly afterimage instead of Prompto himself. When Prompto smiled at him, it made him feel particularly unsettled, his fear that he was too late coming on fast and strong with little reason.

The fear pulled Noctis out of his chair, and he approached Prompto with a desperation in his heart. Prompto looked at him with a pained expression, biting his bottom lip in concern as he stood in front of him. Noctis gently raised his hand and pressed it against Prompto’s freckled cheek, feeling the warmth of his vibrancy in an attempt to convince himself that there was no reason to be afraid. Prompto pressed his cheek into his hand, gripping it gently with one hand as he kissed Noctis’s palm. Noctis felt another flurry of desire and love for Prompto, and he closed the gap between them, their hips almost pressed together.

“I don’t want this to be a dream,” Prompto said softly as he held onto Noctis’s hand, his lips soft against his palm. Noctis’s heart was beating rapidly, his heart gently wrenching in his chest. “I don’t want to leave this place and then discover it had all just been an illusion.”

“It’s not an illusion,” Noctis replied, his voice barely above a whisper. “It’s real, Prompto. Life has been shit for you for so long that good things feel like an impossibility. But I can promise you that what we have is real. And I’m not going to leave you. Ever.”

“Why me, though?” Prompto asked as he looked up at him, his eyes piercing into Noctis’s soul. “Why me? You could have anyone. You could have Ravus.”

“I’m not a very religious man,” Noctis considered as he pulled his hand away and placed his hands on Prompto’s hips, delighting in the way Prompto blushed beneath his touch. “But I do believe that the Six sometimes bless us with love that we’re not meant to understand. We just have to accept it. I fell in love with every ounce of you back when I was just fifteen. I thought that when I met you so many years later that things would have changed. But I fell in love with the you that you are now.”

“I feel the same,” Prompto said, tears in his eyes. “When I first saw you, I thought it was too good to be true. There was no way someone like you could ever even glance at someone like me. I just admired you from afar for so long. And now… Now each move you make is like I’m falling in love with you all over again. I was so afraid for so long because I knew what that meant. That meant being vulnerable with you in ways I have never been with anyone before. And when you tell me you love me, I can believe it now. I love you, Noctis. I don’t know if you’ll always love me, but I know that I will always love you.”

Noctis hadn’t heard Prompto tell him that he loved him before. He had mentioned being loved and loving him, but he had never said those words to him in that order. It was like Prompto was admitting his vulnerability, that he was giving over a piece of himself to Noctis that he couldn't have until he was ready. And now, against all odds, Prompto was ready to give himself to Noctis. Noctis couldn’t find the right words to say to him, to dignify how much he loved him. Instead, he pressed his lips against Prompto’s, longing for him to feel his desire and love for him.

Prompto wrapped his arms around Noctis’s shoulders and pulled him deeper into the kiss, his tongue tracing his lips as Noctis ran his hands over Prompto’s torso then around his backside to his buttocks. Prompto let out a yelp of delight into their kiss as Noctis gripped his behind firmly. He smiled as he continued to kiss Prompto and guided him backwards, directing the blond until he was laying him on the couch, not daring to break their kiss. Prompto wrapped his legs around Noctis’s waist while Noctis bent over, one hand braced against the back of the couch while the other was braced next to Prompto’s head.

“I want you,” Prompto murmured. There were tears in his eyes, his cheeks flushed with desire. “I want all of you, Noctis.”

Noctis brushed his hand from the top of Prompto’s forehead down to his cheek, wiping his tears away before he brushed his lips with his fingers. Prompto’s lips parted slightly, a small moan escaping his lips, as if the very simple touch was sparking a craving of desire within him that was finally being released now that he had admitted he loved Noctis. Prompto gently nipped Noctis’s finger, sending a jolt of electricity from his fingertips to his toes and back up, settling deep within his loins. 

In no time at all, Noctis was tugging at Prompto’s shirt and pants the same way that Prompto was pulling his clothes off. They were quickly naked, and Noctis was reaching for the condoms he kept in the coffee table drawer for moments such as these. It had been a while, but he was always prepared. He had to be, and Prompto didn’t seem to mind it. He wrapped a condom around two fingers and gently inserted them in Prompto, making him gasp and shudder beneath his touch. Noctis felt his own desire mounting, but he refused to be unkind or ungentle to Prompto in any capacity. Enough people had hurt him. It was time for him to feel real pleasure.

“Noct…” Prompto gasped as Noctis moved his fingers in and out of Prompto, stretching him carefully, caressing him from the inside out with pulsating sureness. Prompto gripped his shoulders as Noctis moved his fingers faster. He whimpered, a moan begging for more. Somehow, Noctis had the sense that Prompto never responded to others like this before, and it only drove his own mind into a frenzy. “I’m ready. Please.”

Noctis was all too happy to oblige, particularly since the sound of Prompto’s begging drove him wild in and of itself. Quickly he pulled his fingers out and took another condom, placing it on his hard cock carefully. Prompto had his legs wrapped around Noctis, back in the same position they were in just moments before. Noctis hesitated, looking down at Prompto’s pleading eyes, before gently inserting himself into Prompto.

Prompto let out a cry of pleasure, his back arching as he pulled Noctis further into himself. Noctis gasped and let out a soft moan, trying not to climax just from being within Prompto. He steadied himself, taking a moment to calm his breathing, before he pulled out and thrust back into Prompto carefully. His thrust was met with another moan from Prompto, and Noctis knew if he kept it up then there was no way he would last so long. Prompto already felt too good, like he was drawing him in deeper and deeper, so warm and perfect that Noctis felt like he was made to be with him.

Gradually, Noctis thrust in and out of Prompto, his lover moaning with each rocking of his hips. It wasn’t the false moaning of a prostitute meant to convince him that he was being pleasured. It was true delight and ecstasy, Prompto’s moans increasingly more wild and less reserved as his nails dug into Noctis’s skin. Prompto rocked his hips in tandem to Noctis’s thrusts, making Noctis moan as he felt himself losing control. If Prompto kept it up then he wouldn’t be able to hold back and be quite so gentle anymore.

“More,” Prompto begged between moans. “Noctis… More… Ahh...Mmnngh!”

“Prom…” Noctis moaned, thrusting in and out of him faster. He was up to the hilt, and Prompto let out a moan as his back arched again, his nails raking over Noctis’s back with his arms wound around his shoulders. Noctis placed one hand on the small of Prompto’s back as he arched it to gain better leverage. He pulsated in and out of Prompto, hitting his prostate over and over again, making Prompto nearly scream for completion. Noctis was almost there himself, and he pressed into him as fast as he could until he was spent and Prompto was climaxing, his fluids spilling out onto them both.

They were both still for a time, clinging to each other as Noctis nuzzled his lips into the crook of Prompto’s neck. Panting, both of them were clearly buzzing from the bliss they just experienced, and Prompto still had his nails digging into Noctis’s skin, as if almost afraid to let Noctis go. Noctis felt alive, like it was the first time he ever felt anything so wonderful in his life, and he realized that he really hadn’t felt anything so wonderful. He had never loved someone like he loved Prompto, and the act of being physically intimate with him was so much more meaningful as a result.

“Noctis,” Prompto murmured, his voice cracking from the aftermath of crying out in pleasure. It sounded like he wanted to say something, but the words escaped him. “I love you.”

“I love you, Prompto,” Noctis replied, putting as much meaning as he could behind his words. He needed Prompto to understand just how much he loved him, but how could he when the depths of his love for him transcended words?

Carefully, he unwound himself from Prompto, pulling out and looking at Prompto, blushing and thoroughly spent and disheveled. His cheeks were flushed pink, his pupils dilated, and the tears in his eyes threatened to overwhelm him. Noctis didn’t know exactly what he was feeling, but he had an idea. He wiped the tears away gently, understanding that Prompto had only ever been abused or used for his body all this time. This was the first time someone had been with him just because there was pure desire to please him. 

“Let me get something to clean up,” Noctis said as he moved quickly, knowing that Prompto was laying there in such an exposed position.

“I can do it,” Prompto said, although he remained still on the couch while his eyes followed Noctis. Noctis wondered if he had hurt him since he looked pained, and he was quick to come back to help him.

“Are you alright?” Noctis asked him as they cleaned themselves up, carefully looking to Prompto several times. “We should really consider taking a shower or a bath.”

“A bath sounds nice,” Prompto said, tears still in his eyes. “Sorry, it’s just… I’ve never had sex where I’ve actually… Well, you know.”

“I know, Prompto,” Noctis said. He placed a hand on Prompto’s back and rubbed it kindly. “It’s alright. If you need to cry, then cry as much as you want. I was just worried that I hurt you. Come on. Let’s go take a bath together.”

Prompto nodded through his tears, unable to say anything otherwise. Noctis ran a bath for them both in the large bathtub then came back to Prompto, still sitting on the couch as if in a daze. He gently guided him to the bathroom, and in no time at all they were both in the bathtub, letting the hot water permeate their aches and pains. Noctis wrapped his arms around Prompto, pulling him into his arms as their legs were fully extended in the bathtub, Prompto sitting between Noctis’s legs.

“I’m sorry I’m such a mess,” Prompto finally said after a long time of being silent. Noctis rested his chin on the top of Prompto’s head as Prompto rested against his chest, listening to the sound of Noctis’s racing heartbeat.

“Don’t apologize for what others had done to you,” Noctis said as he pulled Prompto tighter against him. “I’m honored that I am your first, Prompto.”

“My first?” Prompto asked. He pulled away and looked at Noctis in surprise, like he was fully realizing that Noctis was the first person he had fully consented to being with. Suddenly, he blushed, turning bright red. He put his hands over his face in embarrassment, and Noctis couldn’t help but smile. “Oh Six!”

Noctis chuckled as he gripped Prompto’s wrists and pulled his hands away from his face, looking at Prompto’s embarrassment. “It’s so cute. Prompto, I hope to be your first and your last.”

Prompto shifted, the water swirling around them as he looked away from Noctis in his embarrassment. Noctis pulled him close, pressing his lips against Prompto’s as he felt overwhelmed by just how adorable his lover could be. They were entranced by each other in their own world, and Noctis was going to remain there as long as possible. Prompto seemed to think the same, and his embarrassment was lost to the kiss. Noctis released Prompto’s hands, and the blond placed his hands on Noctis’s shoulders as he faced him, kneeling in between Noctis’s legs.

“I don’t want to be with anyone else,” Prompto finally admitted when he pulled away from the kiss. The water was beginning to get colder, but their body heat was keeping them warm enough. “How long will this perfection last?”

“I don’t know,” Noctis replied as he ran a hand through Prompto’s beautiful golden hair. “I’m just going to enjoy the day and ride it out as long as I can.”

“That makes me anxious,” Prompto said quietly, but he was smiling a bit. “I haven’t been given a chance to just enjoy things. I’m always looking for some danger, some way that the situation is going to end horribly.”

“I hope that eventually we can both get to a point where we don’t have to be looking for constant danger,” Noctis considered. “When today is done with, we’re going to have to get back to work. But that doesn’t mean that this isn’t the start of our new reality. We can figure it out, step by step, how to get used to this happiness.”

Prompto smiled at that. He looked like he wanted to say something, but instead he gave Noctis another kiss before standing up and getting out of the bathtub. Noctis couldn’t help but admire how beautiful he looked, how perfect his ass was, and how freckles seemed to mark him like a blessing from the Six. There were scars as well, indicating that he had been hurt far too many times in his life, and his tattoos were far more seductive as they framed his body. Noctis had scars too, but those were from bloody battles and not from being taken advantage of. He hoped that, in time, they were able to heal from the scars that others had left behind.

Noctis spent a little longer in the bath than Prompto, taking the time to let the water soak away the remaining tension in his limbs. His mind kept replaying the feeling of being within Prompto, waffling between his intense desire and his deep longing. A sudden panic overwhelmed him amid his thoughts, a strong fear that when he got out of the bathroom Prompto would be gone. Quickly, he got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist before opening the bathroom door and stepping out into the living room in a panic.

Prompto was sitting on the couch, holding a mug of freshly brewed coffee, staring up at Noctis with curious eyes and a fearful expression. “What’s wrong?”

“N-Nothing,” Noctis said, his heart beating rapidly amid his panic. “I just…”

“Had a sudden sense that none of this was real and I was going to disappear in an instant?” Prompto asked pointedly, shocking Noctis. How could he so easily understand what he was feeling? Prompto nodded. “Yeah, I’ve felt that probably more times than I can count in the past day. I’m not going anywhere. Not until you get tired of me.”

“That’s not possible,” Noctis said with a sigh. “Sorry. I’ve never experienced this feeling before. I’ve never loved someone enough to worry about them leaving.”

Prompto blushed and smiled at him. “Six, you’re so romantic and mushy for being a gang lord.”

“I need to spoil my photographer boyfriend as much as I can,” Noctis replied with an equal grin. 

Prompto’s smile turned to shock, and he looked at him tearfully. “Ph-Photographer?”

“That’s what you always wanted to be, right?” Noctis asked him. When Prompto nodded tearfully, he looked at him with such shining eyes that Noctis felt his heart tug painfully and tears came to his own eyes. No one had ever looked at Prompto as anything more than a whore. “Then you’re a photographer.” 

Noctis coughed to cover his own tears and turned around, walking back to the bedroom to get changed. The same sense of guilt came back to him, knowing that he had been born into a position where he could have put an end to the abuses that prostitutes like Prompto endured. Instead, all he did was continue to benefit from their despair by expanding his kingdom and taking advantage of the weak. He wondered if Ignis would be up to dismantling their entire empire if they were able to take down the Izunia group. Then again, if they did that then it meant anyone could swoop in and take over. He didn’t know if there was a good solution to the many problems his family benefitted from for years.

As he got dressed, Noctis decided that the problems weren’t going to just solve themselves in one day, and he put them to the side for now. After all, he was heading towards retirement in an attempt to be with Prompto. It would be up to Ignis as to whether or not he wanted to continue or dismantle their empire. Somehow, he had a feeling that Ignis was far more devoted to the group than any of them were. Regardless, there were too many issues that were all too big for him, just being one person, and he felt his old aches coming back to him already.

Right now he had some work to do to ensure the success of Ignis and Lunafreya in Galahd, work that he could easily do from home despite the snow outside. Noctis made his way out to the living room where Prompto was still waiting for him, a video game controller in his hands. He couldn’t help but feel excited that Prompto was his lover now, someone who he respected and wanted to see triumph. Someone who made him want to kill Ardyn and Verstael before he retired.

“What’s the plan for the day?” Prompto asked him as he paused his game, looking at him with eyes that sought to drown Noctis in him. “You have work to do?”

“I do, but I’m half tempted to say fuck it and just spend the day wrapped up in you,” Noctis said with a smile. He walked over to Prompto and kissed him on the forehead, only to have Prompto wrap his arms around his neck and pull him down onto the couch. He laughed as he ended up sitting next to Prompto, who had delightfully kept his arms around his neck, smiling at him as he stared at him just a few inches away from his face.

“I’d love it if you did that,” Prompto breathed before he kissed Noctis on the lips lightly, making Noctis’s heart beat rapidly. “I swear you’ve made me greedy.”

Noctis wrapped an arm around Prompto’s waist and ran his other hand through Prompto’s hair before he pulled Prompto onto his lap, kissing him passionately and surrendering to his touch. Now that they had fully realized that they loved each other it was as if they couldn’t stay away from one another. Noctis didn’t mind, at least for today. He loved the feel of Prompto as they kissed, his arms wrapped around him as Prompto kept his arms wrapped around his shoulders and neck. Noctis moaned at the taste of Prompto’s lips and tongue, and he felt his excitement climbing once more when Prompto fully straddled him.

“If this is you being greedy, then I will happily indulge you again and again,” Noctis murmured between kisses. “Prompto, if you keep this up then I will end up thoroughly ravaging you again.”

“No, Noctis,” Prompto said as he reached a hand down into Noctis’s pants, making him gasp and moan as he stroked him. “It’s my turn.”

“You don’t have to… Mmmngh.” Noctis could barely get his words out. Prompto had a firm grasp on his cock and was stroking it thoroughly from base to tip. 

“I know,” Prompto purred before he nipped his ear, making Noctis shudder in delight. “I want to.”

Noctis wasn’t going to protest anymore. He caved to Prompto’s touch, wondering just what he was getting into as Prompto continued to work his hand expertly until he couldn’t take anymore. It wasn’t long before their clothes were off again, and Prompto was moving on top of Noctis, making Noctis’s hips thrust as he spasmed from the pleasure. Prompto was very vocal, crying out as Noctis pulsated upwards while he moved on top of him. It was longer this time before they were thoroughly spent, and Noctis felt an almost drowsy sort of happiness wash over him. 

“You’re going to make me unable to move, aren’t you?” Noctis asked once they had cleaned up yet again and were sitting on the couch together. Prompto was resting against his chest while Noctis had his arm around them, both of them opting to play a video game together instead of doing any work. It was difficult to maneuver the controller with his arm around Prompto, but he wasn’t about to let him go. 

“At this rate I’m going to be sore for days,” Prompto replied with a blush and a giggle, making Noctis grin. He was quiet for a while before he spoke again. “I wish I had the nerve to talk to you in high school. Maybe things would have ended up different. Maybe they would’ve been better.”

“I should have been the one to say something,” Noctis conceded, a pain blossoming in his heart. “Then maybe you wouldn’t have experienced all the pain you went through.”

“None of that is your fault, you know,” Prompto explained. “My dad was ready to sell me to the highest bidder as soon as I graduated. Besides, he was pretty bad before that anyway. I knew where my life was going, and I wasn’t going to drag anyone down with me.”

Noctis frowned at the thought that Prompto had been suffering the entire time he was admiring him from a distance and he didn’t even know it. “I wasn’t aware that he was that bad to begin with. I guess I should’ve figured it out based on what my parents said. I mean, I always knew he was vile, but not to that extent.”

“There were times when I was too bruised to come to school,” Prompto recalled as he half focused on the game in front of him. Noctis remembered the days, and sometimes weeks, that Prompto wouldn’t show up for class. He had always thought it was because his father was traveling to Niflheim or some other part of Eos. “There was one summer when everyone was out for vacation that I was in the hospital. That was rough.”

“What happened?” Noctis asked softly. His pulse was racing and he thought about how Prompto’s father had hurt him. What parent would be so cruel and vicious?

“He found out that I’m gay,” Prompto said with a shrug. “Broke my jaw for it. I had to spend the summer in the hospital with my mouth wired shut. Funny how he later used that to his advantage and sold me to Ardyn. If only he knew at the time that Ardyn was a fucking creep then he wouldn’t have been so angry.”

“Prompto…” Noctis said softly, not quite sure what he should or could say to take away that level of hurt. All he knew was that he was going to kill Verstael and Ardyn the next chance he got.

“Don’t worry about it,” Prompto said as he paused the game and looked at Noctis. “I have a shitty past, and you saw some of it. But you also saved me from it. As much as I wish I could go back and work up the courage to say something to you, I also know that Gladio or Ignis would’ve literally killed me before I got the chance. Everyone thought I was there to get into your good graces and sell you out to the Izunia group.”

Noctis nodded in understanding. Still, he was tempted to ask the question. “Were you there for that?”

“Fuck no,” Prompto replied. He sat up and looked at Noctis. “My dad couldn’t trust me with any of that because he knew I couldn’t cut it as a gang member. His advice was literally for me to keep my head low, shut up, and try not to get myself killed. Until Ardyn revealed his interest in me, my father never even considered giving me the time of day. He knew when he told me to either join the group or die that I wasn’t cut out for the life. Then Ardyn came along and… You know the rest.”

“With a father like that, who needs an enemy?” Noctis considered. He set the controller down and ran his hands through Prompto’s hair before kissing him. “I’ll kill anyone before they hurt you again.”

“I would prefer to kill them myself,” Prompto considered. He looked at Noctis with a sudden fierceness that pierced into his soul. “Train me and I’ll be at your side. And I’ll kill them myself.”

Noctis nodded before kissing Prompto again, this time with a determination that they both felt. No one would hurt Prompto again. They would ensure it. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to give Noctis and Prompto at least a chapter of happiness before things got plot heavy again. (And my wonderful readers too.) I wanted to include how Noctis couldn't stand the thought of not touching Prompto and how he really just loves touching his hair. Also, I wanted to include Prompto being completely open to love and really stating the words that he loves Noctis. Throughout the fic there has been moments where Prompto has seen just how different he and Noctis are in the way they dress, but as soon as they consummate their relationship, Noctis dresses in sweats the same that Prompto does. It's not a matter of Prompto being risen to Noctis's level but Noctis having always seen them as equals and on the same footing, which is meeting Prompto where he is at.
> 
> Thank you all for your wonderful support of this fic, for reading it, or for even glancing at it. Anyone who has taken the time is really amazing in my eyes. <3


	19. Galahd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis travels to Galahd

Ignis needed to be cautious. He knew that Noctis was relying on him to bring Crowe’s killers to justice as well as taking care of anything that was necessary to bring the Izunia group to heel. They had just gotten out of Insomnia before the snowstorm hit, the entourage of Caelum group members traveling via the Regalia to Galahd. Ignis couldn’t help but wonder if Noctis was going to be pleased with the snowfall that overtook the city while they made the trek. He had a sudden sense that it was the last time he would see Noctis or the city, but whether it was his own doom or Noctis’s, he couldn’t say.

They arrived at the north eastern area of Lucis and settled in the hotel by the river running through the large town that had vastly expanded since Noctis took over the Caelum group. By the time the snowfall had reached Galahd, they were all settled into their respective rooms adjoining each other. It was done intentionally so that Ignis and Lunafreya could leave their together, giving the pretense that they were an adoring married couple. Behind closed doors Lunafreya and Nyx shared a room while Gladio and Ignis had their own.

It was entirely up to Lunafreya to help Nyx with the pain of losing Crowe, although Gladio and Ignis had offered their condolences. It wasn’t the same, though, and the turmoil that Nyx and Libertus felt had concerned Ignis. Libertus insisted on going to Galahd with them, but Cor had put his foot down and stated that he was needed in Insomnia while Nyx took care of things with Ignis. Nyx had only been stoically quiet and reserved while they drove to Galahd, but once they were in the hotel room Ignis knew he immediately collapsed into Lunafreya’s arms.

The snow hit them in Galahd harder than it hit in Insomnia, and for the better part of three days they were trapped inside the hotel room. Ignis took the time to determine what reconnaissance had been done, what was missing, and what they needed to do to rein in the Izunia group there. Gladio, Lunafreya, and Nyx were all fiercely determined to assist Ignis, but none more so than Nyx. He wanted whoever was responsible for Crowe’s death to be brought to justice far more than anyone else there. Ignis just hoped that he wouldn’t get too lost in his revenge.

When the snow had cleared enough for them to venture out, Ignis had a fairly good sense of where they needed to start. Rumors had circulated, some of which were yet to be confirmed, that members of the Izunia group had arrived in Galahd to make their move and take over the territory before moving to Insomnia. Ignis knew they were playing catch up, and he knew that they were on the verge of losing Galahd and leaving Insomnia vulnerable to attack from the group. If they weren’t careful, then one wrong move would end them all. It was a great test for Ignis to not only earn Noctis’s trust back but to prove himself suitable to take over the Caelum group.

They made their way to the bar that was run by the Caelum group but had recently become a haven for those seeking refuge from the Izunia group’s attacks. There were several group members there when the four of them arrived, all of them standing tall and proud as they looked at Ignis and Lunafreya flanked by Gladio and Nyx. Ignis’s presence was just as good as Noctis being present. No one would expect Noctis to show up unless things were particularly bad, but his right hand man was a show of support that would be a warm welcome. Or at least that was what Ignis expected.

“About time!” someone in the back shouted as Ignis and Lunafreya walked towards the proprietor of the bar. She was an older woman, dressed all in black as usual, and put there specifically to gather information and take care of the wayward souls who happened upon the bar. The citizens of Galahd were all either devoted to or part of the Caelum group. Monica was there to help them maintain the ranks and keep the boys in line.

“Enough of that now,” Monica snapped to whoever had yelled that. “You think they don’t know what the hell is going on in Galahd? They’ve been working tirelessly to fix your fucking mistakes!” She paused and turned to Ignis with a huffy sigh, immediately putting a smile on her face. “Sorry about that, Mr. Scientia. Things have been a bit rough here. A lot of good boys dying.”

“That is why we are here,” Ignis replied, standing tall and proud with Lunafreya on his arm. “Monica, you are familiar with Lunafreya. She is no longer a Nox Fleuret. Rather, she is a Scientia and officially here as an ambassador to the Caelum group, as we all are.”

“Well bless my stars,” Monica said with a smile. She looked to Ignis, an understanding in her eyes indicative that she was thinking about what it meant. The rest of the bar was silent, save for the creaking of the old wood floors. The dim lighting cast an eerie glow over them, meant to be welcoming. Instead it came off as unsettling. “Congratulations to the happy couple.”

“Many thanks,” Lunafreya said proudly. Nyx and Gladio were both very still, which Ignis was thankful for. They were learning their roles well. “We are here to sort out this ridiculous belief that the Izunia group can somehow take over Galahd. And we are here to lend our support.”

“It might be too little, too late,” a voice said at the end of the bar. Ignis turned and looked at Dino, one of the necessary evils of the Caelum group. He was their lead peddler, the one who could disseminate drugs that they were pushing at a higher rate than any of them could. Ignis wasn’t necessarily surprised to see him there since he was very good at taking advantage of others’ pain. Wherever people were suffering, Dino was sure to be there with a cure for it. Ignis never once trusted him and wouldn’t put it past him to switch to the Izunia group if it benefitted him. 

“What do you mean by that?” Lunafreya asked him. Dino turned to look at her, a beauty in a white coat staring at a greasy drug peddler. As a display of affection, Ignis helped Lunafreya out of her coat and draped it over his arm before Monica took all of their coats and put them behind the bar.

“Rumor has it that Ardyn and Verstael are in town,” Dino said after knocking back his whiskey. He stood up and looked at them, grabbing his black leather jacket as he did so. “They’ve got some big plans to take over Galahd, and you four are late to the party.”

“Tell us what you know,” Ignis said as he looked around the room. “All of you. No matter how minute the detail may seem, it could be the difference between living or dying. If we need to act fast then we need as much intel as possible to ensure we don’t lose anymore lives.”

“Like you give a shit!” someone called from the back of the room. Ignis turned towards the voice, unable to really determine who had accused him of not caring about them. If anything, Ignis cared too much. It was the reason why he had gotten in this predicament in the first place. It was why Noctis had been delayed in sending anyone to Galahd. One small mistake resulted in so much harm, not just between friends and brothers but also in Galahd.

“Let me make this clear,” Ignis announced, the tension building in the room. “We are here because we are all brothers and sisters in arms. If Noctis didn’t give a shit about any of you then he would never have sent me to take care of things here. If I didn’t give a shit then I would have sent someone else in my stead. If any of you think that we do not care about those within the group, please come speak to me and I will ensure you know how much we care.”

There was a silence in the room as everyone stared at Ignis and Lunafreya, no one daring to so much as shift in defiance. Ignis walked over to a booth in the corner of the room where Lunafreya sat down. Nyx and Gladio stood at attention on either side of the booth as Ignis sat down next to Lunafreya, leaving the opposite side of the booth empty. One by one, without having to say another word, the members of the Caelum group either contacted the others in town or sat down with Ignis to discuss what they knew about the Izunia group. Even Dino decided to stick around.

It wasn’t good news. Many of the Caelum group had either been compromised and died already or had switched to the Izunia group. For all of the members that were already in the bar, only one or two Caelum group members dared to show up and speak with Ignis. Whether they were scared or compromised, Ignis couldn’t say. It was a meager showing in comparison to who should have been there that told Ignis all he needed to know. But what he had heard from the remaining members of the group was worse.

The Izunia group had been moving faster than anticipated in Galahd. Ignis could tell that they were planning this for a while. By the time they even stepped foot in Galahd the Caelum group would have been caught unprepared and unaware regardless of when they showed up. He was able to discern that when Crowe stepped foot in Galahd, she barely made it the week. Someone from the Izunia group had gotten to her contacts and convinced them to turn on her, resulting in her disappearance until her severed head showed up at the Caelum group office. Ignis understood well then that Crowe’s head was not sent as a warning but as a message. _Are you ready for us? Because we are ready for you._

They were further able to confirm that Ardyn and Verstael were, in fact, in Galahd. What they were planning exactly was uncertain, but they knew that there was going to be one final push to get rid of the Caelum group once and for all. If they were successful there, then the Izunia group would move forward with their efforts to take over the group in Insomnia. Ignis tried not to bristle too much when he caught wind of Luche’s presence in Galahd, but he knew that he couldn’t just let his emotions get the better of him. Now was a time for precision. 

“We’re scarce,” Gladio admitted as he and Nyx sat down while the members of the group around them shuffled about anxiously. Many were moving in and out, trying to gain as much information for Ignis that they could, while others were hoping to just catch a glimpse of Ignis and Lunafreya. Monica kept them wrangled together, while Dino remained at the end of the bar, still drinking. 

“Too scarce,” Nyx said with a sigh, looking down at his hands then to the people in the room. “We’re not going to win this.”

“It doesn’t take but one person to fall for the Izunia group to lose,” Ignis pointed out to them all.

“And it doesn’t take but one person to fall in the Caelum group to lose either,” Lunafreya pointed out grimly. There was a silence amongst them all. “We need to be cautious moving forward. I think it’s safe to say that none of us came here looking to die.”

“Agreed,” Ignis said with a nod. “The plan is simple, really. We find Verstael and Ardyn and take one of them out.”

“What about Luche?” Gladio asked him pointedly. His eyes were nearly piercing into Ignis’s soul, trying to discern exactly what Ignis was thinking when he uttered the name. Ignis understood why. He had seen Luche as his favorite whore, enjoying what he could get from him, but he had never once been interested in dating him. There was no jealousy to be had. Only bitter resentment that he wasn’t smart enough to see Luche for what he was.

“What about him?” Ignis echoed. He sighed and adjusted his glasses. “If we can somehow manage to get a hold of Luche then by all means, save him for me. But otherwise, our top priority is stopping the Izunia group. To do that we need to stop Ardyn and Verstael and make an example out of those who dared to change sides.”

Before anyone could say anything else, Ignis stood up and faced the Caelum group members who were present. They all immediately stopped their conversations, the low murmur coming from the many men and women in black suits turning to look at Ignis. He was there not only as the voice of Noctis, their leader, but also to assert his future position in the group. They were going to have to be very cautious going forward. And Ignis had to show just how much they did not want to defy him.

“Listen up,” Gladio said as the others stood up behind him. It wasn’t necessary, but they had to be united. Ignis held out an arm and Lunafreya took it while Gladio and Nyx stood to either side of the two, their arms folded across their chest.

“As many of you may know, we are all in a very precarious situation right now,” Ignis began, collecting his thoughts as he spoke. “Anyone who has turned cloak is now an enemy of the Caelum group. We will have a list compiled of those who are to be made an example of. You all have full permission to do what you must to get what information you can from them and ensure a merciless death.”

There was a silence in the room as Ignis let the announcement settle on the hearts of the members there. It meant that men and women they once considered brethren were now to be killed. Some were likely closer than siblings, a relationship born of blood and fire. Ignis knew it was no small ask to demand their deaths, but it couldn’t be helped. Noctis would kill any of them for such a betrayal. Ignis was a prime example of that. The rest had to be held to the same standard.

“Additionally, any movement by any members of the Izunia group get reported back to one of us four,” Ignis continued. “Our goal is to put an end to Ardyn or his comrade Verstael. Anyone who is able to subdue them or bring me information leading to their deaths will be handsomely rewarded. But you must be smart about it. If you rush in and end up hurt or compromised, there will be no one to save you. Am I understood?”

There was a shouting of agreement, a rise of many voices to equal one in that instant. The Caelum group responded as one, and that was all the confirmation that Ignis needed. For a spanse of time, Ignis stared into the eyes of each Caelum group member, looking for signs of uncertainty or betrayal. There was none. All of them were there for the group. These were the only ones who could absolutely be trusted. Even Dino was looking at Ignis with a certainty in his eyes. Whether it was the certainty of betrayal or the certainty of loyalty had yet to be determined.

“Nyx, Gladio,” Ignis instructed as he turned to his two confidants, one of which was his lover. “Get the names together so we can compile the list.”

“On it,” Gladio answered immediately. Nyx and Gladio were amongst the group quickly, retrieving names for the list that they already hadn’t made a note of. Ignis and Lunafreya resumed their seats in the booth just as Dino walked over to them and sat across from them.

“I noticed you didn’t ask me for what I knew,” Dino said as he winked at Lunafreya. “Saving the best for last?”

“No, Dino,” Ignis said with a sigh. He removed his glasses and cleaned them with the handkerchief then put them back on as he spoke. “I am very well aware that you would come up to me when you were good and ready. And lo and behold, here you are.”

“Well I might have some information that you would really like to know about,” Dino said vaguely as he rested his elbow on the table and leaned forward. “The question is, what will you give me in return?”

“A long and healthy life if I can manage it,” Ignis replied shortly, making his point known. “Need I remind you that you are part of the Caelum group. From where I am sitting, it seems that right now is not the best time to try and strike any sort of deal, Dino. Choose your next words very carefully.”

Dino looked intimidated at first, but then he smiled coolly. “Of course, Mr. Scientia, sir. Just testing you, you see. I have some information on the whereabouts of a high ranking gang member of the Izunia group. His name is Luche Lazarus.”

Lunafreya looked at Ignis curiously. While Ignis was sure she didn’t know the full situation, she had heard the name mentioned a few times in more intimate circles and knew there was some resentment behind it. Ignis wasn’t about to tell anyone that he had stupidly compromised Noctis’s position because he put his faith in the wrong prostitute. Instead, he kept his cool and tried to maintain his air of professional nonchalance as the most senior ranking member of the group there. 

“Where is he?” Ignis asked him, not wanting to listen to Dino’s long winded speeches about how great he was for discovering his whereabouts. “Dino, we do not have a lot of time. Tell me where he is.”

“Fine,” Dino said with a smile. “He’s at a small inn on the edge of town. I wouldn’t be surprised if Ardyn and Verstael are there too.” Dino took out a piece of paper from his pocket and set it on the table. “I’d be careful if I were you. It wouldn’t surprise me if Luche knew you were coming after him.”

“Thank you for your concern, Dino,” Ignis said as the man slid the piece of paper across the table with two fingers. Ignis grabbed it, betraying no emotion, and looked at the address on it. “I do not doubt that we will move with caution and care.”

“Just making sure, boss,” Dino said as he stood up. “Not all of us are so confident that the Izunia group won’t take over Galahd. Ever at your side, of course. But we’re all ready for it to end bloody.”

Dino walked away before Ignis could dignify a response, and he tried hard not to sigh at the obvious knowledge that the remaining members of the Caelum group anticipated their presence to end in failure. Ignis knew that they were likely too late, and it was another repercussion of his actions and Noctis losing faith in him. If they were lucky then Ignis would make it out barely unscathed. Looking at Gladio as he navigated through the crowd, though, Ignis had a strange sense that things were going to end very poorly for him indeed. He could only hope that Noctis knew what he was doing.

“Ignis,” Lunafreya whispered as Ignis stared at the crowd. “Is there something I need to know about Luche?”

“No, my lady,” Ignis replied kindly as he looked at her with a cool smile. “The only thing you need to know about him is that I will personally kill him myself.”

Lunafreya nodded, although she didn’t look particularly reassured. “If it is something you have to take care of, please do it discreetly. We do not need any emotional involvement in this matter.”

“I assure you, Luna, that is my intent,” Ignis affirmed, although his heart was suddenly seething. It was his one chance for revenge, to assure the man who betrayed him that he would suffer for his treachery. As much as Ignis wanted to pretend that he wasn’t hurt that Luche had used him like that, he couldn’t help but feel a sense of pain radiating within him. It wasn’t love, or loss, or even malice towards Luche. It was just the knowledge that he had been bested, and the repercussions of his actions were felt by so many. He was angry, wanted revenge, and would get it. Carefully.

Once Gladio and Nyx were done going around the room, they compiled the list. Lunafreya insisted on writing it, detailing in her beautiful script the names of the people who had been confirmed traitors to the Caelum group. Ignis cross referenced it, checking multiple sources, ensuring that the innocent in this case were not maliciously targeted. Once he was satisfied, the list edited and complete, he took a photo of it with his phone and sent it to Noctis for confirmation. A moment later he received the confirmation to carry through with his intentions.

Ignis nodded to Nyx. Wordlessly, Nyx grabbed the piece of paper and took a dagger out of his pocket. Approaching the corkboard with a series of advertisements plastered to it, Nyx held it up with a dangerous thump and stabbed the piece of paper at the top, securing it in place with finality. It wasn’t just a list of names of former compatriots, it was a list of people destined to die before their due time. Then again, Ignis didn’t believe in fate. There were only cruel men and everyone else.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned and looked at it, knowing that Noctis Lucis Caelum had sanctioned such a hitlist. The reward was not only their lives, but Ignis was sure that for each kill they would receive a bounty. Noctis never left any deed for the Caelum group unrewarded, and the members were eager for the thirst of a reward. More than that, the chance to kill those on the list or stop Verstael and Ardyn was a chance to get into Noctis’s good graces, a chance to move up the ranks. Those who excelled would be promoted, leaving the others who failed behind.

Ignis could almost smell the bloodlust in the air. They had done their work, and they had done it well. The streets of Galahd were sure to run with the blood of the Izunia group. If they were able to kill the turn cloaks and most of the lower ranking members of the Izunia group present in the area then Ardyn and Verstael would have no choice but to give up. That didn’t mean that Ignis wasn’t going to pursue Ardyn, Verstael, or Luche. He just had to be smart about it. They were the most dangerous men to reach. 

“Before you head out,” Monica said as Ignis and Lunafreya got up to leave, grabbing their coats for them. The bar had returned to a babble of conversation, but this time it was excited and agitated. Members of the group were already making plans on how to stop the Izunia group. “Word has it that there’s another higher ranking member of the Izunia group here too. Some little shit named Loqi. Keep an eye out for them all. They’re dangerous and liable to hurt you if you give them the space to.”

“Thank you, Monica,” Ignis said as he buttoned his suit jacket. He helped Lunafreya into her coat then put his own on, carefully maintaining the paper with Luche’s current location in his hand “We will use utmost caution on this matter. We know exactly what we are facing right now.”

“For your sake, I hope you are right,” Monica replied. “Good luck, Mr. Scientia. If anything comes up, you’ll be the first to know.”

“Thank you,” Ignis repeated. Nyx stayed behind at the bar to not only keep a lookout but also to reconnect with members of the Caelum group that he knew from his past in Galahd. Gladio followed closely behind them as they stepped out into the chilly air, all of them with their coats back on as they made their way back to the hotel. It took a long time to get to the bottom of what was going on, but now that they had they were finally able to get a plan into place. Ignis kept the piece of paper Dino had given him clutched in one gloved hand while Lunafreya held tightly to his other arm.

“If you’ll pardon me gentlemen,” Lunafreya said after they were back in their hotel room. “I will be adjourning to my room for the evening. It is already late, and I am hungry.”

“Order whatever you wish for room service,” Ignis stated, not unkindly, as he took off his coat and hung it on the coat rack by the door. “Please make sure you check in with us if anything changes with Nyx.”

“Of course,” Lunafreya replied. She hesitated when she looked at Ignis and Gladio. “Do you think we will survive this?”

“I do,” Ignis replied firmly. “Once we let doubt into our hearts, then we have already lost.”

“You are right,” Lunafreya replied. “We must maintain the faith. For Noctis.”

“For us all,” Ignis affirmed with a nod. She came over to Ignis in that moment and hugged him, a friendly and sisterly hug, but a hug nonetheless. It took him by surprise at first, and Gladio looked perplexed, but he only wrapped his arms around the petite woman and gave her a hug in return.

“If anything happens to me, then just know it’s not your fault,” Lunafreya said cryptically, concerning Ignis. “I am thankful that I married you and got out of my brother’s clutches.”

“Luna,” Ignis said cautiously. “What is the matter? Please tell me.”

“Nothing.” Lunafreya pulled back from the hug and gave him a tearful smile. “I am just worried about the Izunia group. And what comes next.”

“I will do all I can to ensure that the Izunia group does not gain control here or anywhere else,” Ignis asserted with a kind smile. “Please get some rest, Lunafreya. A night of sleep will be beneficial to us all.”

“You’re right, of course.” Lunafreya nodded and looked at both Ignis and Gladio. “Good night, gentlemen. Try not to be too loud, and we will pay you the same courtesy.”

“We’ll do our best,” Gladio said with a grin as he put an arm around Ignis’s shoulders. Ignis was more annoyed with himself for blushing than he was at Gladio or Lunafreya for their comments. “Get some rest.”

Lunafreya nodded with a slight smile and walked through the door leading to her and Nyx’s room. A moment later it shut, and Ignis was once again alone with Gladio. Ignis frowned, unsure of what was bothering Lunafreya. Perhaps she was being honest and was truly concerned about the Izunia group. After all, Ignis was fairly certain that at one point Ravus had plans to sell her out to the Izunia group instead of the Caelum group. Ignis understood her concerns, though. He recalled the contract they had all signed and frowned. But Ignis trusted Noctis, and he knew Lunafreya did as well. They had to.

“She doesn’t have a lot of faith in us, huh?” Gladio asked, his arm still around Ignis’s shoulders. His hand trailed down Ignis’s back, landing on his buttocks as he gave it a firm squeeze. Ignis blushed as Gladio whispered in his ear, “But she has a lot of faith that you’ll make a lot of noise tonight.”

“Don’t be crass,” Ignis said, but he was smiling, the worries of the day forgotten in favor of the feel of Gladio’s hand on his ass. He turned to his lover as Gladio pulled him closer, their hips pressed together.

“You like it when I’m crass,” Gladio said with a grin before kissing Ignis deeply, passionately. Ignis inhaled Gladio’s scent as he kissed him, the smell of leather and musk enveloping him and pushing all concerns and worries out of his mind. All save one that was tightly clutched in his hands. That concern would not leave him until he had completely atoned for his misstep.

Ignis let out a soft moan as Gladio smoothly reached for his pants, unbuckling them before reaching in and pulling out his hard cock. With an intake of breath, Ignis shuddered into Gladio’s touch as he pushed him towards the bed. He firmly had Ignis sit at the edge of the bed then gave him a wicked grin before kneeling on the floor in front of him. Ignis let out a shudder and moan of delight as Gladio took his cock in his mouth, sucking on him from base to tip. He ran one hand through Gladio’s hair, gripping it tightly as his other hand rested on Gladio’s back, still clutching the piece of paper.

“Fuck, Gladio,” Ignis moaned as Gladio sucked him while running his tongue along his shaft as he worked his mouth up and down. “Are you going to fuck me or what?”

Gladio pulled away and smiled at him, wiping his mouth from the spittle and precum as he did so. “Now who’s being crass?”

“Oh shut up and pretend you love me,” Ignis chided him with a smile. He took off the rest of his clothes, carefully tucking the piece of paper in his vest pocket for safe keeping for his eventual revenge. Gladio was so focused on taking his own clothes off that he didn’t notice, and Ignis was assured that his secret was kept safe. He didn’t need the others to know how much he needed to atone for his mistakes.

“There is no pretend, Ignis,” Gladio commented as he finished undressing. “Only truth.”

Gladio was more than ready for Ignis, grabbing a condom from his back pocket before he discarded his clothes entirely. Ignis waited for Gladio to read his mind, which was particularly easy for him since they had known each other for so long and Gladio seemed to know and all his desires. With deliberateness, Gladio got on the bed, laying on his back, his shaft clearly visible for Ignis to admire. He held the condom up in his hand with a smile, offering it to Ignis to put on for him. 

With a languid smile, Ignis made his way to the bed and took the condom out of Gladio’s hands. Carefully he wrapped it around Gladio’s shaft then smiled at him as he straddled him. The tip of Gladio’s shaft pressed against Ignis’s buttocks, but Ignis wasn’t quite ready yet. He braced himself, putting his left hand against the pillow next to Gladio’s head. Gladio put his hands on Ignis’s hips, letting Ignis take control as he always did in the beginning. The end was a bit different. 

“Watch me,” Ignis murmured in Gladio’s ear. Gladio grinned as Ignis brought his right two fingers up to Gladio’s mouth, letting out a loan moan as Gladio took them into his mouth and sucked on them. Once they were wet enough, Ignis worked his own fingers in himself, moaning overtop of Gladio as he pulsated his fingers in and out carefully.

Gladio watched, making several noises of approval, until he couldn’t take it anymore. He wet his own fingers with his spit and took over, making Ignis cry out in absolute bliss as his fingers plunged within him. Ignis gripped the pillow as he moved his hips back and forth, making Gladio’s fingers push further into him than before. When he was ready, Gladio took his fingers out of Ignis and lowered him on top of his cock.

Ignis let out a shudder and moan as he felt Gladio’s girth enter him, driving any remainder of the work they had ahead of them away. A low moan, almost a whimper, escaped his lips as he rocked up and down on Gladio, driving his shaft further and further into him. Gladio gripped his hips tightly, moaning as Ignis moved on top of him, only making Ignis move faster and harder at the sound of his voice. It wouldn’t be long before Gladio took control, and Ignis was more than happy to relinquish his hold. 

As if reading his thoughts, Gladio stopped Ignis from moving and forcefully had him flip over, pulling his hips up while his face was resting in the pillow he once had his head on. Ignis cried out for pleasure into the pillow as Gladio rammed his cock into him, rocking back and forth with an intensity that made them both moan. Ignis’s hips twitched and moved in tandem to Gladio’s, his cries into the pillow escalating as Gladio hit his prostate over and over again until Ignis was climaxing onto the bed. Gladio came a moment later, just behind Ignis, and the pulsating came to a stop as they both were left utterly spent and devoted.

“Dammit Ignis,” Gladio breathed as he pulled out of him and made his way to the bathroom to clean up. “Why the fuck didn’t we get together sooner?”

“Your stubborn pride,” Ignis said with a grin as he got out of the bed and stepped into the bathroom. Gladio looked like he was about to lose his temper, but instead he let out a laugh and kissed Ignis before resuming his cleanup. Once they were changed into their sleepwear, Ignis in his briefs and one of Gladio’s extra large shirts and Gladio in just his briefs, they laid in bed and called room service for food.

After they sated all of their appetites, Ignis and Gladio laid in bed together, watching the television to scour the local news for any hint of what was going on with the Izunia group in Galahd. So far, the news was exactly as they anticipated, and eventually Ignis pulled out his laptop from his case so he could continue his work. Gladio kept watching the television while Ignis laid sideways on the bed, using Gladio’s chest as a pillow while he crossed one leg over the other to use them as a table for his laptop. At one point they heard Nyx go into the room next door, and for a moment they paused what they were doing. When there was nothing, Ignis sent a quick text to Lunafreya to remind her to reach out to him.

“So when are you going to talk to me about how you know Luche’s whereabouts?” Gladio asked Ignis after they had gone back to their moment of peace. Ignis froze then turned and looked at Gladio, making the muscular man sigh. “Please don’t act like I’m stupid, Ignis. I saw you speaking to Dino. I know you know where he is.”

“I have it handled, Gladio,” Ignis stated matter-of-factly. Gladio looked at him angrily. “I’m not losing sight of what is right in front of me. That includes what we have to do. And it includes you.”

Gladio sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “I hope you’re right, Ignis. Because the last thing we need is for us to lose our cool in the name of revenge.”

“Trust me, Gladio,” Ignis said with an assured smile. “I will not let this get out of hand. I can clearly see what I am doing and what I will do.”

“I’m trusting you on this,” Gladio offered before kissing Ignis lightly on the lips. “Please don’t do anything stupid.”

“I won’t,” Ignis assured him, knowing that there was much work yet to be done. “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter doesn't seem too boring since a lot of this is exposition. There are some things that are gearing up to take place and I need to make sure the pacing is accurate. I probably took the most out of this chapter than any other chapter because I don't want to give away too much too soon (I know we're pretty far into the fic haha). 
> 
> I also wanted to throw some Gladnis sexiness in there cause why not? XD
> 
> Thank you all so much for your kind comments and kudos and for reading this fic! I'm looking forward to what's about to happen!


	20. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto works on his shooting skills
> 
> TW: passive suicidality

“You’re a natural, kid,” Cor said to Prompto as he stood behind the line at the gun range, looking at the bullet holes in the outline of the human body on the target. He pulled the piece of paper down after they removed their noise canceling headphones, and Cor stared at it with an impressed gaze. “You said you haven’t fired a gun in a while, huh?”

“No,” Prompto said nervously, wondering if it was a good or a bad thing that he knew how to handle a gun well. “My father insisted I learn how to use one, but he always thought I was useless so I don’t know how I ever compared to others. Up until the end of high school I would just go to the range and shoot for stress relief. After high school, it was all survival, so I would only fire the gun when I needed to.”

“Was that often?” Noctis asked. He was standing behind them, leaning against a wall, dressed in his usual black suit that made him look as beautiful as sin. Now that Prompto had fully admitted his love for Noctis, it made him blush to so much as glance at him. Six, why was he far too gorgeous for his own good? It was unnerving, and the headphones around his neck only seemed to highlight his cheekbones even more.

“Not really,” Prompto said with a shrug. He looked at the gun resting on the station in front of him. The metal was natural in his hands, but he never had the chance to really assess how it felt for him. He had always just known that if he was in danger he had to use it. “I would wave it around a bit or hold it up like I was going to shoot it. Most of them got the point.”

“Most?” Noctis asked, looking dangerously concerned for him. Prompto had once seen that expression as his desire to hurt him. Now, Prompto could recognize that he was angry that someone would hurt him. It was odd to be in such a position where someone cared. No one had ever done that before.

“There have been a few times I’ve let off a warning shot,” Prompto explained. “Or shot someone in the leg or something. I did what I needed to so I could survive. And no one was going to admit that a whore got the better of them.”

“So you haven’t fired a gun in a while and yet you can still hit the target with deadly precision,” Cor summarized before Noctis could get angry at a past that couldn’t be changed. When Prompto shrugged, Cor gave him a slight smile. “I suppose you are a natural then.”

Prompto felt uncomfortable by Cor’s smile and stare, knowing that it was meant to be a kindness extended towards him. Kindness was odd. If anything, he was used to anger and pain and fear. It was easier to know how to react then, but he told himself to stand firm and get used to it. That wasn’t his life anymore. It didn’t have to be.

_I am safe. I am going to be strong. I am already strong._ He kept repeating those words in his mind each time his fear came to him, a mantra that kept him from completely wanting to flee. It did little to soothe the fear, but Prompto used it as a guidepost to just wait for the fear to pass. Unfortunately, he was afraid constantly, and there was only so much he could do before he had to just pretend he wasn’t born of it.

“Th-Thanks,” Prompto managed to utter, shuffling his feet and running a hand through the back of his head. “I still need practice. I have no idea how to throw a punch.”

“I can help with that,” Noctis offered with a smile that made Prompto blush. “And besides, in a pinch a gun is all you need.”

“But he’s not part gun, Noctis,” Cor pointed out. “And I will teach him how to throw a punch. The only thing you’ll do is make out with him.”

“Guilty,” Noctis said with a devious smile. Prompto had to turn away and cough, suppressing the rush of delight he felt in his body. He felt like a blushing bride or a prepubescent high school girl. Never before had he experienced real love before, and it made him both giddy and terrified at the same time. There was a vulnerability between them that also made them strong together, but right now all he felt was weakness from it. 

“Come on, Prompto,” Cor said as he shot a look in Noctis’s direction. Somehow, Prompto had a feeling that only Cor could look at him like that. “We’ll move to the training room so I can teach you some basics to self-defense. That’s all you need to learn right now.”

“Sure,” Prompto said as Cor began to walk away. He grabbed his gun, ready to follow him, but Noctis grabbed him by the waist and pulled him into a kiss. Surprised, he stood there awkwardly at first, then he ended up caving to Noctis’s lips as he always did. Longingly, he wound his tongue around Noctis’s as his eyes began to close. 

“Can you two knock it off for just one minute?” Cor demanded. Prompto and Noctis pulled away, both of them blushing and breathless as they looked at the older gang member. “Need I remind you that we are in Caelum group space. The last thing we need is for your relationship to be discovered.”

“I knew you’d have it handled,” Noctis grinned. Nevertheless, he let Prompto go, and Prompto shuffled in nervous embarrassment once more.

It was dangerous enough that Noctis had taken Prompto to the Caelum group’s place of business so he could teach him how to defend himself and use a gun. If anyone walked in and so much as thought that Noctis was in love with a man then it would be bad news. As much as the world of Eos wasn’t overall homophobic, certainly the gangs still were. It baffled Prompto since he had definitely been solicited by more than a few gang members in his time. That didn’t mean that he wanted everyone to know Noctis was in love with him. What would the world think if Noctis confessed he was in love with a whore? No matter how much Noctis denied what he was, Prompto knew the truth. He would always be seen as a whore in the eyes of everyone who knew him.

It was a thought that made him sluggish as he followed Cor out of the gun range and to the elevators. The next floor up had the tactical training rooms, and Prompto was nervous to know just what he was getting into. It had been so long since he was out of Noctis’s flat, save for when Ardyn had taken him, that being anywhere but there was making him jumpy. The elevator was luckily empty as they got on, but when the door opened to the next floor Prompto couldn’t help but shrink back in fear. There were so many people, so many gang members, in the hall.

“Walk tall, Prom,” Noctis encouraged next to him. Where had Prompto heard those words before? It seemed very familiar, and it gave him a strange sense of comfort. “It’s okay. I’m here, and everyone is under my command.”

Prompto nodded, taking a deep breath as he followed Cor off of the elevator. The hall was lined with several rooms as people in black athletic gear navigated through it to whichever room was designated as theirs for training. There was one door with a crown on it, which Noctis took them to immediately. The room was likely designated for him specifically so that their leader would always have a place to train. Prompto felt unnerved as they walked towards it quickly, but luckily no one was going to say a word to them.

“Noctis,” someone called out for the gang leader just before they could open the door. It was a familiar voice, and Prompto immediately stopped in fear. He kept his back turned as Noctis and Cor turned around and looked at Ravus as he approached, his footsteps echoing on the marble floor. “Might I have a word?”

“We’re getting ready to do some training,” Noctis said with clear irritation in his voice. “Can this wait?”

“I’m worried about Lunafreya,” Ravus replied matter-of-factly. “I haven’t heard from her at all since she married Ignis.”

“Sounds like she’s finally broken free of your grip then, huh?” Prompto didn’t miss the accusation in Noctis’s tone. “She’s fine, Ravus. I spoke with her just yesterday.”

“What do you mean you spoke with her?” Ravus demanded angrily. “She is my sister!”

“Yes, and now she is a Scientia and a member of the Caelum group,” Noctis replied in a threatening monotone. “Or have you forgotten the contract? You both signed your lives away that day, need I remind you. So if you think for one second you have the upper hand on this, think again, Ravus. And reread that contract.”

“How dare you think that-” Ravus stopped what he was saying suddenly, and Prompto had the strangest sense that he was being stared at. “Is that who I think it is?”

Before Noctis or Cor could stop him, Ravus had his hand on Prompto's shoulder and spun him around. Prompto tried to pull away from his grasp, but Ravus grabbed his chin and held it secure. Noctis immediately had his gun out, and Cor was ready to point his at Ravus as well. But it was Prompto who acted first. He took the gun out of its holster on his hip and cocked it, keeping it low and aimed at Ravus’s abdomen. Ravus looked down at Prompto’s trembling hand and laughed.

“You think you’re brave? You fucking whore,” Ravus spat with a biting laughter. “I know who you are. How much is Noctis paying to keep you around? Hmm?”

“N-Nothing,” Prompto tried, knowing that his voice came out weak and uncertain. He was still just a weak person. Still just a whore. Even if Noctis claimed to love him, he knew what the likelihood of the two of them staying together without Noctis leaving for good was. If Noctis didn’t retire then eventually Prompto would have to leave. Or die. 

“Take your fucking hand off of him,” Noctis said in a dangerous voice. The rest of the men had stopped moving in an instant, all eyes trained on Ravus. If he made one false move then things would not go well for him. “Now.”

“Hmph,” Ravus said as he let Prompto go. Prompto immediately ran his hand over his jaw, his heart rate climbing. Noctis indicated to the rest of the men watching to disburse, and they all immediately left, leaving the hall empty save for the four. “If you’re not being paid then you’re just a slut. Tell me, Noctis, how much would you want me to pay for a night with Ardyn’s pet? A thousand gil? Ten thousand? I bet he has such a sweet ass. He’d have to if you somehow got him under your thumb. No one would forsake Ardyn. Or maybe Noctis’s cock is so sweet that-”

Prompto struck Ravus before he knew what he was doing, backhanding him across the face with a gun in his hands. It resounded with a startling finality, and Ravus’s head stayed startlingly still, turned upwards to the left, his eyes wide as if he couldn’t believe Prompto had struck him. There was blood and a bruise already blossoming on his cheek, and Prompto stared at him in shock of what he had done. 

“I…” Prompto began, but his words died on his lips. He had just done something bad. Very very bad. Ravus was the leader of the Nox Fleuret group, and he had just struck him. Essentially, if he so much as stepped outside of Noctis’s line of sight, Prompto would be destined for death. Not that he wasn’t with Ardyn running around anyway. Still, a fresh fear coursed through his veins as Ravus slowly turned to look at Prompto with a malice he had never before seen.

“You dare-” Ravus began seethingly.

“Yes, he does,” Noctis snapped before Ravus could continue. Ravus looked at him, his glower only bested by the leader of the Caelum group’s cold, penetrating stare. “You step into my territory and dare insult my guest? He was well within his right to strike you. And if you dare to finish that sentence then you should prepare for the consequences.”

Ravus glared at Noctis, but he stepped away and adjusted his suit jacket, now stained with his blood on the right side. “You are lucky that you’re under his protection, Prompto. But eventually he will retire. I hope you both will be prepared for what’s coming.”

“I’ll take that as a friendly suggestion and not a threat,” Cor said for Noctis. His presence was nearly as intimidating as Noctis’s. Nearly.

“Yes,” Ravus said, realizing he was threatening the leader of the Caelum group. He glowered at Prompto before he walked towards the elevator, leaving Prompto to stand there in shock and disbelief at his own actions. Noctis waited until Ravus was gone before he turned around and looked at Prompto.

“I’m sorry,” Prompto immediately apologized, knowing that he had messed up pretty terribly. This was not something he should have ever done, let alone to the leader of a gang group. He had gotten comfortable, too comfortable, around Noctis. How did he dare ever think that he had the right to defend himself, or Noctis, to anyone? “I didn’t care what he was saying about me, but when he started talking about you, I just lost it and-”

“Prompto, I’m not mad,” Noctis interrupted him, holding up a hand for silence. Prompto was still, waiting for him to say he had to leave. “It complicates things, but you were within your right to-... Wait. Did you say that when he started talking about me, you lost it?”

Prompto blushed bright red at the realization that dawned on Noctis’s face. “Well, yeah. I’ve only ever heard shit like that my entire life. But when he started talking about you…” Prompto shrugged, not able to really vocalize just how angry he had been to hear Ravus speak about Noctis like that.

“Cor, give us a minute,” Noctis said. Cor rolled his eyes, but he nevertheless stepped aside as Noctis pulled him behind the door with the crown on it, shutting it and locking it immediately behind him.

Prompto was confused as he stared at the large training room. There were mats laid out for sparring, an array of weights, and several other machines and pieces of equipment Prompto couldn’t identify. It was all too bougie for him, the athletic space designed specifically to fit Noctis’s needs. Prompto wondered what it was like to be born into a world where all of these amenities seemed natural.

He was about to say as much, but Noctis suddenly pressed him against the door, his forearm resting just by his head. Panic surged through Prompto, and he expected him to kill him, to hurt him, something to show him that what he had done was unacceptable. Instead, Noctis pressed his lips against Prompto’s, his body grinding against the blond’s prodigiously. Prompto was shocked, trembling from the unexpected affection, and entirely caught off guard.

“Are you okay?” Noctis asked as he pulled away from a trembling Prompto. Prompto was shaking, looking at him in panic, and a flicker of recognition came over his face. It didn’t help how pained Noctis looked in response to Prompto’s panic, and tears came to his eyes. “Prom… I’m sorry. I didn’t realize what that looked like to you. I was just so overwhelmed and… Ah, fuck.”

“It’s okay,” Prompto wheezed, his pulse racing far more than he cared to admit. “I just thought… My brain just went to a dark place. I didn’t expect you to kiss me. But of course you would. You’re Noctis. I’m okay. I’m safe.”

“You are safe,” Noctis replied, looking at him painfully. “What can I do to make it up to you, Prompto? I just got overwhelmed and-”

“Kiss me,” Prompto interrupted, making Noctis stop in his tracks. His heart was still racing, and he felt foolish for asking it of him. “Kiss me. Prove to me that I’m safe. Please.”

Noctis looked like he was about to say no, but then he reached a hand out to Prompto slowly. Prompto grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers, and he pulled Noctis towards him. Noctis was gentler this time, his body lightly brushing Prompto’s, trying to figure out what made Prompto terrified and what made him flush with desire. There was a strong chance that Prompto had messed things up, he knew, but he had to try. As Noctis approached him, his body pressed against Prompto’s with a seductive gentleness, Prompto lightly kissed Noctis’s neck in a begging question.

The response was pleasurable. Noctis kissed Prompto, his lips soft and gentle and pleading. Prompto needed to feel safe, and the only time he ever had was in Noctis’s arms. It was a terrifying thought, to leave his safety up to a person, but as he felt Noctis’s lips against his, Prompto began to melt into the touch rapidly. He let out a soft moan, barely above a whisper caught in his throat, as Noctis’s tongue greeted his. A chill ran throughout his body when Noctis ran his hands through Prompto’s hair, a touch that was reserved only for Noctis. 

“You’re safe,” Noctis breathed as he pulled away from the kiss, his eyes apologetic. Prompto looked at his lips, his heart racing for an entirely different reason now, and impulsively kissed Noctis again as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Noctis greedily obliged, kissing him with the force he had originally intended. Now that Prompto knew he was safe, he crumbled to Noctis’s hands as they ran up the side of his torso. Prompto shivered but pulled Noctis closer to him, clinging to him for his tongue to chase away his worries and fears.

“Noctis,” Prompto breathed as they looked at each other, foreheads pressed together. “Forgive me. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m sorry for upsetting you.”

“I’m the one who should apologize,” Noctis asserted before kissing him quickly. “You were thrown into this, Ravus was an ass to you, and then I didn’t really help much. I was just so overwhelmed that you actually care for me.”

“Of course I care for you,” Prompto said, startled by such an admission. “You’re the only person I’ve ever loved.”

“Say that again,” Noctis murmured before kissing Prompto. There was a knock on the door. No doubt it was Cor, frustrated that they were taking far too long. Noctis sighed and pulled away from Prompto, leaving the strange sense of a void between them. The reality of what had happened was settling into Prompto’s soul, and he knew that eventually he would die by either Ravus or Ardyn’s hand when he left Noctis’s side. And eventually Noctis would ask him to leave.

“I think we should save it for later,” Prompto recommended, although his body felt flush with desire. There was a sadness in his heart as well. It kept him grounded to the truth. The time he was going to have with Noctis would be fleeting. It would always be the best part of his life, though, and he wasn’t going to let such truths impede the love he felt, even if it was only temporary. Then again, he wondered if it would be best to leave sooner rather than later. Then Noctis wouldn’t have to experience too much pain. Or was it too late for that already?

“You’re right,” Noctis said. “I have to make a phone call anyway. I’ll have Cor train you here while I do. Then when you’re done we’ll go home. Is that okay?”

Prompto nodded, although he was nervous to be outside the flat without Noctis. He had to stand on his own, he knew, and he was in the Caelum group’s headquarters. If someone was going to try and hurt him there, then they were either stupid or Ravus. Or both. And he highly doubted that Cor would try anything now when he had a much better chance to hurt him and get away with it at the flat.

Noctis opened the door to the room, only to be greeted by a stern looking Cor, who seemed far more exasperated than anything. After an insincere apology, Noctis whispered something to Cor, who nodded and stepped inside without another word. Noctis turned back and looked at Prompto, who stared at him with wide eyes. Prompto considered him someone who was vastly capable of seeing signs of danger. Right now, there was a sign of danger within Noctis’s eyes that he couldn’t quite place. It was a danger that said that if anyone so much as touch Prompto, they would die. That look was deeply unsettling and reminded him a bit too much of Ardyn.

“Come on,” Cor said as he closed the door on Noctis. Noctis looked like he wanted to tell Prompto something, but whatever it was had been lost for now. Did Noctis recognize the look of uncertainty on Prompto’s expression, his comfort at the feeling of being controlled? It didn’t quite matter in the end. Not really.

“Where do we start?” Prompto asked, trying to ignore his general feeling of unease. He looked to Cor, hoping that he could just move on past that discomfort and learn how to defend himself.

“What are your intentions with Noctis?” Cor asked him pointedly. Prompto stared at him in shock. Cor had never asked any questions like that of him or demanded anything from him. Now that Noctis was treating him as his equal, taking him out, letting him react to Ravus’s admonitions, the story was different. “What are you planning with him?”

“Umm…” Prompto thought about how best to vocalize it. “I know that eventually Noctis is going to need me to leave, and when that happens I’ll probably die. So, I suppose I’m just looking to enjoy what little of my life I have left, loving him until I’m told to go.”

“You… You don’t think he’s going to keep you around forever?” Cor asked, his eyebrows raised, the crows feet around his eyes far more wrinkled than Prompto noticed before. “And you don’t want anything from him?”

“Just maybe the illusion that I can be happy and loved until I have to leave?” Prompto asked, his heart tugging painfully. “To pretend that I am loved and not being controlled by just the rotten position I was put in? To think maybe that Noctis doesn’t covet me like Ardyn does? I know I’m asking for a lot but-”

“No,” Cor interrupted with a sigh. “You’re not. I was just worried that… Well it’s no secret you’re a Besithia, let’s get that right. You look just like your father. But I think it’s clear that there’s no way you would do anything to intentionally hurt Noctis, and that’s all I need. Let’s get training now.”

Prompto nodded, the conversation tabled for the time being. He spent the better part of the next few hours training with Cor and wondering where Noctis was. Cor trained him hard, though, and before he could really worry too much about what Noctis was going to do about Ravus, Cor had him sweating and panting. His limbs were exhausted and worn out, but Cor had taught him several self-defense techniques that he found helpful. While he knew there was more training he had to do, and Cor had promised to help him continuously, Prompto didn’t know if he would have the time to learn everything he needed to before his number came due.

“How did it go?” Noctis asked as he opened the door, a strange look on his face. It was the same look that Prompto recognized from earlier, but it was no longer directed at him. That’s when Prompto realized it was likely the same face all gang leaders had to put on when they were doing official business. Prompto suppressed a shudder when he thought about how Ardyn truly did consider him just an object. Was it the same for Noctis?

“He shows a lot of promise,” Cor commented gruffly while Prompto wiped the sheen of sweat from his forehead with a towel Cor had grabbed for him halfway through the training. “And he’s more studious than you ever were.”

“I’m sure you’ll pick it up in no time then, right Prom?” Noctis asked him with a gentle smile. “Come on. It’s getting late.”

“Sure,” Prompto said compliantly. He looked to Cor, who only looked at him with an approving nod. Perhaps Noctis was being willful in his belief that Prompto would be with him forever, but Prompto was not. He was very much aware of where his life was going to end up. 

The trip back to the flat was far less eventful than it had been to get to the training room. Ravus was nowhere to be seen, and all of the Caelum group members kept their heads low and intentionally looked away as Noctis took him to the black vehicle waiting outside. A gang member named Libertus took them back to the flat, only mentioning briefly to Noctis that Nyx was having great success in Galahd. Noctis only nodded, leaving Prompto to wonder just what that meant. Noctis had clued him into his world a bit, but there was still so much he didn’t understand and likely never would. He wasn’t going to ask either.

Prompto was too tired to worry about anything by the time he stepped foot in the flat. Despite that, his mind kept wandering back to Ravus, wondering just what he had done and how Noctis was going to handle it. Achingly, he excused himself in favor of a long bath and went to the bathroom, delighting in the feel of the warm water on his skin after such a trying day. He wondered if Ravus was going to catch him by surprise or if he would see it coming. As Prompto began to fall asleep in the warm water, he thought about how it wouldn’t be such a bad thing to die. At least the pain would stop. And at least he would have known what it was like to feel love, even if it was only a simple illusion or a temporary state at best.

There was a moment of silence that Prompto only vaguely understood. He was asleep, he knew, and couldn’t quite catch his breath. Why couldn’t he breathe? It was difficult to tell, but he felt warm and comfortable and didn’t particularly feel like moving. The not breathing part was concerning but in the way that it just mildly pulled him under more and more. It was almost like he was falling in a vast, warm ocean without any hope of escape. Somehow it was comforting to him. Until it wasn’t.

“Prompto!” Noctis called as Prompto felt a rush, a tug as he was lifted out of the water and pulled out onto the heated bathroom floor. Prompto coughed, the water spewing out of his mouth as he felt strong arms around him, holding him in his lap. When he opened his eyes he realized he fell asleep in the bathtub and had fallen under. It was unintentional, but he couldn’t help but feel just a bit bitter that Noctis had saved him.

“What…?” Prompto sputtered then coughed, water coming out of his lungs as he did so. His body was aching far more than before, and he cursed himself for being so accident prone as to almost accidentally drown. 

“You fell asleep and almost drowned,” Noctis said, worry and panic in his voice. “Unless… you did it on purpose?”

“What? No,” Prompto said before he coughed again. He started shivering, realizing he had almost died. If Noctis hadn’t pulled him out of the water, he would be gone. “I guess the water was just too warm.”

“Here,” Noctis said as he grabbed an oversized towel hanging on the towel rack next to him and wrapped it around Prompto’s shoulders. “Are you okay? It was too much too soon. I should have taken it slower.”

“No,” Prompto shook his head. “I literally just fell asleep in the bathtub. My body was sore. And… Well… Dying in a bathtub is better than dying from Ravus’s hands if you think about it. It’s not like I wanted to, but if it happened I wouldn’t be that upset.”

“Prom…” Noctis took Prompto into his arms, hugging him tightly, disregarding the fact that Prompto was thoroughly soaked. For a long time, Noctis held Prompto until Prompto was also holding onto his lover, trying to understand just why his heart felt like it was breaking. “I’m not going to let Ravus lay another finger on you. I promise. Please just trust me a little bit when I say I have it figured out, okay?”

“Okay,” Prompto said, his body shaking still, his voice trembling far more than he thought it would. He had been in near death situations before. Why was this time different? “Oh.”

Fresh pain spread through his chest as he thought about the reason why dying was such a painful thought now. “What is it?” Noctis asked him. “You can tell me.”

“I just…” Prompto knew he was going to sound foolish or even ridiculous for saying something, but Noctis had asked. “I accepted my death a long time ago. But now… I don’t want to leave you. I know one day you’ll ask me to leave, no matter how much you say you won’t, but everyone asks me. Until that day comes, I just want to be with you and be loved by you. Then when you ask me to leave, I can at least know that we had a good time together.”

“What?” Noctis cupped Prompto’s face in his hands as he looked him in the eyes. He looked concerned, and Prompto was crying. “Prompto, listen to me very carefully. I will not leave you. I don’t give a shit what others think or say. I am never letting you go. If the world were to end and the sun and stars were to fall from the sky because I am with you, then I would say let it fall. I would see the world burn before I let you go.”

“I…” Prompto had believed Noctis loved him, but he ultimately thought that Noctis would let him go. But Noctis was saying with such intensity that there was no way he couldn’t believe him. “I understand. I never thought… It’s just hard to believe.”

“I know,” Noctis said as he ran his hands through Prompto’s hair. It was the most intimate thing Noctis could do, even though Prompto couldn’t really explain why. Perhaps it was because it was the gentlest act someone had ever done towards him, and when Noctis did it he felt like his heart was going to burst with several emotions he had never felt before. “I will spend every day of my life proving it to you. You are not an object or a thing to be hoarded. You are my lover, a great photographer, and a beautiful person. Soon we will be able to roam free together. Until then, just hang in there.”

“I will,” Prompto sobbed, his heart aching as he felt Noctis’s hands in his hair, clutching threads of gold and sunshine. “I’ll hold on as long as you want me to.”

Noctis kissed Prompto then, a gentle and tender kiss that said more than what either of them could verbalize. Prompto cried into the kiss until his tears turned to desire, and he brushed his tongue against Noctis’s lips, his heart begging for all the pain in his life to just go away for once. That only ever happened with Noctis, and he knew that could be a potentially damning and fatal error. But he didn’t care at this point. Right now, all he wanted was Noctis because he could finally believe that Noctis would always want him.

“Can I make love to you?” Noctis asked him. His eyes were shimmering, his stormy blues threatening to drown Prompto in an entirely different way. It was a way that he knew he wouldn’t hate being drowned. He could be devoured whole by Noctis and would thank him for it. 

“Make love?” Prompto asked, his heart beating rapidly. 

“Yes,” Noctis breathed as he ran his hand through Prompto’s hair yet again and pulled him into another kiss. “I want to make love to you, Prompto. Every time I touch you, every time I look at you, think of you, it’s an act of love. Can I make love to you?”

Prompto felt almost like Noctis was proposing to him, and his heart crumbled at the thought of being Prompto Lucis Caelum instead of Prompto Argentum or Besithia. How he would love that moment was something he couldn’t say, and there was nothing he could do to make him worthy of such a powerful union. Instead, he was just pleased, thrilled, and taken off guard with the notion that Noctis wanted to make love to him. 

“Yes,” Prompto replied, his voice barely a begging whisper. He realized he was laying sideways on Noctis’s lap, and he wrapped his arms around Noctis’s shoulders. Noctis ran his hands up and down Prompto’s back, under the towel, his fingertips electricity and fire in place of fingerprints. “Make love to me, Noctis.”

Noctis was stronger than Prompto expected. His limbs were sore, but Noctis moved him carefully, standing up as he helped Prompto to his feet as well, his arms still around Noctis’s neck. Prompto’s heart was racing even though he knew it wasn’t the first time he had been with Noctis before. It was the first time Noctis had admitted to making love to him, though, and that somehow made the act far more intimate. Noctis walked him backwards, half carrying him to the bedroom, and gently laid him on the bed, discarding the towel he had been wrapped in.

Quick to undress, Noctis got on top of Prompto, bodies pressed together as Noctis proceeded to kiss Prompto deeply. Prompto arched into his touch, his hands gripping Noctis’s buttocks as Noctis’s hands tenderly wandered over his body. There was a gentleness to him that Prompto hadn’t experienced yet, as if he was intentionally letting Prompto know that no matter how many times he touched him, it would always be an act of love. Prompto only desired more of his touch, no matter how gentle or how rough. His wounds weren’t entirely healed, his nipples the one thing that would take the longest time, but Noctis was so kind in each caress that it felt like he had never been wounded at all.

Prompto shuddered and moaned as Noctis ground his hips against him, their cocks twitching as they rubbed against each other, slick with the precum of desire leaking out. Noctis reached his hand down and caressed both of their cocks, running his hand from base to tip very deliberately. Prompto let out a moan, calling Noctis’s name for more, his hips twitching and thrusting involuntarily. When Noctis thumbed the tip of Prompto’s cock, he gasped and cried out for more. 

“I’m going to grab a condom,” Noctis whispered as he pulled away, leaving Prompto panting and desperate for another touch, any touch, from him. Noctis was back in a moment, lubricant on his fingers and a condom on his cock, looking at Prompto with a gentle hunger that left Prompto despairingly loved. “I’m going to begin. Let me know if it hurts.”

Prompto nodded, his words failing him, and Noctis proceeded to pull his legs towards him, wrapping Prompto around his waist and leaving enough room for him to work his fingers. With an unexpressed tenderness, Noctis inserted his fingers into Prompto, making him moan and reach out for his lover. Noctis leaned over, working his fingers in and out of him, pressing deeper and deeper, as he kissed Prompto. His tongue muffled any of the moans that Prompto was echoing in his throat, a pulsating energy radiating from where Noctis touched him.

“Please,” Prompto begged when Noctis pulled away from the kiss. He felt his desire growing more, and he knew he wanted nothing more than to have Noctis fully in him. “Give me all of you.”

“You already have all of me,” Noctis replied, but he pulled his fingers out nevertheless. With a slow and aching meticulousness, he inserted his cock into Prompto, letting out a low moan as Prompto gripped the sheets to keep from floating away.

“Mmmnnn…” Prompto bit his bottom lip as he moaned, thrusting his hips in tandem with Noctis plunging deeper and deeper into him. “Oh, Noct… Nngh…”

Noctis thrust into him, hard and fast but not without gentleness. Prompto cried out, back arching as he reached up and wrapped his arms around Noctis, his nails digging into his skin. There was a mounting desire in Prompto, and it only grew as Noctis wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked it in tandem to their thrusts. Bodies pressed together, leaving just enough room for Noctis to continue to stroke him, Prompto felt himself on the verge of climaxing as Noctis hit his prostate over and over again.

“Noct!” Prompto moaned, his pleasure turning into pure bliss, his mind going blank white as he spilled over into Noctis’s hand and onto his abdomen. Noctis stopped thrusting just a moment later, his energy sapped as he came almost at the same time as Prompto. There was a moment of silence before Noctis reached down and kissed Prompto deeply, his fluids smearing against them both. 

“Every act I do is in service of our love,” Noctis breathed, making Prompto shiver in fearful excitement. “No matter how small or big, it is because I want to be with you, Prompto. It has always been for you. And now that I have you, I will do anything to help you rise above all those who hurt you.”

“I just want to love you,” Prompto whispered. “I will kill Ardyn and Verstael. But more than that, I just want to love you.”

“I’ll live for you,” Noctis breathed, whispering Prompto’s words back to him. “So don’t you dare give up on me.”

“Never,” Prompto replied, pulling Noctis into another kiss. He knew that death could very well be on the horizon, but he would do everything to trust that Noctis loved him and that they would somehow see it through. Noctis was the first person he could put his faith in, his hopes, his dreams. And it was entirely because Noctis became his dreams far before he ever realized it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter might seem a bit repetitive from the chapter that Noctis and Prompto first had their sexy time, but there are subtle shifts in it that I wanted to highlight- namely Prompto isn't just saying "I love you" but he is also saying "I trust you" in ways where he is trying to override years of conditioning his body to look out for danger. Also being in a new environment and the confrontation with Ravus means that his faith in Noctis is being tested in real conditions.
> 
> Also, I am sorry that I haven't updated as regularly as I normally do. I have been sick and quarantined and am waiting to hear back if I have the coronavirus, so naturally I haven't been well enough to write as voraciously as I normally do. I appreciate all your patience with it ^_^


	21. The Higher You Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things change in Galahd
> 
> TW: Major character death, torture, blood, gore, violence

Gladio didn’t expect it to happen. He didn’t think anyone did. They had great success in their attempt to eradicate all of the traitors and those part of the Izunia group. So far, they hadn’t been able to stop Ardyn or Verstael, but it had only been a week. Luckily the four of them were still alive. At least, that’s what he thought when he got up in the morning.

As much as he had been stressed over the many people who had died in the week, Gladio delighted in waking up beside Ignis each and every morning. The streets were practically running red with blood, but not one citizen in Galahd was going to say anything about the matter. It was business as usual, and if someone saw a Caelum group member kill someone, they kept their mouths shut. Ignis was establishing his rule, and Verstael and Ardyn were left to pick up the pieces.

Nevertheless, Gladio was still worried. Since he had confronted Ignis on Luche’s whereabouts he had not once mentioned it again. It concerned Gladio, making him anxious in a way he hadn’t been before. He wished he could trust Ignis to not seek him out for revenge, but there was an unsettled feeling in his heart that made him think that if Ignis got the chance, he would impulsively take it. Each morning Gladio hoped he was wrong. Each morning Gladio faced the day with trepidation and nervousness.

“Good morning, Gladio,” Ignis said as he pressed his back against Gladio’s chest. Ignis usually slept in Gladio’s arms, as if when he was asleep he was far more gentle than awake. Gladio inhaled his lover’s scent deeply as he nuzzled his lips in the base of Ignis’s neck, the warmth of his skin making him grateful for these moments in the morning before business began. 

“Can we just stay like this?” Gladio murmured into his neck. Ignis shivered from Gladio’s words buzzing in his throat. His arm pulled Ignis closer, reaching down to stroke his lover’s already hard cock. Ignis gasped and moaned, low and soft in his arms as he continued to play with him. “Can we just take the day for me to do all sorts of things to you?”

“Would that… Nngh… Would that I could,” Ignis said, his moans reverberating in his words. His back arched ever so slightly as he reached up and wound one hand through the back of Gladio’s hair for support. Gladio stroked him faster, delighting in the way that he was the only one who could make Ignis writhe with pleasure. “Ahh… Gladio…”

“I won’t stop until you cum,” Gladio purred, thumbing the tip of Ignis’s cock. Ignis let out another moan, and Gladio stroked him fervently. “Do it, Ignis. For me.”

“Fuck,” Ignis moaned as he nearly pulled on Gladio’s hair, his body trembling beneath his touch, hips thrusting instinctually in tandem to Gladio’s strokes. “More.”

Gladio was happy to comply. He wetted his own hard cock with Ignis’s precum then thrust into Ignis, making the married man moan in intense satisfaction. Gladio felt himself being drawn in more and more by him, the warmth of Ignis’s ass far too enticing for him. Thrusting in and out of Ignis, he continued to stroke his cock as he felt a strong desire mounting in him. Ignis was happy to thrust in tandem with his movements, shuddering and arching more and more as he was on the verge of climaxing. 

“Yes… Gladio, more,” Ignis moaned as Gladio thrust hard and fast into him. “Don’t stop until I say.”

“Fuck, Ignis,” Gladio moaned in response, his thrusts growing more wild as he was up to the hilt within Ignis. He was on the verge of climaxing himself, but Ignis was closer. Ignis came into his hand, the sticky white fluids spilling out onto Gladio’s hand.

“Keep going until you cum,” Ignis moaned as Gladio continued to thrust. It didn’t take long, and Gladio was heaving in bliss just a moment later. “Mmmnn… What a delightful way to wake in the morning.”

“There’s plenty more where that came from,” Gladio chuckled before pulling out of Ignis’s sweet ass and moving to the bathroom. He threw a towel out for Ignis to clean up before getting ready for the day, his body thrumming in delight. Gladio always felt far more powerful and strong, knowing that he could please his lover in a way that Lunafreya never could. It was petty of him, he knew, especially since there was no love between the married pair. However, he couldn’t help but feel a bit bitter about the entire situation, relying on his faith in Noctis to see them through.

“You know,” Ignis said as he stepped into the bathroom, naked and thoroughly ravished. Gladio couldn’t help but stare as he started the shower, watching as his legs were slick with both of their fluids. “The next time you wake me up that way, have a condom handy. I’m a mess.”

“Yeah you are,” Gladio said with a wicked grin. Ignis shot him a look, but he wasn’t entirely displeased as he arched his back just slightly in a display of his lithe frame, not necessarily an invitation but more a show for Gladio to enjoy. He stepped into the shower, and Gladio was apt to join him.

“Just a shower, Gladio,” Ignis pointed out as he followed his lover into the shower. “We have work to do.”

Gladio was happy to comply, for the most part. The shower itself was quick, but it was interrupted a few times by Gladio’s wandering hands. Ignis slapped them away halfheartedly, until he was pressed against the tiled wall, moaning as Gladio took him from behind once more. When they were done, Ignis thoroughly admonished him, albeit without much emotion. They finished their shower and got ready for the day, Gladio’s smile evident as Ignis continuously gave him several glances of both love and desire. Nevertheless, they got dressed and ready for the day, their duty calling. 

“Good morning,” Lunafreya said as she and Nyx stepped into the room, both of them dressed and looking far more of a natural couple than Ignis and her could ever be. “There is word on the streets that Verstael and Ardyn are going to make their move today. We need to be swift and cautious.”

“Stay on alert,” Ignis instructed them all, adjusting his suit jacket before pulling on his coat. Gladio grabbed his leather jacket and threw it on, all of them ready to get started with another bloody day. “Don’t let anyone get close to you. Any of you.”

“I will protect her with my life,” Nyx affirmed as he put a comforting hand on Luna’s shoulder. She looked at him with a longing smile, and Gladio felt comforted to know that she had never once looked at Ignis in such a manner. It was a strange arrangement that they had, but with all in agreement they had made it work. Gladio silently hoped that there was a way that he could one day marry Ignis, but the current state of things didn’t look too hopeful for such an outcome.

“Let’s go,” Gladio said gruffly, knowing that they had to get on with today regardless. Hopefully they would be able to track down Ardyn and Verstael or drive them out within the next few hours. Things would inevitably end one way or another. 

They made their way outside into the chilly air, the winter doing little to provide solace for their stressed and forlorn hearts. Gladio inhaled deeply as he looked out for a sign of danger. There was a strange whistling in the air, the sound of something traveling too fast, and Gladio immediately knew what it was. His heart fell when he realized it too late, the panic and fear gripping him tightly. Very quickly, he grabbed Ignis and forced him down for cover. He pulled his jacket off and threw it over Ignis’s head, the biting cold stinging his skin as the bullet struck with a sickening squelch.

“Nyx!” Lunafreya screamed. Gladio looked over, trying to pull Ignis away while simultaneously grabbing Lunafreya away from Nyx’s fallen form. He didn’t make it in time. Another bullet whizzed past him and struck Lunafreya in the heart, the blood blossoming on her white coat like rose petals on freshly fallen snow. Ignis screamed for them both, but Gladio pulled him under the overhang of the hotel entrance, shielding them from the assassin.

“Where is he?!” Ignis demanded, pulling out his gun and looking around wildly as he threw off Gladio’s jacket angrily. Gladio pulled his gun out and looked around, scanning the buildings for the sign of the assassin. There was movement on the rooftop across the street, a lone shooter pulling away their sniper rifle.

“Got him!” Gladio called. “Get inside Ignis! Stay low!”

Before Ignis could respond, Gladio took off, running across the street and towards the building. It was an abandoned building, previously an office building that was now left alone and angry in its failure. Old desks were overturned, papers littering the ground, and a strange eerie silence echoed within, as if the building itself knew that death was in the air. The elevators remained permanently open, and Gladio instinctually ran to the stairwell in the hopes that he would cross paths with the shooter.

The stairwell was cold and silent, but Gladio didn’t hesitate. He took the steps, two at a time, bounding upwards as fast as he could with his gun drawn. He didn’t encounter anyone until he was on the roof, the cold air biting into his skin. There was one person on the roof, gun in its case slung over his back, as he made his way to the edge of the building. Gladio recognized the dirty blond hair and cocked his gun, ready to shoot.

“Loqi!” Gladio called out to him as he nearly reached the edge of the building. 

Loqi turned around and smiled at him. It was a smile that made Gladio pause, one not of malice but of a secret that he couldn’t tell anyone. For some reason, Gladio thought he looked very familiar in that instance, almost as if his angry facade had fallen away and left him with his true persona. Unsettled, Gladio nearly lowered his gun.

“Just following the boss’s orders,” Loqi said with a knowing smile. Before Gladio could react, Loqi vaulted himself off the building, a grappling hook already firmly planted on the side of the railing. Gladio ran towards it, but by the time he got there he was too late. He followed him down on the grappling hook line, his hands burning on the rope. He grimaced and ignored it, then chased after him. 

Loqi somehow knew the streets better than he did, and Gladio was woefully unprepared for the chase. When Loqi disappeared down an alleyway, Gladio knew that he wasn’t going to catch him. Panting, breathless, and angry, he ran back towards the hotel to find Ignis and assess what state Luna and Nyx were in. As much as he wanted to stop Loqi, taking care of the people he was sent to guard was his priority. 

Luna and Nyx were both collapsed on the pavement, Luna lying in Nyx’s arms. Gladio quickly assessed their condition, grimly acknowledging that they had died before either of them really knew what was going on. He looked at Nyx, the pain etched on his face, and knew it was the pain of leaving his lover behind. Luna’s expression almost looked relieved, like she was grateful that they were dying together. It made him panic and search for Ignis.

“Ignis!” Gladio called as sirens echoed in the distance. He looked for his lover where he had left him, but Ignis wasn’t there. Hurriedly, he checked inside the hotel lobby to no avail. Panic was settling deep within him as he called Ignis’s phone, hoping that he would answer. He did. “Ignis, where-”

“Ignis can’t come to the phone right now,” a menacing voice said on the other end. Gladio felt his panic increasing. “Currently he’s in the care of his favorite whore.”

“Luche,” Gladio seethed. “Where the fuck are you? If you dare to hurt him, I’ll-”

“None of your threats matter at this point,” Luche said with a laugh. “By the time you find him, it’ll be too late. I do wish you the best of luck. I wouldn’t doubt that he has seen you for the last time.”

The line went dead before Gladio could react. Tearfully, he punched in Noctis’s number, hoping that he would answer his phone and provide some sort of help. Luckily, Noctis did, and Gladio was able to swiftly explain the situation to him. His heart was pounding, and he knew that time was running short.

“What do you mean, Ignis is gone?” Noctis asked after Gladio finished telling him what happened. “Gladio, I don’t care what it takes. Find him. Bring him back. Alive. Am I understood?”

“I’m trying Noct!” Gladio snapped. “You think I don’t want him back alive?! Give me a fucking break!”

“I understand,” Noctis said calmly. “Look for any indication of where Ignis has gone. Be calm and be smart about this. You know what to do, Gladio. Find him and bring him home.”

“You’re right,” Gladio breathed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’ll find him. If it’s the last thing I do.”

“Good luck, Gladio,” Noctis replied with concern in his voice. Gladio couldn’t tell if it was for Ignis or for his plans. It didn’t matter. Gladio hung up the phone and immediately began the search, remembering his training. It was vital that he found Ignis, no matter the cost. He meant what he had said. He would track him down if it was the last thing he did. And then he would kill Luche and Loqi both.

***

Ignis saw him and reacted before he knew what he was doing. Luna and Nyx were lying on the pavement, clearly dead, and Gladio had run after the assassin. That’s when he saw Luche, staring at him just down the street, a wicked grin on his face. Impulsively, he chased after Luche, running after him with his gun cocked and ready to shoot. He didn’t see the other gang member waiting for him, his vision too focused on his target. He didn’t see the butt of the gun striking him and rendering him unconscious until it was too late.

When he came to, Ignis felt ropes around his wrists, his shoulders aching as his hands were bound behind his back, sitting on a chair. With a groan, he felt the pain in his head from where he had been struck, sure that it was going to bruise at the very minimum. Achingly, he opened his eyes, looking around at the dark room. Only a singular light shone overhead, illuminating Ignis as he was bound and unable to move. There was someone behind him. He could feel him.

“What do you want, Luche?” Ignis asked, taking a guess as to who was behind him. “Can’t get enough of my ass?”

The laugh from Luche confirmed his suspicions. “Your ass wasn’t that good. Whoever your current boy toy is, he’s fooling you. Unless your wife is pleasing you. Somehow I don’t think she would appreciate wearing a strap on for you.”

“Don’t be lewd,” Ignis snapped. Luche laughed as he grabbed the hand on Ignis’s hair and tugged it painfully, making him hiss in pain.

“I don’t think you’re in the position to be making any demands,” Luche laughed in his ear. “To think I would be the one to topple the mighty Ignis Scientia. You were such a fool this entire time. I can’t wait to kill you.”

“Kill me all you want,” Ignis snapped. “It doesn’t mean that you’ll succeed. My death will just make Noctis kill you far more painfully.”

“You’re right,” Luche replied as he released Ignis forcefully, thrusting his head forward in anger. There was the scraping of metal, and when Ignis looked to his right he saw that Luche was standing next to him with a metal tray table full of surgical instruments. “I think there is something else that we can do. Something that can make you look just as you are inside.”

“Do what you want,” Ignis breathed. “I will kill you either way.”

“I don’t think you understand the position you’re in,” Luche laughed. He picked up a surgical blade and held it up to Ignis’s throat, still laughing. He stood in front of him, bent over slightly as he grinned at Ignis. “We’re going to make you as blind as you are inside. I can’t wait to see the look on Noctis’s face when we’re done. Well, you won’t get to see shit anymore. Is there anything you want to say? Beg for your eyes?”

“Fuck you,” Ignis seethed. He knew what was going to happen whether or not he begged. There was no way he would give him the satisfaction.

“Wrong words. If you begged and sucked my cock like a whore then maybe I would have let you go.” Luche laughed as he gripped Ignis’s face in his hand, painfully wrenching his face up towards the light as he dug his nails into his cheeks. “Probably not. I hope you never forget this face.”

“I’ll never forget…” Ignis breathed, his mind wandering to the most important people in his life. Gladio. Noctis. “I’ll never forget Noctis.”

Luche let out a scream as he began, angry and seething at Ignis’s words. Ignis shrieked in pain, the blood running down his face as Luche did his work. As much as he didn’t want to cry out, he couldn’t help it. The pain was too immense, and the last thing he saw before the world went black was the glint of silver near his eye. It didn’t take long until he passed out, the pain far more splitting and piercing than anything he had experienced before.

When Ignis came to once more, everything was pain. His hands were no longer bound, and he had collapsed on the floor. A wheezing groan escaped his lips, and he grasped at the cold hard floor beneath him. The world was darkness, and he felt his blood on his face, dried and crusted. It had been a while since he passed out. He wondered if Luche was still there. 

Carefully, he sat up on his knees, reaching out into the dark for something to leverage himself to his feet. Ignis grabbed hold of the chair behind him, fumbling in the dark for the grip. He scolded himself, telling himself to get it together. After all, he was alive and there was work to be done. There was no indication that he was out of danger, and he had to listen carefully to determine if Luche was still nearby. Ignoring the pain, he struggled to his feet, his other hand reaching out and hitting the metal tray table next to him. 

The surgical instruments fell with a clang as the metal table clattered to the floor. He collapsed to the ground on one knee, the ground jarring painfully as he connected with it. Reaching his hands down, he steadied himself on the ground once more. There was an echoing laughter behind him, and he knew that Luche had waited patiently for him to wake up. His right hand closed around a surgical tool that fell to the ground, and he gripped it tightly with an angry grimace on his face.

“Oh the wait was worth it,” Luche laughed as his footsteps came closer to him. Ignis was careful, calculating, listening to the man behind him as he steadily approached him. “Who would have thought that the infamous Ignis Scientia would be rendered so… useless?”

Ignis was trying not to breathe too heavily. He had to listen to Luche to determine his location. The pain was immense, but he still had a job to do. He still had to make it out alive. Carefully, he listened as Luche bent over and felt him breathing in his right ear. The world may have been darkness, but Ignis’s other senses were still sharp.

“I would have paid good money to _see_ this,” Luche breathed in his ear. “You know, I still might take you from behind. Now that I remember it, your ass was pretty sweet. If you’re still even good for a fuck I-”

Ignis didn’t let him finish. He drove the surgical instrument backwards, knowing that he had struck Luche’s eye by the sickening sound it made and the scream Luche let out. He pulled away from Ignis quickly, and Ignis was swift to grab another instrument. This time he didn’t hesitate. He stood up despite the pain and listened for Luche’s screams until he was sure. A moment later, he dug the tool in his hand into Luche’s throat, hitting his main artery.

“If you take it out,” Ignis seethed angrily. He had hold of Luche’s shoulder to steady himself as he stood. “You will die.”

Before Luche could say anything, Ignis took the blade out of his throat. Ignis heard him collapse to the ground, bleeding out onto the floor. With a groan, he dropped the blade and stepped away, searching his pockets until he found his phone. The last number he dialed was Noctis’s, but he had Gladio on speed dial. Thankful that Luche wasn’t smart enough to take his phone from him, he pulled his phone out and pressed the speed dial for Gladio.

“Luche I swear to the fucking Astrals-” Gladio began when he answered, but Ignis interrupted him.

“Gladio?” Ignis said weakly, his face in immeasurable pain now that he heard Gladio’s voice.

“Ignis? Where are you?” Gladio asked him quickly. “I’m coming to find you!”

“It’s dark,” Ignis replied. “You won’t want me after you see what he’s done. Gladio… I have always loved you, and I am sorry. I fucked up.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Gladio said, panting. He was running. Ignis could hear it in his voice. He could cry if he had the ability to, but he was in too much pain and his eyes hurt so much. “Hold on, Ignis. Describe where you are, and I’ll come find you.”

“I can’t,” Ignis replied. There was a silence on the other line as Gladio seemed to understand the weight of what he was saying. It didn’t matter. Ignis felt weak, and he knew that he was going to collapse again from the pain. “I’m sorry, Gladio.”

“Ignis?” Gladio asked as Ignis felt the phone clatter from his hands and tumble onto the ground. His knees buckled and he was down once more, hoping this time death would just take him away. “Ignis!”

Ignis couldn’t hear him anymore. There was nothing but void. He was lost to the darkness, his mind full of the regrets he had for his life. Gladio wasn’t one of them. He was the one thing, the only thing, he got right. Even if it took him far too long to admit it.

***

Gladio found Ignis in a warehouse by the inn where Luche had been rumored to be staying. Luche was dead, thankfully, but Ignis was in bad shape. Blood was trailing down his face like tears, his eyes closed. Gladio didn’t need to know what had happened exactly. It was obvious that Luche had blinded Ignis, either by permanently damaging his eyes or taking them out. It was a good thing Luche was already dead. What Gladio would have done to him was so much worse.

“Ignis,” Gladio called to him as he knelt on the ground, pulling his lover into his arms. He checked for Ignis’s pulse and was relieved when he felt a heartbeat. It was weak and faint, but it was there. Quickly, he pulled out his phone and dialed for an ambulance. As soon as he knew they were on the way, he hung up and clutched onto Ignis tightly. “Ignis, please hold on. Fuck, I never should have left you.”

He knew he had to call Noctis and tell him what happened. He knew that there was much to be done and that he was in danger if Verstael and Ardyn were still around. And he knew that he had to find Loqi and kill him for what he did to Lunafreya and Nyx. But right now the only thing he cared about was his lover in his arms, knowing that if Ignis died then there was no point in anything anymore. The sirens blared in the distance, drawing nearer to the scene. The police wouldn’t dare question what happened with the Caelum group, and he knew that the ambulance was just a minute away.

“Please hold on,” Gladio whispered as the ambulance arrived and the siren ceased. Gladio let out a cry, and the medics scrambled behind him. “Don’t worry about the other guy. He’s dead. Take care of Ignis!”

They complied, none of them daring to ask what two men in black suits were doing in such a scene. They had to be used to the bloodshed by now, especially after the week the Caelum group had. Reluctantly, Gladio let Ignis go so they could take care of him. He followed them as they wheeled Ignis out on a stretcher and into the ambulance, hopping on behind them with his gun drawn in the event that any enemies encroached on the territory. As the medics ran their assessments, Gladio called Noctis.

“I found him,” Gladio said tearfully. “He’s in bad shape, Noct. I hope he makes it through. Nyx and Luna are definitely dead.”

“Do you think Ignis will make it?” Noctis asked in a monotone on the other line. That was the same monotone that he used whenever he was too worried and needed to be strong. 

“Why are you asking?” Gladio inquired pointedly. “Because he’s your heir apparent or because you are worried about him?”

“Gladio,” Noctis said with a sigh. “I’m terrified for Ignis. I’m already thinking about transporting you two back. We’ve lost. Now please tell me some good news and tell me Ignis is going to be okay.”

Gladio looked at Ignis, his heart breaking as the medics looked at his eyes. They were severely damaged, like they had been stabbed repeatedly. “He’ll be fine Noct.”

“Good,” Noctis said, although he didn’t sound so sure. “I’ll arrange for a medical transport back to Insomnia once he’s stable. We’ll get Luna and Nyx a proper burial and call the Caelum group to Insomnia as well. Don’t worry, Gladio. We’ll make them suffer.”

“I hope so,” Gladio replied tearfully. “I hope so.”

He ended the call and looked to Ignis, hoping beyond all hope that the love of his life would make it through.

***

Noctis dialed the phone, his heart aching as he reached out to the one person he knew he needed to. The hour was late already. Ignis had been missing for a long time. He stared out at the city below him as the sun was well on its way to setting. He knew there was a danger that Ignis would have gotten hurt, but he didn’t expect this. This was something that would exact a high toll from Verstael and Ardyn. There were already pounds of flesh to be taken from them for what they did to Prompto.

“Ravus,” Noctis said as the group leader answered the phone. “We need to talk. Since you somehow found out where I live, come over. Now. Don’t answer any phone calls or look at any texts. Just come over. Thank you.”

He ended the call and continued to stare out the window, his worry palpable. Prompto came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, nuzzling his lips into the base of his neck. Languidly, he reached up and gripped Prompto’s hands. If Ignis was seriously wounded, even if he didn’t die, then it would mean he would be stuck as the leader of the group. More than that, he was worried about Ignis.

“Ravus is coming over,” Noctis announced to Prompto. He felt his lover tense, but he maintained his current strength. “Don’t worry, Prompto. Just wait in the bedroom. It’s not about you. Things are changing.”

“Okay,” Prompto responded. Noctis loved him for that. He knew it took a tremendous amount of strength for him to trust anything he said, and it filled his heart with a tremendous sense of hope he hadn’t felt in a long time. “I love you. I trust you.”

“You are safe,” Noctis concluded for him. He turned his head to look at Prompto, only to be greeted by his lips. Before he could say anything else, his phone rang. “I have to take this, Prom.”

“Got it.” Prompto kissed him on the cheek and walked away towards their bedroom. The flat was dark save for one lamp in the living room lit. Noctis answered the phone numbly, waiting for the verdict.

“It’s done,” the voice on the other line said. “I’ll be to Insomnia shortly. They know it was me.”

“I made a promise,” Noctis asserted, calmly yet firmly. “I will keep it.”

“Does he know?” the man asked on the other line.

“Not yet. One step at a time.” Noctis looked back to the hall where Prompto had disappeared, his heart aching.

“I would like to tell him myself. It’s been a long time coming. And if Verstael and Ardyn can suffer for their sins, all the better.” The voice was just as monotone as Noctis’s was, but he knew that there was a real intensity behind it.

“I understand. Don’t worry. When all is revealed, it will be done at the right time. Hang in there, and make sure you go to the correct safehouse. It’ll be empty so you’ll be safe. And, no, it’s not a trap. I wouldn’t do that to him.” Noctis waited for the response.

“Yes, boss.” The call ended after that and Noctis turned his attention back to the city skyline. Soon Ravus would be arriving. Soon his plan would be coming together. The only unexpected variable was Ignis’s injuries.

“Hold on Ignis,” Noctis whispered as he waited for Ravus to arrive. “I need you now, more than ever.”

Only silence echoed back to him, his kingdom in a quiet mourning for what had been done and what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been a long time coming and a lot of this fic about Ignis was based on Shakespeare's King Lear. IDK if anyone picked up on it, but if you go back into previous chapters, there is a lot of allusions to Ignis being blind or going blind and it all kind of culminates in this chapter here.
> 
> The title of the chapter comes from a line in the song King Nothing by Metallica: The higher you walk, the further you fall
> 
> Also I am sorry to Luna and Nyx and Ignis and everyone. So.... *cue screaming at me* Thank you all for reading.


	22. Movements and Acquisitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis moves swiftly
> 
> TW: funeral, mentions of character death

The sunshine permeated the chill in the air as Noctis stood next to Ravus, a grim expression on both of their faces. On one side were members of the Nox Fleuret group, dressed in white with a black sylleblossom over their left breast. On the other side were members of the Caelum group, dressed all in black with a white sylleblossom over their left breast. The joint funeral was a grim occasion, and Noctis wished Prompto was there by his side to get him through it. It was a selfish wish, but as he stared at the black coffin and white one laying side by side, he couldn’t help but be reminded of his parents’ funeral.

The priest dedicated to the Six Astrals read some sort of script, something that was meant to be a solace to those who knew Lunafreya and Nyx. The only solace was that they had died together, which didn’t really say much at all. Galahd was lost, Ardyn and Verstael were on the move, heading towards Insomnia, and Ignis was currently in a secure hospital under Gladio’s watchful gaze. Noctis had to be very careful moving forward, and he knew that right now was an important time for him and Ravus. Nevertheless, he stared ahead at the coffins, waiting for the service to end.

After the priest finished his remarks, the Nox Fleuret and Caelum group members in attendance walked by in procession, saying goodbye to Lunafreya and Nyx for the last time. They finished by offering their condolences to Ravus then to Noctis. All of them knew that the strongest of the two went last, and Ravus was so very weak right now. It made the contract he had signed even more important. Noctis didn’t doubt that Ravus was emotionally destroyed. As much as he controlled Lunafreya, he loved her in his own twisted way.

“Libertus,” Noctis said as the last person in the procession approached him. He was more than emotionally distraught, and Noctis felt for him most of all. Not only had he lost Crowe, but now he lost his brother, Nyx. “I am so sorry for your loss.”

“I have nothing now,” Libertus said as he looked back at the coffins, shaking Noctis’s hand formally. Noctis put his other hand on Libertus’s shoulder and pulled him into a tight hug, both as a symbol of his grief for him and his display of compassion as a boss. “I will kill whoever did this to them. They will die bloody.”

“We’ll make Verstael and Ardyn pay,” Noctis replied, whispering it into his ear. “Hold onto that pain, let it fester so we can take down the Izunia group once and for all.” He pulled away and put his hand on Libertus’s cheek. “We will destroy them. Together. You still have the group.”

“Yes boss,” Libertus said tearfully. He inhaled slowly, collecting himself in that one moment. He looked to Ravus and offered another apology before he walked away, leaving the two of them alone.

“We need to move carefully,” Noctis told Ravus as they watched the men come over and lower the coffins into their graves, side by side for all eternity.

“I am going to kill them all,” Ravus seethed. “They killed my sister. I will kill each and every one of them.”

“I think it’s time we discuss details of what the Nox Fleuret group will look like,” Noctis commented. Ravus looked at him, perplexed. “You signed a contract, Ravus. Luna is dead. Ignis is taking over. You have one of two options. Join us, or join her. I’ll give you time to think about your choices. But don’t think on it too long.”

“What makes you think that I’m vulnerable enough for you to take over my group?” Ravus asked him accusingly. “My sister’s death means-”

“Means that all that was hers is now ours,” Noctis finished for him. “If I remember correctly, that’s at least half of the loyalty of the Nox Fleuret group. Without that, you’re nothing. Face it, Ravus. You need the Caelum group if you want to survive.”

“You planned this,” Ravus seethed. “Was it even the Izunia group that killed her?

“It doesn’t matter who killed them,” Noctis replied calmly but not without a firmness that reverberated the death in the cemetery. “What matters is that you can never betray us for the Izunia group again. If you so much as step out of line, I will know. And I will kill you. Now, Ravus. Gather your group and bring them to Caelum headquarters. Am I understood?”

“Perfectly,” Ravus replied through gritted teeth. “I think I understand you far better than you realize.”

“No one does,” Noctis said with a grave nod. “Save for one person. Take care, Ravus. I will see you in four hours. That should give you enough time. And don’t do anything foolish. I will know.”

Noctis walked away before Ravus would dignify a response, offering a silent farewell to the dearly departed. There was much work to be done, but right now he had to see Ignis and check on his condition. Gladio had updated him after he had been taken to the hospital. The doctors had performed several surgeries, but at this point there was no saving his eyes. Right now he was recovering in the hospital, and Noctis wanted to check on his condition as both his brother and his boss.

No one was allowed in the hospital room but a select few people. Prompto would have been allowed if it wasn’t so dangerous for him to leave the flat right now, but Noctis figured that Ignis wouldn’t want Prompto to be there either. Cor went with him to the hospital, maintaining his role as bodyguard while Gladio was with Ignis. He had been training Prompto well, but currently they had to be careful and focused on the task at hand. Everything was depending on how he handled this and how Ignis responded to his injuries.

Noctis had a sylleblossom bouquet in hand when he stepped into the hospital room. Ignis was asleep, likely exhausted from his body trying to heal, and Gladio was sitting at his side, his head in his hands. It was fairly obvious that there was no saving his eyes. They were bandaged with wraps that wound around his head, and there were traces of blood leaking through. Noctis frowned and put the bouquet, already in a vase, by the window on a counter, the noises of the machines connected to Ignis beeping rhythmically. 

“How is he?” Noctis asked as he stepped over to the foot of the bed. Gladio looked up, clearly exhausted and likely sleeping in his chair. He ran a hand over his face and through his hair and sighed.

“He’s sleeping well,” Gladio commented with a frown. “Docs said he’s gonna have some scarring on one side, but he’s just lucky to be alive at this point. He’s too stubborn to die anyway. He’s been through all the standard surgeries. You know that though. It’s just a process of helping him get used to being blind.”

Noctis nodded and walked around the other side of the bed, taking Ignis’s hand in his as he sat on the edge of it. Ignis stirred, a small groan escaping his lips, but there was a trigger in his free hand and he pressed it quickly. A moment later he let out a relieved sigh, the pain medicine coursing through his body. It made Noctis miss the feeling, if he was honest, but he was ultimately glad that Prompto had gotten him off of the medicine. Pain was a terrible thing, but addiction was worse. He didn’t need to be undone by something he did to himself.

“Hey Ig,” Noctis said softly as Ignis turned his head slightly, as if listening to what was going on in the room. If anyone could get used to being blind in record time, it was Ignis. He was always the smartest of them all. “How’s the pain?”

“Pretty terrible, honestly,” Ignis replied with a sigh. “How was the funeral?”

“Same,” Noctis agreed. “Docs said you’ll be able to come home soon. How does a service animal sound?”

“Sounds like a lot of work,” Ignis admitted. “But I think I’ll need one regardless. Sorry to ruin your plans, Noct.”

“You didn’t ruin anything,” Noctis said with a frown. “I’m more worried about you than what’s to come. And, let’s face it Ignis. You’re still a better option for a leader than I am. Even blind.”

“That’s true,” Ignis affirmed with a smile. “So you still want me in charge?”

“Yes, Ignis,” Noctis confirmed with a firm nod. “Unless you don’t feel like you’ll be able. But there is no one I trust more than you to take over. And now that Lunafreya and Nyx have been murdered… Well there’s going to be a fight and I need someone ready to take over should I not make it.”

“Alright,” Ignis agreed. “Gladio, tell him what you saw.”

“Loqi did it,” Gladio explained to Noctis. Noctis looked to his other brother and frowned. This complicated things. “Tell Libertus so-”

“I’ll take care of it,” Noctis interrupted. He gave Gladio a slight smile, gentle and trusting, before he turned back to Ignis. “You just focus on recovery, Ignis. And Gladio, you focus on protecting Ignis. That’s the most important right now. I want you to be healed and healthy. You’re still my brother after all.”

“Thank you, Noctis,” Ignis said softly. “If I am honest, Noct, I half expected you to be far more callous in this matter. Then again, that would have entirely been my fault.”

“What?” Noctis asked in surprise. “No, Ignis. You’re my brother. It doesn’t matter how many fights or arguments we get into. This is devastating. If I lost you, I don’t know what I would do. Personally. Not because of the Caelum group. You mean the world to me.”

“That’s good to hear,” Ignis said with a relieved sigh. “I’m going to sleep now. I am very tired.”

“I’ll come check on you later,” Noctis said. He leaned forward and kissed Ignis on the forehead kindly. “Don’t get into too much trouble.”

“Oh I doubt that’ll happen,” Ignis replied sluggishly. He was asleep just a moment later, and Noctis stood up and released his hand.

“What are you going to do?” Gladio asked him pointedly. “What’s the plan?”

“We’re going to put an end to the Izunia group once and for all,” Noctis replied honestly. “It will take some effort, and I doubt I will live through it, but they will pay and Ignis will end up in power. That’s the most important thing. That you two are set up for the future.”

“What about Prompto? And Loqi?” Gladio inquired. “I thought you were in love with him and wanted to retire so you could spend the rest of your life with him?”

“Did you ever think that was a possibility?” Noctis asked. The grimace on Gladio’s face said it all. “I didn’t think so. If I somehow magically survive, then I’ll be ecstatic. But I don’t really think it’s going to play out that way.”

“Does Prompto know?” Gladio asked as Noctis walked towards the door. He sighed, thinking about all the things that he had shielded Prompto from. Prompto was smart, too. He knew not to ask.

“Prompto knows I love him,” Noctis said quietly. He loved him far more than he loved himself, even. With a sigh, he looked up at the fluorescent lights, thinking about how he lost so much time with Prompto just because he never spoke to him in high school. “That’s all I can ask for.”

“You’re right,” Gladio replied. “Even that’s probably more than you deserve.” Noctis looked at him curiously, but he only sighed and shook his head. “I’m not going to ask, Noctis. I don’t need to. I know what happened to Ignis wasn’t your fault. Just… Don’t do anything to wind up getting anyone else killed again.”

“I won’t,” Noctis promised. “I have to go, Gladio. There’s work to be done.”

“Say hi for me,” Gladio murmured, just barely loud enough for Noctis to hear. 

He sighed and left Gladio there with Ignis, knowing that there was no use saying anything to him. It was lucky enough that Gladio suspected and no one else, although he suspected Ravus had an idea. That wouldn’t matter for long. Ravus was a small issue that he could soon take care of, and Noctis doubted Gladio would betray him in this matter. As long as he wasn’t responsible for Ignis’s suffering then Gladio would stand by him. 

“Where to now?” Cor asked when they were back in the car. “Home? Work?”

“The safehouse,” Noctis replied. Cor looked at him in surprise, but he responded with his own look that said it was better not to ask. With a grim nod, Cor changed directions and took him to a small safehouse in a seemingly quiet middle class neighborhood. When he pulled up to the well kept building, Noctis got out and looked at him with a nod. “I won’t be long. Just wait for me.”

“I understand,” Cor said with a hint of reservation in his voice. “Noctis… Do I want to know?”

“No,” Noctis replied. The fewer the people who knew the better. “Not for a long time at least. Not until it’s all over.”

Cor nodded and Noctis shut the car door. He walked to the safe house and took out the key, already in his pocket, and unlocked the door. When he stepped inside, he heard the sound of the television from the living room. Carefully, he shut the door behind him and locked the door. He must have heard Noctis come in because the television was silenced a moment later. Noctis’s footsteps echoed on the hardwood floors as he walked down the hallway and into the kitchen.

“Glad to see you made it here safe and sound,” Noctis commented as he walked over to the counter and pulled out a bottle of champagne. He uncorked it and proceeded to pour two glasses into champagne flutes he pulled from the cabinet in front of him. “Was the trip particularly dangerous?”

“No,” he replied simply. Noctis turned around and looked at him. “How’s my brother?”

“Scared,” Noctis replied honestly, looking at him with a frown. “Blissfully unaware of many things that are going on. Well, maybe not blissfully. He’s not stupid.”

“I was going to say,” Loqi considered. “I don’t really know Prompto, but my father didn’t raise a fool. He won’t think you’re innocent for a second. Although I doubt he’ll believe that you hired me to get rid of Luna or Nyx.”

Noctis nodded and took a long drink of his champagne. “It wasn’t something I wanted to do, but it had to be done. I have made many sacrifices for the group.”

“Including leaving it,” Loqi pointed out. Noctis nodded. “Do you plan on marrying my brother?”

Noctis was startled by the question. “I’m sorry?”

Loqi took a drink of his champagne and looked at him with an exasperated sigh. “Do you plan on marrying my brother? I know you love him, but do you want to marry him?”

“If he’d have me,” Noctis answered honestly. “Although I want to finish taking care of Verstael and Ardyn and just see if I can live through that first.”

“Fair enough,” Loqi replied. “Trust me, no one wants to see my father and Ardyn suffer as much as Prompto and I do. I didn’t believe the tales at first when everyone said that my father sold my brother to Ardyn. But when my father confirmed it… I knew that I wasn’t going to let him get away with it. I don’t have many memories of him before my mother took me into hiding, but I remember how innocent he was. No one deserves that torture. Especially him.”

“You’re right,” Noctis agreed with a sigh. “Prompto didn’t deserve anything he got. I guess in my own twisted way, I am trying to make sure he has the future he wants.”

“He can’t live without you,” Loqi commented joylessly. Noctis didn’t confirm the statement, but he hoped it was true. It was very obvious that he couldn’t easily live without Prompto, not now that he had him. “I was hoping that he’d stand on his own two feet and run away from anyone attached to the life. But if you need him just as much as he needs you then I’ll have to concede. When can I meet him?”

“When it’s all said and done,” Noctis said. Loqi nodded in understanding. It would be too dangerous for him to step foot outside the safehouse until the Izunia group was taken care of and Noctis and Prompto were on the chocobo farm that he had recently purchased. “I have a place that will be ready to go. If I don’t make it, then it’s your responsibility to get Prompto there.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Loqi said. He sighed and scratched the back of his head, shuffling his feet with a nervousness that reminded Noctis of Prompto. At first glance they had only a few features in common, but the reality was their mannerisms were far more alike and they were both particularly attractive. No one was as beautiful as Prompto, though. “It was so exhausting pretending to be a hardened gang member around my father. There’s a reason why I became a doctor, you know.”

“You’re saving your brother’s life,” Noctis reminded him. “When you first came to me and told me you wanted help, I didn’t think it would be because of Prompto, though.”

“I’m not fooled by anything, you know.” Loqi put the champagne down and looked at Noctis accusingly. “If you didn’t benefit from this then you wouldn’t have helped me.”

“Of course not. But it’s impossible for me not to benefit from it, not in the strict sense if you think about it. Verstael and Ardyn die, I get to take Prompto far away from the pain, and we live happily ever after. And he gets to reunite with his long lost brother. It benefits me because I get to see Prompto happy.”

“Well it’s good to see you’re hopelessly in love with him too. But I don’t think you’re good enough for him. He deserves innocence and purity and someone to love him selflessly. You aren’t capable of that. I know that.” Loqi wasn’t saying it harshly. And he wasn’t lying.

“You’re right. I’m not worthy of Prompto. I’m selfish in my desire. I’m not innocent or pure or anything remotely close to that. You saw that first hand. I wouldn’t have hired you to kill Luna or Nyx if it wasn’t the truth. But for some reason, Prompto and I are bound together in our love. If he left, I would let him go. But he won’t. And so I will monopolize every moment with him until the day I die.”

“I hope you die sooner rather than later. For Prompto’s sake. No offense.” Loqi downed the rest of the champagne and looked at Noctis. “So then I can take him to safety and away from anyone else like you. I’m already looking at opening a small clinic. We could make a life of it.”

“You’re more than welcome to do that regardless of if I live or die,” Noctis offered. “And maybe you’re right. Maybe I deserve to die sooner rather than later and Prompto can move on without me. But I don’t think he’d be able to do that. Not now. I’m the only person he trusts.”

“Would he still trust you if he knew what you did to Luna and Nyx?” Loqi pointed out. “Or what you hired his brother that he doesn’t even know he has to do?”

“I’ll find out soon enough,” Noctis replied honestly. “I plan on telling him tonight.”

“Good luck,” Loqi said with an earnestness that Noctis believed. “Don’t screw it up. Or do. Whatever works better for him in the long run.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.” Noctis sighed and looked at his watch. “I have to go. You take care, and I’ll check in on you soon.”

“Just a call is fine,” Loqi said with a wave. “Let me go back to pretending I didn’t just murder two people who didn’t deserve it.”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Noctis argued. “Everyone in this business deserves death.”

“Probably. But then where does that leave me?” Loqi sighed. “Take care Noctis. Protect my brother. Or I will kill you.”

“I’ll die before anything happens to him.” Noctis meant it with all sincerity. “No matter what happens to me, I promise Prompto will survive this.”

“He better.” Loqi waved him off as Noctis left the safehouse, staying inside where it was safe and he was out of the view of anyone passing by. When Noctis got back into the car, Cor didn’t look at him before reversing the car down the driveway and heading back towards the Caelum headquarters.

“I’m going to need you to walk tall,” Noctis told Cor on the way back to the building. Cor nodded in understanding. “Are you with me on this?”

“Always,” Cor affirmed. “If you’re not careful in covering your tracks, others might betray you. I’ll keep a careful eye on Libertus.”

“Thank you,” Noctis said. “Let’s get started with this at least. We have a group to acquire.”

They were silent the rest of the way, all the way up to Noctis’s office where Ravus was already waiting with the higher ranking members of his group. Noctis would have felt bad for Ravus if he didn’t know how much of a horrible brother he had been to Lunafreya, but he knew that the time for mercy had come and ended. Now was the time to be the leader of the group, be swift, and execute his plan with precision. As a show of strength, Noctis only kept Cor on hand. He didn’t need the others there to exude his power.

“Thank you all for gathering,” Noctis said as he sat at his desk. They looked at him then at Ravus before they all gathered around the desk, looking to their new leader. Cor stood behind Noctis, arms folded across his chest in a display of dominance.

“Did we have a choice?” Ravus asked him pointedly. “My sister is dead and now-”

“And now we have a grand opportunity to unite forces and take down the Izunia group once and for all,” Noctis concluded for him. There was a tense silence as they all knew that it was really an acquisition. “Lunafreya had loyal subjects within the Nox Fleuret group. I don’t doubt more than half are loyal to her. You signed a contract, Ravus. And in the event of her death, the Caelum group acquires her assets. That leaves you so very weakened right now. So you can take your pick. Join us. Or die.”

There was another uncomfortable silence, the group of men shifting and looking at their former boss and then to their new boss. Noctis looked at Ravus only, who was grimacing with a forlorn defeat. He didn’t have to make it hard on himself, Noctis knew. If he just accepted his fate then things would go far smoother than Noctis anticipated. Then again, he knew Ravus to be one to dig in his heels and fight inevitability. It just depended on how much Lunafreya’s death impacted him.

“What do you have in mind… boss?” Ravus asked through gritted teeth. The others turned to Noctis, all of them nodding in agreement. Noctis was now their leader.

“The Nox Fleuret group is centralized out of Altissia and Tenebrae mostly,” Noctis mused, knowing that his plans had worked better than expected. “But Verstael and Ardyn will be moving to Insomnia in an attempt to take control of the Caelum group. Bring your forces here, making sure to keep enough in Tenebrae and Altissia so as not to weaken your position there. Together, we will take control of the Izunia group by killing Ardyn and Verstael. If you play your role well, then the Izunia group territory will be divided appropriately between the Nox Fleuret and the Caelum group.”

“But you will still be in control,” Ravus confirmed. He looked tired, worn down, like he was just going to accept defeat. It was exactly how Noctis needed him to be.

“You will operate the same as always,” Noctis explained. “For the most part. But you will report back to the Caelum group. And should I retire, you will report to the next leader. In perpetuity.” 

There was another silence as everyone in the room considered the change. Noctis knew that they could easily just take out their guns and kill him, and part of him almost expected them to. But they didn’t, all of them knowing that Noctis had followed the dark and dangerous rules of the game, and they had to honor the acquisition. Not even Ravus could fight it, particularly because his signature was on the contract itself. Noctis had a suspicion that Lunafreya had an idea of what would happen, and she had done a marvelous job of convincing Ravus to sign the contract. There was an understanding that the Caelum group was the lesser of evils compared to the others, and Lunafreya had known that.

“Or until another contract is struck,” Ravus argued. Noctis nodded. “Very well. I’ll rally the forces.”

“Thank you for your cooperation in this matter,” Noctis said amicably. He stood up and looked at the men. “Please be swift on this matter. We do not have much time, and I anticipate that the Nox Fleuret group is rightfully shaken. Neither of us can afford to wait long.”

“Understood,” Ravus said. He looked at his comrades. “Call your forces, men. I don’t want there to be any errors or missteps. If we want to survive the Izunia group then we need to rely on the Caelum group as our new brethren.”

They left quickly with a nod from Noctis, all save for Ravus. He stayed behind and listened to Noctis explain how the groups were going to work now, how they were going to join forces, and his plan for the future. Ravus ultimately agreed, particularly when Noctis explained that Ignis would still be taking over the group. He seemed a bit happier knowing that Noctis wouldn’t be in charge for long. Then again, Noctis knew it could very well be because Ravus planned on killing him as soon as Ignis took over. Hopefully he wouldn’t get the chance. 

“Tell me,” Ravus said as they were finishing for the evening. “Did you kill Luna?”

Noctis wasn’t surprised by the question, and his reaction indicated that he was a bit distraught by it. Anything to give Ravus the indication that he was innocent. It was a trick his parents taught him gradually over the years. All he had to do was put on the perfect facade and no one had to know the truth.

“No, I did not kill Luna,” Noctis replied. Technically it was true. He hadn’t been the one to pull the trigger. He just hired the right person for the job, someone who had the motive and expertise to get on the inside of the Izunia group. 

It was late into the evening by the time Ravus and Noctis were done. They parted ways, shaking hands amicably, even though Ravus very obviously hated Noctis. There was no lost love between the two, and he doubted that would ever change. It didn’t matter. As long as Ignis ended up in power and Prompto was kept safe then Noctis could either live or die happily. While it wasn’t the best way to look at his future, it was the only option he had. Noctis wasn’t fooling himself, after all. He knew very well that if the Izunia group didn’t kill him then he would likely be dead just after he retired and Ignis took over. It was just a matter of who was going to get to him first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I considered holding the reveal off that Loqi has been a plant for the Caelum group (mainly to get Prompto out) the entire time. The next chapter I will elaborate a bit more on his role in it, but for now I just wanted to drop this here. 
> 
> I also wanted to pose the question about Noctis as a gang leader that hasn't necessarily been asked yet: Is he a good person and does he deserve happily ever after?


	23. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis tells Prompto everything
> 
> TW: hospital, injuries, mentions of character death

“I need to talk to you about something important,” Noctis said to Prompto the moment he returned from the long day. Prompto had been standing, worrying really, looking out at the cityscape while he wore one of Noctis’s oversized sweaters for comfort. Several times he tried to sit down and watch the television or play video games, but he was always too anxious and ended up just drinking hot tea and staring out the window. Prompto was nervous for Noctis having to go to the funeral, but he was terrified that Ardyn and Verstael were on their way to Insomnia. They were coming, and if Noctis lost the war then he would be dragged back to hell.

“Okay,” Prompto said as he turned to Noctis, the moonlight illuminating his features with a soft glow. There weren’t many lights on in the flat, just the one by the couch, and Noctis looked exhaustedly handsome in his funeral suit. Prompto was underdressed, as usual, but he enjoyed the feel of only wearing Noctis’s sweater and his briefs, nothing more. It wasn’t a bad feeling anymore, to know that they were dressed so differently. Instead, it was comforting, like Noctis would love him regardless of anything he said or did.

Prompto sat on the couch by the lamplight, his shoulders hunched over as he put his arms on his legs, holding his hands together in nervous trust. Noctis had told him to trust him, and he was going to. There was no reason for him to worry as long as Noctis was his. If it was something terrible, then they would get through it together. Prompto just had to trust Noctis, no matter how much his mind was telling him to stand up and run away.

Noctis carefully put his coat away then took a few minutes to change into a relaxed shirt and sweats, leaving Prompto to sit there nervously in silence while he made himself comfortable. Prompto was patient, even though he was fidgeting, knowing that Noctis had a long day and needed to take the time to unwind. Halfway through waiting, he got up and poured Noctis and himself a cup of tea, which was waiting for them both on the coffee table by the time they both sat down again.

“Prompto,” Noctis said as he sat down, taking Prompto’s hands in his. Prompto’s pulse was racing, and he felt like Noctis was going to tell him something very bad indeed. “The funeral today was my fault. I hired someone to kill Luna and Nyx so that the group could acquire the Nox Fleuret group and we could put a stop to the Izunia group once and for all. I’m not a good person, Prompto.”

“Why did you do it?” Prompto asked him, his heart pounding in his chest. He knew that Noctis was the leader of a gang. He knew that he was dangerous. But he didn’t expect that. From what he could tell, Nyx and Luna were Noctis’s friends. Perhaps he had been wrong all this time.

“Without doing it, I couldn’t move Ignis in a position of power to take over so I could retire and be with you,” Noctis explained. Prompto felt like his heart was going to stop. Had he been the cause of death for two people? “I didn’t want Ignis to suffer being married to someone he didn’t love. And I wanted to ensure the future of the Caelum group was left with no opposition. For Ignis’s sake and for mine.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Prompto asked him in confusion. “You’ve always kept your business with the group relatively quiet or secretive. Which I’m fine with. I know we have an unspoken agreement about that. I don’t want or need to know everything that goes on.”

“You’re right,” Noctis agreed, his eyes looking at Prompto with a level of desire that didn’t just diminish with what he was saying. Prompto was so easily swayed by that look, but right now he knew Noctis was trying to tell him something important. “The reason I need to tell you is that the man I hired to do the job for me asked for my help. I had to test him to see if he would be willing to do what’s necessary to keep you safe.”

“Me?” Prompto wondered. Was he looking into things too much? Or was he hearing what he thought he was? “Why me? I mean… This person… Does he know me?”

Noctis nodded solemnly. “He said you wouldn’t remember him. But when you were younger, your father had another child with another woman. She took him far away from your father to prevent him from hurting him like he hurt you. When he found out you were still alive he knew that he had to do what he could to protect you. So he proved it to me. His name is Loqi Tummelt.”

Prompto froze, not quite understanding what he was saying. He vaguely remembered the name Loqi, but he didn’t remember anything about him or who he was. But according to Noctis, he was his half-brother? And he wanted to help Prompto? As Prompto looked at Noctis, he had the sudden sense that Noctis was the opposite side of the same coin as Ardyn. As much as Ardyn manipulated to hurt Prompto, Noctis manipulated to protect him. Prompto knew that he should have run away from him, that he should have asked to leave at that moment. Instead, he felt a sense that his own soul was twisted. When he looked at Noctis, Prompto felt a sense of power in him, like he knew that if he asked Noctis to kill the Six Astrals for him then he would certainly try.

“I have a brother named Loqi,” Prompto whispered, trying to understand how he had a family member out there. “Is he… What’s he like?”

“He’s a medical doctor,” Noctis replied, looking a little relieved. Prompto realized he must have been worried about how he was going to take it. He knew he should have felt angry or frightened about it. Instead, he only felt excited to know that Noctis was so dangerous, yet he would never hurt him. He would only love him. “He’s a very nice man, and he’s very worried about you. So I had him be a plant for the Izunia group and do this to prove his loyalty to you and to me.”

“Is he in town?” Prompto asked. He had never known what it was like to have a good family member, but he was trusting Noctis. If Noctis said that Loqi was his brother and that he was trying to help then Prompto was going to believe him despite his fear. And that brought a fresh hope along with the fear. There were people in Eos who actually wanted to help him, more than just Noctis. Even if it was only one other person, he was excited to hear that someone would be willing to go so far for him. It was as if he was daring to trust in others. If he couldn’t trust anyone else, he could at least trust Noctis.

“He’s in a safe house here in Insomnia,” Noctis confirmed. “He has very specific instructions that if anything should happen to me, he’s to take you out of Insomnia. Once Verstael and Ardyn are taken care of, the three of us are going to leave town for good.”

“What do you mean if something happens to you?” Prompto asked, a fresh panic coursing through him. He squeezed Noctis’s hands tightly, his eyes tearful. “I don’t want anything to happen to you, Noctis. I don’t care about Ardyn or Verstael. If it means that you are going to die, then it’s not worth it.”

Noctis smiled in obvious relief at him, his eyes enticing Prompto. Gently, he reached over and wiped away Prompto’s tears with one hand. “I hope that nothing happens to me. But I have to do this. I made a promise to you, Prompto. I would see the world burn before I let you go. To keep you safe. I meant what I said.”

“But… Without you… Without you there is no point,” Prompto managed to voice. “I know I’m supposed to be terrified. I know I’m supposed to shun you and tell you that what you did was horrible. But I think about you leaving me alone, about not having you in this world… I can’t handle that, Noctis. It’s worse than you doing all of these horrible things in the name of being a gang leader. I just want you to stand by my side and never leave me alone again.”

“I swear I will do everything in my power to be by your side,” Noctis said as he pulled Prompto into a tight hug. “I have to stop Ardyn and Verstael though. I promised you. I promised your brother. And I have to do this to get Ignis in a position to take over. Without doing this, I can’t be with you.”

“Then I’m going too,” Prompto asserted. Noctis pulled away from the hug, looking at him in terror. Prompto had already made up his mind. It didn’t matter what Noctis said from here on out. “You can fight it all you want, Noct. But I swore I would kill my father and Ardyn myself. I’m not letting you face this alone. I can use a gun. And no one wants them dead more than I do.”

“I made a promise to your brother,” Noctis argued. “I promised that I would keep you safe or die trying.”

“Then you better keep me safe while we face off between Ardyn and Verstael,” Prompto affirmed, not budging on the fact. Noctis looked unsure, unable to make a decision regarding the matter, but Prompto knew what to do to get his way. He climbed into Noctis’s lap, straddling him, and he ran his hands through Noctis’s hair. Noctis closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh of pleasure, his hands running up the length of Prompto’s spine. When Prompto spoke again, his voice was soft and alluring. “Noctis, I cannot live without you now that I have you. And if you’re at risk of dying, then where does that leave me?”

“You’re trying to entice me,” Noctis murmured as his hands trailed down to Prompto’s buttocks and gripped them firmly. “You can’t use your body to get your way with me.”

Prompto pressed his lips against Noctis’s, his tongue tracing the curves of his lips. Noctis inhaled deeply, his fingers dancing along Prompto’s ass in apparent delight. When Prompto pulled away, he ran his hands from Noctis’s head down to his shoulders and rested on his chest. Noctis looked at him with clear desire and anticipation, and Prompto knew he had him. It was the same power he had on all the men, but with Noctis it was stronger.

There was real love there, and Prompto knew that they could both manipulate each other if they wanted to. Noctis had likely manipulated Prompto without even trying to, he knew. They did it so seamlessly, making them unable to pull away, living and dying for each other. Prompto knew that it wasn’t exactly healthy, not exactly the type of love that people looked for, but it was the only love he was capable of giving and receiving. And it made him desire Noctis all the more for it.

He had been damaged and tortured and didn’t know how to handle selfless love. He doubted that what he had with Noctis was selfless. Prompto was greedy, hungry, desiring to monopolize every moment he could of Noctis’s time. Perhaps if he was born into a kinder life then their love would have been purer, that they would have loved each other selflessly. But Prompto was hungry for his affection, touch starved and longing. He knew that without ever having to vocalize it that Noctis and he were inescapably intertwined in a love that would save them or damn them both. And as much as he knew that he shouldn’t enjoy such a love, Prompto was hungry for more and more of it. He loved Noctis, and he didn’t care what that love looked like.

“Noctis,” Prompto murmured before he kissed Noctis again. Noctis sighed, his fingers reaching into his boxers and caressing his ass without any fabric between them. Prompto sighed into his delight at Noctis’s touch, their tongues caressing each other with a voracious desire. “I love you, Noctis. I cannot live without you. If you are going to die, then I am going to die with you.”

“Every ounce of my body is screaming to lock you up and throw away the key to keep you safe,” Noctis replied, one hand reaching up and caressing Prompto’s hair. “But I know that wouldn’t make me any better than Ardyn. I love you, and because of that I want you to have a voice and a say in what you choose in life. I don’t want to keep hurting you, and I don’t want you to die.”

“Then I guess we both have to live through this together then,” Prompto replied. “We’ll face them together, we’ll live through it together, or we’ll go down together.”

Noctis sighed heavily in grim resignation. “Your brother isn’t going to like this at all. I promised him I’d keep you safe.”

“And you’ll do that,” Prompto affirmed before kissing him lightly. “We’ll protect each other while we take down Verstael and Ardyn. And then we’ll go somewhere quiet and live happily for the rest of our lives.”

“I don’t deserve to live happily,” Noctis murmured with tears in his eyes. Prompto frowned and saw his role as the group leader weighing heavily on his heart. “I have done so many terrible things in my life, Prompto. I don’t deserve happiness. Only you do.”

“Maybe you don’t deserve happiness,” Prompto said with a shrug. Noctis looked at him sadly, and Prompto wiped the tears from his eyes. “But if you think that I deserve it, then that means you have to stay with me. There is no happiness without you.”

“Then I suppose I have no choice in the matter,” Noctis sighed. “We’ll have to make sure you’re outfitted for the occasion once the time comes.”

“Thank you, Noctis,” Prompto said as he kissed Noctis once more. “You may be a terrible criminal and a gang leader, but I love you and I can’t imagine life without you. I don’t care what you’ve done as long as you love me and don’t betray me.”

“I could never betray you,” Noctis whispered, his lips looking far more delicious now that Prompto knew he was damned to love him forever. “You are my religion, my reason for living. I would die before I would betray you.”

“Then I suppose we will have to live for each other then die with each other,” Prompto affirmed. Their love was dark, but it was all Prompto had. Even if someone else came along, he doubted he would ever leave Noctis. He desired him too much, and if what he did to Nyx and Luna didn’t scare him away, he doubted there was anything he could do to make him leave.

“I’m hoping for a lot more living,” Noctis replied. He traced his hands up Prompto’s hips, to his chest, and then through his hair. Prompto shuddered in desire and rested his head against Noctis’s chest, letting him toy with his hair as much as he wanted. It was a simple pleasure, the feel of Noctis holding him and caressing his hair with a gentleness reserved only for him. 

“So am I,” Prompto breathed. “Do you trust Loqi, Noctis? Is he someone I can believe in?”

“Yes,” Noctis affirmed, still caressing his hair while his other hand traced down his back. “He is willing to do whatever it takes to get you to safety. He has proved that, and he will be the lure to bring your father to his knees.”

“How do you know?” Prompto asked, his heart racing. “And does Loqi know?”

“He doesn’t have to,” Noctis said soothingly. “It’ll just be a taunt. I tell them that I have captured both of his sons, and they fall right into my trap.”

“And I will be waiting for them with you,” Prompto said, his eyes wide as he stared at nothing in particular, his mind far away at the notion of killing Ardyn and Verstael. “I think we should tell Loqi if he is someone you trust. He should have the choice to be a part of it too.”

“That’s a bit complicated,” Noctis said grimly. “Gladio knows it was Loqi who killed Nyx and Luna. And Loqi has stated he doesn’t want much more to do with the gang life. He’s a doctor, Prom. He’s better than all of us.”

“I understand,” Prompto replied. “I can’t help but feel a bit envious of him. I wonder what it was like to have a normal childhood and become a successful doctor. It sounds like a dream.”

“When we get out of Insomnia, you can do whatever you want,” Noctis offered. “I know it doesn’t make up for the past, but hopefully we can start a new future together.”

“I want that more than anything,” Prompto whispered, his hands curled into Noctis’s chest as Noctis held him on his lap. “I want just a quiet and peaceful life with you. One where we don’t have to worry about people trying to kill each other, or whether or not we’ll actually survive this horrible life. I don’t care about what you’ve done or haven’t done. That’s all I want.”

“You’re too good for me,” Noctis mused. Prompto sat up straight, still straddling Noctis, and looked at his lover. “But if you want me, I’m never going to let you go.”

Prompto pressed his lips against Noctis’s again, this time with far more passion and intensity than before. Noctis moaned into the kiss, his girth hard beneath Prompto’s weight. Since Prompto had been a whore for so long, he had never experienced what it was like to become hard at just a simple touch. Not until he met Noctis. And right now he was hard. It didn’t matter if Noctis was the most vile man on Eos. Prompto wanted him, and he would continue to want him, no matter how damned he may be.

“Then never let me go,” Prompto breathed as he looked at Noctis with a hungry desire. “Take me as you want to take me. That’s what I want from you right now, Noctis. Be as rough or as gentle as you’d like.”

“Are you… Are you sure?” Noctis asked as he looked at him. “I don’t want to scare you or hurt you.”

“I’m sure,” Prompto replied before kissing Noctis again. “I trust you fully, Noctis. My mind is constantly in fear, but when I’m with you, it’s different. I feel safe, secure. I know I can trust you. And I know that whatever you do to me, it will never be to hurt me.”

“I could never hurt you,” Noctis affirmed. “Not intentionally. But I don’t want to scare you either.”

“Anything you do, any way you hold me, is an act of pure love, right?” Prompto asked, echoing his words back to him. When Noctis nodded, he smiled. “Then love me how you would love me if I wasn’t so horribly scarred and fucked up.”

“We’re both fucked up,” Noctis reminded him. “I’m fucked up for being the leader of the Caelum group. I’m not rough, Prompto. But I’m not always gentle either.”

“I know,” Prompto explained. “I got a taste of it when you pinned me against the wall. Now that I know you’d be willing to go this far for me, I know that I’m safe no matter how rough or gentle you are. And now that I think about you being rough or gentle with me, I get excited at the thought of you pinning me against the wall. What can I say? I’m twisted.”

Prompto thought about Noctis touching him, pinning him down, overpowering him. In the end it was all within his control. Unlike Ardyn, if Prompto told him to stop, Noctis would in a heartbeat. They were very much the opposite sides of the same coin, but Noctis was far better than what Ardyn could ever have been. And Prompto knew, he believed, that no matter what Noctis did, it would never be to hurt him. He even went so far as to bring his half-brother into the fold, test him, and then protect them both for the sake of Prompto’s happiness. Everyone had hurt Prompto, damaged him irreparably. No one, save Noctis, had killed for him.

“You’re so beautiful,” Noctis said with a smile before kissing Prompto on the lips. “And you’re so petite. I could lift you, pin you against the wall, and have my way with you.”

“Then do it, if you want,” Prompto encouraged him. They were both hard, and Prompto imagined being pinned in Noctis’s arms. His cock was throbbing almost painfully at the thought of such pleasure. As he spoke in Noctis’s ear, he pressed his body against Noctis’s, rubbing his girth through his clothes against his lover. “This relationship isn’t just about me. And the thought of you, only you, pinning me down and having your way with me only makes me more excited.”

Noctis kissed Prompto hungrily, his tongue searching for pleasure and excitement in a way that Prompto hadn’t experienced from him before. He was always gentle with Prompto, but right now he was losing sight of gentility in place of passion. Prompto felt his heart beating rapidly, but it was no longer in fear. It was strange to think that in his own twisted way, what Noctis had done had only enthralled him more. Prompto knew, without a doubt, that he was twisted enough to desire Noctis even more after his honesty and willingness to do what it took to keep him safe.

Prompto let out a shriek of delight as Noctis stood up, carrying him in his arms. He wrapped his legs around Noctis’s waist and held onto his shoulders tightly. Noctis proceeded to take him to the bedroom, pausing only when he had to stop because he was too lost in the kiss. Prompto felt a heat rising in him as his excitement grew, moaning into Noctis’s touch as he caressed his ass while carrying him to the bedroom.

When they were in the bedroom, Noctis had Prompto stand, pulling down his briefs as he knelt on the ground in front of him. Prompto gasped and moaned as he ran his hands through Noctis’s hair while Noctis worked his mouth around his cock, the warmth of his tongue sliding from the base to tip delighting him to ecstasy. Noctis, the most powerful man in all of Eos, was deliciously sucking on Prompto’s cock like it was his last meal. Prompto’s hips twitched, and he put his hands on Noctis’s shoulders as he felt his knees going weak. 

“Noct…” Prompto shuddered as Noctis continued to suck on him. “Please…. Mmmnnn… I want you to fuck me.”

“I’m going to,” Noctis promised as he pulled away from him, looking up as he wiped his mouth from the precum that had been oozing from the tip of Prompto’s cock. He stood up and walked over to the bedside table, taking out a bottle of lubricant. “No condom today.”

“What do you want me to do?” Prompto asked, his voice nearly begging for Noctis in him. Noctis took off his clothes as Prompto did the same, but Noctis didn’t direct him to the bed. Instead, he walked over to Prompto and proceeded to kiss him, their bodies pressed together, cocks rubbing together as jolts of energy washed over them. It wasn’t enough. He wanted Noctis to be as rough or as gentle as he wanted, and Prompto knew it was only a matter of time before he was begging for reprieve.

“Turn around,” Noctis instructed. Prompto obliged, and a moment later Noctis had him pressed against the wall, one hand stroking his cock while the other was sticky with lubricant as it slid into Prompto’s ass. Prompto gasped and shuddered, moaning as Noctis pulsed his fingers in and out of him while his other hand stroked his cock. He wasn’t being gentle, but he wasn’t entirely rough either. It was just enough force to drive them both wild while Prompto moaned and writhed beneath Noctis’s touch. 

“Please,” Prompto begged as Noctis continued to work his fingers in and out with an almost teasing deliberateness. “Please, I just want you in me, Noctis.”

Noctis obliged Prompto’s gasps and moans for more. He pulled his fingers out, then a moment later his cock was plunging deep within Prompto. Prompto cried out in delight while Noctis pulsed in and out of him, not bothering to give him a moment to adjust. The only thing he could do was moan for more as Noctis was both forceful and enticing with his cock as it hit deeper and deeper within. Noctis had his hands on Prompto’s hips, steadying himself with each forceful thrust in and out of Prompto. 

“Prom,” Noctis moaned as he pulled out of Prompto entirely. Prompto shuddered and whimpered, as if begging for more. A moment later, Noctis roughly pushed his cock back into Prompto, making him scream and cry out in bliss. His nails were scratching and clawing at the wall, trying to maintain his balance as his knees went weak from the jolts of electricity radiating from within.

This would have scared Prompto before, but now it only thrilled him. Noctis was power, danger, and excitement. He was everything that Prompto should have feared. And yet, Prompto knew that everything he did was in service of his love. Noctis worshipped Prompto, and no matter how dark and dangerous a deed he did, Prompto was always safe with him. If the most powerful man in Eos had elevated him to a status beyond himself, then Prompto knew that the only one more powerful than Noctis was Prompto. It gave him a dark rush of joy he had never experienced before, and the pulsing of Noctis’s cock against his prostate only seemed more electrified for it.

“Cum in me,” Prompto begged as Noctis thrust into him with a power that was beyond anything he had felt before. “Please, Noctis. I need you in me.”

“Prom,” Noctis moaned as he pulsed in and out of him with wild abandon. Prompto cried out again, his pleasure turning to ecstasy as he came from Noctis’s wild thrusts. When Noctis came a moment later, he steadied himself, breathing hard as he pressed his lips against Prompto’s neck. Prompto shuddered from the fire of his lips on his skin, his body aching in a languished pleasure knowing that Noctis was his and he was Noctis’s.

When Noctis pulled out of Prompto, he felt his fluids dripping down his legs, sticky and sweet against his skin. Prompto turned and looked at Noctis, who was looking at him with concern. With a rush from the high that came after sex, Prompto wrapped his arms around Noctis and pulled him into a tight embrace. It was a dark thought, that Prompto was relishing in knowing that he had Noctis there to do whatever he wanted of him. More sinister men would have taken advantage of that. For Prompto, the only thing he wanted was to get out of Insomnia, be safe and free of pain, and to live the rest of his life happily with Noctis.

“It doesn’t matter what you’ve done,” Prompto whispered into Noctis’s ear. Noctis gripped him tightly, pressing his body against his as he wrapped his arms around Prompto’s waist. He nuzzled his lips into the crook of his neck, and Prompto kept his arms wound around his shoulders. “I love you regardless. You’re mine forever, Noctis. Nothing will change that.”

With a start, Prompto realized that Noctis was crying into his embrace. He ran his hand through the back of Noctis’s hair soothingly, letting him cry for what he had done and what he was worried about losing. Noctis’s arms around Prompto felt so comforting, so welcoming, that Prompto knew that he meant what he said. There was nothing that could make Prompto leave Noctis. Nothing. 

“You’re the only one who continues to love me despite what I’ve done,” Noctis cried into his arms. “I think about hurting you, about you leaving me. I don’t think I could handle it.”

“We live together, we die together,” Prompto affirmed, his hands running through Noctis’s hair. “If I was a better person, I’d push you away and shun you. But I think about how everything you’ve done has been for us, and I can’t. My heart is tattered and scarred, but my love for you will never diminish. Maybe that makes me a terrible person, but I will never leave you. Ever at your side, Noctis.”

Noctis didn’t respond. He just cried into Prompto’s arms, holding him tightly as he broke down. Prompto continued to hold him soothingly, knowing that Noctis likely had to do what was necessary to put Ignis in a position of power. He doubted that Noctis wanted to kill Luna or Nyx, and he doubted that Noctis thought Prompto would stick around after finding out that he had done such a dastardly thing while involving his half-brother. But Prompto was never going to leave. He loved Noctis too much. If that meant he was damned for it, then so be it. He would rather be damned then without Noctis.

Nothing, no matter how bad it was, would change that. Prompto knew that he was already damned, after all. Loving Noctis was the best thing he had in his life. If that made him a terrible person, then Prompto would continue being terrible in his love. They would live together or they would die together. Prompto swore it in that moment, and he knew that Noctis would fight to live as long as Prompto stood by him. Whatever happened, Prompto knew that he would be safe in Noctis’s arms. They just had to survive long enough to kill Verstael and Ardyn so they would be free to get out of Insomnia once and for all.

***

Ignis felt a fresh pain as he awakened, the same as it has been each time he awoke to his new reality. The beeping of the machines in the hospital were annoying but necessary. Everything was darkness to him now, and he had to rely on his other senses to get by. The feel of the pain pump in his hand, the smell of the disinfectant in the air, the sound of Gladio’s rough and beautiful voice. Gladio was the only guidepost at this time, the only thing that kept him from just giving up and surrendering to whatever dark abyss waited for him.

Quickly, Ignis hit the pain pump and felt relief wash through him as the pain receded from his eyes. The doctors had explained that they had performed reparative surgery on his eyes, mostly to stop the bleeding and for cosmetic reasons. Now that he was permanently blind, they had explained that there was going to be scarring on one side of his face, but overall it was only his eyes that were damaged. The only consolation was that Luche was dead and Noctis still wanted him to take over.

“How are you feeling?” Gladio asked, ever by his side. “Stupid question, I know.”

“It is,” Ignis confirmed. “But thank you for asking anyway. Has Noctis been by?”

“Not since the last time,” Gladio said. There was a frown in his voice, one that Ignis could hear very easily. “Ignis… I think he hired Loqi to kill Luna and Nyx.”

Ignis considered it, the weight of what Gladio said settling on him. Suddenly, all the moments of Noctis telling him to trust him made sense. He had planned this since the beginning, Ignis realized. It almost made him laugh at the thought that Noctis doubted his ability as a gang leader. Just as ruthless as the rest of them, Noctis was sure to set Ignis up for the biggest takeover in gang history. If only he hadn’t impulsively followed Luche and been blinded as a result.

“Oh Noctis,” Ignis sighed as he leaned back on his pillow. He felt a shifting next to him, and a moment later Gladio was holding his hand in comfort. “Of course he did, Gladio. Now that I’m blind, I can see exactly what he has been planning all this time.”

“Ignis?” Gladio asked, his voice thick with concern. “What is he planning?”

“He’s planning a life for us, Gladio,” Ignis replied softly, giving Gladio’s hand a small squeeze. “He planned this from the beginning. We’re going to be fine, Gladio. We just need to trust Noctis.”

“Do you think Noctis has gotten a bit out of hand?” Gladio asked him after a long moment of silence. “I mean… It’s Luna and Nyx we’re talking about.”

“He’s doing what he has to so that our success is guaranteed,” Ignis assured Gladio. “Gladio, we are loyal to the group and the group only. Noctis is assuring the group’s future, no matter the cost.”

“Does that mean that if Noctis dies for the good of the group then you’ll be okay with it?” Gladio asked him pointedly. “Or you? Or me? Is the group’s success so important that our lives are worth it? Because nothing is more important than you for me.”

“I know, Gladio,” Ignis replied with a sigh. “The thing is, we are the group. You and I. Noctis is aware of that, and he is getting ready to hand everything to us once he has it all taken care of. We are going to be stronger than we’ve ever been. We just have to trust Noctis.”

“But to go so far…?” Gladio stopped what he was saying and sighed. “You’re right, Ignis. Noctis has only ever done what was for the good of the group. It’s just a shock that he would do that to one of his own.”

“That’s the thing about it, Gladio, that both of us missed,” Ignis explained. “He is doing everything for us. He is the best of us in every possible way, planning and carefully crafting a future for the Caelum group. For us. And to Noctis, the only thing more important to him than you and I is-”

“Prompto,” Gladio confirmed. “He’s making sure that our futures are set up so we can be together without any complications. And he can leave with his own future reassured. If the Nox Fleuret and the Izunia group all fold to the Caelum group, then the risk of him being killed is slim to none. That’s if he survives the final fire fight to begin with. Ignis, what are you doing?!”

Ignis wasn’t paying attention to Gladio. He sat up, pressing the call button for the doctor to come into the room, his sudden need to be on the move overwhelming him. The doctor and nurses came in with a clattering of noise, but Ignis ignored their commands for him to be still and rest. He couldn’t be still. Not when there was danger looming on the horizon. Noctis needed them to be strong and walk tall. 

“Give me some painkillers to go,” Ignis snapped at the doctor. “I’m tired of staying in this bed. There is work to be done, and little time to do it.”

“Mr. Scientia, I don’t think you realize just how severe your injuries are,” the doctor said by his side as he tried to get Ignis to lay down. “Mr. Amicitia, a little help please.”

Ignis was struggling against the doctor’s grip as he got out of the bed, the IVs still attached to his arms. He felt the cool floor beneath his feet, the blood rushing through his body, and then Gladio’s strong arms holding him, pulling him into a tight embrace. At first Ignis fought it, telling him to get off so they could go back to work. But then he was very tired, and he knew that he couldn’t keep up the act. As much as he knew Noctis needed the help, he also knew that he was in no condition to fight. 

“I need to help him, Gladio,” Ignis breathed into Gladio’s chest. The muscles that held him still felt the same, the strength enveloping him in his vulnerable state, protecting him in a gentleness that was uncharacteristically kind. But that was Gladio. It always had been Gladio. Ignis was the one who was sharp and full of jagged edges. Gladio was the soft one, the one to absorb the brunt of his impact and turn it into something loving and graceful. 

“You said it yourself, Ignis,” Gladio said soothingly as he continued to hold Ignis’s weak body. The pain was beginning to come back already, and Ignis knew that he couldn’t stand for long. “We need to trust Noctis. He gave you the order to recover and me the order to protect you. Trust him that he can do what he needs to so the future of the Caelum group is assured by the time you’re healed.”

“He needs someone there to fight for him,” Ignis explained to Gladio. “It’s just him right now. How can he face them when you know it will end bloody without us there?”

“I’ll help him,” a familiar voice said at the entrance to the hospital room. It was Libertus, and Ignis wondered how long he had been listening to their conversation. He couldn’t know that Noctis had hired Loqi to kill Luna and Nyx. That would end horribly for them. “I’ll help Noctis. He is my leader, and I need to get revenge on the Izunia group for what they did to Nyx and Crowe and Lunafreya.”

“Thank you,” Gladio said, still holding Ignis. “He will need all the help he can get.”

“I swear it, Ignis,” Libertus said with sincerity in his voice. “I know that you are going to be taking over the group. I’ve come to ask your blessing to stand by Noctis and take down Ardyn and Verstael.”

Ignis pulled away from Gladio and stood up straight, tall and proud despite his injuries and being in a hospital gown. “No matter what. No matter how dark or dangerous things get, you have to promise me that you will stand by his side. No matter what you hear about him or his past, you must stand by him. If you cannot do that, then you might as well not come back at all.”

“I swear it,” Libertus said immediately. If only he knew what he was swearing to, Ignis thought grimly. Noctis was the one responsible for Luna and Nyx’s deaths, and Libertus had just sworn an oath to protect him or leave the Caelum group. And no one left the Caelum group without dying. Not unless they were old and served their time. Not unless they were those like Noctis or Gladio’s father. And while Gladio was softer than the rest of them, Ignis was in the one taking over. He was the one in charge and was far more ruthless than Noctis could ever be. 

“Good,” Ignis affirmed. “If you betray Noctis, no matter he has said or done, then you forfeit your life. Now go. Go to him and tell him that you are there to serve and protect him and to help him stop Ardyn and Verstael. If you are successful, then I imagine the rewards will be immeasurable.”

“I don’t care about the reward,” Libertus explained. “I just want to end the Izunia group once and for all.”

“Then go and do as you have sworn an oath to do,” Ignis affirmed. “I thank you for devoting yourself to the group, Libertus. The Izunia group will suffer for everything that they have done.”

“Thank you, sir,” Libertus said. “Please heal quickly. We need you back in the group. Even blind, you’re stronger than any one of us.”

“Thank you, Libertus,” Ignis replied. Gladio directed him back to the bed, and for once Ignis didn’t fight it. There was a collective sigh from the hospital staff as Ignis was compliant, and a moment later the doctor was administering something into his IV. 

“It’s to help you relax,” the doctor explained to Ignis as Gladio covered him with several blankets to help him stay warm. Hospitals were always kept so cold, but Ignis felt himself not worrying about anything suddenly. Even his pain had gone away. Whatever they gave him was strong and likely a sedative. “You need to heal. Once you are healed enough for us to release you, then we will send you home. Okay?”

“Fine,” Ignis said drowsily. His words were slurring, and Gladio was holding his hand tightly at his side once again. “But the moment you say I can go home, I’m out of here. Just load me up with painkillers and I’ll be fine.”

“I’ll take that under advisement,” the doctor replied. “Mr. Amicitia, can you make sure he stays in his hospital bed?”

“Yes, sir,” Gladio replied. Ignis didn’t think it much mattered. Whatever they gave him was enough for him to want to sleep for the next several days. He felt himself drifting into unconsciousness, thinking about what had happened and would happen. Beyond all hope, Ignis dared to wish that the future could be what Noctis was trying to make it be. It was unlikely, but it was better than hoping for death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Noctis to tell Prompto about what had happened just after the funeral and all of the things came together. Noctis is learning to rely on Prompto and this was a big leap of faith to tell him not only about Nyx and Luna, but also about Loqi. There are a few people who have expressed concern over how Prompto would respond, but I think that if Prompto originally fell in love with the leader of the Caelum group then he knew what he was getting into. 
> 
> Basically we're gearing up for the final showdown and it's about to get real intense (like it wasn't already right???)
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


	24. The End of the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Prompto meet their fate
> 
> TW: Violence, blood, gore, major character death

Ardyn and Verstael didn’t step foot in Insomnia until three weeks after they took over Galahd. It was the time that Noctis needed to prepare, to arrange his last will and testament, and to get Loqi ready to grab Prompto and run. Loqi wasn’t happy at all to hear that Prompto was insisting on being there to try and kill Ardyn and Verstael, but when Noctis explained that it was ultimately Prompto’s decision, he reluctantly agreed. It wasn’t as if he had a choice. If Noctis didn’t have a choice in the matter, then Loqi certainly didn’t as well.

Ignis was finally released from the hospital, but he still had to focus on his healing more than anything. When he was released from the hospital, Noctis insisted that he come to the flat with Gladio so that they would be able to help him. Prompto was very amenable to the notion, and with Ignis’s reluctant agreement, they came to the flat instead of going back to Ignis’s new, and very empty, home. Noctis was making plans to transfer the flat to Ignis’s name or sell it at the end of everything anyway.

Prompto was unexpectedly helpful when Ignis was released from the hospital, although Noctis didn’t know why he was so surprised. When Gladio led Ignis into the flat, his eyes still bandaged, Prompto was immediately there to help in whatever way he could. They had prepared the guest room for them, moving all of Prompto’s belongings into the master bedroom where he slept with Noctis anyway. The final transition was almost a sign that he was going full integrating himself into Noctis’s life. Ignis immediately went to lay down in the room. Gladio rested with him, both of them exhausted from the hospital stay.

There wasn’t time for Prompto or Noctis to rest. Noctis had much to do with Ravus, moving the Nox Fleuret group into Insomnia and setting them up in their own safe houses and places to live. Prompto was training regularly, trying to hone in his skills as much as possible within the short time span he had. Loqi was still on his own in the safe house, but by the end of the evening he would either know to come and take Prompto out of the city or he would meet Noctis and Prompto just on the outskirts of Insomnia. It was all coming down to this one moment now that Verstael and Ardyn were there, and they had little time left to prepare.

“We have to get ready to go,” Noctis told Prompto late into the day, both of them on edge with anticipation. They knew the day was coming, that they would have to face Ardyn and Verstael once and for all, but it felt like something that was a long way off, like it should have happened in a year or more. Maybe it was just wishful thinking, or maybe it was Noctis’s own fear and trepidation at the notion that Prompto could potentially die thanks to their plan. All who were involved ran the risk of dying, but the thought of Prompto dying was far more terrifying to Noctis than even his own death.

“O-Of course,” Prompto replied, still startled easily. That wasn’t likely to go away ever. Noctis felt reassured to know that each time he touched Prompto, he was less and less likely to jump because of him. He was particularly jumpy around Gladio and Ignis, but he put that fear into action, Noctis noticed. Instead of being frozen, Prompto was now at the ready to help where he could. It was almost as if his trust in Noctis helped him feel safer than he ever felt before. Noctis couldn’t help but feel a rush of pleasure, and they often spent their nights tangled in each other’s arms. 

“Are you two going to be alright?” Ignis asked, sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in front of him. His right hand reached out for the cup, and he managed to grab it with little fuss. Always insistent on looking his best, Ignis was dressed in black jeans and a shirt, which he claimed was casual enough. Gladio was next to him, ready to help him, wearing sweats. 

“We’ll be fine,” Noctis replied as Prompto got up from the kitchen table next to Ignis and walked into the master bedroom to grab his bag. “The most important thing is you two stay safe. If you need to get out of Insomnia, someone will call you. Hopefully that doesn’t happen, though.”

“If that happens, then it pretty much means we’ve lost,” Ignis said grimly before drinking his coffee. “We will be prepared for it. My senses are getting sharper, and I am learning to navigate this world. I am not afraid.”

“Well that makes one of us,” Gladio retorted. “I’ll make sure we stay safe, Noctis. Please do the same for you two. I don’t need to hear any tragic news about how you died while trying to do something stupid.”

“We’ve been over this so many times, Gladio,” Noctis said with a wry smile as Prompto returned from the bedroom, his bag slung over one shoulder. “I’ve always been this stupid.”

Ignis and Gladio both grinned. With an uncertain shuffle, Ignis stood up, his hands bracing the table for support and guidance. Gladio was up in an instant, handing Ignis his white cane that the doctors had given him to get used to. Ignis held onto Gladio’s arm with his left hand while he used the white cane with his right hand, maneuvering it swiftly back and forth to understand where he was within the room.

“Noctis,” Ignis began as they approached Noctis and Prompto, stopping just in front of them at Gladio’s command. “Please be safe. It will be perilous. I wish that I could stand by you and fight by your side.”

“You’ve fought hard enough, Ignis,” Noctis said genuinely with a soft smile. Deep within his heart, he knew this was the last time he would ever see Ignis or Gladio again. It pained him to think about, but the truth was there. No one just got out of a fight like this unscathed. “Now it’s time for you to rest. Heal, rest, and be happy.”

“Thank you, Noctis,” Ignis replied solemnly. Noctis hoped that he understood what he was trying to say. He handed Gladio his cane then held out his hand with an uncertainty that Noctis could feel in the air between them. His hand trembled slightly as Noctis took it in his right hand then clasped it with his left as well. “Thank you for being a brother to me when you didn’t have to.”

“Well, what can I say?” Noctis said with a smile on his face, betraying the heartache he was feeling in his chest. Gladio looked at him in understanding as a single tear fell down Noctis’s face. A moment later, Gladio and Ignis had the same reaction. They all knew what it meant. “You guys are the best.”

“Take care, Noctis,” Gladio said as he pulled Noctis into a tight hug. When he released him, Noctis gave Ignis a hug then turned to Prompto, who was standing by tearfully.

“Ready, Prom?” Noctis asked him with a sad smile. Prompto nodded, and Noctis opened the front door for the last time. “We’ll see you all when we get back.”

“Ahem, Prompto,” Ignis called as they turned to go. Noctis paused as he and Prompto looked back to Ignis and Gladio. “I would like a word. Alone, if I may.”

“S-Sure,” Prompto said with an obvious nervousness after Noctis gave him a wordless go ahead. Noctis excused himself with one final word of farewell, leaving Prompto in the flat while Ignis and Gladio discussed something with him that was not meant for him to hear. Awkwardly he stood in the hall, knowing that there was no point in wanting to intrude on the conversation. He just hoped that Ignis was being kind to Prompto. After all, Prompto had really gone out of his way to help Ignis when he was released from the hospital. 

When Prompto stepped out of the flat and closed the door behind him, he looked at Noctis with a tearful expression. There was pain there, but it was clear that it was grief and not something worse. Ignis hadn’t picked a fight with him. Noctis sighed in relief, hoping that it meant that Ignis gave him some encouragement before they left. Prompto gave Noctis a slight smile, like he was trying to tell Noctis that he was alright. A painful tugging sensation blossomed in Noctis’s chest, and he felt tears come to his eyes.

“They’re your brothers,” Prompto said quietly as he grabbed Noctis’s hand and squeezed it tightly. “They’re going to miss you. A lot. So you better survive this.”

“I will do everything I can to,” Noctis insisted as they made their way to the elevator. “I need to. Without me, there is no you. Right?”

Prompto nodded firmly, his affirmation both wonderful and terrifying to Noctis. Noctis had always wanted Prompto to get out of the life, to leave for good and never come back. He didn’t anticipate Prompto actually loving him in the same fashion that he loved Prompto. Once in the elevator, Noctis felt his heart wavering for the first time in a long time. As the doors closed, he felt like he was closing the doors on a chapter of his life that had been so integral to who he was. As much as he no longer wanted to be the leader of the Caelum group, he also didn’t want to leave behind Ignis and Gladio either.

“Noctis?” Prompto asked him with a pained expression as he gave his hand another squeeze in comfort. His eyes looked searching, like he was trying to reach a part of Noctis’s soul that was locked away for only Ignis and Gladio to access. It was a part of himself that Noctis had been gradually revealing to Prompto since he told him the truth. It was the part of himself that he worried Prompto would reject. Prompto never wavered once.

“Dammit. The hell is this so hard?” Noctis asked tearfully as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. “I… I’ve made my peace, Prom. But knowing that this is it, and seeing them there…” Noctis felt his voice wavering as his tears cascaded down his face. “It’s… It’s more than I can take.”

Prompto pulled Noctis into a warm embrace, comforting and compassionate. There was no feasible way for Prompto to understand just how much Ignis and Gladio meant to Noctis. How could there be when Prompto had been on his own for so long? But Prompto understood that Noctis was in pain, that the idea of saying goodbye to his brothers was overwhelmingly despairing. Prompto could understand that much at least.

“We’ll make it through,” Prompto whispered in his ear as he cried. Only Prompto had seen the softer side of Noctis, the side of him that was far too gentle and ill equipped to be the leader of Eos’s most notorious gang. “We’ll make it through and you’ll see them again.”

Noctis gripped the back of Prompto’s coat, his tears falling into the crook of his neck, knowing that the likelihood of him ever seeing Ignis and Gladio again were slim to none. Nevertheless, he had to be strong, had to pretend that he was still the same ruthless leader he always was, and he had to make sure that Verstael and Ardyn paid for what they had done. It felt so hypocritical of him to want to damn the leaders of the Izunia gang when he, himself, had done so many terrible things in service of the Caelum group. But then he felt Prompto’s warm, petite frame underneath him, somehow so comforting despite his frailty, that his anger took control. What they had done to Prompto was inexcusable.

“We’ll get them, Prom,” Noctis seethed as he thought about all the pain Verstael and Ardyn put him through. “We’ll kill them all. Every last one of them. For what they’ve done to you. And for Ignis and Gladio.”

“We will,” Prompto affirmed. The elevator doors opened and they pulled away from their embrace. Noctis drove the Regalia to the Caelum group headquarters where Libertus and Aranea were waiting for them with Cor. They were waiting for them in the main lobby, most of the building dark and closed for the night save for the floor that contained all the weapons and outfittings for the occasion. There, they began the process of obtaining the weapons necessary for the final battle that would be happening in just a short time from now.

“Bullet proof suits are here,” Aranea announced to Noctis and Prompto as they stepped into one of Noctis’s speciality rooms.

It was set up almost like a lounge with plush red velvet carpet, black velvet chairs, and a table for drinking coffee or other alcoholic beverages. Behind the chairs was a glass case of some of Noctis’s favorite guns and weapons. There were two suits on busts on either side of the case, and partitioned mirrors behind it to assess the bullet proof outfittings. Running along the length of either side of the walls were shelves upon shelves of guns and other weapons, with dim underlighting beneath the shelves to illuminate their choices.

“You just have to be over the top, don’t you?” Prompto asked Noctis as they both stepped into the room. Prompto left his backpack in the car. It didn’t contain anything that they would need for the night. 

“In my defense, my parents had this set up before,” Noctis explained with a wry smile as Aranea moved behind the case and pulled out several weapons that she recommended. “I just made some minor improvements.”

“Don’t let him fool you, Prompto,” Aranea interrupted with a wry smile. Noctis felt himself flush with embarrassment as Prompto looked at her. “He’s just as high maintenance as you think he is.”

“Oh I already know that,” Prompto said with a smile. He gave Noctis a smile that was far more lustful than judging. Noctis was tempted to kiss him, but he knew he was surrounded by gang members, not all of which he would be sure would welcome his proclivities. 

Before Noctis could say much of anything, Aranea handed Prompto and Noctis their suits and instructed them to change. Libertus and Cor left the room to get their own supplies, and Noctis couldn’t help but feel a rush of guilt knowing that Libertus was out for revenge against the wrong person. There was no room for guilt, though. He had to focus on the task ahead of him and ensure that Verstael and Ardyn walked right into their trap. 

Prompto and Noctis changed with a deliberateness, pulling on suits of all black layered with bullet proof lining to protect them as much as possible. It wasn’t full proof, though. If they were shot it would hurt, and there were weak points in the suits that would make them bleed. Luckily, all of the vital organs were covered. Mostly. With enough damage, any bullet could break through. They also had to make sure they had to keep their heads down and avoid any headshots. Nevertheless, Noctis was compelled to tell Prompto just how delightful he looked in an all black suit typical of the Caelum group. He would have made a great gang member, at least in appearances alone.

“Let’s get you both outfitted with the right weapons,” Aranea said as she took out several hand guns, daggers, and knives and put them on the case. “I’m assuming you know how to use these, Prompto?”

“Yeah,” Prompto replied as he looked at them. He picked up several weapons, checking the balance and the detail work, ensuring that the guns were loaded and cleaned, then put them in the holsters located around his body. He tucked away several daggers while Noctis followed suit, feeling only slightly more secure now that he had more weapons on him. Aranea was already outfitted in what she needed, an all black suit that would blend well with the shadows on rooftops.

“Are we ready?” Cor asked as he stepped inside the room. Noctis nodded, and Cor sighed. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“This is the only option we have,” Noctis explained. “For the group.”

“For the group,” Cor echoed back to him, although far less sanguinely than Noctis would have preferred. “Let’s go then.”

Once they were all outfitted and ready, their suits lined with guns and bullets to spare, they left the room and headed towards their destination. Prompto was abnormally quiet, and Noctis could tell that he was nervous. He had every reason to be. After all, they were going after the men who had hurt and tortured Prompto beyond anything that Noctis could even fathom. The worst of it was one of their targets was Prompto’s father. 

“It’ll be alright,” Noctis said once they were in the Regalia again. Cor, Libertus, and Aranea went their separate ways, heading towards their own positions so that they could take out any of Verstael and Ardyn’s support. It was a small crew that they had amongst the five of them, but it was intentional. They needed the element of surprise, and Noctis was confident in the ability of each Caelum group member he had for the occasion. Whoever managed to sneak past the three would be handled by Prompto and Noctis.

“I hope so,” Prompto replied quietly, his nervousness clearly growing with each passing moment. Noctis pulled the car around back and parked it, looking at Prompto for a long moment. Prompto looked like he was on the verge of panic. Noctis reached out for him, leaning across the center console, and kissed him passionately on the lips, his tongue willing away any panic or fear that Prompto had. Prompto reached up and put his hand around the back of Noctis’s neck, pulling him further into the kiss. When they parted, Noctis realized that the kiss was far more for himself than it had been for Prompto. They were both scared.

“Let’s go, Prom,” Noctis said quietly. “We’re going to make them pay for what they have done to you.”

Prompto nodded and got out, following him through the back door and into the oddly quiet building. Noctis was used to hearing the pulsing music in the nightclub, the strobe light flashing off and on while the DJ rallied the dancing crowd, but tonight it was empty. Cor, Libertus, and Aranea were stationed outside the nightclub, ready to take out anyone who wasn’t Verstael or Ardyn. With a glance at Prompto, Noctis nodded and they got to work, setting up for what was to come. 

Once they were done, Noctis sat on the couch that was familiar to him, the same seat that he had been comfortable in with Lunafreya on his arm. Now Prompto was sitting next to him, the lighting in the club too bright, the lack of music making the place feel empty. Both he and Prompto knew that something felt off, and he let out a sigh. If they were both on edge then they would be too jumpy to reach for the trigger and would likely lose the upper hand in favor of anxiety.

As much as Noctis wasn’t one for showmanship, he got up and walked over to the sound system, putting one some of his favorite music. The pulsing beat played over the sound system, and he lowered the volume so that it only added to the ambiance without dulling their senses. He changed the lighting to a dim hue of purples and blues, taking away the harsh fluorescence of the bright white light. It made things feel calmer for some reason, even though there was still a high degree of tension in the air. Death was following them, but whether it was coming for them or the others remained to be seen.

“You ready Prom?” Noctis asked as he took out his phone and sat next to Prompto. Prompto gave him an uncertain nod. With a deep breath, Noctis dialed the number on hand that Ignis had given him. Verstael’s business card danced in his other hand. 

“Who is this?” Verstael snapped on the phone. “I’m a bit busy right now.”

“You’re about to be a lot busier, Verstael Besithia,” Noctis said threateningly. There was a silence on the other line. “Is Ardyn there? I might suggest you put it on speaker phone.”

There was another brief silence. “Go ahead,” Verstael said. “What do you want Noctis?”

Noctis handed the phone to Prompto, who nodded and took it from him as he put it on speaker phone. “Father?” Prompto asked with mock tearfulness that would have given the best actor a run for their money. “Ardyn? Please help me. Noctis stole me away from you, Ardyn. I’ve… I’ve missed you too much. Please. He’s kept me away for so long. I can’t do it anymore.”

“Prompto,” Ardyn’s voice said over the phone, sounding both soft and longing. Noctis tried not to get too angry right away. This was the reaction he was looking for, after all. “Prompto, hold on, my sweet. I will come for you and take you back into my arms. Please hold on and wait for me, my pet.”

“I need you back,” Prompto pleaded with tears in his eyes. Noctis grabbed his hand and held it tightly. It was taking a lot for Prompto to lure Ardyn like that, but he was prepared to do what needed to be done. Noctis was proud of him for being willing to put himself out there for the sake of destroying Ardyn and his father. “Please don’t let him touch me.”

“If you want your sons back, Verstael, then you’ll have to come and get them,” Noctis said into the phone. 

“My sons?” Verstael asked. Noctis smiled wryly. He picked up on the lie, falling right into the trap.

“Yes, both of them,” Noctis replied with a mock triumph he didn’t quite feel. “Your son was picked up by my men in Galahd. What was his name again? Oh yeah. Loqi. He didn’t really say much, honestly. Couldn’t between the gags and the… well, let’s just call it punishment.”

“I will kill you!” Verstael snapped. “Prompto is Ardyn’s property, and Loqi is my heir! How dare you take them from us!”

Noctis felt a new anger coursing through him at hearing Verstael declare such a thing. Verstael never considered Prompto a human. More than that, he considered Loqi worthy of taking over his position in place of Prompto. Noctis gripped the phone tightly, ready to kill Verstael and Ardyn more and more with each passing second. Nevertheless, he kept himself composed for the sake of luring them into the trap.

“Please Ardyn help!” Prompto shouted as if he was being tortured in the background. He let out a very believable yelp in pain, and Noctis wondered just how long Prompto had been pretending to be what Ardyn wanted him to be. Probably far longer than even Noctis thought was possible. He remembered some of the things Prompto had told him in the past few weeks that Ardyn had done, and he knew that their time had come.

“Come to _The Kingsglaive_ if you want your sons back,” Noctis seethed into the phone. “I’ll be waiting. If not, your precious heir and your beloved pet will die.”

Noctis hung up the phone before Verstael or Ardyn could say anything else. He looked at Prompto and pulled him into a tight, apologetic hug. Prompto clutched him tightly, collecting himself as he tried not to cry into Noctis’s arms. Noctis held onto him before he pulled away slightly, looking into his violet blue eyes and wiping his tears away. Gently, he cupped Prompto’s face in his hands and kissed him passionately, his lips parting as Prompto traced them with his tongue. Quickly, Prompto straddled Noctis, and Noctis felt his pulse racing in desire as he considered forgoing the entire plan in place of passion.

“I love you, Noctis,” Prompto said longingly into his kiss. “We’re going to destroy them if it means tearing them limb from limb. I will see them die, and then I will dance on their graves.”

“I love you, Prompto,” Noctis replied. He felt like Prompto was well suited for the life of a gangster without even knowing it, but it didn’t matter at this point. Now they just had each other, and as soon as they took care of Ardyn and Verstael then they would be free. “And I will join you in taking them down.”

“We just have to wait,” Prompto sighed before he kissed Noctis again. “And win.”

“Prompto,” Noctis considered, realizing that it was now or never. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a gold band studded with black diamonds. Prompto looked at it with wide eyes. “I hope you can give me a reason to get through this even more. I don’t know what tomorrow is going to bring, but I know I want to spend it with you. If the sun never rises on the face of Eos again, it’ll all be worth it if you stay by my side. Prompto will you marry me when all of this is said and done?”

“Yes,” Prompto said immediately, making Noctis blush in both pleasure and surprise. There wasn’t even any hesitation. “I want to marry you and spend eternity with you.”

Noctis smiled as he slipped the ring on Prompto’s left ring finger. Before he could thank Prompto for being so willing and ready to spend the rest of his life with him, Prompto kissed him passionately, and Noctis felt himself caving into his touch. They had to be on guard, had to be ready for whatever was coming, but Noctis didn’t care for a moment. For this moment, and this moment only, he allowed himself to think about how Prompto was no longer his lover. He was his fiance. If that didn’t give him a reason to live, he didn’t know what would.

*** 

Prompto’s heart was palpitating as he sat next to Noctis, the ring on his finger glinting brightly in the dim lighting of the club. They received the notification from Cor that Verstael and Ardyn were just outside the club with an entourage of men. Anxiously, Prompto stood up and walked over to the bar, leaning against it as if he was about to ask for a drink from the absent bartender. Instead he waited and watched as Noctis stood up and walked over to the railing, looking over it with nonchalant opulence, his very presence exuding the power he was exerting over the situation.

Gunfire erupted outside, loud banging and screaming following closely behind. Noctis remained calm, not budging, but Prompto felt like he was going to lose his nerve at any moment. He reminded himself of what it meant if they lost, how if he didn’t die then he would suffer at Ardyn’s hands. The ring on his finger told him all he needed to know, and he took out his gun, ready to fight at a moment’s notice.

The sound of the door opening and closing alerted them to the first indication that the enemy had made their entrance. Noctis took out his gun quickly as Prompto walked over to him, his gun at the ready to fire. Solemnly, they waited for the men to file in, the only survivors of Aranea’s sniper rifle and Cor and Libertus’s guns. It was few compared to how many Prompto thought would make it through, but it was enough that warranted them to be vigilant. With no hesitation, Noctis aimed and fired his gun, the booming sound echoing off the walls. Prompto did the same, trying to hold his breathing steady as he watched the gangsters in white suits fall from his perfect aim.

It wasn’t long before all the men who somehow made it through were down. Noctis remained still, composed, and put together as he watched the men fall. Prompto had never killed anyone before. He was shaking, trembling, knowing that it had to be done in order for him to be free of his father and Ardyn’s clutches. As long as Noctis was by his side, he knew he could make it through. All of the men in the Izunia group were horrible, anyway. Out of all of the members he had met, not one had ever been kind to him. Not one had ever tried to save him from Verstael or Ardyn.

“You’re alright,” Noctis said as he reloaded his gun with a new clip. Shakily, Prompto did the same. With a scream in pain, Prompto fell backwards, a bullet hitting him in the chest. Noctis screamed for him, but Prompto was only bruised. The suit did it’s job. But another bullet whizzed past him and struck Noctis in the leg. It was one of the weak points of the suit, and Noctis let out a cry of agony as he went down, the blood immediately pooling on the ground around him. 

“Noctis!” Prompto screamed, scrambling over to him. Noctis was seething in pain, but he stumbled back to his feet, not giving up on the task at hand. Prompto quickly got up and looked over the railing. Verstael and Ardyn were standing amongst the bodies strewn across the floor, both of them looking upwards in seething anger. Prompto froze in that moment, the face of terror staring at him with a malice that he knew was all too familiar.

“I’m alright,” Noctis said through gritted teeth. “I’ll take Ardyn. You take Verstael.”

Prompto nodded as Ardyn and Verstael made their way up the steps, firing at them the entire time. They ran and hid quickly, ducking behind the couch and then the bar to protect themselves from the flying bullets. Prompto was panting, breathing heavily through his fear, as he pressed his back against the bar. He was gripping Noctis’s hand with his left hand tightly, his panic about to overwhelm him. Ardyn and Verstael stopped firing to reload, already to the top of the steps.

“Prompto,” Noctis said as he looked at him. Prompto looked at Noctis in fear, wondering if he was going to tell him this was it, this was the moment where everything would end. “Whatever happens to me, you get out of here.”

“What?” Prompto asked in disbelief. “No! Noctis I love you! What are you planning?!”

Before Prompto could ask anything of him, Noctis kissed him on the lips before getting up with a scream of pain, the blood pooling from his leg on the floor. He jumped over the bar and fired his gun, the sound of his screams of anger filling the space that echoed around the bullets. Prompto panicked for a moment, but then he realized that he wasn’t going to let Noctis just die because he was scared. The thought of Noctis dying was far worse than the feel of a bullet in his skin.

Prompto stood up and fired his gun wildly, aiming at his father and Ardyn as angrily as he could. They were taken by surprise that Prompto was firing at them, but ultimately they were able to divide their attentions. Ardyn went for Noctis while Verstael went for Prompto. Prompto screamed as Ardyn went to strike Noctis with the butt of his gun, but Noctis was faster and able to block it. They continued to fight, but Prompto had to focus on Verstael. 

“My son,” Verstael snapped as he made to strike Prompto. Prompto blocked him, their faces only inches from each other, and Prompto screamed as he pushed hard. It had been so long since his father had seen him that Prompto knew he expected him to be frail and weak. The look of surprise on his face pleased Prompto as he was able to push him off him and aimed his gun at his father. “You won’t shoot. Give it up Prompto. You’re worthless.”

“No I’m not!” Prompto screamed at him. He fired the gun, striking his father in the heart. Of course his white suit was also bullet proof, but Verstael fell to the floor anyway. The pain of the bullet striking the suit was enough to make him fall. Just as he did, Noctis and Ardyn toppled over the side of the railing amidst their struggle to grab the gun in Ardyn’s hand. Prompto screamed for them, but Verstael was going to get up and Noctis told him to focus on his father.

Quickly, Prompto walked over to his father, who was sitting up with a seething grimace on his face. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Prompto angrily. “You are worthless, Prompto. The most you can ever hope to be is Ardyn’s pet, and even that is more than you deserve.”

“You see this?!” Prompto snapped as he held up his left hand, showing his father his wedding ring. “I am not worthless! Noctis loves me! I will never be Ardyn’s again! I am my own person, and Noctis loves me for it!”

“He will never love you! Your brother knows that the world is cruel!” Verstael snapped. “Talk to him and he will put you in your place! Where is he?!”

Prompto laughed at that, a violently dark laugh full of malice he hadn’t felt before. “He’s somewhere safe. He’s the one who came to Noctis to help me! Not you!” 

Verstael looked at him with wide eyes of surprise and anger. “I will flay you alive! I will kill you both just as Ardyn and I killed his parents!” 

Prompto didn’t give him the chance. He pulled the trigger on the gun, and his father collapsed to the floor in a lifeless heap, the blood trickling from his head. There was a silence in Prompto’s ears while his heart echoed painfully. He thought that seeing his father dead would feel more like a relief. Instead, it just felt empty, hollow, like his death had only ended in Prompto’s heartache. There was nothing there but void now, void and pain for him to swim through and try and understand. 

The sound of Noctis and Ardyn fighting down below pulled Prompto out of his despairing reverie as he stared at his father growing colder by the second. He ran over to the side of the railing and saw Noctis and Ardyn fighting each other, standing two steps apart, each with daggers in hand. Prompto saw the man he hated and the man he loved and didn’t hesitate. There was no way he was going to let Noctis suffer and die at Ardyn’s hands. With no fear in his heart, Prompto ran down the steps, taking them three at a time, until he got to the bottom. 

“My pet!” Ardyn said, distracted as he turned to Prompto. Prompto suppressed a shudder, remembering all of the times that Ardyn had hurt him in his life. There were too many. “I will bring you home no matter what it takes!”

“No, you won’t,” Prompto said in a voice of deadly calm. Ardyn stared at him with wide eyes as he showed him the ring on his finger. He hoped it was the distraction that Noctis needed. “I love Noctis, Ardyn. You are nothing to me. Nothing but a bad memory. And soon I will forget even that much. He is better than what you could ever be. And the only thing he ever asked is for me to love him. You are nothing compared to Noctis.”

“Prompto, you are my life!” Ardyn tried. He took a step towards Prompto, but Noctis fired his gun, quickly and without hesitation, hitting him in the skull. Ardyn fell to the ground in a lifeless heap, the rest of what he was about to say lost on them forever. It didn’t matter. Prompto was better off not hearing it anyway. He was free. He was finally free.

“Prompto!” Noctis said as he looked at him. Noctis was bloody, his face pale, but he was alive. “Are you alright? Is it done? We’re safe now. We’re-”

The sound of the gun went off, loud and booming around them. It struck Noctis in the abdomen, the suit too damaged to completely protect him. Prompto let out a scream as Noctis dropped to the floor. Panicked, he ran over to him and pulled Noctis into his arms, his pain echoing louder than his screams. Wildly, he looked around for the danger. That’s when he saw him. Libertus was walking through the wreckage of bodies, the gun still pointed at Noctis.

“You think I wouldn’t find out?!” Libertus shrieked at a bleeding out Noctis. His gun was still fixed on Noctis as Prompto pulled him close. Noctis reached a bloody hand up to Prompto’s face, and Prompto took it in his hand, his tears spilling down onto his fiance. A pain darker and deeper than any void he felt before blossomed in his heart. “You think I wouldn’t find out that you had Luna and Nyx killed?! For what?! This…. This whore?!”

“Prompto…” Noctis said weakly, ignoring Libertus’s screams for vengeance. Prompto looked down at him, his heart shattering and his soul falling to pieces. If Noctis died now then it was all for nothing. This wasn’t supposed to be happening. Noctis was supposed to live and take him to a chocobo farm, and they were supposed to spend the rest of their lives in happiness and peace. Noctis wasn’t supposed to be bleeding out in his arms right now. “Prompto, I love you. Please, Prompto. Go. Please go.” 

“I’m not leaving you,” Prompto sobbed, ignoring Libertus, even as he cocked the cut and held it up to the back of his head. He leaned over and kissed Noctis on the lips, the blood pouring out of Noctis soaking into his suit. Noctis squeezed his hand tightly in understanding. “I love you, Noctis. You live, I live. You die, I die.”

“I will kill you both,” Libertus shrieked. He pushed the gun into the back of Prompto’s head, making him press against Noctis’s lips harder. It didn’t matter. If he was going to die then he was going to die with Noctis. There was no way he was going to live and let Noctis just bleed out. If Noctis was going to die then so was he. It was the promise that they had made together. “You took everything from me! Now I will take everyone from you!”

“It’s okay, Noctis,” Prompto said as he looked into Noctis’s stormy-blue eyes, his gaze fixed on Prompto. “I’m here. With you. Forever. I love you.”

“I love you, Prompto,” Noctis whispered weakly. He kissed Prompto, their hands clutching each other tightly, both of them ignoring Libertus in favor of each other. “I love you.”

The gun went off, silencing him for eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I considered how I could have written a good ten chapters or so between the last chapter and this one but I decided to forego that and just get to the point basically. Plus it leaves the option of having a lot of cute Gladnis + Promptis moments in future oneshots and such :3
> 
> Sorry to end this on such a cliff hanger (although not sorry enough not to do it).
> 
> The next chapter will likely conclude this work, and I am already excited to move onto the next work! (It's a Promptio/Ignoct piece, so I'm excited to tackle ships I normally don't write! I hope everyone enjoys it, even if Promptis + Gladnis is bae.) It will certainly be a lot softer than this one.
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with this! I can't wait to conclude this fic! <3
> 
> (Edit: Also I will say the song Magnum Bullets by Night Runner was a MAJOR inspiration for this chapter. Look it up for sure and watch the video and I think you'll see why)


	25. After Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis takes over
> 
> TW: Major character death

There was much to be done after the Izunia group was put to an end, the least of which being several funerals. Ignis was thrust into power very quickly, and his retribution for what happened to Noctis and Prompto was swift and merciless. All of the Izunia group was quick to fall at Ignis’s feet, and several were made an example of before they even got to the public affair of Verstael and Ardyn’s joint funeral, which was little more than throwing their bodies in a funeral pile. Ignis made sure that the remaining members of the Izunia group, as well as the current members of the Nox Fleuret group, knew who was in charge. 

Noctis and Prompto’s joint funeral came at the end of everything, a way to mourn the loss of the most important people in Ignis and Gladio’s lives while solidifying his rule as the newest leader in control of the Caelum group. It was a somber affair, and the Six Astrals themselves seemed to be aware of how terrifying and painful the ordeal was for them all. It was the only time that Ignis wanted to see so he could assure Noctis and Prompto that their grave markers were perfect. Gladio had described the large monument to him, but Ignis didn’t think it would be perfect enough. It never would be enough.

“How long are you going to keep visiting?” Gladio asked Ignis as they stood in front of the graves to their fallen brethren once more. It had been weeks since they had buried the memory of Noctis and Prompto, but it wasn’t something that Ignis could easily let go of. 

“As many times as necessary,” Ignis replied with a sigh. He felt bad for ever having judged Prompto so harshly. Over the past several weeks when Ignis had been healing at Noctis’s flat, Prompto had only been overly kind and considerate of his healing. He had never experienced such kindness, save from Gladio and Noctis, without someone expecting something in return. Prompto never asked anything of him, and Ignis had taken the time to try and understand him. It was too little too late, and now both Prompto and Noctis were gone.

“They’re not coming back,” Gladio reminded him. Ignis didn’t need the reminder. He knew they weren’t returning. “We have a lot to take care of.”

“Exactly,” Ignis agreed. Everything was darkness for Ignis, but his senses were no longer as dull as they had once been. He was very much aware of what needed to be done. The rain was cascading down around them, but Gladio had an umbrella that was protecting them both. Ignis kept his suit in pristine condition, and Gladio was quick to ensure that his appearances as the group leader were on par with where he needed to be. Instead of hiding his blindness, Ignis let the world see the truth. The most dangerous leader of the Caelum group was blind, scarred, and willing to do whatever it took to destroy them all.

“Ignis, Gladio,” Ravus’s voice called from Ignis’s left. Ignis heard him come around the side of the monument dedicated to Noctis and Prompto. Gladio had described it to him. It was a depiction of the Six Astrals protecting a statue of Noctis held in Prompto’s arms while their eyes were trained on each other. Ignis was very clear in his assertion that there was nothing wrong with homosexuality within the group, and he had been very swift to assert any retribution for those who said otherwise. It was a new dawn and a new day. He had promised Noctis to make it a better future for them all.

“Thank you for meeting me here, Ravus,” Ignis said as Gladio put his arm around Ignis’s shoulders. He heard the shuffling of a few of Ravus’s men behind him, but he knew that they were safe. Ravus was the least likely person to hurt Ignis. He wasn’t sure if it was because Noctis thoroughly robbed him of his spirit or if he saw the improvements that Ignis had been making to Eos after the Izunia group was dissolved and the Caelum group took over. 

“Thank you for agreeing to meet with us,” Ravus replied amenably. “I would say that meeting here is a bit over the top, but I think you’re making your point known fairly well. The old ways are dead.”

“Indeed,” Ignis replied. The rain was pouring down harder around them, and there was a clap of thunder in the distance. Spring was on its way, and the weather had gotten unseasonably warm. How long had it been since Ignis last spoke with Noctis? Too long, he thought. Too long, too little, too late. He missed his brother terribly, but there was nothing to be done for it. Noctis was gone, and Prompto was with him. He just hoped that, wherever they were, they were far happier than they were in this life.

“What is the plan, boss?” Ravus asked Ignis, a silence filling the cemetery with a pain that seemed to pulsate in their hearts. “You’ve taken care of Libertus and the others who would seek to defy you. Where do we go from here?”

“I have plans for the brothels,” Ignis stated, thinking about the last will that Noctis had left for him. There were a series of instructions to help propel the Caelum group into power while simultaneously dismantling several aspects of the system that were problematic and providing far more assistance to the public. It was a long road ahead of them, but it would be worth it. “And for the groups across Eos. But it will require a lot of patience, hard work, and blood.”

“I am with you on it,” Ravus affirmed. “We all are. None of us want to repeat what happened recently. And the fact that you have gotten rid of that ridiculous notion that homosexuality is frowned upon in the group is enough to make me loyal.”

“Good because Gladio and I are planning on marrying soon,” Ignis stated. He felt Gladio’s surprise next to him, knowing that he should have probably discussed the notion of marrying him first. Ignis figured the actual proposal would come later.

“I understand,” Ravus said, and Ignis could hear the murmur of congratulations around them. “It will be a good way to start things off for the Caelum group after all the pain. We have a lot of work to do.”

“Here,” Ignis said. He handed Ravus an envelope that contained the instructions to appropriately get the groups across Eos on board with the plans. Most of the Izunia group had laid down their arms when Ignis showed them what a new gang boss looked like, but there were still some resisting. He was relying on Ravus for the assistance against the rebels in Niflheim, which was far easier now that he knew he could trust the former group leader.

“Thank you,” Ravus said, not without kindness. “We have a lot of work to do. I do not doubt that it will be a long road ahead of us. But it is better with you at the helm, Ignis. Noctis was-”

“He was my brother,” Ignis said before Ravus could finish what he was saying. There was a silence around them, and Ignis knew that Ravus would never feel the same way about Noctis that Ignis did. How could he when Noctis was the one who beat him to the punch and killed Luna for his own gain before he could? “He paved the way for me to take over and give us a future that we need to make Eos a better place. Eventually there will be no need for the Caelum group anymore, and it will be all thanks to him.”

“Yes,” Ravus replied awkwardly. “I suppose I should get started on this. We have a new future to work towards.”

Ignis finished giving out the remaining instructions to the other members there, some of which were local while others had traveled from across Eos to pledge their loyalty to the Caelum group. Once it was taken care of, Ignis was once again left alone with Gladio. He remained still, facing the memorial dedicated to Noctis and Prompto, even though he would never be able to see the tribute to his brother and his brother’s lover. Gladio’s arm tightened around his shoulders, his own grief matching Ignis’s with ease.

“I didn’t realize we’re getting married,” Gladio murmured in his ear, his gruff tone low and comforting. Ignis exerted much control in his life, so much control that he was happy to relinquish himself to Gladio whenever they were alone.

“I’m just waiting for a proposal,” Ignis said with a wry smile. Gladio laughed as he pulled him into his arms at the jeopardy of the umbrella falling at their side. The rain fell all around him, his hair getting thoroughly drenched and his suit soaked through. Ignis didn’t particularly care. Gladio had his lips on him, and it tasted better and sweeter than any spring rain pouring down.

“Marry me, then,” Gladio murmured as he kept his arms around Ignis’s waist, dipping him back as if they were finishing a ceremonial waltz. “Marry me and make me the happiest man on Eos.”

“That’s impossible,” Ignis replied with a soft smile. “There’s no way you could be happier than me.”

Gladio kissed Ignis again, and Ignis wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. As painful as life was without Noctis, and even Prompto, he knew that his future was hopeful with Gladio by his side. Together they would make Eos a better place. One bloody bullet at a time.

***

The sunlight was warm and gently drifting through the lush green leaves. Crickets chirped in the distance and cicadas called out through the unnaturally warm spring weather, the lush foliage in full bloom and the wildlife coming out of their hibernation. There was a cooing and squawking in the near distance, but the call of the lake by the cabin was far more enticing than anything else right now. It was warm, and they were in need of some much deserved rest.

“How are you feeling?” Loqi asked him as he got up late in the morning, stretching and enjoying catching up on his sleep. The nightmares had turned into dark memories, and it was something he was working through by extensively journaling about his past. Eventually, he thought about how great it would be to anonymously publish his memoir, but that was a long time off. It was still too dangerous.

“I remembered some important things that I had repressed,” he replied with a sigh, looking out the window to the lake. The sound of the cars crashing, bullets echoing around him, the sight of Regis Lucis Caelum reaching out to him and telling him to walk tall. He finally remembered where he heard it from. How could he have forgotten something so important? “Things about Noctis’s parents. I saw them die, Loqi. Verstael made me watch it.”

“He did a lot of cruel things, Prom,” Loqi replied in agreement. He finished doing the dishes from the breakfast Prompto missed. He had been sleeping later and later into the day. Then again, Prompto had been staying up late into the nights, writing through his trauma. “You likely forgot it in an effort to protect yourself. I have to go to the clinic today. Will you be alright on your own?”

“Of course,” Prompto said with a smile, one that was meant to reassure his brother that he was alright. He poured himself a cup of coffee, careful not to stain his loose white pants, thin and perfect for the weather. He had a white shirt of similar material, unbuttoned and exposing his bare chest. All of his wounds had thankfully healed, and he kept his camera around his neck. “I’m going to go down to the pier before checking on the chocobos.”

“The farm hands have it taken care of,” Loqi said with a laugh. “You just want to see the chocobos and ride one.”

“Of course I do,” Prompto replied with a laugh as he pulled on his sandals and opened the cabin door. “But first I have to go offer up a prayer to the Six. For Noctis.”

Loqi sighed sadly, and Prompto felt his pain. It wasn’t something that Prompto was willing to discuss, not for a while at least. He was grateful that his brother had helped him get out of Insomnia after Ignis had shot Libertus before he could shoot Prompto. Prompto was grateful that Ignis had pulled him aside to talk to him before he and Noctis went to the club. Noctis kept everything carefully close, not divulging what his intentions were, save to those involved.

Prompto had told Ignis everything, and with good reason. He suspected things would end bad, and Ignis had gotten there just in time to take down Libertus. Despite his wounds, his pain, and his own suffering, Ignis and Gladio had gotten there with barely enough time to spare. Luckily, Ignis’s aim was still just as deadly as it was before he went blind. He killed Libertus, leaving Prompto to sob and grieve over Noctis. If only Ignis had gotten there in time to prevent Noctis from getting shot.

There was an aching in Prompto’s heart as he made his way down to the dock, the lake shimmering in a perfection as the sunlight glimmered off the water. In the center of the lake was a shrine dedicated to the Six, something Prompto had insisted on being put there when he had first arrived at the chocobo farm. It was a peaceful place, far removed from Insomnia but still within Lucis. Everything was rural, peaceful, and gentle. 

Prompto stopped by the small shed by the lake and took out a candle and a floating shell he had acquired for his daily ritual in thanks to the Six. With an offer and a prayer, he lit the candle and walked to the end of the dock. Carefully, he set his coffee mug down and then lowered the candle on its shell into the water. A moment later, the wind blew the candle towards the shrine without blowing out the flame. Prompto took off his sandals and sat at the edge of the pier then, his feet skimming the top of the cool water as he held his coffee mug in his hand.

“You’re still doing that?” he asked behind Prompto, startling him out of his reverie. Pompto looked behind him, his heart rate spiking. It wasn’t like it had been in Insomnia, and he told himself that he was finally starting to heal from everything. 

“Of course,” Prompto replied as he sat down next to him. “You still plan on fishing forever?”

“You know I am,” Noctis replied with a smile, casting his line into the lake before he could say anything else. “Good to see you’re finally up.”

“It’s weird that I’m sleeping later than you,” Prompto replied as he leaned his head on his husband’s shoulder. Noctis kept his fishing pole in his left hand and held Prompto’s hand with his right hand. “I’ve remembered some things I had suppressed.”

“Do you want to talk about it now or later?” Noctis asked. He kissed Prompto on the top of his head before resting his cheek against Prompto’s head.

“Later,” Prompto replied with a smile, his heart aching pleasantly. He was so glad that Noctis had survived that night. There was no way he would have been able to go on without him. “For now I’m just going to sit here and continue thanking the Astrals for Loqi saving your life.”

“Alright,” Noctis agreed. He squeezed Prompto’s hand in reassurance that he wasn’t going anywhere. “I guess your ritual doesn’t hurt.”

“Well it’s not every day you find out you have a doctor for a half brother,” Prompto pointed out. “And that he was at the safe house and we got you to him in time to save your life.”

“And I’ve thoroughly thanked him by providing him a medical clinic in town,” Noctis replied, although there was humor and gratitude in his voice. He sighed. “It was a good thing that Ignis and Gladio were there too.”

“Do you think we’ll ever see them again?” Prompto asked. “I imagine it’s hard for them to keep up the farce that we’re dead if they see us all the time.”

“I’m sure they’ll see us someday,” Noctis commented. “I miss them a lot.”

“Loqi said he’s willing to send a correspondence to them for us whenever it’s deemed safe enough to do so,” Prompto pointed out. “I’m sure they miss you terribly too. Even I miss them.”

Noctis laughed at that, suddenly becoming distracted when there was a nibble on his line. Prompto sat up and watched as Noctis reeled in the large fish, which would be their dinner for the evening. It was large enough to feed a family of five, and no doubt Prompto would sort through the recipe book he had compiled from Ignis secretly when he was recovering. Ignis had helped him, pointing out all of Noctis’s favorites, and there was a type of stew that Noctis adored that came to mind for dinner. It was a piece of home, and Noctis often spoke about how Prompto could somehow make food taste just like Ignis’s. It was a secret worth keeping.

“I’ll be right back!” Noctis said with a smile as he stood up and took the fish off the hook. Quickly he brought it back to the cabin, killing it swiftly to prevent the fish from suffering much longer. He still limped from the shot in his leg, but the worst of his injuries had healed. Prompto sat and waited on the dock, sipping his coffee and taking in the warm sunshine as he let the feeling of peace wash over him. Despite having moved there shortly after Noctis was stable enough to transport, it was difficult for Prompto to get used to this calm. He wasn’t going to ever take it for granted.

Prompto let out a contented sigh as Noctis joined him again, his hands smelling of fish despite having washed them already. It didn’t bother Prompto. He was happy to have Noctis wrap his arms around his waist and pull him into a warm embrace. Noctis smiled at him, his stormy blue eyes calling for Prompto to do what he wanted to anyway. With a bubbling joy in the pit of his stomach, Prompto kissed Noctis, sighing into his lips and tongue as he forgot about all the worries of the world.

“I’m so glad I married you,” Noctis murmured, the wedding band on his left ring finger shimmering like Prompto’s did in the sunshine. “And I’m so glad we made it through.”

“I am too,” Prompto replied before kissing him again. Noctis pressed him down onto the dock as Prompto pulled him on top of him, relishing in the feel of his husband’s lips against his. Noctis took his camera off from around his neck and discarded it on the dock next to him before he kissed Prompto deeply and passionately. He sighed into the kiss once more as he felt a pleasure coursing through him from Noctis’s hands tracing up and down his torso. 

“You know,” Noctis said as he pulled away. He smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind Prompto’s ear. “It might be a long time before I can see Ignis and Gladio again, but this is far more than anything I ever hoped for. We have made some sacrifices and trade offs, but I cannot believe that the Six had been kind enough to grant me you.”

Prompto smiled before he kissed Noctis again, deepening the kiss all the while. “They gave us each other. And now we have a lifetime of love to look forward to. No more guns, no violence. Just peace and happiness and healing. I won’t take a single moment for granted, Noctis. Ever at your side.”

“And I am ever at yours,” Noctis replied. Whatever Noctis was going to say next was lost on Prompto. Instead, they resolved to continue kissing each other, enjoying the paradise they had cultivated on the small chocobo farm Noctis had established for them.

Prompto knew that life had been so dark for so long. But now, with Noctis by his side, the world looked so much brighter. He had finally found peace, and it was entirely within Noctis’s arms. They no longer had to play the game that was demanded of them in Insomnia. Instead, they could live together, hopelessly in love, no longer troubled by the weight of the world. And they could finally love each other openly and freely. Prompto was safe. And Noctis was with him. There was a lot of healing that they both had to work through, but Prompto knew they would get through it. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this fic! I am so blown away by the amount of people who enjoyed this fic and I hope to continue the progress into the next fic! :3 The next one will be softer and not as violent as this one, but I hope if anyone is interested that you enjoy that one like you have enjoyed this one!
> 
> Thank you again for reading it, and I hope this ending gave you what you needed (although there is DEFINITELY room for tons of oneshots after this is concluded). Thank you all again <3


End file.
